


Legend of the Exile, Volume IV: Operation Retrieval

by Sparkleaf



Series: Exile [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Hoenn, Social Anxiety, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 79,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleaf/pseuds/Sparkleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Army of the Retrievers have done the impossible and turned the tide of the war. Indigo Plateau stands strong, and the Exile's armies are in retreat. With the support of Insyte and Lyther, Rush is now the unquestioned leader of the greatest force in the Pokemon world. Yet not all is well for Sparktail, whose resolve is shaken by the Exile's true identity. What are Lugia's true motives? With the threat of annihilation gone, right and wrong are not what they seemed to be, and easily accepted beliefs are called into question.</p><p>Meanwhile, events are beginning to stir in Hoenn, ruled by the Exile's vicious lieutenant, Scarlet Streak. Though he flees to the land that his master Slick once called home, Sparktail must soon confront dark truths about himself, the people he knew, and the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Know the Truth

Let Me Know The Truth

A blade untouched by victim's blood  
The earth is drenched in weeping flood  
Fear and hatred brew from hellish heart  
This clash shall rend the stars apart

\--------

"Slick...? Slick is Giratina?!" gasped Thalia, horrified. Lifting his head, Sparktail looked around the Champion's golden hall. Insyte, Lyther, Rush, Shanala, Lute, and Shock all stared at him, stunned. But the pain, the sheer dismay in Thalia's contorted face was like half-digested food, and Sparktail felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"No, no, this can't be," breathed the Leafeon, closing her eyes, a tear squeezing out. Her body shook, her leaves trembling. "How can he... Even if he always spent more time with us... how could he do this to other humans? He had them in camps! Slaughtering town after town! Murdered them in their sleep!"

"Surely this was a mere trick of Giratina's," suggested Insyte, glancing around the group with noble blue eyes. "Rush, Insyte, Lyther, Thalia, Sparktail, Shanala... would the Slick we knew and loved cause so much misery?"

Silence. Shock and Lute watched as Slick's Pokemon exchanged glances. Thalia's expression grew ill. "Yes, he certainly would," said Rush gravely. "We all knew Slick didn't bond well with other humans. That's why he went to Hoenn in the first place, after all. He just wanted to get away from the people who knew him. We always knew that--"

A choked sob from Thalia. "Lugia was trying to warn me of Giratina's origins, but I didn't understand what he meant," said Lyther from where he knelt beside Shanala, clutching his upright spear in one paw. "He said that Giratina had lived twice the misery of an eternity."

"He blames us for what happened to him," said Sparktail quietly, staring at the cold tiled floor, the hauntingly crimson eyes of Slick the Exile burned into his memory. Forcing the bile rising in his throat back down, the Raichu glanced up to the others, then looked away. "He'll target us... he'll hunt us down. Our own trainer. He hates us... and he won't rest until he kills us all."

"Eight thousand years of desolate agony is too much of a burden for anyone, human or Pokemon," said Lute darkly. The others turned to the long-horned Absol, startled. "Do not stare at me like that. The way of the wilderness is untamed and lawless, and no one should ever fear to live so long."

"Why not?" asked Lyther, frowning at the Absol. Sparktail and Thalia exchanged confused glances, while Rush, Shanala, and Shock all nodded grimly. "What are you talking about? What does that even mean, 'the way of the wilderness'?"

"Lute speaks of an older time, before the Great Alphas civilized the lands long ago," said Shock. He rose to his paws beside Lute, glancing around the group with sharp electric-blue eyes. "It means to put one's life up to chance. To let go of all certainties, and embrace the spirit of the wild."

There was silence for a moment. "I think I understand," said Lyther slowly. "It would mean no compassion, no order, no sympathy in the world. The strongest beasts survive, and the weakest beasts die off. The young, the old, the weak, the ill- all are unimportant. In such a world, there would be no benefactors and no protectors, no honor and no respect."

"At its worst, such a world would be scarlet with blood," said the Manectric, dipping his head. Sparktail grew tense as Shock spoke, and he tightened his pawgrip on his sword. "In such a world, there is nothing of importance but survival. In such a world... not even tyrants are safe."

"That's not much of an evil empire, if you ask me," commented Insyte lightly from beside Shanala, drawing the others' attentions, Sparktail's expression as solemn as ever. "No order, then no slaves. No slaves, then no taxes. No taxes, then no oppressive army. If no army, then no control over the world. That doesn't seem very smart."

Sparktail twitched his ears as he stared back down at the floor in the middle of the group, carefully turning thoughts over in his head. Was that what Slick wanted? Did he want them all to suffer by killing each other for survival? Or was there something more to this?

"Whatever he's planning, we can't let him keep going," said Thalia worriedly, glancing around to the others. "He might've fled from Indigo Plateau, but he's still got the Four Virtues and a massive army, right? Giratina's not going to stop until he kills us all, or he dies himself. He has the power to destroy everything!"

"Giratina will surely want to assault Indigo Plateau again," said Shanala, rising to her paws with a dark expression. "He already has Sinnoh in his grasp. According to the databases here, he has Fiore, Almia, and Hoenn. Kanto and Johto are all but wrecked." The Ninetales glanced to Rush. "From the look of things, he'll never stop until he's destroyed everything from Kalos to Unova."

"He even infiltrated Cyberspace, according to the White Tyrant," agreed Rush grimly, one paw feeling for the hammer on his back. "He sent the Dusknoirs and the Porygons into the computers to destroy everything. Shanala, he sent that Nidoking who tried to kill you. He'll stop at nothing."

Sparktail remained silent as the others spoke, his tumultuous thoughts swirling about in his mind with every word. He raised his gaze and looked around to Thalia, to Insyte, to Rush, to Shock, to Shanala, to Lute, to Lyther before letting his eyes fall back to the floor. What sort of feral beast had Slick become, such that he now delighted in slaughtering humans and Pokemon alike?

"Then this war isn't over," said Rush as Thalia, Shanala, Insyte, Lyther, Shock, and Lute glanced up at the mighty warrior. "This is our chance. His armies were defeated, but his will remains strong. We must deal a crushing, depilating victory against him, one that will put an end to his mad desires, before he recuperates and tears the world apart. Let's get to business." He pointed at Shock, Lute, and Lyther. "I'll be counting on you to keep your leaders up to date, all right?"

The three nodded. Sparktail stared at his paws, turning over the old hero's words. Slick had lost the battle for Kanto, but he was still out there. This was the turning point of the war, but not yet its end. Drawing his sword and laying it across his lap, the Raichu glanced down to the old legend engraved on the flat of his blade.

Rush took a map of Sinnoh from his satchel and laid it out flat on the floor. Sparktail peered at the map and listened silently as the other Pokemon spoke in grim yet rapid tones over battle strategies and pointed out various locations in Sinnoh. Only he and Thalia remained silent.

At first, the Raichu listened to his friends and allies, but slowly their words muddled and ground at his nerves, strings of the same dire phrases repeated over and over again in his ears. Vulcanites. Swordwrit. Human slaves. Bombing raids. Storming Pal Park. The three legendary lakes, Sendoff Springs, Spear Pillar. Four Horsemen. Dusknoirs, Rhyperiors, Mismagii, swords, guns, Electrodes, Giratina, Exile, Slick, Slick, Slick--

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," said Sparktail finally, looking at Thalia. "Will you be all right?" The Leafeon's eyes were still bleak, but she nodded silently. Getting to his paws, the Raichu headed down the Champion's hall, approaching the golden double doors. And still, the name echoed in his ears like a throbbing heart as he slipped out into the evening air with bristling fur.

Stepping out onto Kanto Stadium, the Raichu took a deep breath of cool evening air to calm his nerves, and gazed up into the black skies, still scarred with the streaks of Distortion. W _hy, Slick, why? How could you do this to us?_  

He crossed the stadium, the fight replaying itself. His blade striking the Exile's. Ducking low as bursts of shadow darted over his head. The dark flare that flung him off his paws. Slick's furious rants against him, against humanity, against the world. The tip of Slick's blade digging into his neck. The flash of Ferricia's wings. The seething shrieks of Giratina swooping down upon him...

He blinked and stopped in his tracks. Looking up to the sky, he though he saw a red shooting star cross the heavens, once more; quickly, it vanished into the cosmos. But this time, the Raichu was certain it hadn't just been his imagination... Had it really been there? Or was it just another illusion, another false symbol?

He approached the altar at the stadium's front, where the seven Orbs rested in stone indents, forming a circle around the Champion's hammer. The Orbs that Thalia, Insyte, Elias, and so many others had fought to protect. Adamant and Lustrous. Phoenix and Dream.Red, Blue, Delta...

Suddenly, a blur of violet sludge shot past his ear, accompanied by a series of gurgling cries from behind him. His eyes widening, the Raichu quickly dropped low to the floor as anot-her sludge bomb streaked past his head, whirling around to meet the eyes of three Grimers standing in a row before him.

"Griiii!" rasped the three Grimers as they slithered across the velvet-green floor towards Sparktail, their oozing forms wobbling like gelatin. Squirming out of Sparktail's line of fire as the Raichu shot three rapid thunderbolts at them, the slime-bodied creatures advanced upon the electric mouse with sludge bombs and painfully acidic sprays.

How did they get into the stadium unnoticed? wondered Sparktail panickedly as droplets of acid seared at his fur, lashing out furiously with streaks of lightning at the Grimers as he back away. "The sword!" hissed one of the Grimers as it swept a wave of sludge at Sparktail, who gritted his teeth and sprang aside to dodge the violet mud-slap attack. "It's the mouse with the sword! Take him!"

Alarmed, the Raichu hastily leapt back with a backflip as three simultaneous sludge bombs shot from the Grimers' hands and impacted on the ground where he'd stood moments before with a tremendous violet splatter. Reaching for the sword on his back, he stared at his jiggling foes and drew his blade. Narrowing his eyes, he dashed forward and slashed wide to hack through all three Grimers' bodies as he sprang over their heads, dashing their slithery violet insides across the stadium floor with a battle cry.

Landing on the ground as the Grimers' essences spread out in a puddle behind him, Sparktail sank to his knees dazedly, tightly gripping the hilt of his sword and panting heavily in the shadows of the night. The Raichu's heart pounded in his ribcage with adrenaline and anxiety as he stared off into the darkness that surrounded him, breathing frantically and glancing around the stadium in fear, unable to shake the phantom of Aurton Silversky from his memory.

Hazily, he stared down at the sword in his paw, frowning. A weapon of light. A blade forged by Lugia, Ho-Oh, Dialga, Palkia, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza for the hero of mankind to slay Giratina. The symbol of a champion, of Slick's legacy. A blade of lightning to cut through a world of darkness.

The Raichu gazed uncomprehendingly upon the lustrous sword in his paw that shone like purest crystal. Why hadn't the weapon of light destroyed Giratina, purged the darkness-consumed Exile from the world, struck down Slick Silversky? Wait. Slick had been trying to tell him something, something about his sword and about Lugia, right? A pit of fear opened within him...

High overhead, Sparktail heard the mighty flap of Lugia's titanic wings descending upon the stadium, and he warily turned his eyes up towards the rapidly approaching Silver Summoner, whose silver feathers easily cut down through the evening sky. "Greetings, Sparktail," spoke Lugia as he came to hover before the lightning mouse, with mystical blue eyes that seemed to pierce Sparktail. "Something troubles you, I see?"

"L-Lugia," stammered Sparktail as he stared up at the tremendous winged beast above him, tightening his grip on his sword. His fur shook in the wind as he stood before the divine presence, his resolve faltering, words failing him. "I- well- it's nothing, nothing at all."

"Do not lie; your anxiety brews like the raging tempest," said Lugia sternly as he beat his mighty wings, a wind lifting the night air. The Silver Summoner's voice grew maddeningly calm. "Surely, Sparktail, you do not harbor doubts about fighting the Exile? Not now, when the war has finally turned in our favor? He is still very much dangerous, Sparktail, and he must still be stopped."

"I know," muttered the Raichu under his breath, reluctantly lowering his sword and staring at the ground. _What lies have Lugia told you?_ He felt sickened to admit it, but Slick had struck a nerve; some part of him hadn't trusted Lugia, not completely. "Did you... know that Slick was Giratina?" he asked finally, staring up at the legendary beast.

To his dismay, Lugia nodded. "But- why didn't you say anything?"

The Silver Summoner's gaze was like hardened steel as he gazed down at the warrior. "It is not your place to decide what must be known and what must be kept secret, mouse," answered Lugia, his voice divine yet cold as he hovered in the sky overhead. "I am the divine light in the darkness, the lone keeper of truth, and it is my right to divulge truth. Who else can claim to understand the will of the heavens as I do?"

The Raichu didn't understand Lugia's words. The nightmarish duels in the last few weeks--the Hexwraiths, Primal Dialga, Slick-as-Giratina, Giratina-as-Slick--had taken physical, mental, and emotional tolls on Sparktail. "I just... I wish I had known who I was really fighting," he said, staring across the dark stadium. "I just wish that- that I'd been able to-" His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "...to kill him."

Amused, Lugia gazed down at Sparktail as he rose up into the air. "You thought to use the sword that I gave you to slay Giratina," said the Silver Summoner with infuriating calm, causing the Raichu's fur to prickle. "Do you truly think that sword can slay a god? Let me ask you, Sparktail: Sparktail, Slick's Lightning; Spark-Tail, Ilun's apprentice; Sparktail, friend of Insyte; Sparktail, little Retriever... What sort of light would I be if I gave you the power to kill as you pleased?"

At first, Sparktail was confused; he still remembered the enemies that he'd killed with his sword. But then, he thought back to his missions, and to what he had done, and where his endeavors had led him. "So we're not champions, or chosen, or anything," said the Raichu, staring up at Lugia. "Why didn't you tell us anything? She... no, we could all have died!"

"Do not forget that you ultimately chose the weapon for yourself," declared Lugia above the rising wind, beating his wings. "Your mind is too confined by reality, Sparktail, even though it drifts so easily. Know this, Sparktail! I did not arm you and your allies that you might sow chaos. You have never done more with that blade than I intended you to do, and you never shall!"

"You lied," hissed Sparktail, staring up at Lugia angrily. "You, Dialga, and all the others... you all lied! We all trusted you, and we're just playthings to you!" He whirled around and fled the arena, hurrying far away from Lugia. Slick was Giratina. Lugia had manipulated them from the start. Who could he trust now?

\--------


	2. Shock's Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparktail and Thalia fly to Slateport to help evacuate survivors. Not long after they land, however, a hot-blooded PIkachu makes her prescence known...

**Shock's Patrol**

One for the ancient legends reborn  
One for the destiny's call forsworn  
One for the watcher's eternal eye  
One for the warrior's blood to die

\--------

In the makeshift war room, Sparktail leaned against the wall as Suicune, Rush, Insyte, Lyther, and several others pored endlessly over maps of Sinnoh and Hoenn spread out over the golden-tiled floor. Arms crossed, he watched the leaders of the Retrievers with distant eyes, fur pressed flat against his flesh.

He looked to Shanala, who sat beside him with solemn orange eyes like rose quartz. Her long plume of wheat-colored scalp-fur was woven into elegant braids but beautiful braids, inlaid with tiny crystal jewels, each of her tails adorned with gold-weave cuffs. The Ninetales' pelt was immaculately groomed, smooth and soft as silk.

He almost didn't recognize her, dolled up as she was?. "Where's Thalia?" asked Shanala softly, her eyes lingering on Insyte. "I would have thought that you and she would be part of Rush's war council. You were, after all, part of the original Team Retrievers."

He didn't reply at first. "That was a long time ago," said the Raichu distantly, watching as Insyte and Lyther entered a heated debate over the Wide Shot and its true purpose. "Thalia and I... we were just kids back then." Blinking, he glanced to the fox. "You're not in the council, either."

Shanala gave him a secretive, sly smile. "Of course not," replied the Ninetales, closing her eyes gracefully. "Insyte is my liege, and the only liege of the Vulcanites. I am his mate, but I cannot be a true Vulcanite leader such as he can." She gave a dry chuckle. "Besides, I would never be able to communicate with Rush."

Gripping his sword's hilt, the Raichu tried to picture how it might look to see the Flareon at the head of the Vulcanite League, but only stirred ugly memories from Insyte's darker days. He hadn't liked the Umbreon very much, and hadn't had much time to get used to the Flareon.

"So, what will you do with yourself in the meantime?" asked Shanala suddenly, breaking into his thoughts. The Raichu blinked. "My lover and liege has the Vulcanites to govern, and I will be at his side. Lyther will undertake a spiritual journey at the Conclave. Rush will orchestrate the entire structure of the war, of course. But what of you and Thalia?"

Approaching the double doors of the Champion's hall, he paused and glanced back over his shoulder to the Ninetales. "I'll go to Hoenn," answered Sparktail quietly, before turning back around and pushing open one golden door to pad outside. "Shock's taking a patrol into Hoenn, and Thalia's going to enlist. I want to see what's happened to it..."

\--------

And now, 24 hours later, Sparktail, Shock, Thalia, and eighteen others swooped down from the sky on the backs of their Skarmories en route to Hoenn, the wind swishing through their fur as they soared down towards the landmass below in perfect V-formation.

With his sword sheathed on his back and his leather bag filled with rations and his Light Ball, the Raichu clung to his Skarmory's neck and glanced up ahead to Shock, who sat perched on the back of the flock leader with a golden gleam of confidence in his eyes. Looking over to Thalia, on the adjacent Skarmory on the other side, Sparktail recalled vaguely Shock's debriefing from the previous day as the wind rushed past his ears.

"The honorable Alpha Suicune has sent us, his eight majors, to investigate the situation in our native land of Hoenn," Shock had growled as he paced up and down the row of Pokemon standing in perfect formation before him. "Commander-in-Chief Rush has reasons to believe that Giratina withdrew the bulk of his forces in Hoenn during the assault on Indigo Plateau, allowing us to retake our homeland!"

The other members of the patrol had raised a cheer to this statement. "It will take many days, perhaps even weeks, before we launch our final attack on Sinnoh," the pacing Manectric had warned. "Yet in the meantime, we have already begun to re-enter the Hoenn region, the land from which all things were born. Let us return to the world that belongs to us, and free it from the Exile!"

Sparktail clasped hold of his steed's neck as the twenty-one Pokemon and their steeds began their spiraling descent through the clouds toward the ruins of Slateport. Forcing the nauseating bile of vertigo back down his throat, he stared upon the desolate seaport whose shattered houses and once-proud market square had once fostered mankind's dreams of commerce and trade.

A Shadow Ball streaked past the Raichu to just barely miss the tip of his ear, and Sparktail hastily looked up in alarm to see a pack of Haunters descending upon the Skarmory patrol with outstretched shadow claws.

"All units, land!" roared Shock from up ahead of Sparktail, who blinked and glanced around as the other warriors in front of and behind the Raichu tightly wrapped their paws around their armored steeds' necks, sealing their ration-filled packs tight.

Exchanging glances and ducking as the Haunters let loose another salvo of shadow bursts, Sparktail and Thalia hastily followed suit as the warriors and their birds descended towards the destroyed seaport below. The winds beneath the Raichu pressed up against his churning belly and swelled his cheeks with air as the earth rushed up to meet them, the Haunters hot on their trail as he squeezed his eyes shut. After all his past flights, why did this one scare him?

"Roll off! Roll off!" shouted Shock as the Skarmories swooped low to the ground to level out just before colliding with the dirt. Letting out affirmative barks, the others slipped down from their steeds to come tumbling to a stop in the dust.

Sparktail and Thalia fought down their every survival instinct, and toppled down from their Skarmories' backs with mingling cries, rolling as they hit the ground, pain flaring like a wall along the Raichu's back. Panting for breath, coughing on the rising cloud of dust, the duo stumbled to their paws and brushed dust off their fur.

"You all right?" asked the Leafeon, glancing to Sparktail, then eyeing the other Retrievers nervously. They'd only been here five minutes, and both of their pelts were ragged and torn-- but both of them were alive, and that was what mattered.

But some were not so lucky. A chill ran down Sparktail's spine as he heard a terrified scream overhead. Exchanging glances with Thalia, the Raichu glanced up as a ball of shadow-flame engulfed a panicking Vileplume on a Skarmory, consuming both steed and rider in a horrific burst of heat, leaving only charred remains to splash down into the bay.

"I... I've never done such a steep dive before," admitted the Raichu, twitching his ears and turning his gaze away from the motionless bodies floating in eternal sleep on the surface of the ocean waters. "Closest I came was at Indigo Plateau... and that was scary enough."

"I wish Ferricia was here," said Thalia as the riderless Skarmories swooped back up into the haze to meet the Haunters with outstretched talons. Slowly, the dust finally began to settle, revealing the broken landscape of Slateport around them. Sparktail's throat went dry; almost half the patrol had been shot down, and the rest looked in bad shape.

Strewn across the vast expanse of cracked pavement lay the broken bones of destroyed ships and obliterated buildings, scattered bodies of both humans and Pokemon, their final moments huddled together in tears.

There was nothing to do but stare at the figures that the Exile's armies had left buried in the destruction for the Rattatas swarms to feed, turning fetid in the wash of ocean spray against Slateport's desecrated docks.

Sickened by the grisly spectacle, Sparktail turned away and stared out to sea. No matter how often he saw the signs of Slick's cruelties, from the slave camps in Sinnoh to the tainted lake in Sootopolis, nothing could ever prepare him for discovering a new horror performed in the Exile's name.

"All right, everyone," said Shock between heaving breaths, surveying the warriors around him with stern blue eyes as they snapped to attention. "How many of us left?" The Manectric paled as a Delcatty with a neckerchief did a quick headcount-- just twelve of them left. "Right, right," muttered Shock, glancing up to the Skarmories. "All right... We'll comb this survivors, while Skarmories hold off the attackers, then evacuate before more ghosts arrive. Let's go!"

Sparktail and Thalia followed a Wartortle down the crumbling remnants of a narrow alley, eyes scanning their desolate surroundings for signs of life. Even four months after the city's cruel obliteration, wisps of gray dust still clung to the air like weeping ashes, coating their pelts and shell in a veil of fine dust.

Cringing, he turned his eyes away from the filthy pavement as the three passed half-gnawed bodies lying in the street suppressing a shudder as Rattatas scampered over their paws in the shadows, the stench of rotting flesh filling his nose and mouth.

These weren't just rotting flesh- they were once people. These were people he might have seen during Slick's early Hoenn tours, people who had walked and sat and slept and lived such ordinary lives. These were people and Pokemon who had done nothing wrong. What sort of vengeance did Slick want?

There were stacks of crushed steel girders and shattered oak timbers as far as the eye could see, the air broken by melancholy ocean waves. "This is hopeless," muttered Sparktail as they emerged from the alley. The Wartortle and Thalia both glanced at the Raichu, startled. "There's no one here... Anyone who survived, got away. Everyone else... didn't make it." Thalia shuddered, but didn't reply.

"We've found someone!" calles the Delcatty in the distance, startling the trio out of their thoughts. Up and down the street, other Retrievers peeked out of various nooks and crannies to listen. "Guys, come quick!"

"Or maybe not, Raichu," said Sheltur as the other Retrievers began to emerge from alleys and broken buildings. "Let's go see what Delia's found, shall we?" Chuckling, the Wartortle lumbered off towards the feline waiting at the end of the street, with Thalia and Sparktail following after him.

As they ran, they noticed other patrol members filing into the abandoned market square to check out Delia's discovery. Tattered flags rippling overhead, Sparktail skidded to a halt as he, Thalia, and the Wartortle joined a growing crowd of about twenty,

The Raichu stared in disbelief at the other Pokemon stumbling into the olaza. The survivors had matted, filthy pelts, their haggard features exchanging fearful glances as the Retrievers led them across the cracked cobblestones towards the market square. Why were they all still here?

High above in the skies, the Skarmories had driven off the Haunters, and were now descending towards the ground. Squeezing his way between a Zangoose and a Growlithe, the Raichu squinted towards Delia, who was surrounded by a Torchic, a Poochyena, a Pikachu, and a Plusle, all retreating from the watching gazes.

"It's all right, it's all right," cooed Delia, patting the Plusle on the head with a paw, only for it to recoil and hide under a rock. Sighing, the Delcatty glanced around the crowd. "So... now what?"

With the chatter of the surrounding Pokemon filling their ears, Thalia and Sparktail watched as Shock wound his way through the crowd, padding towards Delia and the four survivors in the center. "Skarmories are ready to go," said Shock, glancing up to the sky as the Skarmories descended upon the packed city plaza. "Everyone here? Right-- how does that speech go again..."

Surveying the Pokemon and humans gathered around him, Shock lifted his muzzle to the air to address the crowd. "Survivors of Slateport, I am Shock of the Wild Alliance," said the Manectric, the crowds quickly falling silent. "We have been sent to gather you from this wasteland to tend to your sick, to feed your hungry, and to... erm... clothe your naked." Thalia saw the Manectric frown; the words had a rehearsed air to them.

The Pikachu tugged the Plusle out from hiding while the Torchic hopped up onto a discarded phone book. "In these-- these desperate times, we ought to reach out to each other, and join as one voice, one power," said the Manectric slowly, though his voice was lower and more subdued than when he had been giving the patrol orders. "Even now, our allies at Indigo Plateau prepare for war."

At once, the Pikachu looked alarmed, the Plusle and the Poochyena huddling close to her. Still perched on her phone book, the Torchic tilted her head sideways to frown at the Manectric. "There's a window of ten minutes left before the next patrol arrives," said Shock, looking up to the descending Skarmories worriedly. "Please come with us; we will bring you to safety. Thank you for cooperating-"

"Hold it, Shocky," interrupted the Pikachu, springing to her paws and whipping around to face Shock eye-to-eye, her dirt-stained red cheeks crackling with static. "Who do you think you are, barging into this city like this, calling it a wasteland, calling the people hungry and sick and naked?"

Sparktail and Thalia exchanged alarmed glances as the Pikachu crossed her arms defiantly. "Hoenn has always been our home, and it always will be! I don't care who you are, human or Pokemon... you won't take that from us! We're never surrendering to the Exile!"

Dumbfounded, Sparktail, Thalia, and the other Retrievers in the crowd exchanged speechless glances as the survivors around them let out cries of assent. Delia and Shock stared blankly at the Pikachu as the electric mouse glared at them both with disheveled fur. "I don't think you understand," said the Manectric. "We're not with the Exile. We're against him. No disrespect to your hometown, miss, but this place is a wreck-"

"For your information, I'm from Verdanturf, and my name is Amber," snapped the Pikachu. "But this land is ours, don't you see?" The Plusle and the Poochyena nodded in agreement, while the Torchic winked at Shock, as if daring him to challenge that. This hot-blooded Pikachu must've done a lot for the rest of the Pokemon to respect her as their leader, thought Sparktail.

"And we know you're not with the Exile, or you'd have blasted the Skarmories out of the sky," continued Amber. She then spun back around to glare at Shock again. "But you're a fool AND a coward if you think we're leaving Hoenn in the Red Dragon's clutches, got it?!"

"She mentioned the Red Dragon," whispered Thalia to Sparktail, her eyes widening and cheeks paling. "That's the Garchomp with bloody scales... right? And she was the lieutenant who led the first attacks on Hoenn... Does that mean she controls the region now...?" Sparktail blinked; a few memories of blurry photos on Slick's computer screen came to mind, then nothing.

"The Red Dragon's in Hoenn?" echoed the Manectric, his eyes widening as he glanced around the crowd and the surrounding ruins, almost as if expecting to see the lieutenant's cruel visage emerging from the destruction nearby. "Where is she? Everyone--"

"We won't abandon Hoenn to be destroyed by that fiend," growled a Breloom with stave, with claw-gashes on his left flank, stepping out from the crowd to join the others. "Please. Get back on your Skarmories, and return to the place from whence you came. Tell your superiors that we fought back, if you must. But leave us here."

Thalia let out a hiss as Sparktail's eyes widened. They'd just arrived here! They couldn't be leaving already. It felt wrong to just abandon Hoenn, when Slick had done so much to protect the region. And yet the fact remained, Shock had orders to follow. But nonetheless, discontent mutterings rose from the others around Sparktail and Thalia.

Taking a step back, Shock stared at the wild Pokemon, opening and closing his mouth; then, he glanced around what was left of his patrol. There was a strange look in his eyes as he stared at Amber, something familiar, like an old memory... once forgotten, but now regained.

Breathing hard, he glanced up to the Skarmories, then back to Amber and the rest. "No, I'll back you up with what I have," said the Manectric, leaning in towards the Mightyena, his voice low. "Delia, signal the Skarmories, let them know we're staying on the ground--"

Retrievers and survivors stared at the Manectric as his body crackled with sparks, and Sparktail tightened his grip on his sword. "Shock, we can't stay here," protested the Delcatty, staring at Shock. "We're sitting ducks here. We need to get back to Indigo Plateau for more reinforcements--"

"Tell them to send more patrols, more Retrievers," whispered Shock, whirling around, staring off towards the sea, his eyes flashing. "Tell them to send in the whole damn army, Delia, because I'll not set foot in Kanto again, until I see Hoenn free again!"

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter originally took place in Rustboro; rewrote it because Slateport is more iconic for me.  
> Last revised September 1, 2015.


	3. Introspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter were originally one chapter.  
> Last revised Nov 24, 2017.

_I once heard of a dragon with scales like blood_   
_Who came from the hinterlands in fire and mud_   
_His eyes and claws shone like cold-hearted gold_   
_He forced lords to their knees with power untold_

\--------  
  
Eyes gleaming golden in the sun, Rush emerged from the Champion's hall and proudly stepped onto Kanto Stadium. Behind the mighty warrior, Insyte, Lyther, Shanala, and the rest of his council all filed out into the sunlit arena to join the Swampert's side. The stands were filled with Retrievers and humans alike, and a mighty cheer rose up as the heroes stood before them, valiant and glorious.   
  
The Exile had all but scorched the earth, and in his terrible quest for revenge, had snuffed out thousands upon thousands of lives. Once the innocent creatures who dwelled hidden away in forests and caverns, far from human eyes, Pokemon had become a terrible force to be reckoned with. And yet it was Pokemon who stopped the Exile, who turned him back, who forced him into retreat.  
  
The haunted survivors of Giratina's mad warpath could not fathom what thoughts these brave Pokemon might hold, or why they rose up against the Exile. But they knew one thing for certain: Rush and the Retrievers had saved Indigo Plateau-- and with it, the last hopes of humanity- from destruction.   
  
At the end of the row stood Insyte, and behind him stood Shanala, who was no leader, but was there for her mate. "Shanala," whispered Insyte, staring at the human survivors staring down at him. Retracting his golden claws, the Flareon touched a paw to the Orb about his neck. "The Vulcanites... are they happy, right now?"  
  
"They've never been happier," replied the Ninetales, the light catching the lovely jewelry adorning her pelt. "Once Marrow has fully recovered, he will take a patrol to investigate the outpost at Lavaridge, which has not been heard from in over a year."  
  
She stared to Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, who watched from the stadium's edge with stern eyes. "The Alphas of the Wild Alliance look displeased," added Shanala in an undertone, eyes rising to the ancient Pokemon in the sky. Though Ho-Oh's feathers glowed with pride, Lugia's eyes were dark and ominous as stormclouds. "I fear Shock's insolence shall not go without consequences."  
  
"Understandable; after a hundred and sixty years of watching the wilderness, the Wild Alliance would be loathe to surrender such power, even to the likes of Rush," said the Flareon, thinking of the Manectric's message, delivered by the Skarmories from Slateport. He turned his eyes to Rush, standing proudly against the morning light. "But they cannot ignore his results. With all of their patrols directly under Rush's control, our operations will proceed smoothly."  
  
But the Ninetales still looked concerned. "Our forces remain intact, but the Wild Alliance's power has been scattered," said Shanala darkly. She gestured to the Dragonite at the far end of the line. "Behold, the legendary hero Roathaus, banished to exile for thirty years after the fall of his guild. What will happen to these lands, without the Wild Alliance to ensure balance?"  
  
The Flareon watched with silvery-blue eyes as the Champion Red read a poem of requiem in the human language. "I trust in Rush's wisdom," he said, smiling at his queen. Then, looking across the wide stadium, his features growing stern. "For now, we must find out who has taken the Orbs..."  
  
\--------  
  
"It's been a long time since we traveled together," commented Delia, looking to Shock as they padded down the banks of Oldale River, the patrol following in a winding procession after them. "Funny to think about all that's happened in the last couple years, huh?"  
  
Shock merely grunted. "Not everything that's happened in the last few years was good, even before the war," replied the Manectric sternly. "Roughly five months ago, another Manectric told me that his pack broke up when the leader was killed by his brother. Though he did not like the leader any more than the brother, I understand."  
  
"And of course, our cousin in Ilex Forest was abducted two years ago," added Delia with a flick of her tail. "But no matter what's happened since we parted ways, we're both still alive." They fell silent, listening to the chatter of the patrol behind them. "The other soldiers... Do you trust them?"  
  
Frowning, the Manectric considered that for a moment. "They're all brave and worthy soldiers, if they survived this long," replied Shock finally. "I don't know if I could bring myself to discipline any of them if I wanted. But my ability to hold the pack together depends on them believing that I would."  
  
She gave him a quizzical look as they approached a turn in the river. "Really? I'm not sure I'd trust all of them," said the Delcatty. "There's a few funny stories about some of the soldiers. Take that Zangoose over there, or that Buizel with the rapier."  
  
He hesitated. "Most are from the Conclave, like Thalia," said Shock, scanning the riverbend up ahead for a place to cross. "Lugia's warriors tend to be more symbolic than deadly. Certainly, the Raichu's sword looked more ornamental than useful. But I doubt they will pose much of a problem."  
  
She laughed. "Okay, I guess you'll manage," said Delia, glancing back to the patrol behind them, adjusting her neckerchief. "Well, I figure you'll keep them in line, anyway." The Manectric rolled his eyes; he'd never punished HER as far as he could remember.  
  
They were silent for a moment. Then, the Delcatty's eyes narrowed, her smile vanishing. and her paw brushed against a recent scar left on Shock's flank. "This looks pretty new," said the cat, staring up at Shock intently. "Was it a very nasty wound?"  
  
The hound blinked and followed Delia's paw to the scar, frowning. One scar was inconsequential after years of battling for the Wild Alliance. "That was from the battle in Celadon City," said Shock, firmly pushing her paw away. "I led the charge. Don't worry about it; it's healed."  
  
"Oh, get a room, you two," groaned Amber.  
  
Delia and Shock stopped dead in their tracks. The Pikachu stared as the Manectric whirled upon her. "She's my sister, you twit," snapped Shock.  
  
Delia sighed. Annoying as Amber was, she was their only guide. The Pikachu had acted as the patrol's navigator for the past three days, leading them over rivers and through forests, pointing out to water and food sources. They couldn't afford for her brother's sharp tongue to alienate her. "Oh, I'm the twit?" retorted Amber. "Well, guess what, doggie, I don't have to take crap from you!"  
  
The Delcatty stared as Shock and Amber began bickering at each other furiously. As the rest of the patrol lines joined the trio, Thalia stifled a giggle with a paw while prodding Sparktail; a few feet away, the Zangoose rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop this, both of you," snapped Delia, stepping between the two electric types, wincing as sparks flew from their pelts and set her fur on end. "Can't you two ever talk to each other for at least a minute without losing your tempers? Goodness."  
  
\--------  
  
"H-here... a gift." The Raichu pressed the red jewel into her paws. Her eyes widened. "I... maybe it's not mine to give, but... it should be yours. And... I've got the blue one." Swallowing, he quickly turned away as she stared at him.  
  
Shock's patrol watched as Amber paddled across the river on a long piece of bark, pulling a makeshift vine-rope behind her. Reaching the opposite bank, the Pikachu secured the rope to a sturdy rock.  
  
The rest of the patrol burst into cheers as Amber's friend, the Plusle, darted across the long vine on nimble paws. One by one, the patrol crossed the running water, paws clinging to the long tendril as a guideline.  
  
Putting the red jewel in her pack, Thalia entering the river. "Sparktail?" she called worriedly. But even her voice did not move him now. All he could remember were those disdainful, contemptuous eyes, looking upon him in shame. And now, having stolen from the gods, he began to wonder if he deserved that.  
  
Slowly, the fifteen Pokemon proceeded towards Littleroot Town in the distance. A tiny hamlet tucked away in the woods, Sparktail recalled vaguely that it was home to Professor Birch, that field researcher on Pokemon habitats and behaviors.  
  
Compared to the large cities that he'd seen before, Littleroot was clean. No streets lined with bodies. No high-rise buildings collapsed on everyone's heads. He could almost imagine humans still hiding inside their wrecked homes, waiting for the right time to come out.  
  
Yet it was scarred all the same, scarred by the Exile's fury. Its simple, idyllic beauty was lost. This town was once beautiful, wreathed in tranquil green. Now, the forests were dark and mysterious/  Why did he never stop to appreciate the scenery until it was gone?  
  
Standing in the doorway, he stared into Birch's laboratory, littered with broken cabinets and cracked glass capsules, dark machines and cold glass screens. Sparktail still remembered Slick's visit to this place, four years ago, when Rush and Insyte fell ill, and the young Professor just might know the cure. That was how much Slick had cared for them, willing to cross oceans and nations for them, just so that they might be happy.  
  
He didn't cry or shout, the veil separating him from the world was still intact. But he couldn't forget those older days, when Slick had been there for him and for the others. The Raichu had never been able to thank or repay him for his kindness, his devotion, his love. Too little, too late; and now, Slick would despise them all forever.   
  
He cringed as he thought back to Slick's last days, little moments here and there that might have made a difference. He wished he had held himself together when Lugia confronted him in the stadium; the Silver Summoner would want nothing to do with him now. Bit by bit, the Raichu grew frustrated with himself.  
  
Perhaps Lugia was right. Ilun, Slick, and Elias, all dead because he didn't act; all seemed to be blood on his paws. Perhaps even Thalia would die one day, and it would be his fault. He needed a new purpose. Something to fight for, something to hold onto... something he would not destroy--  
  
"Hey, you." The Raichu's eyes flew open as he heard a voice from behind, one paw to his sword's hilt, and he whirled around to see a Linoone standing there, perched on its hind legs, gazing at him with suspicious, wary eyes. Was he under attack?  
  
"You're kinda blocking the way into my house." Sparktail did a double take; then, he glanced back into the laboratory, this time noticing the round glass machine with a red top, a soft blanket and young Zigzagoons nestled in the large cylindrical capsule. Nodding apologetically, the Raichu quickly stepped aside so that the Linoone could pad inside. "Thank you."  
  
\--------  
  
Swish, swish, crack. Thalia watched as the two Pokemon circled each other in the clearing, sparring with bare claws. "So, where are you from?" asked the Zangoose as her claws met the Sneasel's. "You smell like you lived with humans, so you didn't come from Mt. Silver."  
  
The Sneasel moved to one side and grabbed the Zangoose's wrist as she swiped at him, dropping down and rolling back, throwing her past his shoulder and to the ground. "I'm from Snowpoint, actually," said the Sneasel calmly as the Zangoose sprang to her paws. "The name's Lane. Yours?"  
  
A few feet away, the Plusle from hopped up onto Ketrail's back. "Hey, Sheltur? Wyrn?" grunted the Zigzagoon as the mouse began to dance on him. "A little help, over here?" The Wartortle and a Buizel exchanged glances, then grinned and went over to help the Zigzagoon.  
  
Turning away, the Leafeon sat on the camp's edge, staring out over the woods, watching for intruders in the surrounding growth. Days were blurring together as the patrol moved further into the wilderness. How long had it been since they landed at Slateport? And how far had they traveled?   
  
In the back of her head, Thalia was sure that this part of the mainland was very small, and they couldn't have been here for more than a week; and yet, she felt as if they had been hiking through the woods for months. All order seemed to unravel in these forests, beneath these trees, in this nourishing sunlight.  
  
The earth was brimming with sheer life, every blade of grass humming, every flower rippling with glowing seeds. It was that mysterious sensation that only her fellow grass-types could recognize, as if a hidden prescence was watching her every move.   
  
After the barren wastelands of Sinnoh, the Leafeon had found the sensation comforting back at Witch's Bridge, when she and the others were gathering the Orbs. But now, it set her fur on end, kept her wary, tinged her with fear. "The forests of Hoenn are very alive," said Thalia to herself, uneasily glancing around the forest. "It's almost... too alive."  
  
\--------  
  
A message soon arrived from Rush, delivered by the Herald herself. Thalia was particularly disappointed that they didn't get to speak with their old friend, but Altaria assured her that they would encounter each other several times over the next few weeks.   
  
"New orders."  
  
Amber and her friends glanced up as they heard Shock's words; the other Retrievers glanced up to their leader, surprised. "They want us to help you, Amber," said the Manectric quietly, staring at the message dangling from Altaria's mouth. "Insyte thinks you're right to fight for your homeland, while Lyther believes it's too risky. They've both pleaded their sides to Rush."  
  
Wyrn exchanged looks with Sheltur while Lane winked at a Growlithe; a Phanpy and the Plusle looked at the Torchic, who looked back at them unblinkingly. "Insyte?" echoed the Pikachu, moving over to stare at the paper; it was clear she knew of the name. Then she shook her head, a small smile forming. "Ha, look at that! They're sending more Pokemon. And they're not even mad that you didn't return with us."  
  
Not only would Shock not be punished; but if Insyte had his way, then Shock would set the precedent for the next patrols The Manectric was stunned. "Suicune would never let you get away with disobeying orders like this," said Delia grimly, stepping toward her brother. "But he's not in a position of power anymore, is he? Everyone answers to Rush now, it seems."  
  
But if Rush was now the uncontested leader of the Retrievers, then the Retrievers would be heading to Hoenn in full force. "Rush has accepted Insyte's suggestion." Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances as the Manectric read a speech from the Swampert; had they just seen a historic moment? "'Let's stop Scarlet Streak together,'" finished Shock, amazed. "'We will fight for Hoenn, just as we fight for all our homelands.'"  
  
\--------  
  
That was not to say that every Pokemon in Hoenn accepted the Retrievers.  
  
"Duck!" yelled Shock, whirling around and around as Zigzagoons on the rooftops of Oldale pelted the patrol with sticks and stones; Sparktail pulled Thalia back under a sign, sword drawn and eyes frantic. "This is useless. Everyone, fall back!"  
  
After the patrol had retreated, Amber and several other natives went to speak with the Pokemon in Oldale, thoroughly surprised by the assault. To Shock's disappointment, they returned with the report that while the Pokemon did not love the Red Dragon, they felt that the Retrievers would only bring more trouble.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Shock did not press the issue. "Well, they won't attack us unless we attack them," replied the Manectric grimly. "They may not be with the Exile, but they seem to have little love for humans either. That's not something we can change." He looked at his patrol sternly. "So we're leaving them alone. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," muttered the Zangoose.  
  
\--------


	4. Fireside

**Fireside**

_The Virtues instilled the disciplines of old_  
_One of glass thought, one of honor bold_  
_One of golden silence, one of living hour_  
_One of command, but five of true power_

\--------

Gray dust swirled in the seaside breezes in a vast sea of stone rubble like eddies of ash, dissipating into the air where once a thriving metropolis had stood. Debris of leveled office buildings littered wide avenues in chaotic stacks, the fragments of grand concrete bricks strewn across the broken cobblestone pavement until the boundary between street and building could no longer be found. A once-proud city of London-style marble architecture and corporate castles had been crushed into oblivion beneath the Red Dragon's claws, its people scattered and dead.

This was Rustboro City as Insyte saw it now, descending from the Hoenn skies on a Charizard's back, followed by ten guards behind him on Skarmories as they swooped down towards the ruins, where Insyte's lieutenant Marrow had already set up camp. The Flareon and his escorts landed in the center of a circle of red-and-orange canvas tents, each bearing the Vulcanite crest.

Feeling with one paw for the Phoenix Orb on the necklace chain tucked beneath his fur collar, he dismounted from his Charizard steed's back as ten Quilavas lined up on either side of his path, standing at perfect attention before their master. At the far end of the procession, Marrow stood in the entrance of his tent, quivering slightly as he met Insyte's gaze. The Vulcan warriors saluted Insyte as he padded past them towards the Houndoom. "Marrow, report," ordered the Flareon, his eyes flashing with a hint of silver.

"Sir! We have successfully deployed rescue teams without resistance," said the hellhound, bowing his horned head before the Flareon, the dusty winds of Rustboro rippling both of their pelts. "Three patrols have swept the Fallarbor area for survivors. However, it appears that the natives have no desire to leave Hoenn. They wish to fight, sir!"

"I'll speak to the natives. Where are they?" inquired Insyte, glancing back over his shoulder to his ten escorts and dismissing them with a flick of his fluffy tail. "And has the Lavaridge area been swept yet?"

"No, sir, and we've received no word of the commander stationed at Mt. Chimney," replied Marrow, his voice wavering slightly. "The lieutenant in question is Hephaestus, sir- Hephaestus the Camerupt. He went incommunicado when your predecessor allied himself with Giratina. Sir!"

"So, all Heatran's lieutenants all understood that the Exile was far too dangerous to ally with," said the Flareon thoughtfully. Glancing around Rustboro, Insyte gave the Houndoom a grim smile. "Marrow, gather the troops. We'll march for Lavaridge at first dawn tomorrow."

\--------

In the swallowing night, a shivering Buizel with short fur rubbed scrap metal against a slender length of flint, his paws feverishly scraping at the flint into a pile of twigs and dried leaves. "Here, let me try," said Sheltur, taking the steel and flint from the Buizel. Amused, Thalia curled her tail close and watched as the Wartortle began to strike the flint more forcefully-- accidentally breaking the piece of flint with a crack. "Whoops."

A few feet away, next to a more successful campfire, a Growlithe glanced up from the crackling flames, sighed, and padded over to the Buizel and the Wartortle. "You guys are helpless," muttered the dog, igniting the tinder-stack before returning to the other fire. Exchanging glances, the two Retrievers leaned in towards the tiny fire, watching as the red-hot flames began to grow.

On the edge of the patrol's camp, a Raichu cleaved a lunging Rattata in two with a slash, his glowing tail dangling over his shoulder like a lantern. "Stupid Rattatas," muttered Sparktail under his breath, wiping his blade clean on his leg fur. The Raichu squinted into the darkness, his ears perked for the squeaks of the rodent swarms that haunted the night.

There! Movement! He struck with his blade, and was immediately gratified with another Rattata's squeal. He gripped his sword tightly as he swung back behind him, flinging dead Rattatas away from the aura of his tail-lamp, too dark to see the skittering creatures attacking from the night.

The dark canopy overhead rustled, followed by a faint chittering. Alarmed, the Raichu scrambled back as a creature with a hard red shell and round pincers dropped down from the tree branches, his glowing tail briefly revealing the round eyes of a Corphish.

"Sparktail, if you came over here, you wouldn't have to deal with the rats," called Thalia to her mate, who cringed as a Rattata bit down into his hind leg, blade jabbing frantically at the approaching crab until it scuttled away, bored. "It's got to be warmer and cozier, right?"

Sparktail didn't reply immediately. Skewering another purple rat, the Raichu glanced sharply over his shoulder to the Leafeon, curled up by Sheltur's campfire, the nearest of the patrol's four flickering fires. "Why would I want to stay near them?" gasped the Raichu, pawing away at the glowing Illumises flitting by his eyes. "I- I don't even know them."

"They're nice people, Sparktail," said Thalia with a soft laugh, padding over to him, reaching with vines for her own blades to ward off the Dustoxes nipping at her leaves. "They haven't tried to bump you off yet, have they? And it's got to be better than killing rats all night." Pausing, Sparktail glanced over his shoulder to his mate, who grinned and winked back at him. "Only one rat's allowed to sleep near me, though, so don't bring any of those little guys, okay?"

The Raichu grimaced as he crouched down and stabbed into the shadows, silencing another rat's shrill squeal with his sword. "Fine, I'll stay by the fire," said Sparktail reluctantly, resting his blade in his lap before glancing back to Thalia. Softening as he saw the humor in the Leafeon's eyes settling back to gentleness, the Raichu gave her a small smile. "Sorry, I've just... had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"That's all right, I understand," chuckled Thalia, leaning forward and slightly nuzzling Sparktail's dust-stained cheek. "Let's go back and join the others, okay?" Nodding, Sparktail wiped the Rattata blood off his blade on his leg fur before rising to his paws, and the two padded back over to join the rest of the patrol.

"It's about time you joined us," said a Buizel as Sparktail and Thalia approached one of the campfires. Next to the Buizel sat Sheltur-- who Thalia recognized from Olivine, but Sparktail only knew from Rustboro-- who was tending to the fire with a pair of sticks. "We've been wondering when you'd get tired of killing rats all night."

"All night, for the third night in a row," added Thalia jokingly, gently prodding Sparktail's white-furred belly with a paw. The Buizel laughed, but said nothing. After adjusting the baking wood slabs in the fire for a few minutes, the Wartortle set down the sticks and sat back, finally satisfied.

"This is a good fire," chuckled the Warortle, closing his eyes and folding his paws behind his neck as the flames crackled merrily in the fire ring. Then frowning, he blinked and sat up, turning to face Sparktail and Thalia directly with twitching ears. "Say, Thalia. We've never introduced our friends, have we?"

The Leafeon's eyes widened. "Whoops! Sorry about that," said Thalia, glancing to Sparktail with a nervous smile. "Okay, this Wartortle is Sheltur from Cianwood City. I know, it's a weird name, but he said he got it from a human." She smiled and glanced back to Sheltur. "Anyway, this is Sparktail, my mate, and he's from-- uhh--"

"Ever Grande City," said Sparktail quickly, giving Sheltur and the Buizel cordial nods, before taking a seat by the fire as well. Technically, it wasn't a lie; Slick had been a Hoenn Elite, and the Hoenn Elites officially lived at Ever Grande City. Right?

"Ah, pleased to meet you, Sparktail," said Sheltur jovially, extending a paw that the Raichu stared at for a while before realizing he was supposed to shake it. "This Buizel here is Wyrn from Fuchsia City." Strapped to the Buizel's belt was some sort of slender instrument, and Sparktail couldn't help but think that the Pokemon looked familiar.

"I thought Buizels were native to Sinnoh," said Thalia, frowning as she glanced to Wyrn, who held a Magost berry in one paw. Sparktail watched in amusement as Wyrn bit into the sweet-and-spicy fruit with glee. "But you come from... Johto?"

"Yush, Johto," mumbled the Buizel through his mouthful of berry, taking a moment to swallow before continuing. "Aah. Anyway, I was bred in the Safari Zone, to be honest, but I was released into the wild after some demonstrators protested at the Safari Zone. Stupid ecologists. Oh well, past is past, right?"

"Oh, uh, I see," said the Leafeon sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed for not realizing she had trodden on a possibly sensitive subject. "I'm sorry for bringing that up, my bad."

Amused, the Buizel quickly shook his head. "Nah, it's okay, it's not really that bad or anything," chortled Wyrn, rising to his hind paws as Sheltur, Thalia, and Sparktail looked at him. "And there's a bigger question, anyway." Spinning his tails like a helicopter's rotors, the Buizel pointed a blue-finned paw at the sword on Sparktail's back, causing the Raichu to twitch his ears nervously. "Where'd you get the sword?"

"It's a weapon of--" began Thalia. Quickly, Sparktail shook his head, and the surprised Leafeon abruptly fell silent. "It's just a sword," said the Raichu, his ears flicking about. "My trainer--he based my tail attacks off swords, so... uh... might as well have the real thing, right?"

An awkward silence. "A-anyway, what about yours, Wyrn?" said Thalia, trying not to laugh. She pointed at the rapier on the Buizel's belt, a slender blade and a handguard of interlocking silvery rings. "Looks fancy."

Winking, the Buizel rose to his hind paws, stepped back, and then drew his thin sword in one fluid motion, the slender blade quivering with a hum. "Made by a Marshtomp smith," said Wyrn, eyeing the glint from the fire's light, tossing the sword up into the air to catch it by the hilt in his other paw. "Lane's been training me." He nodded to a Sneasel one campfire over.

Sparktail's eyes widened as Wyrn held the fencing sword aloft proudly. In a flash, he remembered seeing the Buizel at Mount Moon with a rapier, along with the other Swordwrit warriors. Had that been Wyrn? If so, the Buizel didn't seem to recognize Sparktail. _Good,_  thought the Raichu. _At least I won't have to explain what I was doing._

"Gotta love Kalosian steel," said Wyrn happily. "Lightweight, twelve inches, very strong and rustproof, flexible but rebounds to its proper shape- so long as I take good care of it." Twirling his rapier around several times, he nodded and sheathed his sword again. "But I'm guessing you prefer your sword, right?"

"Yes," admitted the Raichu as they sat down again, feeling slightly envious of the Buizel's knowledge. What type of sword was his weapon, anyway? He didn't know who had made it or what sort of metal it was composed of. Slick had talked about different grades of steel, but didn't go into detail about actual swords. Back then, his tail was all he needed.

"Gotta say, the full moon is beautiful tonight," said Sheltur, glancing up to the starry sky, smoke rising from the warm fire. "It kinda reminds me of an old story my dad once told me, a long time ago." Wyrn rolled his eyes slightly, but grinned. "Let's see... once, there lived a Meowth with a great trove of treasure; gold, silver, and precious stones. He was the richest Pokemon in the forest."

Sparktail frowned at Thalia, who looked just as confused, but gestured for him to stay by the fire with her tail. "The Meowth kept his wealth buried near the roots of a tall oak tree near his den," said the Wartortle, a small smile forming as he re-stacked the wood in the campfire with Wyrn's sticks. "But he was too proud of his tremendous wealth. Each night, he would crawl out from his den, dig up his treasure, and gaze at it dreamily until the first rays of dawn came."

Thalia suppressed a giggle behind her paw. "One night, when the moon was full- just like this one- a Sneasel saw the Meowth standing over the treasure," continued Sheltur. "In the morning, after the Meowth had buried his wealth and returned to his den, the Sneasel dug up the treasure and fled. When the Meowth returned to the oak tree that night and found an empty hole, he began to panic and scream, clawing at the bark of the tree."

Wyrn rolled his eyes slightly, but couldn't suppress a small grin. "One by one, the other Pokemon of the woods emerged from their dens to investigate," said the Wartortle, reaching into his pack for a plump Wepear berry. "So one Weedle crawled up to him and asked if he had ever taken any of the gold out to trade for food or other supplies. Taken aback, the Meowth shook his head, asserting that he had only looked at it. Amused, the Weedle suggested that he could still come out at night to look at the hole, because nothing had really changed."

There was a long, awkward silence. Thalia and Sparktail exchanged bewildered glances, as if wondering what they had just been listening to. "I thought it was the Sneasel who said that, to make fun of him," said Wyrn, amused. "At least, that's the way you told it before."

"I've never heard that story before," blurted out Sparktail, unable to help himself.

Sheltur grinned. "Not surprised! Most of the classics get forgotten so easily, when we have gods walking among us," chortled the Wartortle. "I suspect you've never heard of the Mareep who cried 'Mightyena,' or of the Vulpix and the Murkrow." Both Sparktail and Thalia gave a nervous laugh, but Wyrn nodded quite firmly.

At that moment, they noticed movement at the center of the clearing, near Shock's campfire, dashes of hushed voices, slowly growing as Pokemon from the other two campfires left their leader. Sparktail, Thalia, and Wyrn rose to their paws as Sheltur splashed out the flames and hurried towards the Pikachu and the Manectric.

Sparktail and Thalia stared towards the mountainous form of the stirring Camerupt behind Amber, its broad camel jaws illuminated with dim firelight as its shaggy rust-red fur rippled with strength. The Retrievers watched apprehensively as the immense beast slowly rose up and onto its feet, the geysers on its back billowing with impressive plumes of acrid smoke that stung their throats.

The Camerupt was easily thrice Sparktail's height in all its pride, with grand yet tired eyes. It began to paw and snort at the ground, emitting more steamy fumes from its nostrils; as the earth trembled ever so slightly, Sparktail's legs buckled, and sank to the ground with a curse under his breath. "You okay?" muttered Thalia as she helped the Raichu to his feet, though both their attentions were still on the snorting and pawing Camerupt.

"Yeah, I'm fi-- agh!" Sparktail's stomach churned as he felt disturbances deep in the earth, enough to jostle him. It'd been bad enough to ride a raft over a waterfall, without the ground to toss and turn. Frowning, he glanced around the crowd, then towards the fire again to the Camerupt. It looked like Amber had tumbled over too, but the rest of the patrol had kept their footing, even Shock. "Yes... I'm... fine."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend," called Amber a bit shakily as Shock helped her to her paws. Sparktail sighed in relief and grinned sheepishly to Thalia as the Camerupt's upheaval of waking finally subsided into suppressed yawns. The Pikachu glanced around the patrol, then took a deep breath, her spitfire tone returning. "This is my friend, Hephaestus the Camerupt. He was from the Vulcanite League, see?"

At once, startled chatter broke out all around Sparktail and Thalia- who exchanged looks, surprised to hear the name of Insyte's army in Hoenn. The other Retrievers, however, turned to each other and broke into quick hushed voices.

"A Camerupt... of course," said one.  
"The Vulcanite League?" gasped an Eevee nearby.  
"Hephaestus... god of the forge," murmured a third.  
"So he's on our side then?" asked Wyrn from beside Thalia.

"Whatever those nasty fire-types did, you can trust Hephaestus," declared the Pikachu sternly, tapping her hind paw against the ground as Hephaestus let out a grunt behind her. As the crowd subsided and returned their attention to Amber, her eyes filled with a steel glint as she patted the Camerupt on his stone-gray cheek. "Just because the Vulcanite League sided with Giratina, doesn't mean all of them are evil!"

Confused, the rest of the Retrievers frowned at Amber; it took a moment before Sparktail and Thalia remembered that the Vulcanite League had been . "Hey! I don't know why you're all looking at me like this," snapped the Pikachu, crossing her arms. "It's not funny-"

Shock cleared his throat. "The Vulcanites had a major change in leadership a few weeks ago," said the Manectric pointedly. "The League is now under the leadership of a king by the name of Insyte Faldsem, who is amongst our allies. Under his rule, the Vulcanite League has turned against Giratina, and Insyte's allies are our allies." He paused. "You would know this if you bothered to listen to me for once!"

At once, Amber's red cheeks flushed brighter crimson than ever imaginable as she glanced around the crowd; next to Sparktail, Thalia tried hard not to burst into laughter at the Pikachu's expense, but the patrol quickly fell silent as tears began to form in the Camerupt's eyes.

There was something else going on that he didn't quite understand. As Sparktail stared at Amber, the open-mouthed Pikachu pointed a paw towards Hephaestus, still saying nothing. Feeling lost, the Raichu glanced to Thalia with a questioning look, but she didn't understand either.

They didn't know about the prophecy that foretold Insyte's birth, how the Vulcanite League had fallen into chaos when the prophesized heir vanished. Even now, they did not understand, but did not question, the Vulcanites' desperation that allowed Heatran to seize control of the League-- and how long-buried faith had united the warriors under Insyte's law. But for those brief seconds, all that mattered was that Hephaestus' prayers had been answered.

Shock stared as Hephaestus turned his head away from the crowd, as if to conceal his emotions. On the other side of the campfire from Sparktail, Delia and a Linoone exchanged glances, then nodded and bowed their heads as well. "I... Amber... who are these people?" breathed the Camerupt dazedly. "Who are they... they who bring news of a new lord?"

When the tide of emotions had finally subsided, Amber filled in Hephaestus on the events of the past three-to-four days, wiping her tear-stained eyes with a paw before looking back to Shock. Before she could speak, however, Hephaestus cut her off, startling Sparktail with the sheer power rippling within the Camerupt's voice.

"Thank you for your message, Shock," rumbled Hephaestus, his eyes returning to their weary yet grand state, his voice like rolling waves of magma to Sparktail's ears. Shock backed away slightly as the Camerupt's voice rippled his fur. "I shall return to Mount Chimney, and await my new master's arrival."

"Hold it!" protested Thalia, padding out from the crowd towards the Camerupt, her brown eyes like soft tree bark. Startled, Sparktail stared at his mate as she came to a stop between Shock, Amber, and Hephaestus. The Leafeon slowly turned around in a circle to face them all as she spoke. "Hephaestus... you can't go traveling all the way to Lavaridge like this, alone in the dark."

"What're you talking about?" growled Shock, frowning as the Retrievers turned to stare at the Leafeon. "Stay out of this, leafy cat." At once, Sparktail felt a red flash of anger at the Manectric, a paw instantly at his sword's hilt- but Thalia gave him a wink to signal that she'd be all right, and he reluctantly forced himself to stay calm.

"The 'leafy cat' in question may have a slight point," rumbled Hephaestus, startling Sparktail, Thalia, Shock, and the entire crowd as he took a step forward, turning his broad gaze on Shock. "I may require an escort or two if I am to reach Lavaridge, if Amber is correct about the Red Dragon's soldiers. I will send them back to you with all haste when I arrive."

Shock nodded reluctantly. "Very well. We'll split into two groups," said the Manectric, whirling around to face his patrol. "Lane, Speedster, and Ketrail, you will escort Hephaestus back to Mount Chimney at first light." An Eevee, a Zigzagoon, and a Sneasel all nodded obediently.

Then, Shock whipped around upon Thalia. "And you, Thalia, since you were so eager to bring up 'escorts', and weaken our ranks," said the Manectric a bit irritably as the Leafeon glared at him. "You go with him too."

Alarmed, Sparktail glanced to his mate. Mount Chimney was a natural haven for fire-dwellers and birds, both deadly for Leafeons. "It's all right, Sparktail," assured Thalia, gently placed a paw on his lips, though she trembled as she stared at the smoke rising from the Camerupt's back. "I'll be fine... Don't worry!"

\--------

Down from the night-shadowed heavens, Skarmories descended on rapid steel wings towards the pale-white mountain of Sootopolis, bearing the Pokemon of the Conclave on their armored backs. At the forefront of the magnificent flock was perched Lyther, clutching his azure spear in one paw. His blue-white cape rippling in the wind behind him, the Lucario clung low to his Skarmory as they flew into the crater, his navy-blue gaze taking in the grisly spectacle of chaos within the mountain.

The great lake in the center of the city was dark and murky even where moonlight illuminated its surface, contaminated with brine, oil, blood, exhaust, and debris. Ringed by broad limestone ledges that extended hundreds of feet from the hollow mountain's walls, the interior of the once-grand metropolis was breathtakingly immense to Lyther, stretching more than a mile wide in diameter.

On the white stone plateaus stood the ruins of collapsed houses and neighborhoods, their foundations and spider-webbed with cracks in wall and floor alike. At the center of Sootopolis' silent lake, its shores foaming with refuse, stood an island with a lonely structure of broken glass and battered steel. And it was this structure, the Sootopolis Pokemon Gym- where his former master Slick had established headquarters in the final days before Hoenn fell- that Lyther swooped down upon.

"I should have understood, when I saw how Sinnoh burned," whispered the Lucario faintly, his voice low and his sapphire gaze surveying the scorched slopes of Sootopolis all around him. "This- this is..."

Clutching his spear tightly, the Lucario fell silent as he and the Skarmories landed smoothly on the island before the Gym's entrance in a flutter of steel feathers, his ankle-length cape settling down around his shoulders. A chill ran down Lyther's spine as he glanced up towards the mouth of the crater far above him, the darkness framing the luminous moon hanging in the night sky.

Dismounting, the warrior stepped down onto the dead brown grass that surrounded Slick's old center of operations, feeling the hideously decaying lawn with his toes. "This place reeks of death," murmured Lyther, shaking his head slowly as the other Pokemon dismounted from their Skarmories.

"Not death, but innocent sacrifice," said a voice from behind him, a voice much deeper and better-seasoned than his own. Eyes widening, Lyther immediately froze, sinking his spear straight into the ground- then slowly turned around to face the flickering image of another Lucario.

"From life to death, and back to life again, Hoenn's cycle continues unbroken," said Trident as he approached Lyther, snapping his black belt tight around his waist. "Hello, Lyther. You've certainly come a long way since we last met."

"Brother?" whispered Lyther, tightly gripping his spear. Breathing hard, the Lucario bowed towards his brother, reaching out in the aura to touch Trident's paw. But of course, this was not Trident's physical body; this was but an astral projection. "You and Dantor are alive, then... Why are you here?"

The elder Lucario's eyes narrowed. "I come with a warning," said Trident, gazing into his brother's eyes. "Lyther, you have been taught from birth to respect humans and other Pokemon, to treat them with civility, to act with honesty and justice. But this is not common of most Pokemon; it is the exception."

Lyther stared at the elder Lucario; did his brother think he was ignorant of Giratina. "Although you have seen firsthand much of the Exile's cruelty, he is not the lone source of all evil," continued Trident. "There are Pokemon who act violently of their own accord, who were evil long before the Exile touched their hearts, and who deserve to be sealed away or killed. And in their savage natures, they were drawn to join under our enemies."

"With the Exile's main infantry crippled, these monstrosities are emerging to replace them, one by one. Joined with the Exile's hideous creations, our foes shall be more devastating than ever. Do not let your guard down in the coming days, Lyther del Rio..."

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty much the first instance of Sparktail's modern characterization, as he was very different when I first started writing.


	5. Crossroads

**Crossroads**

_The dragon waged war and the empire fell_  
_Such was his power that no man could quell_  
_His heart was like ice, his claws dipped in gore_  
_His teeth stained red with the murders he bore_

\--------

Sparktail slashed as he sprang past the Porygon-Z, hacking it to cyber-spatial ribbons. All around him, the Retrievers battled Mesprit's soldiers in the grassy fields of Verdanturf. The warriors clashed in a shallow valley at the base of the Rusturf Mountains, nestled between stone and tree on the boundary where hinterland met wilderness. "Sparktail! I ordered you to stick with Wyrn!" bellowed Shock from beside the Raichu as he fried a Lumineon to a crisp. "We CANNOT lose the hill!"

Swearing under his breath, Sparktail scanned the battlefield for his young partner, staring as the Buizel thrust his rapier through a Kricketune's exoskeleton, up on the pasture hill in the middle of the town. Shock was frustrating sometimes, thought the Raichu, countering a Weavile's swiping claws with bladestrokes as he reluctantly fought his way towards the village greens.

Why did he need a partner to fight? He had a sword! Did he really need help? Thalia was the exception, yes... but Thalia-- slash-- wasn't-- stab-- here. He didn't want to work with other Pokemon in battle, especially since the one Pokemon he really trusted as an ally wasn't around right now.

Above the battlefield soared the leader of the Exile troops, a tiny floating body that was no larger than Mew's. Its body was teal, while its head was pink with fleshy appendages, reminiscent of Lyther's aura sensors, a red gem on either of its tails and its forehead. "Uwee-hee-hee!" giggled Mesprit gaily as pink psi-bolts rained down across the battlefield over the heads of her enemies. "Think fast!"

A violet-eyed Graveler came cannonballing down as Sparktail arrived at the foot of the grassy mount, sending a tremor through the earth that caused the Raichu's legs to buckle, sending him toppling back down the hillside. Hissing, he leveled the three-foot blade at the Graveler, then dropped back down with closed eyes as his foe slid down towards him, flinging a fistful of gravel that stung his fur.  
  
Before the Raichu could strike, a Water Pulse shot past from behind him and blasted the Graveler in the face, knocking it flat on its back with a tremendous crash. His heart pounding furiously, Sparktail slowly rose and turned to see Wyrn sliding down the hill towards him. "We've gotta watch each other's' back, just like Shock said," said the Buizel calmly.

Sighing, Sparktail wiped the grit off his blade and tail before rushing back into the fray. Quickly he brought up his sword to parry a Sneasel's swiftly thrashing claws, which tore at his flesh painfully as he slashed back. Shoving his foe back with his tail, the Raichu whirled around with a flurry of crackling slashes as a Prinplup charged at him, leaving gashes on the penguin's torso as he ducked to avoid a swarm of diving Combees.

At that moment, a fearsome Seviper reared up behind him with a rattling hiss that made his blood go cold. Frantic, the Raichu rolled aside as the giant snake struck for him, ducking under the swish of its tail, trying to slash at its coils before it could wrap around him, but the inky black scales were too thick. Serpents were the greatest predator of mice, more terrible than cats, more terrible than hawks; its massive fangs stirred some terrible panic in him that he didn't understand.

Quickly backing away from the snake, trying to fend off the darting mouth, the Raichu spun as a Skuntank approaching with outstretched jaws and sharpened claws. Though the Skuntank did not have the deadly reflexes of the Seviper, all Sparktail could see as he slashed were jaws swollen with poison sacs, in front and behind, deadly fangs lunging at him for the killing blow. As he lashed at them with electric streaks and frantic slashes, the Seviper and the Skuntank forced Sparktail up the hill with his every step, their eyes gleaming.

As they reached the top of the hill, the Seviper gave a shriek as a white paw with long black claws grasped the base of its tail and yanked the writhing serpent away. Dumbfounded, Sparktail and the Skuntank both turned to stare as the Zangoose swung the Seviper around in a circle before dashing its head against the ground with a cry.

Finally tearing his eyes from the serpent's body, the Raichu whirled around and sprang at the Skuntank, thrusting his blade into its body with a pop. Coughing, his eyes watered as residual fumes escaped from the skunk's body, stinging his eyes and nose and mouth and throat; he couldn't imagine what a full dosage might be like.

The Raichu had barely extracted his sword when a psychic wave flew past him from behind. "Aah, if it isn't the sword-holder," cooed Mesprit as it flew past him with a psychic wave that caught him like a punch to the gut. "Are you feeling lonely? Don't worry... Mesprit is here to play!"

Grunting, the Raichu sprang out of the way as pink psi-bolts rained down on him. What was going on? Slashing with every turn, he spun around with a lightning flash from a paw that caught Mesprit, who gasped before whirling around with magenta laser-whips that sent nasty jolts of pain across his nerves with every sting. Why was she targeting him? He should have known he couldn't hide from Giratina--

"Such rogue emotions for such a rogue warrior," taunted his foe as he struck. Sparktail flinched in mid-slash-- her voice sounded too much like Thalia's-- just enough for Mesprit to dart off unscathed, shooting back at him. "Even a child could read your mind!"

Swearing as a large glowing future-sight rune appeared on the ground under his paws, he bolted before the symbol burst into a destructive geyser of light behind him. Electricity and psi-bolts flew across the air as he chased after his smirking opponent.

As the Raichu sprang at Mesprit with a cry, a wave of white energy flew from her paw at him, hurtling him back to the ground with a crash. Rolling to his paws, he gathered energy into his tail, then howled as the energy whips struck his leg, jarring his senses and sending his thunderbolt off target.

Violet shadows flickered around of the makeshift arena on the edges of Sparktail's vision, darting in and out like the Seviper's fangs. The Raichu struggled to block out the darkness and focus on Mesprit as they exchanged bolts; with each successful hit of his, the tiny Pokemon only giggled harder before blasting him painfully.

"Feel the pain coursing through your body, the agony of your surroundings," hissed the pink sprite with a cruel smile, the crimson gems on her forehead and tails glowing as she gathered energy into her body. "Feel how heavy your heart is, weighted down by emotions, how terrible it is to feel so much about the world around you... how much of yourself you sacrifice for this savage land!"

Savage land... Slick's land. Shaking his head slowly, the Raichu slashed at Mesprit rapidly, blue electricity flying from his blade across the grass. Letting out a terrible squeal as the shock-waves blasted her back, the Pokemon's innocent eyes turned to fury as electricity coursed through her flesh.

"Such crude manners," hissed Mesprit as she shook off the electricity, her spell lost, the force-field dome collapsing all around them. "So easily riled... We must play again sometime!" Sinking to the ground again, breathing hard, Sparktail stared after Mesprit as she fled off into the sky.

\--------

The late-morning Hoenn sun beat down on the back of Thalia's neck as she, Speedster, Ketrail, the Sneasel, and Hephaestus continued up the sandy path towards the Vulcan League at Mount Chimney. The tips of her leaves were growing withered and dry, wrinkled beneath the baking heat of the arid lands.

Looming up high above them were the rust-red ridges of Mount Chimney, dotted with rising geysers of steam, its summit belching a thick plume of sulfuric exhaust. As the Leafeon stared up past the rocky slopes towards the volcano's infernal crater, billowing with overwhelming swells of heat, prickles of fear began to tug at her fur, the dust of the road hot underfoot.

Next to Thalia, Ketrail broke into a stripe-furred grin as he noticed the Leafeon's rising discomfort. "Aren't you the Leafeon who took down a Misdreavus?" asked the Zigzagoon cheekily. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything."

Thalia glared at Ketrail. "I said I didn't know what fear was," whispered the Leafeon as they padded on, irritated. "And um, well, now I do, because... I don't like fire." And that was true, she thought as both Ketrail and Speedster smirked. Fire and smoke would always go paw-in-paw with death for Thalia. Why had Shock sent her to escort Hephaestus, knowing that Thalia would take the Camerupt to a volcano?

"Murkrows! Get down!" yelled the Sneasel, breaking the Leafeon's reverie, claws outstretched and halting in the middle of the road. Alarmed, vines shot out from the bud at the back of Thalia's neck and spiraled down her fore legs, securing her paws to the handles of the leaf-blades sprouting from her wrists. Murkrows would tear her to shreds. Glancing up towards the sky, panic swept Thalia as a swarm of angrily screeching black-feathered birds swooped down through the air... and flew straight at her.

"Oh, crap!" yelped the Leafeon, dropping low to the ground as the murder of Murkrows surrounded her on all sides, their ravenous gazes rising and diving at her from every direction as she frantically darted out of their reach. Cawing and thrashing their wings, their talons ripped away tufts of fur and leaves even as Thalia tried to evade their vicious beaks. Dark feathers blotted out as she shrieked and rolled aside again and again, away from three Murkrows and into five more.

Out of the corner of her eye, just beyond the dashing wings of Murkrows, more carrion-feeders had swarmed Ketrail, raking their talons across his striped fur and tail. Hephaestus was nowhere to be seen as more Murkrows cornered Speedster, their wild cawing causing the Eevee to cringe. The Sneasel darted out of the crows' reaches, frantically swiping at her foes.

Yelping in pain as a Murkrow snatched her leafy tail in its beak, Thalia rolled over onto her back and desperately slashed with her leaf blades at her starving foes, only for the crows to hack both blades to ribbons. "Help! Sparktail!" yowled Thalia as she drew Shensing and Hador, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't there, engulfed in a sea of whirling black feathers and shrieking chaos.

She struck at the birds again and again as they dove, but there was something wrong with her swords as she stabbed, a subtle grating sensation like bones grinding at each other, and it grew worse and worse with every swing. Then, as Murkrow talons curled around the blades, she felt each of her swords warp ever-so-slightly, before both suddenly snapped free from their hilts. Horrified, the Leafeon stumbled back from her.

Suddenly, a slender ribbon of fire shot through the air and struck a Murkrow, setting its feathers aflame and sending it screaming off into the distance. Thalia's eyes shot open wide as a barrage of fireballs blasted the crows surrounding her, sending them wailing into panicked flailing. As their attackers flapped around in terrified circles with burning feathers and witch hats like torches, Thalia, Speedster, Ketrail, and the Sneasel slowly rose to their paws and stared at each other in wide-eyed disarray.

Her heart still pounding furiously with the heat of battle, Thalia reluctantly let the vines around her paws retract into the bud at the nape of her neck, letting the useless steel hilts fall to the ground. Feeling thoroughly lost, the Leafeon stared at the broken remnants of her swords, and her entire body trembled.

\--------

"Hey! Sparktail!" called a voice as the weary Raichu descended the bloody hill, the battle won, Mesprit and her minions long departed. "Why don't you ever listen?" said Wyrn angrily, padding up to Sparktail. "We're supposed to stick together. If you'd just listened to Shock, we could've taken down that psychic fairy together, and we'd be done with her!"

Tired, irritated because the young Buizel was probably right, Sparktail looked away and didn't answer. In the fields of Verdanturf, the fighting had finally subsided, and the last of Giratina's soldiers were fleeing into the woods, a snarling Shock at their heels. All around him, he saw bodies; no matter what he felt in the heat of battle, it felt wrong to see so much death, even if most of them were his enemies.

"Ugh, this isn't what I expected home to be like," sighed Amber from a few feet away, her eyes wide with fear. Glancing around the lush field again, Sparktail noticed that other members of the patrol were emerging from various nooks and crannies, carrying wounded survivors in their arms and on their backs. "I know Shock told us Verdanturf would be bad, but... not this bad..."

"Sparktail! Amber! I didn't expect to see Shock's patrol here already!" called a musical voice emerging from the trees overhead. Blinking, Sparktail sheathed his sword as Altaria the Herald descended from the sky, carrying Kyriaon her back. "I'm glad that the revolution's wheels are finally turning..."

Sparktail and the others quickly backed away from her falling shadow, giving her a clear landing zone on the grass "I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you and Thalia, before," said the Herald as she landed in a ruffle of white feathers. "Speaking of which, I don't see Thalia around here...?"

"H-hey, Altaria." He stared at the Herald. "It's, um... good to see you. Thalia's doing a mission for Shock..." The Raichu shifted uncomfortably as the Zangoose who saved him earlier emerged from a den with a badly wounded Lairon. "But what're you doing here?"

"Oh, Shock is a decent commander, so I'm sure you and Thalia are in good paws," replied Altaria as Kyria dismounted from her back, a large human first-aid kit cradled under her arm. "I came to deliver Kyria to Verdanturf, as per Shock's request. And-"

"Hey, Altaria!" called Amber. Sparktail blinked as the Pikachu eagerly ran up to the Herald. "Looks like you're okay! We heard you collapsed on the way back to the Conclave."

Altaria blinked, then smiled. "Ah! Long time no see, Amber. I'm sorry we've Were you worried about me?"

The Pikachu blinked. "Me? Of course not," she said hastily. "You can take care of Everyone else"

Sparktail glanced between Amber and the Herald. There was something nostalgic about seeing them together. "So, uh... you two know each other, then?" said the Raichu tenatively.

Altaria laughed softly. "That's right! I never mentioned it," said the Herald, closing her eyes with a gentle smile. "Do you remember when we recovered the Orbs? I didn't learn the locations on my own. I had help from my friends." She patted Amber with a fluffy wing. "Amber here helped me find the Red Orb."

Amber pulled away from the Herald. "Oh, yeah! Glad that my map came in handy, I guess," said the Pikachu briskly,. "Not that you needed help, right? Someone like you."

Sparktail looked down at his paws. "The map really did help," he managed to say. Amber glanced at him, surprised. "Thank you."

\--------

 

"Thalia... you're... a mess," rasped Ketrail between hyperventilating breaths, the ground between them strewn with Murkrow feathers and scattered fur. And it was true. Thalia's entire pelt was ragged and torn from countless peckings and clawings, her leafy ears and tail nicked and cut to the membrane. Coated with the dust of the fray, Thalia sighed and looked down at her paws, wishing more strongly than ever that Sparktail was here.

"Sorry I took so long," boomed Hephaestus, perched high on a low mountain ledge from where the fireballs had originated, watching as the last of the screaming Murkrows fled into the distance. "But I kinda ran into a few friends of mine. 'S thanks to them th't you're alive, see."

At once, the three Retrievers glanced up sharply towards the Camerupt's voice to see him standing at the top of the ledges beside a Torkoal, a Ninetales, a Blaziken, and several Combuskens. "Retrievers," rumbled Hephaestus as the three Pokemon climbed up onto the mountain ledge to join the Vulcanite warriors.

"Lemme 'ntroduce my oldest friend, Sir Torrid--" The Blaziken nodded and raised a gauntleted fist.

"Colonel Coals--" The Torkoal bowed his head proudly.

"The Vulcanite 23rd regiment--" The Combuskens gathered around Captain Torrid nodded in acknowledgement.

"And last, but by no means least, the Lady Shanala." Startled, Thalia glanced to the Ninetales, disappointed in herself. Why hadn't she recognized her old friend at first?

"Greetings, Retrievers, and welcome to Vulcan Outpost Chimney," spoke Shanala, her voice clear and deliberate, containing hints of subtle dignity. Thalia frowned, wondering why the Ninetales' voice seemed a bit off, but she pushed the thought aside. "Lieutenant Hephaestus informs us that you are of the Honorable Major Shock's patrol. Our general, Insyte, will be most pleased to speak with you."

Wyrn, Speedster, Ketrail, and Thalia exchanged glances. "Um, you don't need to be so formal or anything, Shan," chuckled the Leafeon nervously. "But it's good to see you. How much further up the mountain is the entrance?" The Ninetales gave a smile, but did not reply. Grinning as well, Hephaestus motioned with his head to two Combuskens, who nodded and strode over to the mountainous rock wall behind the Vulcanites.

Standing side-by-side, they set their talon-like claws into some rock crevice between their bodies that Thalia could not see, and then pulled away from each other. The igneous stones groaned beneath the warriors' strengths, then divided along the crack into two halves and slid away into the craggy walls on either side to unveil the entrance of an eight-foot-high passageway cut far into the depths of Mount Chimney.

\--------

  
"Altaria the Herald, and Kyria the Healer," greeted Shock, the other Pokemon quickly parting way to let him approach the Herald. "At last, you've come. We've got a lot of badly wounded Pokemon down here, and we can't do a thing about them."  
  
The Raichu's attention began to drift as Kyria and Altaria returned Shock's greetings. He watched as the Gardevoir wove her way towards the wounded Pokemon and humans, the hem of her cloak rippling gently around her green legs in the soft meadow breeze.   
  
Setting down her first-aid kit, the Gardevoir knelt down beside the Lairon that the Zangoose had found, who lay half-conscious on his back with several nasty gashes across his unarmored gray belly. Gazing apprehensively, she glanced to the Zangoose, who was now kneeling at the armadillo's side. "Was he on his back when you found him?" asked Kyria calmly.   
  
The Zangoose nodded numbly, her eyes wide. "He kept muttering something under his breath," she said, staring at the Lairon's wounds. "Must've been weak from blood loss; he barely resisted when I picked him up. Good thing, too. My claws might've injured him again if he struggled."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Kyria, listen... Barrel's a childhood friend of mine," added the Zangoose. "Please, save him if you can."  
  
"The wounds don't seem fresh- they may have been there for a few days," murmured the Gardevoir, returning her attention to the victim's wounds. The Gardevoir ran a gentle hand across the Lairon's cheek, then slowly traced each of the slashes with a finger.   
  
"The wounds are slender and deep, more like knives than claws." She turned over one of the Zangoose's paws, exposing her black claws. "Notice how your claws are much thicker at the base, closer to the knuckles- and claws would rip at the flesh." Kyria gently let go of the Zangoose's paw, allowing the horrified warrior to stare at her friend. "But if you see how the flesh has split, the wound is clean, not jagged."   
  
She took a small vial of blue liquid from the first-aid kit, dribbling the serum over Barrel's wounds. "Barrel, my friend," said Kyria gently and clearly as her stirring patient let out small cries of pain. "Can you speak?"  
  
Rocking from side to side, the Lairon took a deep, shuddering breath. "He killed them all," gasped Barrel, staring past Kyria, pawing at the air. "We had no ties with humans, and yet Omega killed every last one of them. My family, gone. Curse Omega, curse the Red Dragon, curse the Exile!"  
  
A chill ran down Sparktail's spine. To think that the Lairon was just one of many wounded that Kyria would tend to tonight, just another mangled victim of Slick's madness. Turning back towards Shock and Altaria, the Raichu stood at attention with the rest of his patrol, one paw firmly clenching the hilt of his sword.

\--------

As the rocky gates crashed to a halt, kicking up a haze of dust in the tunnel's mouth, the fatigued Combuskens each dropped to one knee, while the Retrievers all jumped in fright. "Whoa," squeaked Thalia, her fur standing on end in fright, staring far into the dark depths of the volcano's passage. "That... I... how was that even possible--"

"Oh, come on, Thalia," said Ketrail, though his hind paws too were quaking in terror. "All good mountain hideouts have hidden entrances. The- the doors are... camouflaged so no one can find them..." He turned around in a circle. "I mean... even lone Pokemon in the fields hide the entrances of their dens. It's kill or be killed in the wilderness. Everyone knows that."

At the Zigzagoon's words, Thalia's cheeks flushed even darker red-- it never occurred to her that Pokemon in the wild had to hide just to survive. Was this common knowledge amongst wild Pokemon? Were these things that she would have known, if Slick had never captured her?

"Larger hideouts like Cinnabar aren't like that, actually, and it's not as common in the lands north of Kanto," replied Shanala, her voice lower and more relaxed than before. Then, as if remembering her title and duty, she gracefully rose to all fours and continued with dignity, "Retrievers, let us proceed through the Fiery Path. All of you are badly wounded, and I am sure my lord shall wish to see the heroes who brought Hephaestus home."

\--------

Retrievers exchanged glances as Shock raised his head and Altaria rose off into the sky. "Listen up," said the Manectric as the patrol huddled around him. "The Magmortar blockade at Lilycove's been broken, thanks to Lyther and our fellow Retrievers at Sootopolis. Skarmories will reach the port in three days, waiting to transport patrols to Sootopolis."

There was a small cheer from the listening Pokemon. "There's just one small problem," said Shock, his voice growing somber. "Magmortar reinforcements are also approaching the cove; Lyther says he may not have enough reinforcements to break through this time. If we don't reach Lilycove in time, we could find ourselves pinned down for weeks, leaving Sootopolis open to attack--"

He broke off as he saw a Tauros laying on his side, badly wounded, blood still trickling onto the grass. "My apologies," said the Manectric, shaking his head, looking pained. "I know many of you are weary. Many of you have not slept in days; you have not traveled so far in such short time. This journey shall not be easy on any of us; the northeast jungles are the most dangerous parts of Hoenn. Those who wish to stay..."

A faint shudder ran through the crowd as his eyes ran over them. "Those who wish to stay at Verdanturf... may be discharged without repercussions," said Shock, almost sadly. "But..." Sparktail followed Shock's gaze to the east, toward the dark-green blur of thick forests on the horizon. "But for the rest of us... the road lies onward."

\--------


	6. Twin Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fully rewritten on November 27, 2013.  
> Last revised March 9, 2017

**Twin Lights**

_One of red and one of blue_  
_You love him as he loves you_  
_Weapons forged with symmetry_  
_They light the way to destiny_

\--------

Foggy, light rain descended as the patrol moved up the grassy road, crossing once-peaceful fields with broken white fences, wildflowers along the banks of trickling streams. Anxious and damp, the Raichu kept his eyes to the road ahead, ignoring the mist-wreathed wilderness thriving around him, where time slowed and memories stagnated.

In the distance waited the ruins of the Mauville complex, unrecognizable from the proud citadel it had been less than a year ago. Sunken lattice-towers cast skeletal shadows over the scorched gardens, melted glass doors replaced with thick steel shutters. Rusted coils of barbed wire surrounded the white archwway.

"Hope you're ready, Fabian," said Wyrn to the Growlithe. The Buizel had a paw at his rapier as he squeezed past concrete roadblocks. "This place looks nasty." The dog sniffed the air and scowled; Sparktail didn't have to wonder why. The air was permeated with the Exile's stench, growing stronger as they approached.

"And this was such a nice town, too," muttered Amber, shaking her head as they approached the walls. Every Pokemon was on edge now; they could not hear their enemies from within the walls, could not sense what traps might be waiting for them to spring. "Look at what they've built."

Above the entrance, someone had etched a familiar hexagonal symbol. There was something familiar about this place, though Sparktail knew he hadn't been here before. Rows of prefabcricated houses reminded him of Sootopolis, in the days before the mountain-city fell. "Maybe humans set those up," said the Raichu tentatively, glancing around.

"Those scary things? No way," scoffed the Zangoose next to him. She seemed determined to regain face after Verdanturf, as if embarrassed to show her concern for the Lairon. The Raichu stepped away from her; he was afraid of her, and he didn't even know her name.

"Sparktail's right for once, actually," said Shock from the front of the patrol. Blinking, the others stared at the Manectric as he approached the steel shutters.

He threw back his head, and a blue flash flew from his body and struck the lock, which sizzled and clicked open, before the "Whatever use Giratina is putting these facilities to now, he didn't build them. They were set up by my master, Sir Wattson."

\--------

Within the mountain, the air was thick and humid as a sauna. Passing by other corridors cut deep into the rock walls, Thalia and the others followed Torrid, Hephaestus, and Shanala down the volcano's central corridor, barely illuminated by wall lanterns that flickered and glowed like coals.

The floor was dotted with miniature craters that spewed geysers of scalding steam. Thalia kept her head low as Hephaestus openly greeted his fellow Vulcanites, as the Leafeon had no desire to make contact with these soldiers of fire.

Surrounded by heat and flame; this truly was no place for a Leafeon. But hadn't Slick gone through this place before? These tunnels wound through the molten flames brewing beneath Mount Chimney. Slick must've definitely been here, thought Thalia. He must've had Insyte, Rush, Shanala, and Sparktail at his side.

Thinking of a younger Sparktail passing through this place with Slick comforted her slightly, and the Leafeon relaxed somewhat. Besides, the Sneasel looked even more uncomfortable in the sweltering heat than she did.

At several occasions, the tunnel was blocked off with a large boulder. Either Hephaestus would set his skull to the boulder and shove them out of the way, or Torrid would draw back a fiery fist and shatter the rock with sheer force, revealing another passageway forward.

Torkoals, Combuskens, Numels, Vulpixes, Macargoes, Charmeleons, and the occasional Quilava scurried around them. The Leafeon had a feeling that the passageway led upward, but still the dim lighting felt as if they were descending further and further into the earth.

At last, Torrid smashed one final boulder to reveal the entrance of a spacious cavern, the others shielding their eyes from the spray of rock shrapnel. One-by-one, they emerged from the rock wall of the well-lit chamber and dropped down to the floor, coated with soot and dust that Thalia hadn't even noticed in the darkness of the tunnels.

Landing on the ground with a thump, the Leafeon shook the dust from her pelt, then glanced up around the room. She took in the coal-lit walls with racks of weapons, the dark passageways leading off towards unknown chambers, and a shallow magma pool against the far wall. A large slab of blackened steel was erected in the center of the room, a two-foot anvil resting atop the square column.

"Ah, I haven't been in the forge for ages," sighed Hephaestus, landing with a shuddering impact that caused the others to cringe, including Shanala. Torrid, Coals, and the Combuskens, however, applauded the Camerupt heartily as he padded over to the massive anvil, which was nearly as tall as him.

"Thalia, Lane, Speedster, Ketrail; I really do 'preciate Shock's kindness in giving me escorts," rumbled the Camerupt, turning his fiery gaze upon the four. "To repay all that, we're gonna help you guys out now, just in case you run into those 'krows again. All right now! Get yore' hammer, Torrid, and let's get smithing. Patrol dismissed!"

As the Vulcanite soldiers filed out of the room, Torrid took a heavy sledgehammer off the wall, then fetched a tied bundle of metal ore. Recoiling from the magma pool, Thalia watched as the Blaziken strode back to Hephaestus and the high steel pedestal, beginning to grapple his way up the pillar. "What's going on?" she asked, twitching her ears and glancing to Shanala as the other Vulcanites exited.

"Torrid is a blacksmith," said the Ninetales, not taking her gaze from Torrid and Hephaestus as the Blaziken set a metal grille over one of Hephaestus' geysers, then lay chunks of metal across the grille. "With his great strength and Hephaestus as his forge, he is one of the finest crafters in the country."

"Wait," blurted out Speedster. Amused, Shanala looked down towards the Eevee, who glanced back and forth between Torrid and the Ninetales. "Shouldn't Hephaestus be the smith, not the forge?"

"Have you ever heard of a Camerupt using a Blaziken as a forge, boy?" laughed Torrid, his voice merry as the chunks of ore began to turn red-hot. Startled, Thalia and her friends all glanced up to see the Blaziken waving down towards them. "You people might wanna wait outside while we finish. This'll just be a few hours!"

\-------

The Raichu stared at Shock as the Retrievers padded through the complex, turning a corner. Wattson! He remembered Slick's encounter with the manager of Mauville's development, surprisingly cheerful for his age, a gently yipping Electrike by his side. A younger Shock, realized Sparktail. And not only younger, but happy and carefree.

At the patrol's front, Fabian and the Zangoose bombarded Shock with questions, but no answers came. Did the Manectric miss his master? Or did he welcome the freedom?

Sparktail looked down at the floor as they turned a corner, wondering silently. Had Shock been there when his master died? Or had he been separated, like Lyther? The war must have hardened him, reshaped him...

They had covered over a quarter of the city, and still no sign of enemies. Surely Giratina didn't leave this place unguarded? His fur standing up, Sparktail stared as they passed Rydel's Cycles, blood and flesh mixed with strewn bicycle parts. "Fabian, Sparktail, check inside," ordered Shock, nodding to them.

Glancing nervously to the Growlithe, the Raichu followed him into the empty shop apprehensively. At first glance, it was no different from any other place touched by Giratina; fallen bodies of both human and Pokemon, debris strewn around the floor. Then, as he lit up his tail, the Raichu froze.

In the dim light, he caught the glint of a large steel cage that took up the entire back of the bicycle shop. He hadn't even realized the interior was so large until then. "Kirlias," muttered Fabian as he stepped toward the cage, his fur bristling. Sure enough, in the dark corners of the cage lay two or three Kirlias, all emaciated and barely breathing. "What's happened to them..."

"They're almost dead," said a voice. Drawing his blade, Sparktail spun around as a Breloom emerged from the shadows, his eyes grim. "There were more here, before, but they're all that's left."

There was a slight twinge of fear in the Breloom's eyes as he saw Sparktail; then it was gone. "It's all right," said the Pokemon, raising his hands as a dim fire began to glow in Fabian's throat. "I'm on your side. The Retrievers' side."

His heart pounding, Sparktail glanced around as a Mawile, an Azumarill, a Nosepass, and five others emerged from hiding, joining the Breloom. They didn't smell like the Exile's soldiers, but still...

"The name's Heroc," said the Breloom, a quarterstaff on his back. His eyes were still on the Raichu and the Growlithe. "Hm-- You look just like him-- but of course you aren't him-"

"What's the holdup?" demanded Shock's voice afrom outside the shop. "Sparktail, Fabian, why haven't you reported..." The Manectric trailed off the rest of his patrol clustered behind him. There was a small crackle, and all the Pokemon inside flinched as bright light flooded into the room from Shock's glowing fur. "Heroc! What're you doing here?"

There was a brief silence as the two patrols stared at each other. Nervous, Sparktail carefully put his sword away as Amber and the Mawile gave each other stern looks. "Shock," said Heroc with a nod, stepping forward to shake the Manectric's paw. "I'm afraid you're a bit late to the party. We cleaned the place out last night."

The Retrievers stared as Shock and the Breloom circled each other. "I thought you were dead," said the Manectric finally, still staring at the other patrol captain.

"Latias saved me, but that's old news," replied Heroc, glancing back to the Kirlias in the large cage behind Sparktail. "Look, you can't be here. They'll be back at any moment--"

"Latias? And who's coming back?" demanded Shock, stepping over to the cage, staring at the barely-conscious Pokemon still locked inside, his breath growing hard, his eyes narrowing. "By thunder... What's happened in here? The keys, someone find the keys. What's going on here, Heroc?"

Trembling, the Mawile stepped over to Shock, clutching a ring of keys. "The ones in charge of this place," said the Breloom heavily as the Mawile unlocked and opened the cage. "The ones who massacred Dewford, and captured every Kirlia from Rustboro to Lilycove for their sick little games."

Gasps rose from Delia and the rest of Shock's patrol. Sparktail felt a cold chill down his spine as Shock looked sharply to Heroc; he had never seen such fear in the Manectric's eyes. "No mistaking it," said the Breloom darkly, balancing the staff over his shoulder. "The Hexwraiths are here in Hoenn."

\-------

The hot wind ruffled through the Flareon's fur. Gazing down from a black precipice, Insyte gazed down into the broiling magma, below, flanked by upright stone formations with his crest. From the moment he arrived, the Vulcanites had watched him with awe and joy, and the Flareon did not know why their expressions troubled him.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind, accompanied by heavy breathing. "Hephaestus might've gotten back from the far end of the land without a break, but I could use a breather every now and then," puffed Torrid, sitting down on a nearby rock. His avian features gave him a stern expression; but for a bird, he was quite jovial.

The Flareon smiled faintly. "He's probably just extremely relieved to be home," said the lord of the Vulcanites, memories replaying in his mind. Descent into darkness, rising into light, ascending Cinnabar Island. So many people had believed in him all along, helped him along the way. His parents, Shanala, Rush, Ferricia, Lyther, Sparktail, Thalia, Jirachi... And yet something still felt missing, unfulfilled.

"There's a force in the air, though," said the Blaziken. "Something strange and pow'rful, an ancient power that riles up the magma below. Something I suspect had to do with one of those Retrievers. Not so much like a hammer, mind you, more like a wall."

"I'll look into it," said Insyte, turning to stare down into the crater. "But I'll be honest here. I know that everyone counts on me for some reason. The Vulcanite League only united under me because I killed Heatran, and because of the prophecy surrounding my birth. And I know Hephaestus only returned to the volcano because of me. That I was only able to enter the volcano because I was not Heatran. But why? What did Heatran do, to violate the trust of the Lavaridge Vulcanites?"

There was a long pause. "He bound us," said the Blaziken. "He tried to control us with rigid laws, just as he tried to control the other Vulcanite conclaves. He forced us to pay tribute to him; he told us how we ought to operate." Torrid moved over to a rock pillar, tracing a jagged symbol with a claw-talon. "He tried to control our mines and our trading posts, and forced out the strongest of us. That's how I became master blacksmith, you could say."

The Flareon nodded, eyes studying Torrid's stature. He decided not to ask about the previous master blacksmith, for now. "So what these Vulcanites want from me, then, is their freedom," said Insyte, looking up to the starry sky. "You want to live as you please, to regain the trading power that was lost. You don't want me to regulate your lives."

This seemed easy and reasonable. The Vulcanites at Cinnabar had needed the opposite solution; their social structure had been lost for so long that Insyte was forced to rebuild it from scratch. But here... "I understand," said the Flareon, frowning. "What you really want me to do... is to do nothing."

\--------

"The Wurmples weren't glad to see us," said Heroc to Shock as Fabian and several others helped to carry the Kirlias into the central square. "They were well-fed and felt safe in their cages. Didn't know that they were just being fattened up for Giratina's soldiers."

In the pale light, Sparktail got a better look at the other Retrievers; eight under Heroc and eight under Shock, though it had seemed like more. The Retrievers under Heroc each gave the Raichu strange looks, then glanced away indifferently when they came close enough to smell him.

A few feet away, Delia watched in dismay as Wyrn and Sheltur laid a Kirlia on the grass. "So how'd you convince the Wurmples to go?" Shock asked Heroc in a low voice, scanning Mauville's upper levels. Sparktail thought he could see pain flicker in the Manectric's eyes. "Or are they still here? Waiting for the Hexwraiths to eat them?"

"Well, we kicked them out," admitted the Breloom as a Clefable from his patrol listened to the Kirlia's pulse. "They didn't want to go, see; afraid of predators. But we told them that, you know, they'd all die here anyway, and they had a better chance of surviving out in the wild." He shook his head, grimacing. "Maybe not, though..."

There was a grim silence as the Retrievers stared at each other. An eerie tingle ran down Sparktail's spine, setting his fur on end; the rain was returning, cold gray clouds drifting across the sun. Glancing up, he felt the wind grow cold and hazy, the chill slowly slipping through his fur.

"Damnit," muttered Shock, glancing up to the sky with crackling blue eyes as Wyrn shivered next to him. "Claws up, arms out! Circle around." Sparktail drew his sword as both patrols gathered in a circle around the three Kirlias, shivering. The Zangoose raised her claws as Wyrn drew his rapier, Sheltur puffing his chest.

A swirling gray fog was forming in the heavy rain overhead. Hot embers bloomed from the sides of the Growlithe's mouth as a Phanpy lifted his trunk to the air, a Poochyena baring his teeth. The Mawile poised her black jaws as Heroc raised his staff, a Chikorita readying her head-leaf as a Plusle hopped up onto Amber's shoulder.

"Get out," snarled Shock as they saw the glowing red lights of Dusknoir eyes emerging from the cloud. Sparktail glanced to the Manectric, surprised; his captain seemed to have lost his restraint. "Get out of my city!"

Mauville's walls loomed over the Retrievers threateningly as the cold fog bore down on the town square. Remembering the grisly sight at Pal Park, Sparktail's thoughts flew to Thalia. Though he was afraid of what the Hexwraiths could do to her, he couldn't help wishing, once again, that she was with him.

And then, disaster struck with blinding speed, faster than Sparktail's eyes could see. One moment, Shock stood strong with the rest of the patrol; the next moment, the Manectric was flung to the ground with a nasty crack. "Sonofa-" yowled Delia, darting toward Shock with wide eyes as Heroc glanced back in alarm.

Clenching his teeth, the Raichu's eyes scanned the swirling gray haze for their mysterious adversaries, but could make out nothing- not the Mauville, not the ones who had attacked Shock, not their leader- nothing but the glowing red lights. Tail lashing at the ground, he leapt forward and slashed down-- and was immediately flung back to the ground, his sword splashing the mud a few feet away.

Retrievers sprang forward as they felt the eerie gray mist on their fur, crimson lights hovering within the fog. Blades and claws swished; fire, ice, razor leaves; Sparktail felt around for his sword frantically as the others lashed at the Dusknoirs, shadow-balls bursting open on the ground.

The Raichu heard Wyrn's war cry as the Dusknoirs advanced with deep, ominous voices. Ducking under a Hexwraith's swipe, he thrust up with his sword, feeling the steel tremble as it struck the Dusknoir's shell; but he felt terrified in the fog, unable to pinpoint that weak spot--

"Excellent work, wraiths," hissed a harsh voice that froze Sparktail in place, his teammates glancing sharply to him, the speaker lost in the swirling fog. "Now return to me...!"

"No! Who are you? What's going on?!" he shouted furiously as the fog retreated from the muddy road as suddenly as it had come. He strained his ears for the sound of footsteps, but could hear nothing above the rain; he squinted into the haze, but they had left no footsteps. Sodden and shaking, he was left standing among the weary Retrievers, his sword still ringing.

\--------

The mountain breeze was cool in Thalia's fur as she sat in the mountain ledge, staring out over the sprawled, riveting plains. Thin, green tendrils wound down from her paws and slipped into the earth as sunlight warmed her leaves. A few feet away, her satchel waited by a stream trickling through the lush grass and red rocks, torches flickering at the mouth of the cavern behind her.

She shivered. She knew Hoenn was wild and fickle. Why, then, did she savor its scent, when Pokemon turned on each other for sustenance? Why did she relish the glowing, throbbing pulse that filled the air, when predators freely roamed the grass? And yet she could not help but close her eyes and give herself to the spirit of the wind... for even with its blood and terror; there was a beauty in its violence.

The Leafeon shook her head. Violence had forever tarnished Sinnoh, scarred its hills and desecrated its hallowed places. How could this be any different? Surely this must be from the Exile's influence. And yet it didn't have the same feel as Giratina's taint; death did not taste like ashes here, but like rich nutrients, an offering out from the earth and back into the earth--

"No, no, no," muttered Thalia to herself. She took a deep breath. Was she being affected by Giratina's ways? Was she beginning to love violence as he did, desire to kill as he did? No, that didn't sound right. This wasn't bloodlust, this wasn't a desire for wanton violence; she remembered what those were like. And yet Giratina's influence seemed to be the only logical conclusion...

Shifting metal clinks approached from behind, sending tiny vibrations through the earth. "Hey, Thalia," said Ketrail, padding up to her in his new chainmail. Blinking, the Leafeon tried not to laugh; the Zigzagoon looked a bit silly wearing armor, but he seemed comfortable. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"Oh?" Retracting her roots, Thalia glanced back to see Lane and Speedster join them. Like Ketrail, Lane wore a new set of chainmail, saber tucked neatly into a leather belt. Speedster, however, wore a plain brown scarf tucked neatly under his cream neck-fur. All three Pokemon looked satisfied.

"Speedster thought the chainmail would slow him down, so Torrid made him a 'speed scarf', whatever that is," said Lane, depositing a pair of swords at the Leafeon's paws. "He seems to like it, though. Here, Torrid fixed up your blades."

The Leafeon's jaw dropped as she saw her blades, each ever-so-slightly curved towards the notched tips, pommels ridged with steel. Setting a paw beside Shensing, she bound it to her paw with a vine- the balance was a little off, but she'd get used to it. Securing Hador to her other paw likewise, she grinned while Ketrail secured a pair of scabbards to her back, lashed into an X. What would Sparktail say when he saw the new swords?

She gave them a few test swings, noting the added weight. They'd been light as feathers before, but were now heavy enough for fuller, stronger arcs. Sheathing her blades, Thalia glanced to Lane and Ketrail. "I like what Torrid did with them."

"Interesting sword names," said a voice from the cave entrance. Blinking, the Retrievers glanced back to see Insyte padding out into the sunlight, followed by Shanala and Marrow. "In ancient legend, Shensing and Hador were warriors from Unova."

Lane, Ketrail, and Speedster all stood at attention as the three Vulcanites approached- not out of fealty, of course, but out of respect. "Hello, Insyte," greeted Thalia, bowing her head as well. She tried not to sound nervous, but the Flareon seemed very different from the friend she remembered. "So, ah... how've you been? Looks like you've been keeping well."

Marrow gave Thalia a look, as if he didn't find her tone to be properly respectful, but remained silent. "I've been well," said the Flareon while Shanala went over to the stream for a drink.. "Listen. The Red and Blue Orbs went missing around the same time when Shock's patrol left. Do you know if Sparktail had anything to do with that?"

Lane rolled his eyes while Marrow and Shanala frowned at Insyte, but Thalia's heart skipped a beat. Busted. "What makes you think that...?" said the Leafeon numbly, staring guiltily at her repaired swords. She ought to admit everything. This mountain was where Groudon slept. This mountain was where the jewel in her pack belonged.

Blood throbbed in her ears. Not only her heart, but all the feral hearts of the land. For an instant, a strange fury filled her. No. She couldn't give the Orb to Insyte. "Sorry, can't help you," said Thalia, turning her back on Insyte. "And I wouldn't if I could." She didn't know why Sparktail stole the Orbs. Why he gave one of them to her. But this was between him and her.

Ketrail, Lane, and Speedster stared at the Leafeon as Insyte and Marrow exchanged uneasy looks. "Well, we greatly appreciate Torrid's gifts, sir," said Lane, giving Thalia a sharp look while he shook Insyte's paw. "Thank you. I think we'd best be on our way now."

"Don't forget your things," said Shanala calmly, gesturing with her tails to the Retrievers' packs. "Do take care out there, all of you. Give our regards to Shock. It's a wild world out there." Grabbing her pack, Thalia slung it onto her back and headed out, grinning to herself.

\--------

"Shock, you okay?" cried Delia, prodding her brother with a paw urgently as the rain gradually subsided. Heroc and the others stared at the unconscious Manectric as the Clefable medic examined his pulse. "Come on-- you can do this-- we've gotten this far--"

The Manectric gasped in pain as she touched his hind leg, eyes flying open in panic. "Sprained," murmured the Clefable as Amber gave a worried cry. Sure enough, every time Shock moved his right hind leg, pain flashed on his features. "Heroc-- he'll have to stay with us--"

"But he's our leader!" protested Delia, rounding upon the Clefable angrily. "We've only got three nights before the Magmortar blockade closes. We can't afford to slow down!"

"He's in no shape to travel like this," replied the Clefable firmly. "What would happen if your brother arrived at Sootopolis to defend it, only to discover that his leg had lost all use and would need to be amputated? I know medicine, but even under my care, he'll be spending five days, no less--"

Pity welled up in Sparktail as he stared at the wounded dog; he felt ashamed of all the times that he was frustrated with Shock. Why hadn't he been more respectful? Shock just tried to do his duty, even if it hadn't always seemed like it.

And now they were moving on without him, leaving him in the care of a Pokemon they barely knew... Wait. Was there another person who could help Shock? "Kyria," muttered Sparktail.

The Zangoose-whose-name-he-didn't-know seemed to have the same thought. "Maybe there's someone else who can help him," suggested the Zangoose, stepping forward, looking Heroc in the eye. "There's a Gardevoir up at Verdanturf, her name's Kyria. I don't know about medicine, but her skills... they're almost like magic."

A strange look passed over the Clefable and the rest of Heroc's patrol. "Kyria's alive? At Verdanturf?" uttered the Breloom, blinking. He looked back to the three Kirlias, all still unconscious. "Yes, perhaps she can help; and not only with Shock, but with these three..." He smiled grimly. "Who's the fastest one here?"

The Retrievers all exchanged glances. "I am," said Amber after a moment, stepping forward; one part of her was embarrassed, the other part challenging anyone to doubt her claim. "What do you need?"

"Run to Verdanturf, and fetch Kyria," said the Breloom, propping his staff up like a walking stick. "Between her and Clarise here..." He nodded to the Clefable. "Shock might be able to heal in time for you guys to reach Lilycove to meet the Skarmories."

Staring at Shock, Amber nodded, then turned and dashed off to the west gate, toward her home village. As the Pikachu vanished behind glass doors, Heroc sighed and glanced to Delia, who still looked very troubled. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Once he's healed, you'll be able to hurry toward the coast--"

"Wait." Shock's voice was pained but grim; Delia and several others glanced to him in alarm. "Don't stay here, Delia. Take the others. Take them away from here. Away from the Hexwraiths. I'll meet up with you when my leg's better. You'll be meeting up with the Retrievers from Lavaridge soon."

Thalia. Sparktail's heart pounded. Thalia and the others, that was right; they'd see them soon. "This is crazy," said Delia, shaking her head. "How will we do this?"

"There's two roads." Shock tried to sit up, then cringed in pain and slumped on the ground. "Past the East Mauville River, there's two trails. One leads north through Fortree, then east toward Lilycove. It's longer but easier terrain, better for larger parties. The other--"

He took a deep breath. "The other runs south of Fortree, and meets up with the north trail near the East Fortree Lake. That route's shorter, but rougher terrain. Better for small parties. Amber and me will walk; Kyria and these three can levitate." He gestured to the Kirlias, then looked back up at Delia.

Both patrols stared at the Manectric, stunned. "No, no," said Delia, shaking her head. "How are you going to get up the rough terrain on that leg? And suppose they don't fix you in time? Besides, if you have those three awake... that's not really a small party, is it?"

"Don't worry about that," said the Manectric, smiling grimly. He looked up to the Clefable, who trembled. "Kyria... Clarise... I'm sure they'll fix me up, long enough to get to Sootopolis. And telekinesis will help us up the ridges, especially if we can get the Kirlias awake." He shook his head. "And if not, well... I'll find another way to Sootopolis... I promise."

\--------


	7. Witch's Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next were originally one chapter.

**Witch's Bridge**

_Flesh fed red jaws by the dragon's design_  
_Crowned as king at the splattered shrine_  
_They worshipped his murders with sacrifice_  
_A kiss to their kinsmen's bones, now pale as lice_

\-------- 

Always running, always racing against death. "Restless," muttered Thalia as the four sprinted through the jungle, following the scents of their patrol. "That's what it is-- Hoenn is restless." What could compel Pokemon to take sides, to rise from their dens and turn upon each other? What cry had swept through the wilderness, spurring it to claws and teeth?

Speedster blinked and looked to her, as if surprised by her words. "Maybe it is, but it's not usually like that," exclaimed Ketrail, bounding alongisde the Leafeon. The young Zigzagoon's eyes were on the jungle growth ahead, tiny paws racing against the vine-crossed ground. "From the outside, at least, Hoenn can look beautiful... tranquil... even peaceful."

"It was never like that," hissed Lane, his slender eyes darting around the dark, jagged vegetation. "It was humans who held Pokemon in check, who maintained the balance of nature. But without their authority to hold us accountable, we find ourselves becoming the very savages that the Exile desires us to be!"

\--------

It was mid-morning, and the patrol had arrived at the East Mauville River. Sparktail's senses were filled with the sights and scents of the Hoenn wilderness as the patrol settled, the numerous plants and trees that were flush with dark-green life, inhaling the unique mixture of earthy and briny scents of the jungle.

Settling down in a patch of grass with his sword across his lap, Sparktail examined his blade carefully, remembering his sword lessons from Slick; regular maintenance was important for regular usage. But between the cloudy stains of residue, the steel shone bright as if polished, like shards of a broken mirror.

He wiped the stains off with a damp cloth, and the gleaming blade was pristine where it should have gone dull, the edges just as sharp and exact as they were when he first wielded the weapon, like the facets of a gemstone.

He sighed and put the sword away. Lately, his attempts to figure out what was going on was like trying to catch a Latias. Every time Sparktail thought he understood what was going on, a little more of the truth would expose itself and open up new worlds of possibility. But that was just the way life was, right?

Glancing around his allies, Sparktail felt a tiny compulsion to join in on their conversations, but he quickly forced that thought down. There was only one Pokemon he ever needed to talk to, anyway, he silently told himself, and she wasn't here right now.

"Quiet," ordered Delia suddenly. At once, the voices fell silent, giving way to the rushing of the waters, the rustling of tree branches and tall grasses, and the faint chirps of innocent Taillows. "Something's not right here... We probably shouldn't have stopped here, no..."

In the distance, Sparktail could sense faint pawsteps, somewhere in the ground. "About two to three Pokemon, perhaps four," muttered Delia as she began to pace around, her voice low but discernable, her eyes scanning the ground for tracks that Sparktail could not see. "But no one should be here..."

"I heard there's a witch that roams this sort of woods," said the Growlithe. "It's a terrible thing with such an innocent body, like a helpless child. But if you get too close, it immobilizes you with an icy kiss, and feasts upon your flesh. Then, it wears your fur like a second skin to disguise itself as as you!"

"I heard something like that too, Fabian," whispered back the Zangoose. "Someone told me that a witch cuts open the bodies of sleeping travelers in the woods, then takes out their hearts and replaces them with rocks. Once she finishes stitching you back together, she controls you like a puppet, forever. If you ever feel someone creeping up behind you and tap your shoulder, late at night, that's probably her!"

The other Pokemon shuddered. "Bone up, all of you," snapped Delia, coming to a stop, her predatory eyes falling on Sparktail, who froze like a deer caught in a car's headlights late at night. "You there, Raichu. Go on and check out the bridge up ahead for traps."

Flinching, Sparktail rose to his paws and padded out of the clearing, feeling as if Delia's hunting gaze was burning into his back. Keeping one paw at his sword's hilt, the Raichu followed the trail up towards the bridge up ahead, the Mauville River thundering beneath his paws.

A sturdy bridge spanned the width of the gorge before him, connecting the low cliffs on either side of with logs and thick cables. The construction looked sturdy enough to him, but he wasn't an expert. How would he know if the bridge could hold his weight without actually walking across it?

The Raichu took a step forward onto the bridge, and something shifted in the bushes behind him. Forcing himself to ignore it, he took another step. The bridge creaked slightly, but seemed sturdy enough to hold him. Step-by-step, he crossed the gorge and moved into the trees on the far side, fur coated with spray from the tumbling water below.

Thump-thump. Sparktail stopped as he entered the clearing; the ground vibrated with heavy footsteps in the distance, then nothing. Frowning, he glanced around the clearing, but he was alone. His nose picked up the scent of Exile soldiers in the air, but couldn't tell what direction it came from.

Thump-thump. Again he heard and felt the sound. The Raichu scanned the clearing more carefully this time. But no eyes gleamed from the trees, no tails swished in the bushes. Were there Rhyperiors nearby? There couldn't have been that many Rhyperiors after the battle of Indigo Plateau, right?

Thump-thump. Sparktail held still with growing fear as he heard the step, feeling as if the clearing was closing in on him. His paw-pads grew damp with sweat, the sword slipping slightly. Thump-thump, thump-thump. His fur stood up as he heard a familiar cry in the distance. Was that his imagination, or was the story of Witch's Bridge real after all?

Without warning, the tree before him began to move. Sparktail stared as a pair of eyes and a red mouth cracked open on the wriggling body, green balls protruding from its branchlike arms like clustered leaves. Drawing his sword, the Raichu slowly turned in a circle as another tree came to life, followed by another, and then yet another-- four in all.

The Raichu leapt out of the way as the Sudowoodos swung for him. Rolling to his paws, he swung at the nearest foe, but his sword bounced off the stone bark with a sharp, jarring sound. Leaping away, he swung again at the trunk with more force, but the entire sword shook from tip to pommel upon impact, nearly breaking his grip.

As he whirled around to flee, he tasted blood and pain as a Sudowoodo landed a blow to the side of his jaw. He stumbled back to the clearing's center gasping as heavy blows crashed at him from all directions. Panicking, the Raichu lashed out with electricity, not expecting anything to happen, surprised when the rock-trees recoiled from the scattered discharge.

Stamp. Stamp. Stamp. Breathing hard, Sparktail stared as the Sudowoodos circled him in a slow, ominous dance. In the distance, he thought he heard cold, childlike laughter. Shaking his head, he swung at the nearest one's arm, shattering the green pods like crystal glass. Then, as he gathered another thunderbolt, another Sudowoodo brutally decked him from behind.

As the Sudowoodos loomed over him, a shrill Leafeon cry came through the trees. Whirling razor leaves tore at the Sudowoodo's rocklike skin, ripping into the raw flesh underneath. "Hold on, Spark! I'm here!" called Thalia as she tumbled into the clearing. "Yah!" Wiping blood from his mouth, the Raichu sprang up as two more Sudowoodos came to life behind the Leafeon, pulling their gnarled legs free from the earth.

Chittering eagerly, the four Sudowoodos circled the two Pokemon standing back-to-back. Thalia rolled under her opponent's swiping branches, vines snaring the stone trunk from behind. Tail grounded, Sparktail struck the charging Sudowoodo with a thunderbolt, shattering the leaf-pods, keeping his eyes shut to shield them from shrapnel. Giving a war cry, Speedster sprang out from the trees in a blur of brown fur, knocking the Sudowoodo to the ground, its body cracking in half like a broken statue.

At the same time, Lane leapt down from the branches in his chainmail, saber raised. Rolling as he landed, the Sneasel hacked at a Sudowoodo from behind, his curved blade nicking at the club-like arms. At once, the Sudowoodo whirled around to face the Sneasel, then groaned as Sparktail pushed his blade into a groove in the faux-tree's back, splintering its body open with a nasty crack.

Flinging Thalia aside with a swift blow, a Sudowoodo faltered as Ketrail crawled up the back of its trunk. Barking loudly, the mail-clad Zigzagoon smashed his paws into the back of the wriggling tree's head, tiny cracks spreading under impact. Stumbling to her paws, Thalia struck out with her blades at the struggling Sudowoodo, moving back from its swiping blows, until it too crumbled into dust.

As the clearing finally fell silent, Sparktail let go of his sword and stared at Thalia, dazed and confused. The witch's story echoed in his head. The Sudowoodos had blended into the trees too easily; their ambush had been perfect. What if this was another trap? Was this the real Thalia, and how would he know if it was?

"Sparktail?" The Raichu blinked. "Hey, you all right?" asked Thalia, frowning at him, as if sensing is turmoil. Feeling ashamed, Sparktail looked down at his paws, his fur falling flat. Then, he smiled, nodded silently, and hugged the Leafeon close, burying his nose in her warm fur as she hugged him back.

In the distance, they heard the shuffling of paws, crashing through the undergrowth. "What on earth is taking you so long?" demanded Delia's voice. At once, both Sparktail and Thalia froze as the Delcatty entered the clearing, followed by Fabian, Sheltur, and the Zangoose whose name Sparktail still didn't know. There was silence as the rest of Shock's patrol gathered alongside the Delcatty, who stared at the clearing, bewildered.

"Welcome back, you four," said Delia finally, looking to Lane, Ketrail, Thalia, and Speedster, then frowning at the scattered rock debris. "I don't know what's been going on here, but we'd best get to Fortree. Alpheral's patrol can't hold out forever against that infestation." Both embarrassed, Sparktail and Thalia let go of each other as Thalia's rejoined the patrol's ranks. Then, with a nod from Delia, the Retrievers set off into the woods.

\--------

Lyther knelt down in the Cave of Origin's deepest chamber, draped in his blue-and-white cloak. The walls of the great cavern glittered with red, blue, and green crystals, like finest jewelry, sloping down from the ceiling towards the floor. In the bottom-most pit stood eight consecrated boulders all around the edges of the shallow basin, placed with perfect symmetry such that they would form a compass-rose, a ninth boulder at its center.

Eight sacred names had been written upon the eight outer stones, but the ninth bore the names of commoners, not only the names of the blessed, but the names of all Pokemon and human alike. The lesson illustrated by the Cave of Origin was inescapable: "The gods exist to serve the people. Only when the gods serve the people, do they deserve the people's honor, for without the people, there would be no gods."

Taking a deep breath, Lyther clutched his spear tight as he remembered Slick reciting the parable, reading aloud the ancient names upon the stones. He could not accept the lesson. Lugia had seen how far he had fallen into chaos, and raised him back into the light. He knew that the gods cared for this world, and cared for him, in ways undeserved.

"Aah, but Giratina is a god, is he not?" came the deep, unseen voice of Kyogre as it always did when Lyther mediated here. The ancient voice held no malice, but pressed upon the Lucario with a desire to make Lyther understand. "Open your mind, young warrior. See the world for what it is, not for what it claims to be."

Lyther held his spear all the more tightly as he stared down at the misshapen boulders, shaped by nature itself, the last sign of the ancient islander tribes, nine nations united under two heroes against a pair of warring gods. "This is a land of chaos," said the Lucario, speaking in both voice and mind. "Hoenn's history is one of war and turmoil, united by fear, forged in darkness."

"You blind yourself," said Kyogre, his voice like a crashing wave- not harsh, not aggressive, but strong, and the Lucario pulled his cape closer around him with a shiver. "Do you not see the ancient legacy within the wilderness, how the children of the wild learn from their ancestors? Do you not see the footsteps of Hoenn's ancients, whose only temples are the living forest? And have you not seen how your allies have changed, traveling through the wilderness? The earth and the seas are alive, Lucario, and they resonate in all things."

"You are the living spirit of the oceans," said Lyther, bowing his head low in understanding, his cloak drawn about his body. "You are the ones who rule over the masses, the only ones who truly matter. You are the one who brings Hoenn to life, you and Groudon and Rayquaza. You are the gods of Hoenn."

"Do you worship the earth, or the sea, or the sky?" said the lord of the seas. " Do you worship the sun or the moon or the stars, cold and ever shining? I am not a god, not to you, nor to myself; not even to the human natives. I am but an imperfect spirit. Nature has always been a cyclical force, war and peace, night and day, death and life, child to man. No doctrine can tame it, and no power can control it..."

\--------

The Raichu dashed at a Heracross marked by Giratina's crest with blade in paw, his lightning-bolt cheeks glowing with golden sparks as the thrill of battle rushed through his veins. His sword rebounded off his foe's horn, the steel vibrating with a second strike, forcing the bark beetle back with a third.

His tail lashing a figure eight against the green turf, the Raichu gathered lightning into his free paw and blasted the Heracross in the face, sending it stumbling back with a squeal. He lunged forward and continued slashing at the stunned Heracross. Sword met horn again and again until steel triumphed over chitin, watching as Thalia leapt into the fray.

"So there's been no sign of Shock or Amber since you left them behind?" called Thalia, ducking low to avoid a Parasect's pincers as Sparktail blasted a Yanma swooping down from a nearby bridge. "Wow. Of all the Pokemon who could've stayed with him..."

"Yeah." Sparktail spun around and cleaved a Wormadam in two, sending the bug and its shredded grass-cloak to the ground, his eyes scanning the houses in the trees overhead. It'd been years since he last saw the city in the forest canopy. "Funny how things work out."

"They're probably tearing each other's throats out by now," laughed Thalia as she brought her blades into a cross to deflect a pair of barbed horns. Dropping low as a number of poison-stings flew past her head, her vine-twined paws drove parallel blades into a Pinsir's body. "And those bite marks that look like a Delcatty's--"

"Aieee!" shrieked a Poochyena from behind them as he was snatched off his paws. Exchanging glances, both Raichu and Leafeon whirled around to see an Ariados looming high over them, the pup's paws vanishing into the giant spider's mouth.

Quickly, Sparktail stepped in front of Thalia as the Ariados caught sight of them. "Hey, what're you doing?" hissed the Leafeon as the great spider reared up onto its back four legs, its mandibles clicking together. "Didn't you see what that thing just did?"

The Raichu shook his head. "Just trust me," he whispered back. As the giant orange spider charged towards them, the Raichu darted under the Ariados with his sword ready, slicing a line down the arachnid's belly, the blade vibrating in his paws.

Screeching angrily, yellow fluids dripping from the cracks in its exoskeleton, the giant spider whirled around to face the Raichu with flashing eyes. Then, both Thalia and Sparktail stared as snarling Linoones lunged out from the bushes for the giant spider, their jaws sinking into the slender legs and tearing away, ripping its body to pieces with furious barks.

\--------

In a mere two weeks, the atmosphere of the Vulcanite keep at Mt. Chimney had reversed itself from fear to bravery. With the Vulcanites freed from slavery in the Red Dragon's mines, Insyte had watched as the Pokemon rose with weapons and armor, fire and claws, joining his army with the justice cry.

Upon his first arrival, Insyte had come face-to-face with a Blaziken-- the master blacksmith Torrid, sheltered within a concealed passage. Though first in doubt of Insyte's claims, he soon trusted the Flareon on seeing the flaming jewel upon his master's neck. And thus the battle had been swift and fierce and decisive, to purge the hideout of the usurper Heatran's allies.

"Not one among us shall embrace the shadowed door," assured Captain Torrid as he patted Hephaestus' muzzle, a sledgehammer slung over his shoulder. "I trust Insyte to be what Heatran could never be. He stood against our enemies alone. We are not his shield; but he would be ours.

But as he and his warriors padded through the ash-fields in the volcano's shadow, the Flareon was as troubled as ever. For though great changes had come to the mountain, he was not truly convinced that he had been the catalyst that set things in motion. Did these Pokemon truly trust him in their hearts?

Shadows flickered around the fire-light of a Charmander's tail, a sea of ashes and blackened timbers with hills and valleys, cold gray dust swirling in the wind. Insyte stared at the bleak landscape around him, pale flakes of ash sticking to his fur and pelt. Here and there, he saw hardened, black depressions in the earth where lava had flowed and cooled, the earth scarred from the liquid flame. He could not bring himself to look at the skeletal remains, the buried flesh and the scorched imprints, all that remained of the village who farmed in the ash-fields.

"It will all grow back," said Shanala gently, padding alongside the Flareon, red eyes twinkling as her gaze swept over the destroyed village. "Yes, many good people died in the eruption... but their ashes return to the earth, and make the soiled fertile again.. Many trees of the forest have been destroyed, but they make way for new life."

The Flareon stopped, turned his head to stare at the Ninetales, his queen. "So simple, so easy to accept the role off a cleansing fire, and forget the memories of those who died," said Insyte heavily, staring down at the ground. "Was this Giratina's work, or did he let Hoenn tear itself apart? Was this inevitable? Or... or could these people have been saved?"

\--------


	8. Emerald Forests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omega Warrior reveals himself at last.

**Emerald Forests**

_The seal is broken, the time draws near_  
_A thousand phantom hearts are beating_  
_Mind and soul bound together by fear_  
_The open gates of the master's feeding_

\--------

Swish, swish, swish. As the patrol continued down through the jungle grasses, Sparktail emerged from the bushes with a few blue fruits with green, leaflike skin, some fresh claw marks on his shoulder. Frowning, Thalia gave Sparktail a quizzical look as he hurried to her with the Cornn berries, joining her in the patrol line. "Don't worry, they'll heal," said the Raichu quickly.

She looked at the claw marks again but did not press the issue. Sprouting a razor leaf from her paw-wrist, the Leafeon peeled away the cornn's layered skin. "Dry but sweet," murmured Thalia as she bit into the flesh, closing her eyes and savoring the taste. After several more bites, she nodded and stored the half-eaten berry in her bag and grinned up at Sparktail. "Mmm, this isn't too bad. Thanks!"

"Of course," he said, smiling. "Sorry I couldn't find Hondews." Storing one of the berries in his bag, he peeled open the third fruit and took a bite. Cornn was dry, with a firm texture; but it had a faint sweet aftertaste, not as sweet as Mago--which was too sweet for Thalia's liking--but Cornn was satisfying in its own way.

The familiar taste reminded the Raichu of the odd feeling he'd been having over the last few weeks. He couldn't explain it to himself, but there was something about Hoenn, about the forest and the earth that intrigued him--something fierce and alive. But why? Why did this bizarre land stir such feelings in him?

"Hold your position, we're at the lake!" called Delia from the head of the patrol, jolting Sparktail out of his thoughts. He, Thalia, and the other Retrievers had arrived at the grassy shores of East Fortree Lake, a great expanse of sky-blue water that swirled in a hill-ringed basin, fed by side channels from the Great Mauville River.

A sturdy wooden bridge spanned the great lake's width where the shores were closest, though the waters that calmly swirled four feet beneath those secure wooden slats were far from treacherous.

"That looks like Tropius Bridge, all right," chuckled Delia as the awed patrol gazed across the lake's sun-sparkling surface. She took a step towards the water's edge, her stern-yet-calm gaze flicking to each of the Retrievers on the shore. "We'll wait here for Shock and Amber to arrive. If any of you go wandering off, make sure to travel in pairs."

The others laughed cheerfully and relaxed their muscles, and Sparktail and Thalia exchanged grins. "Wow... that lake's pretty," said Thalia softly. Sparktail nodded silently as the two settled down in a patch of jungle grasses.

As sunlight filled her leaves with warmth, the Leafeon could make out a rocky island resting in the center of the lake, its shard-like structure vaguely reminiscent of rippling flame. "Say, Spark... what do you suppose that island is?" she asked, pointing with a paw towards the rocky spire. "It looks like there's a cave there."

"Oh, that's the Scorched Slab," piped up a youthful voice from next to Sparktail before he could reply. Blinking, both Raichu and Leafeon glanced towards the speaker to see Speedster gazing dreamily towards the island, his eyes aglow. "They say the queen of the sun once hid herself in this volcano."

"Queen of the sun?" echoed Sparktail, exchanging glances with Thalia. "Um... what're you talking about?" Though uneasy, he resisted the impulse to draw his sword. The Raichu felt as if he had caught a glimpse of something forbidden.

"It's a very, very old tale," said the Eevee distantly, his eyes still fixed on the cave. "The sun hid from the belligerence of the sea in that cave for three nights. They say that the sun's heat turned the stones of that cave into living fire..."

Thalia stared blankly at Speedster. For a brief moment, she thought she saw ancient wisdom in those eyes... Then, the Eevee laughed youthfully, boyishly, dispelling the moment.

"It was probably a caldera... you know, the crater left from an extinct volcano," said Speedster as they padded away from the group. "Don't worry about all that. No one remembers the stories of ancient Hoenn, anymore. Its legends have been lost to the eons."

Awkwardly, Sparktail glanced back toward the Scorched Slab, surrounding by the gentle wash of East Fortree Lake. "So... it's a natural formation, then?" asked the Raichu, looking back to Speedster, his tail crackling slightly as they continued down the lakeshore, leaving the patrol behind them. "I thought maybe it was built by Hoenn natives or something. You know, sort of like the cave islands in Sinnoh--"

"The caves of the Magi? They were built by man, yes," said Speedster, glancing back to the Leafeon, his tail swishing. "But those are beautiful and exact. Those were built to house their gods. But this cave..." He pointed down toward the misshapen rock formations, the lake's crooked shores. "Only nature could produce something so irregular."

Thalia and Sparktail exchange awkward looks. Finally, Sparktail glanced to Speedster, his cheeks sparking. "So... if everyone's forgotten, how do you know the stories?" he said slowly. In the distance, waves crashed on the banks of Mount Pyre, far away in the distance. The Eevee only winked and smiled, and both Leafeon and Raichu stared at Speedster blankly.

Thalia and Sparktail exchanged awkward looks. Finally, Sparktail glanced to Speedster, his cheeks sparking. "So... if everyone's forgotten... uh... how do you know the stories?" he said tenatively. fur rippling as waves crashed on the banks of Mount Pyre, far away in the distance. The Eevee only winked and smiled, and both Leafeon and Raichu stared at Speedster blankly.

Then all three of them froze as they heard a rustling in the jungle grasses nearby- they'd left the patrol behind them on the lakeshore, isolated in a clearing amidst a forest of tall Hoenn foliage. At once, Sparktail drew his sword with both paws and brought it to eye level, cheeks crackling as Thalia readied Shensing and Hador in her vine-twined paws. Speedster's eyes lit up at the sound of pawsteps, then widened fearfully; he quickly darted behind the two warriors. "Who's there?" called Sparktail, narrowing his eyes down his blade towards the rapidly approaching disturbance. "Show yourself!"

"Gladly, my friend," came the reply grandly, startling Sparktail like a stinging slap from a cold wet towel. "I've been looking for you, Sparktail!" Sparktail exchanged glances with Thalia as Speedster retreated to the edge of the grasses. He remembered this voice- it was the leaders of the Dusknoirs that attacked Shock! But there was something else about this voice, something dark and dangerous.

"Yes, yes, I know your name," commented the mysterious voice, growing louder as it approached the three. "I've been studying you all for quite some time- you, Insyte, Rush, Lute, Lyther, and all of you meddlers attempting to disrupt my master's affairs." Tail halting in mid-lash, Sparktail's heart pulsed raced as an oddly familiar silhouette parted the tall grasses. Shadows concealed the figure's identity, but odd familiarity prickled at the Raichu's fur, the sparks on his cheeks flickering blue.

"Thalia, you get back too," warned Sparktail out of the corner of his mouth, tightening his grip on his sword, his eyes narrowing as anxiety began to gather in clouds within him. "I don't like the sounds of this." Thalia frowned at him and shook her head- Sparktail gave her a pleading look, feeling a twinge of guilt inside, but he stood his ground until the Leafeon reluctantly obeyed.

"Why, isn't that cute," laughed his mysterious opponent, finally emerging from the shadows of the grass. "But that's only natural, I suppose!" Still clutching his sword at eye level in sweaty paws, Sparktail's heart dashed over a beat as he caught sight of the other warrior's face, both Speedster and Thalia gasping behind him. Standing across from Sparktail in the clearing stood a- a-

...a Raichu with jagged, scarred cheeks and green eyes, a glowing sword on his back, a leather satchel across one shoulder, matching Sparktail detail for detail- down to the subtle scar on his left shoulder and the shape of his sword's hilt.

The true Sparktail shuddered as he stared at his doppelganger, his heart pounding furiously. Did Sparktail always have that savage gleam in his eyes, when he entered battle? Did his cheeks crackle with red sparks in the flush of battle? There was just one key difference, he realized- for imprinted on the back of the other Raichu's paw, he could see the Hexwraith crest. "Who are you?" whispered Sparktail, shaking his head, the world beyond this clearing dark and unimportant now, every sense bristling with his imposter. "You're not me--"

"But am I not what you could have been?" whispered back the other Raichu, drawing his blade and bringing it to eye level just as Sparktail himself had. Sparktail stared at his foe's sword, identical to his own, gleaming pristine like a jewel. He winced at the harsh smile that twisted his doppelganger's face- did he ever do that, too? "Am I not he who ends wars? Who divides the night? I promise you, Sparktail, you shall yield to me by the end of our struggle; and with yourself, you shall yield all that you took from our master. I assure you this, for as surely as you are the alpha, I am the omega."

"Omega...?" Sparktail remember remembering the wounded Lairon that Kyria had tended to in Verdanturf and its 'cleanly cut' wounds- so this was the Lairon's attacker. "I'm not yielding to you, whatever the heck you are," he replied, his eyes narrowing and his ears flattening back. The two Sparktails began to circle each other, their matching blades aimed at each other's white-tufted fur-bristling throats. "You came here... to fight me?"

"But of course I did," replied the false Sparktail as he lunged. At once, Sparktail dropped to one knee and rolled aside to dodge his clone's thrust, leaping up with a rolling vertical slash at Omega's side that rebounded off his foe's blade. Hastily deflecting the other Raichu's blows with several successive strokes, he let momentum spin his last block into a wide slash, bringing his sword against Omega's with a clang. A red ring-shaped force-field enclosed the two Raichus as a gasping Thalia leapt to her paws to run to her mate's aid, blocking her off.

"I am all that you should have been; I am all that you are and more," taunted Omega. Both Raichus' cheeks crackled with red sparks as they glared at each other through crossed blades, until both warriors simultaneously leapt away from each other. That pattern of scars- the illusion was perfect, the disguise was whole- and yet Sparktail's foe hadn't once attempted to pretend that he was the true Sparktail. What was going on here?

Bringing his sword to eye level again, Sparktail leveled his blade towards the doppelganger's green gaze as Omega pointed his towards the Raichu's calf. He thrust forward to miss his foe by inches, then stepped back as the other warrior's sword jabbed at the ground where his hindpaw had been moments ago- and they were back to where they started.

Lightning crackled up and down the lengths of their swords as Omega shifted his blade again and again to deflect each of Sparktail's slashes- and now it was the imposter's block that rolled around into a slash. As Sparktail deflected his foe's strike, an odd vibration ran down the length of his sword while the other Raichu retreated with a backflip and landed neatly on both hind paws.

Channeling electricity into his tail, Sparktail and his imposter stared at each other from opposite sides of the clearing at an angle, their blades again at eye level. As they lunged each other, Sparktail slashed at Omega, feeling claws tearing at his side--

Without warning, the ground beneath his hindpaws lurched. Field and forest spun around him, and Sparktail hit the ground with a cry, impact knocking the sword from his paws. "Worthless," hissed Omega's voice as weight pressed down on the Raichu's back. "You are unworthy of this proof."

Gasping, the Raichu tilted his neck around and up at Omega, but was unable to get a good look at his enemy, only able to make out a pair of gleaming eyes cast in shadow, green becoming yellow.

He felt his imposter tugging at the flap of his leather satchel, pulling out an object that glinted gold in the sunlight. "But the Exile meant this for me," whispered the warrior. Recognizing the shriveled charm that he'd taken from Slick, the Raichu's blood went cold. "How kind of you to deliver it for him!"

He trembled furiously beneath Omega; he knew his adversary, but could not place him, couldn't think clearly enough, his mind still fogged and his heart still pounding with the heat of battle. Growling, hissing, he lashed up at Omega with his tail, releasing a burst of electricity into Omega's leg.

At once, Omega shrieked, and the weight on Sparktail's back lifted, a pair of objects falling to the ground on either side of him. Gasping for breath, the Raichu scrambled to his paws as his foe dashed off into the tall jungle grass, the red field vanishing.

"Stop! Get back here!" he shouted, before he stumbled and fell again, frustrated and ashamed. It was too late; Omega was gone, leaving only the echoes of cackles in Sparktail's ears, his body burning with pain.

"Sparktail!" cried Thalia, hurrying towards her mate in dismay. Helping the Raichu to his paws, she snaked a vine over to the sword resting in the grass a few feet away, dragging it towards them awkwardly. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you know that- that thing?"

"I'm... fine," he gasped, stumbling up onto one knee and then sinking back to the ground again. Sparktail glanced around his fuzzy surroundings again, his half-dazed eyes finally settling back on Thalia- things seemed to sharpen, then.

He felt her whisper words of forest healing, and the throbbing pain slowly subsided into tingling- perhaps she could tell when he was lying, even about his own wounds. "Thanks," murmured Sparktail, giving the Leafeon a quick, tight hug.

Still feeling the tingles of Synthesis in the back of his scalp, the Raichu then suddenly noticed Speedster staring into Sparktail's satchel in the grass nearby, the flap still dangling open. In the grass nearby lay the light ball and the Blue Orb where they had fallen from Omega's paws, still glowing.

The young Eevee's eyes shot open wide, and he hastily backed away from the bag. With a jolt of horror, Sparktail suddenly remembered what Omega had stolen from him,. "Thalia," whispered the Raichu, glancing around the grass again, raising his sword. "That... that Pokemon- Omega- he's got Slick's charm-"

"Blade down," growled an all-too-familiar voice from behind Sparktail, sending him springing up into the air with fright as Thalia half-gasped, half-yowled in surprise beside him. She, Speedster, and Sparktail all whipped around with widened eyes to face the six Pokemon emerging from the tall jungle grasses.

"At ease, don't want to be poking anyone's eye out here," said Shock grimly as he stepped out into the clearing with a splint secured to one leg, surveying them all with his electric-blue eyes, followed by Amber, Kyria, and the three Kirlias from Mauville. There was an egg cradled in Kyria's arms.

"She took a vow of celibacy, it's not her egg," added Shock to Thalia's questioning look, his eyes crackling as Sparktail slowly lowered his sword. "It's an egg we found abandoned in the Mauville Daycare Center. Kyria thinks it's a war orphan. And yes, damn it, we're going to have to play egg-sitting."

"And Heroc?" said Thalia curiously, glancing to Sparktail.

Amber and Shock exchanged glances. "The Breloom and his patrol are traveling south," said one of the Kirlias quietly. "Shock told us what happened. Heroc will circumvent the blockade by the Pacifidlog Straits; it is a treacherous route, but if they survive, there is no question of his bravery." She dipped her head. "And if I understand correctly from Lady Kyria; we have our own, safer route to Sootopolis?"

An awkward silence filled the air at that last comment. "Shock, um, sir," began Sparktail slowly. His low voice choked on that last, unfamiliar word- it made him cringe inside. "Delia's waiting over by the bridge, over there." He pointed with his tail off towards the place on the lake's shore where they'd left the rest of the patrol, and Thalia confirmed it with a nod.

"Excellent," said the Manectric, his eyes flaring up as he gazed towards his patrol- Sparktail and Thalia exchanged silent, nervous chuckles. "Let's go, then." Glancing to Amber, Kyria, Speedster, Thalia, and Sparktail, the proud warrior vanished into the grasses, with the others in awkward pursuit after him.

As the six Pokemon approached Shock's patrol, the Retrievers one-by-one caught sight of Shock and leapt to their paws, rushing forward to greet Shock. But Sparktail didn't partake of their joy; he tuned them out, his torn fur bristling and his cheeks crackling.

"Omega's still out there," he muttered. "Whatever he's doing... I've got to stop him." Feeling the warmth of the sun and tasting the wind from the sea, the Raichu reached a paw for the sword on his back, staring off toward the distance.

\--------


	9. Blue Blade, Red Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Lilycove, Shock's patrol encounters a foe with lethal blade skills. Meanwhile, Speedster reveals his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last revised: March 9, 2017

**Blue Blade, Red Stain**

_A hero from a time long gone_  
_In seven wars he fought and won_  
_This planet he must still defend_  
_For the legend can never end_

\--------

At high noon, as Shock's patrol ascended a hill overlooking Lilycove, Sparktail gazed down towards the old seaport city and the ocean's sparkling waves in the distance. Resting a paw on Thalia's flank, the Raichu felt the wind cool his fur as the patrol padded down the grassy ridge, his thunderbolt cheeks alive with green sparks.

In the great bay to the south stood Mount Pyre, which looked almost beautiful in the sunlight. He and Thalia exchanged grim smiles as they passed the old mountain-isle, the smiles of shared pain, memories best left unspoken. Every step brought the patrol closer to the distant edge of the sea, their paws splashing through puddles that splattered Sparktail's unkempt fur, but filth was all right.

One by one, the patrol emerged from the grasses to find themselves on a light brick-paved road winding through the trees, the occupied city of Lilycove sprawled out on the grassy terrain before them. Wisps of ocean breeze lifted Sparktail's fur and filled his throat as the patrol gazed in awe towards the distant blur where sea and sky converged. Sea-faded houses and crest-white pavement blended with the lush landscape that sloped down towards wave-worn rocky shores, melding seamlessly amongst grassy hills until Sparktail had to squint to see them.

The only thing out of place was a patrol bearing the Red Dragon's insignia, gathered in the city's main square- led by a Lucario with a crimson sash. At once, Sparktail and the other Retrievers readied weapons and claws and teeth; then, at the Manectric's cry, the patrol sprinted down the slope into the salt-white streets. As they approached, the Lucario spun around to reveal dangerous red eyes, and a slender blade was in his paws. Letting out war chants at their leader's cry, the Exile's soldiers rose to meet Sparktail and the others with serrated claws and fangs.

Dashing across the pavement, the Raichu slashed at a Kricketune, spun around to hurl a thunderbolt at a lunging Croagunk, then quickly dropped and rolled aside as a Rhyperior's foot smashed the pavement where he'd stood moments ago. Red and blue hilts flashed as Thalia struck a Tauros in frantic dance of paw-bound rapiers and forest song, letting loose a spirited "LEA!" as she sliced with both blades across a Quagsire's back.

Springing over a Cloyster's ice beam, Sparktail hit the ground and rolled back onto one knee, hacking a Wormadam to bits as its energy ball struck his left shoulder. The clouds overhead seemed to swirl and blur around Thalia as she struck and again with her blades, darting in and out of her foes' reach, eyes shutting when steel met flesh. Yelping as icy claws dug into his shoulder, Sparktail spun around with a shout and struck the Weavile behind him with an electric burst. Aqua-jetting up into a Staravia, Wyrn sank his rapier into the bird's breast and whipped it back out, a razor wire gleaming red.

At that moment, Sparktail found himself facing a Monferno clutching a hatchet- the first time he'd seen regular infantry carrying weapons! Swallowing, the Raichu quickly raised his sword to deflect his foe's crashing blow before slashing wide, hissing as flames licked at his fur. Sparktail hacked at the Monferno's flesh again and again between his foe's strikes, blade clanging against blade. Finally, the screeching monkey tripped over the Raichu's long tail and fell, just long enough for Sparktail to impale his foe.

But while some of the enemy soldiers carried weapons, it was clear that few had any skill with them. Only the Lucario had the vicious skill to slay, whose blade ripped life from an Azumarill's chest. The Retrievers had few casualties- yet the few whom fell beneath the Lucario's katana sent hatred into Sparktail, hatred he didn't understand but had no time to examine.

It occurred then to Sparktail that he'd never seen his sword stained red like the Lucario's katana. He slashed at an Ambipom- but the fluid coating his blade was so looked so watery that the Raichu couldn't recognize it as blood. He touched his paw to the blade's flat; and turning over his paw, saw that his pads were stained dark red. But before he could grasp the bizarre phenomenon, the Raichu heard the screech of a Carnivine and spun around with a forceful strike, cleaving it in two

For once, sheer force was on the Retrievers' side. The Lucario and his minions were regrouping now, slashing frenzily as Shock's patrol forced them from the bowl-like town square with sheer number, retreating up a flight of stairs to higher ground. At the top of the steps, the Lucario roared down at Shock's patrol; at once, Exeggutors appeared on the ridge and bombarded the patrol with egg bombs, faltering their advance. Howls and furious shouts rang out all around Sparktail as he and Thalia automatically hit the ground, their fur sprayed with shrapnel.

But Shock rushed forth up the stairs at the Exile's soldiers with a rallying bark, and his rattled patrol followed after. To an Arcanine, the Manectric barked as he ran, "Hit the trees!" As if it was his own idea, the Arcanine obediently stopped by the stairway handrails and shot a stream of flame up at the Exeggutors up on the ridge- hitting only three of the nine, but setting ablaze to their palm fronds and scattering the rest.

"Sparktail! Look out!" yelled Thalia as she sprang past with a spiral slash-parry to deflect a Skunktank's dark-pulse. Sparktail whipped around to face a Gallade towering over him, his sword glancing off its arms like steel. Swearing, the Raichu leapt aside to just barely evade a wicked psycho-cut, no time left to wonder what would happen if it hit him. He hurled his weight into each slash, furiously trying to force the green knight back; it was not easy, but the Gallade seemed more determined to wound Sparktail than to hold his ground.

The Lucario stood hatefully above a glaring Amber, his katana raised high for the kill, when Shock barreled straight into him from the side. Snarling, the Lucario and the Manectric tumbled head over tail, the katana flung from the Lucario's paw as they battered at each other furiously. Bellowing, the Lucario rolled back up onto one knee, finally swatting Shock aside with a swift mach-punch. Snatching up his katana, he barked for the remaining guards to rejoin him, and they fought with bloody desire, willingly backing down the grassy road from the patrol's hacks and blows to the edge of the sea.

Then, as the red-sashed Lucario's foot reached the very edge of the rocky precipice- not too high, perhaps a drop of eighteen feet at most- a chorus of skies rang out across the air. Startled, both patrol and guards all glanced up to the sky as three specks swooped down from the clouds out over the sea with slender wings- three Skarmories rushing upon the Exile's minions.

Fury burned in the Lucario's eyes as he glanced between Shock's triumphant gaze in front and the approaching Skarmories in back. "If you think we're cornered- think again," laughed the Lucario, his eyes gleaming as he stretched out one paw towards the sea, sheathing his blade. "Blusabre has never been defeated- and that will not change today!"

Immediately, Shock gave a rallying bark, and the Retrievers surged forward- but too late. The Lucario and his underlings spun around and dove off the cliff, the Skarmories letting out warning cries. Alarmed, Sparktail and the others rushed past Shock to the edge, staring far down as Blusabre and the others splashed in the churning ocean below.

"They'll drown," gasped Thalia with widened eyes as she and a few others peered over Sparktail's shoulder, gasping Retrievers crowding all along the cliff's edge. The Raichu felt her grip his paw tight. "There's no way that they'll survive the fall-"

"No, they won't," countered Wyrn, pointing with his rapier. "Look!"

Heart pounding, Sparktail followed Wyrn's gaze down towards several trails of ripples in the foamy sea as the soldiers vanished into the pounding brine. Then, a pair of hideous brown-and-pink heads suddenly reared up out the water's surface; two Gastrodons emerged from beneath the sea in geysers of foam- lifting Blusabre and the others onto their backs, before fleeing off into the rock-strewn horizon.

\--------

"Wyrn, take any four and go search the city for holdouts," ordered Shock, glancing to the Buizel as the patrol returned to the town square. Nodding, Wyrn gestured to Ketrail, Amber, a Phanpy, and a Zangoose, then led the group away. Pausing by a steel rail, Thalia watched in amusement as Shock then turned his attention to the three Skarmories landing nearby. "Now, what's going on here?" said the Manectric, eyes darting between the steel birds, one paw burrowing into the dirt. "Is this an airlift?"

"Ah, you must be Captain Shock," said the Skarmory, meeting the hound's gaze. "Lyther did say you had quite the bark. As for airlifts-" The Skarmory glanced back to his comrades and sighed. "I had a fleet of thirty-six under my command when I set out from Sootopolis, but a rainstorm scattered us." Thalia glanced back to Sparktail, remembering Ferricia's story of the Silver Conclave, but he didn't look back. "It should be no trouble, though; my flock and I have traveled through worst tempests!"

"We'll have to find another way, then," said Shock, turning back to the rest of the patrol. "Now as for the rest of you..." The Manectric's voice trailed off as he scanned his followers, then struck like a hammer. "Speedster! You don't seem to have a single wound or drop of blood on you. Were you even in the battle?!"

An amused murmur rolled through the patrol as all eyes turned towards the young Eevee warrior, who glanced at his own fur and blushed a deep red. Blinking, Thalia glanced around the patrol, realizing Shock was right. They'd all taken a hit or two in the battle, however minor- except for Speedster, whose fur was somehow completely clean of blood. "He was definitely fighting, sir!" called Sheltur to Shock, grinning as Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances. "I saw him take down a Cherrim. He must've just been too fast!" Thalia giggled at that, Sparktail rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and a few others laughed.

Shock snorted. "Right then- Delia, Bricks, and Sheltur, come with me," ordered the Manectric, glancing to each of them with sharp blue eyes. "Let's go retrieve our fallen comrades' bodies and pay our final respects to them, before someone trips over them." Nodding, Delia, Sheltur, and a Graveler rose up and followed after their leader.

As the patrol settled down, Thalia gave Sparktail a playful wink- because she liked how the Raichu's cheeks darkened slightly- then let out a content sigh and took in her surroundings. It cheered the Leafeon to see how the world could still look so whole and beautiful, the sky a lovely light-blue with streaks of white, the grass and the swaying trees still verdant-green. The houses looked peacefully unused, but not wholly neglected, not even the distant light-tower gleaming on the farthest rock outcropping. Maybe the Lucario and his soldiers had preserved the buildings for their own use? The ground was rich with flowers that had escaped from untended gardens, though quite a few blossoms had been trampled during the battle. The only hint that the beautiful city gave to betray the existence of war were blood and masses of strewn fur on the pavement, which would wash away in the next rains.

The Leafeon was helping- well, trying and failing to help- Kyria bandage the Retrievers' wounds when a loud explosion suddenly rang out from the harbor. At once, the confused patrol turned towards the plume of black smoke rising from the wharf in the south. "Damn that Blusabre!" swore Shock as he and the rest of the burial crew returned to the square. "He must've left time-release charges on the docks!"

Exchanging glances with Sparktail, Thalia and several others raced after the Manectric down towards a high ledge overlooking the wharf, just in time to see four more docks and the tethered boats all explode in succession. Skidding to a halt on the quay, the Leafeon cringed as burning wooden shrapnel and eye-stinging smoke rained down upon her and the rest of the patrol, relaxing only when she felt Sparktail's protective paw on her flank.

Thalia could feel fury radiate from Shock as the Manectric stared at the broken piers. As they stood on the water's edge, gazing far out to sea, Shock spun around sharply to face the Skarmory captain. "Captain! How long will it take before your fleet arrives?" barked Shock, his pelt bristling.

The captain tilted his head sideways to frown at the Manectric. "Ah, I take it you really intended to sail all the way to Sootopolis?" commented the Skarmory, spreading his wings and exchanging glances with his allies. "It should not take more than a few days. Be patient."

Shock groaned. Suppressing laughter beneath a paw, Thalia grinned at Sparktail. Then, she yawned and curled up on the quay as the rest of the patrol joined them, letting soft clear sunlight and Sparktail's warmth fill her fur as ocean waves filled the air with fresh saline spray.

"You could always rebuild the dock." Blinking, the Leafeon bolted upright and glanced around as she heard a deep voice from the waters below. Next to her, Sparktail drew his sword, and they hurried to the ledge.

A craggy brown fish surfaced between the broken docks, its rough, tan scales like a living rock. "Relicanth?" whispered Sparktail, lowering his sword. Many Pokemon had assisted Sparktail and Thalia, back when they gathered the Orbs from Hoenn. And Relicanth had provided the Blue Orb's location.

"Hello, Venvel and Sektek," greeted Relicanth as they stared at him blankly. "Such tremors rock these waters now, as they have not for ages. Indeed, the stasis is coming to a close, and the cycle of eons will resume..."

"A Relicanth!" gasped Amber as she joined Thalia and Sparktail by the edge, her eyes filled with fierce awe as they stared down at the rockfish. At once, the rest of the patrol- from Shock to Speedster- perked up and crowded all along the boardwalk. "I've never seen one before..."

"Always running, never walking; forever scurrying, never pausing," spoke the Relicanth, his voice stately calm as the Retrievers peered down at him. "Lightning runs in your flesh, mouse; but your soul is fire. Even now, a new candle glows with your flame." Eyes widening, Amber began fo back away.

A chill ran down Thalia's spine as Kyria passed her, foortsteps echoing off the pavement. "Greetings, ancient elder," said the Gardevoir calmly. "Celebi blessed my eyes so that I might see into the hearts of Pokemon. But what grants your eyes such sight?"

"Ten thousand years of life have granted me these eyes, dear healer," reploed the Relicanth with just a faint hint of a smile. "You have too much faith in the forces of light for one of your kind; your cousins learn by trial and error. I need no inner eye to see a person truly; I need no divine power to recognize the world's cycle." A murmur ran through the patrol. Reluctantly, the Gardevoir nodded.

"And what about my patrol, Relicanth?" called out Shock, affixing his blue gaze to the rockfish, who seemingly held no fear of the Manectric's crackling fur, listening to the wash of debris-strewn waters. "The Army pf the Retrievers waits for us at Sootopolis. Will you help us get there?"

The Relicanth peered up at the Manectric, its stony expression neither condemning nor gracious. "Your eyes shine like brass, your paws firm as steel," said the ancient rockfish, gently bobbing up and down in the sea, its voice slow still but deliberate. "You need no assistance from me. Your own will shall lead you to the Ivory Mountain."

Then Sparktail spoke, startling Thalia- she hadn't expected him to say anything. "Wait," said the Raichu, staring down at the rockfish. "Relicanth-- what can you tell me about the warrior Omega?" Thalia's inner laughter melted away as she glanced at Sparktail; she could see some sort of bitterness in him, something that the others couldn't see. The Leafeon nudged him for an explanation, but to her irritation, he did not react.

The Relicanth's reply only disappointed him. "Kusaan? You ask of the Omega, that you might understand him; and yet you do not understand yourself," said the rockfish harshly. "Surely you, who traveled through storms and darkness to survive, can comprehend the Exile's fist? Know this, Raichu: The answer to the end lies just beyond the final veil."

Then, the Relicanth bowed farewell to Shock, turned, and dove off, leaving the patrol staring at the bubbling ripples in the water.

\--------

Speechless, Sparktail stared down at the broken docks towards Relicanth's vanishing shadow as the rest of the patrol broke into excited chatter, slowly sheathing his sword. He felt Thalia giving him a few warm nudges, to assure him that he'd be all right. Gulping, he closed his eyes and held her close.

"Shock, sir," spoke up Speedster, glancing nervously between the Skarmories and his commander, then to Thalia and Sparktail. Looking to the Eevee, the Raichu suddenly noticed an odd gleam to Speedster's eyes- but he pushed the thought away, not sure what to make of it. "Permission to check out Mount Pyre?"

"Permission granted," said the Manectric distantly, still staring at the place where Relicanth had vanished. "But take others with you. We can't have anyone wandering off on their own."

Nodding obediently, the Eevee gestured with his tail to Thalia and Sparktail. "I'll take you two, okay?" said Speedster, wagging his tail, leading them over to one of the Skarmories. Glancing back to the patrol, Sparktail climbed up onto the Skarmory behind Thalia, gripped the steel bird's back with his paws as they rose up and flew off.

They flew west over the Cove of Lily, passing over rocks and trees and innocent Taillows ignorant of war. Up at the front, Speedster was riding on the Skarmory's head, whispering directions into the steed's ear. A chill ran down Sparktail's spine.

They were descending on Mount Pyre now, craggy spires like petrified smoke, rising up toward the shrine at the top. Tombstones lined its slopes in red and blue, and soft mists wreathed the ancient mountain in swirling white. As they descended toward the velvet-green summit, Sparktail anxiously glanced back at Thalia, but she looked as confused as he felt.

They slid down into the grass, landing side by side. Speedster's landing was less graceful, leaping down from the Skarmory and landing with a tumble. Yet, there was an odd, almost fervent gleam in his eye. "Well?" said the Eevee, smiling at Sparktail and Thalia. "You have the Orbs, don't you? Let's return them to their rightful place."

Exchanging anxious glances, Sparktail and Thalia followed Speedster up the weathered steps, up the velvet-grace, toward the shrine where life met death. "I haven't been here for ages," murmured Speedster, setting the Raichu's fur on end. "Not since- yes, that was eons ago..."

The Eevee's voice sounded off to Sparktail, heavy and weight-laden like the Relicanth's. Too weary, too warn. "You've been here before?" asked Thalia innocently as they continued up through the spirit-mist. Sparktail smiled weakly. For a moment, she sounded like her usual bright, cheerful self.

The mists thinned out near the summit. Sparktail could make out Speedster's sly smile. "Yes, Thalia," said the Eevee, still sounding far too old. "I know this mountain, this shrine to the departed, this hallowed rock where earth and sea meet sundered sky." Thalia's eyes narrowed, but she bit back her reply.

The sky was clear with daylight over Hoenn as the Raichu and the Leafeon reached the ancient altar atop Mount Pyre, older than time itself. Turning, Sparktail stared out across the misty green slopes, curving down into the glittering sea.

Here, at this lonely shrine in the Cove of Lily, Aurton Silversky had breathed his last. Thalia shook as she saw the dirt mount where she'd buried their trainer. Her stomach churned. Slick's grave was lush and beautiful. But that body was no longer Slick. Now, Slick had become the face of Giratina.

Reaching into their packs, Thalia and Sparktail took out the Red and Blue Orbs. Scarlet strength, azure adrenaline. The ancient orbs pulsed with mysterious light as they placed them on the altar, slower and faster at first, then gradually synchronizing. In that moment, they could sense the power of the land and the sea, the power that filled the planet. A power that, left unchecked, could easily tear the world apart.

Speedster began to murmur under his breath, catching Sparktail's attention. "Yes--it was here that it happened, when the War of Legends broke out, twocmillennia ago," whispered the Eevee, tracing a mark in the dirt with a paw, his back still to Thalia and Sparktail as if they weren't there. "And then over here, this was where the War of Nine began, fourteen centuries ago. Or was it fifteen? Ah, how memories blur ll with time..."

Sparktail's eyes narrowed, his fur rippling in the wave-spurred breeze. " You, you're talking like you were there when... as if you saw the war yourself" said the Raichu, his throat growing dry. He frowned. "Hang on... how do you know so much about the ancient world, anyway?"

"I know of these things because I have seen them; I have seen more than either of you may ever see in your lifetimes," said Speedster calmly, raising his eyes towards the shining sky. " If you knew as I knew, saw as I saw, lived as I lived... then you would understand." Smiling, the Eevee took a deep breath, his fur rippling like grass in the wind.

The world went silent and still, except for the chill in Sparktail's fur. The Eevee's claim was ludicrous and outrageous beyond words. Was he insulting their intelligence? "What're you talking about?" said the Raichu, incredulous. "You... you can't have seen that much. You're just, just a young Eevee...you haven't even evolved yet."

"At Mount Chimney, the intense heat didn't bother you at all, and you didn't even want armor," added Thalia, her eyes narrowing. "You don't have any weapons, you're still an Eevee... and you didn't even have a scratch on you!" Speedster flinched. "What sort of secrets are you hiding, Speedster? And why'd you bring us here?"

"My name is _not_ Speedster, and I am _not_ an Eevee." He spun around to face them, revealing his true features, sending Sparktail's and Thalia's every sense into deadlock. His body was sleek and vulpine, his paws a rich, dark brown. His muscles were tauter than any Eevee; his muzzle was inclined like a Vaporeon, his black-tipped ears shaped like a Vaporeon, and his magnificent tail was like a Flareon.

Tribal markings decorated his cheeks and forehead like a Glaceon's diamonds, but his neck fur and belly were the creamy color of a Leafeon's back. Sparktail and Thalia stared blankly at the Pokemon who could not be an Eevee, who could be nothing but an Eevee, who was stronger and greater than any Eevee. "Sparktail, Thalia, I am Mythic, last of the Tanuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Mythic is not familiar, he only appeared in the prologue to Volume I. However, Lugia talked about the Tanuki in Volume II.


	10. The Lost Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: May 3, 2017

_He watched the world eyes like the sun_   
_His fur left plain with swift paws to run_   
_Five stones he held from memories inlaid_   
_To sing of new life from the forest glade_

\--------

In a flash, Sparktail and Thalia had their blades at the Tanuki's throat, their fur bristling as they stared at the creature who couldn't exist, who shouldn't exist--yet was standing before them. "The Tanuki race died out thousands of years ago," hissed Thalia through clenched teeth.

Mythic smiled, clearly unperturbed. "You say I can't exist, and yet here I am," replied the Tanuki, his eyes gleaming. "Surely you understand that I have powers beyond any mere Eevee? That I am wiser and stronger than any mortal? That you have never seen the likes of me before, and never shall in any other?"

In the shadows of the ruins, Sparktail glared at Speedster--no, at Mythic. It was true, Mythic looked older and stronger than any Eevee; and his voice was ancient like the Relicanth's. But still... "How?" asked the Raichu finally. "How're you still alive?"

"I have survived the eons by living in peace, Sparktail," said Mythic, gently brushing his long tail against the altar. "I am not and never have been a warrior, not even when my kin still walked the earth." He gave a dark, secretive smile. "Just as the Four Virtues themselves do not fight, neither do I."

"Why'd you sign up with Shock, then?" demanded Thalia, swords trembling in her vine-wrapped paws, her heart racing. Oh yes, some part of her did want to believe that a higher power was watching over her, but no, not like this. "If you don't like fighting, what're you doing in a war patrol?"

"I do not dislike fighting," replied the Tanuki, turning back to the altar. "Still, I am not a warrior, for your combat skills far outstrip mine." Thalia's eyes widened. As an Eevee, Mythic's body had looked immaculate, unscathed. But now, she could see every scratch, every cut on his body. All the wounds he'd concealed to hide his true nature.

Blade still raised, Sparktail glanced at Thalia awkwardly. Even with proof of Mythic's power, his claims were too sudden to accept. But some guilty part of Sparktail couldn't help but wonder if Mythic was telling the truth. Even so, he shouldn't just take anyone's words at face value.

Mythic sighed. "It's clear you haven't seen the truth yet, either of you," he said, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what you think I am. It doesn't matter if you think I'm beyond rationality. All that matters now is that you recognize the will of the wild."

Lugia. It was like listening to Lugia again. Staring into those cold, accusing eyes, shining with righteous fury. Instinctively, his paw shifted, the tip of his sword touching the Tanuki's neck. Immediately, Mythic sprang aside, sliding around them, darting under Thalia's swishing blades and under the altar. Both Raichu and Leafeon halted.

"I am not a warrior," repeated the Tanuki as he stepped back out onto the grass, looking calmly at the duo as if they had not just been trying to kill him. "Will you listen to me? I can do no harm to either of you. We haven't much time before Shock sends others to look for us."

Staring at the Tanuki, Thalia slowly sheathed her blades. Sparktail could feel the Leafeon's heartbeat, hot and quick, her paws tugging at his arm until he, too, put away his sword. "Fine," muttered the Raichu. "But one false step toward Thalia--"

Mythic laughed softly. "I'm no threat to her, nor to you," said the Tanuki. "No, I'd say you're more of a threat to me." His eyes fell on Sparktail's sword, the hilt visible just above his shoulder. "Especially one who carries the weapon of a champion. Tell me, just how did you acquire such a thing?"

"The weapons of light? They-" began Thalia. To her surprise, Sparktail shook his head, and she stepped back, letting him speak. "Lugia gave it to me," said the Raichu, his tail lashing at the grass. "He gave us all weapons. Like Thalia's swords or Insyte's claws."

"A replica of Aluxiver's sword," said Mythic, nodding. Sparktail blinked, and Thalia frowned. "And it seems you all found hope in carrying these weapons of light, these symbols of champions. And yet, by recreating Aluxiver, one cannot help but recreate his flaws."

Thalia gave Sparktail a questioning glance, but the Raichu looked away. _What sort of light would I be if I gave you the power to kill as you pleased?_ ] "Did you know that Giratina was Slick?" he asked, looking back to the Tanuki. "Or... or that he was a human at all?"

"Could anyone truly know such a thing?" countered Mythic. Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances, but said nothing. "I am not one with such a story, but one who sees the stories of others. Such feelings of betrayal, of disillusionment. And yet--you stay in this war?"

The Raichu glanced to Thalia, hoping she would speak for him, but she shook her head and motioned back to him with her tail. "I... I had to get away," he said finally. "I thought I found something. But I didn't. Like I'd forgotten something..."

Words bled from his mouth, forcibly extracted. Slick's death. Turnback Cave. The Wide Shot. Jirachi. Hoenn. The Conclave. Desperate battles, horrifying duels. A long, meaningless trek into the wilderness.

As he struggled through his story, Thalia stared at him in disbelief, as if amazed he could say so much. As Sparktail paused for breath, the Leafeon looked at the Tanuki, hard. "I think he's told you enough," said the Leafeon sharply. "Now, it's your turn."

"Very well," agreed Mythic. His eyes remained calm and gentle. "Then, you came to Hoenn, not because of any great love for this place, but to escape." Sparktail stiffened, but the Tanuki smiled. "You are either very wise or very foolish."

The Raichu didn't know what to say, and so he remained silent. "Why did you bring us here?" asked Thalia finally. "You've been implying a lot of stuff about Lugia and the others-- the eight Columns. You're not like them, are you? Is that how you're still alive?"

"No, I am not like them, though that question is not as odd as you may think," said Mythic, leaping up onto the altar. "You hold the Columns in high regard. But they are not immortal as I am, nor are they without equal. Ho-Oh and Lugia were not made, but chosen by the spirits. And when a Column dies, the spirits shall choose a new soul to replace them."

"What're you trying to say?" protested the Leafeon. "The Columns... can't just be destroyed like that, can they? There can't be that many Pokemon who can stand up to them... not unless..." She closed her eyes. "But then... are you saying this world can exist without the Eight Columns...?"

"The world is far too vast to be contained in eight aspects," said Mythic. "After all, what is a Column? The Columns were eight gods established at the dawn of this world. But every land has its own gods, its own sacred places. Even Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza predate the order you call the Eight Columns... truly, they are more ancient than the world itself."

Sparktail and Thalia exchanged glances. "If Ho-Oh brings the sun's courage, then Lugia offers the moon's calm," murmured the Tanuki, gazing at the Red and Blue Orbs on the altar. "If Dialga and Palkia were created to preserve the structure of time and space... then, the primal chaos which birthed Kyogre and Groudon is diametrically opposed to that order."

Far beyond the rolling waves, they could make out the ruins of Hoenn's fallen cities. "Primal energy sleeps within Hoenn, a relic of its buried past," said Mythic gravely. "It is a power so ancient, so integrated into our world, that we can no longer sense it." Turning, he looked back at Sparktail. "And this brings us to Omega."

Both Thalia and Mythic both watched Sparktail curiously. Omega, the mysterious Raichu who claimed the Griseous Orb, who controlled the camps in Mauville and Verdanturf. The one who took his face... "Who is Omega?" asked the Raichu weakly, trying to keep his voice steady. "What is he after?"

"He was born in distant Unova, under the name Kusaan," said Mythic, looking out to sea. "But his past is unimportant for now. I believe Kusaan has found some way to tap into this ancient power, in Giratina's name. And if he could prove himself worthy of that power, in its purest form... why, he could unravel time and space itself..."

As if in response, the Red and Blue Orbs flashed brightly once more. "You have witnessed this power in the forms of Kyogre and Groudon; but even with them, this power is finite, limited," said the Tanuki gravely. "But here, where the will of the wild has run rampant, where time and space are weakest... He must not be allowed to prove his mastery. He must not be allowed to nourish the World Abyss..."

The World Abyss... the passage of the dead. The swirling Void beneath the Distiortion World. The scarred battlefield where the Exile had waited in his true form. Yes, Sparktail remembered the World Abyss, and wished he couldn't. "But the Abyss was destroyed," said the Raichu weakly. "We destroyed it. Right?"

Slowly, Mythic turned back to face the duo. "Destroyed? Hardly," said the Tanuki. "The Void is the passage of the dead, after all. It is tied into the fabric of existence by its very nonexistence. From life to death, and death to life, it maintains the cycle between the civil and wild energies. It was Giratina who twisted the void's purpose, and filled it with darkness to feed his war machine."

Sparktail took in the Tanuki's every word with wide eyes, but Thalia was skeptical. "The World Abyss was real; we saw it," said the Leafeon, frowning at Mythic. "But 'light' and 'darkness' are... I mean... they're not things you can _touch._  This primal energy... this ancient power... they're not real."

"Aren't they?" countered Mythic. "There are many layers to reality, Thalia. Just as I was not who I seemed to be, your weapons are not what they seem to be, as the creatures of legend are not what they seem to be... reality is never what it seems to be."

"That's ridiculous," said the Leafeon disgustedly, drawing her swords. "This is real. The war's real. I've killed enough enemies to know that. And I'm sure Sparktail has, too. I mean-" She padded over to Mythic, holding Shensing before his eyes, but being careful not to touch his fur. "Look at it. Doesn't it look real?"

"Your swords feel sharp and true, but they are not swords," said Mythic calmly. "A true sword is more than steel and wood; it is a symbol, a tool, a weapon. A sword has two edges, but cannot swing in both directions; and whatever it meets, it separates, it divides. But do you truly understand what it means to carry a sword? To be a symbol of war and death?"

The Raichu stared at the Tanuki as Thalia backed up against him. Thoughts of killing Rattatas by night came to him, but he pushed those aside. Of course he had killed; it was war, life or death. But surely he wasn't a cruel killer, not like Giratina. Or was he?

"Come, now, let us not hide things from one another," said Mythic, shaking his head. "We all know you have killed and found it in your heart to kill; it is no great secret. Feel the grass under your paws, the sun on your back, the wind on your fur. Your heart needs no prompting of mine, not when it hungers to become what it ought to be."

The Raichu glared at Mythic, not sure how to reply. But in the back of his head, he remembered running through Pal Park, that savage joy of hunting down the Hexwraiths one-by-one, how satisfying it felt to destroy them. Thalia shivered as Mythic flickered her chin with his tail, and Sparktail grew irritated- he didn't want Thalia to be afraid of him.

"The blade and the warrior must be one in battle," said Mythic softly, circling them. "Savagery or civility? War or peace? What lies in your heart? Conflict stalks from every corner. What do you commit yourself to? If the soul is divided, so too is the blade. Only those whose souls are complete can stand when evening falls."

The Tanuki flicked the Leafeon's chin with his tail once again, but this time she snapped. "Don't bring me into this!" hissed Thalia, a leaf-blade protruding from a raised paw. "I don't order Sparktail to do anything for me, he does it because he wants to. Don't even start!"

But Mythic remained infuriatingly calm as ever. "I have no power over you; your choices are your own," laughed the Tanuki gently, shaking his head. "Remember this: If you submit yourselves to a higher power, you will become like them. Don't ever fight because someone tells you to. Fight because you want to fight..."

"Ah, yes, I expected nothing less from such an ancient infidel," whispered an old, haggard voice in the distance. At once, Mythic went rigid. "It has been eons since we last dueled, O ancient one; and yet you were alone last time! Have you lost your touch."

Drawing their swords, Sparktail and Thalia turned to see a blue fetal creature with a yellow turban, floating up the slope towards them with sealed eyes and wrinkled skin; the glowing red gems on its tails and forehead were reminiscent of Mesprit. "Who are you?" breathed Sparktail, leveling his sword at the Pokemon.

The creature gave a wheezing laugh. "Dear boy, I am Uxie, keeper of memories," rasped the old Pokemon, gathering energy into one paw. "I am the divine chalice from which the Exile sups his knowledge; I am the birth of all purity. Now stand aside; for the one behind you has earned the ire of the magi, and must be wiped from existence..."

Behind them, Mythic gazed up at the tiny Pokemon, his features hardening. His frustration at the Tanuki evaporating, Sparktail held his blade steady. He didn't know what history existed between the duo, but if Uxie served the Exile, who wanted Mythic gone, then it would be wrong to do nothing. "We're not standing aside!" cried Thalia from beside him.

A wizened chuckle came from the ancient creature. "Then you shall both share his fate." Sparktail grabbed Thalia and pulled her aside as Uxie flung a massive blue psi-bolt into the ground, leaving a tiny crater where the Leafeon had been moments ago. A memory flashed in his head--a Mudkip shielding a Vulpix with his body, a dying Linoone--but he quickly rushed at Uxie again.

Waves of light thrashed from the pixie as Mythic sprang forward, hurtling the Tanuki away. Darting low and high from the Raichu's slashes, Uxie's body flashed before psi-bolts rained down on the trio's head. Flinging a leaf blade at Uxie, Thalia rolled aside to dodge the sweeping Extrasensory attack that made the air ripple and stirred long-buried memories- Sparktail and the Houndoom tumbling down from the precipice, black smoke from a desiccated corpse- and she slashed wide.

Kicking out with a hind paw as Uxie flew past her, Thalia spun around with double slashes, and twin stabs, just barely missing the guardian. "I hold a thousand lives of thoughts and memories; I am the keeper of all knowledge," said Uxie, pulsating with psychic bursts as he rose into the air. "Even the two of you, who should have died millennia ago, are but children to me!"

An invisible barrier flashed around the altar as Uxie dove for the Red and Blue Orbs, repelling him. Furious, he opened fire on Thalia and Sparktail. Sparktail's blade vibrated as he deflected the psychic bursts, the steel humming discordantly. "Children they may be, but you are to me as they to you," declared Mythic. "Do not touch these Pokemon! They are under my protection, and I would stand between them and the Exile if necessary--"

The Tanuki broke off as Thalia sprang at Uxie with both blades, tackling the guardian-spirit to the ground. Startled, Sparktail sheathed his sword and padded over to stare down at the creature. "Ah, Tanuki," whispered Uxie as he struggled under Thalia's paws, blades at his neck. "Such brazen words from a mere stargazer. Ever as always, you defy the Original One, reject the world's potentia..."

Without warning, his body erupted with a massive blue psychic wave that violently flung Sparktail, Thalia, and Mythic to the ground. "Do not think I have trivialized your transgressions against my dear sister Mesprit," breathed the creature, its tails rippling as Sparktail stared up at him. "We do not forgive, and we do not forget!" Flashing, his body vanished.

"Sparktail? You okay?" asked Thalia weakly, getting to her paws. When the Raichu nodded, they both looked to Mythic, who was staring after Uxie's vanishing silhouette in the distance, his expression dark and stern. "Mythic? We're sorry for doubting you, earlier... What's wrong?"

Exhausted, the Tanuki shook his head. "If even the Three Magi have emerged, then our time grows short," he murmured, staring into the distance. "Surely, they would not venture so deep into hostile territory, not unless... Yes, something dark is brewing at Lilycove. I shall stay here for now, and protect the Orbs. Go, return to the Skarmory, and save Shock!"

\--------

Paws and tail beating against the grass, Sparktail scampered to a halt at the edge of the gritty beach as he caught sight of Shock's patrol battling against a horde of Mismagii, all armed with weapons gathered from the last battle. His heart sank; there were already many bodies up and down the shoreline. Further down the shore were five Gastrodons, carrying armed soldiers that bore the Exile's banner.

The Omega Warrior slid down from a Gastrodon's back, followed by fresh reinforcements. "Still here, are you?" crowed Kusaan. A dangerous smile spread across the Raichu's features as he drew his blade, water dripping down his fur into the sand, Slick's charm gleaming on his neck. "Come here; I have a message from Blusabre. Fall, Retrievers!"

A chill ran down Sparktail's spine as he saw the Omega Warrior. Something about their eyes promised murder that Blusabre's guards failed to deliver. At once, the Retrievers rushed at their enemies with battle cries. "Thalia, get back to the others," he hissed , glancing to his mate. "Just... just wait here! Please!" Without waiting for her protests, he raced off down the sand towards his enemy.

Sparktail's cheeks crackled as he rushed at Omega, knocking him away from Shock. The Raichu's blade clanged against Kusaan's, tail spinning around for another ring, a vertical slash parried high, paws hastily sidestepping a thrust, a deft series of swipes and parries going back and forth.

Retrievers and Exile soldiers battled furiously all around the duo as they fought, their swords crackling with sparks, flashing again and again with each clash. With every strike of steel against steel, the Raichu could feel his blade vibrate and tremble.

Dark droplets flew from every direction and coated both their swishing pelts. Axes flashed and hacked into flesh, turning fur scarlet as pikes thrust forth from either side and daggers plunged into chests, splattering crimson stains across the sand, paws and tails moving too fast for Sparktail's eyes to track as the other warrior struck from every side.

The constant lashing blows from all directions kept jostling Sparktail's thoughts and forced him into constant retaliation, furiously parrying and slashing for his life, his sword trembling with its discordant hum. The other blade struck closer and closer to his fur as they fought, finally scoring a painful gash on his flank that brought an angry scream and a crackling lunge from the Raichu, his tail lashing at the earth as soldiers fell all around him.

The previous battle was swift, decisive, and easily won- but this was a vicious, terrifying conflict that dragged as the cold gray skies darkened, agonized screams mingled with vicious howls on both sides. The sand underpaw grew damp and red with spilled blood, soldiers howling and falling all around him, sinking to painful slow deaths. The cold evening air nipped at Sparktail as he and Omega continued their bitter duel, the sky turning to dusk as gasping Retrievers and vicious Exile soldiers battered at each other relentlessly.

Omega kicked high at the Raichu's paws before leaping back with a bark- stumbling back over a fallen Linoone's tail, falling even as Sparktail's sword flew from his grip. Gritting his teeth, Sparktail instantly snatched up his sword with his tail and slashed wide at Omega's chest, the blade slicing at the other Raichu's ribcage- and came away bloody.

Omega howled and clasped a paw to his chest wound. "You'll pay for that!" hissed Kusaan as he stumbled back, his body beginning to melt. Quickly, Sparktail moved in for the kill- but too slow, too slow. As the golden fur began to dissolve, eyes becoming utter white, Omega suddenly grabbed the Raichu's sword with shadow-like claws, the Griseous Orb flashing.

The Raichu froze as the translucent claws seized the blade. Time seemed to slow as evil energy twisted around the blade, the steel shaking in his paws violently. Panicking, he struggled to pull his sword free, but could not break Omega's grasp as golden cracks ran up and down the length of the blade.

Snap.

Immediately, Omega's grasp vanished. A wave of energy struck Sparktail, sending him reeling back, the blade's glowing fragments falling to the ground all around him. Unseen in the sand and dust that filled the air, Kusaan snatched up his blade and ran away, screaming a retreat to his allies as he fled into the ocean like a pillar of dark mist.

Horrified, the Raichu stared at the glittering pieces of his sword in dismay, the useless golden hilt falling from his shaking paw as the Exile's soldiers raced into the waters after their master. On the blade fragments and soaking into the sand lay drops of blood, his and Omega's both. This couldn't be happening... his sword had broken!

"Stop, Sparktail!" ordered Shock from behind Sparktail as a dark-stained Wyrn stumbled to the ocean, limping and clutching one hind paw. The Raichu froze again- he could hear the misery in the Manectric's voice. "We're hurt enough-- get back here--"

Foreboding gripped Sparktail as he turned to stare at the Retrievers on the blood-soaked shore, the Exile's soldiers fleeing on their Gastrodons towards the fading horizon. They were all splattered with blood and bruises, Shock's patrol; pride turned to panic and resolve turned to terror- the wind cold and gray against Sparktail's pelt. The sand was dark and wet with the crimson stain, filling the Raichu's nostrils and mouth with the cruel scent of death- leaking into the waters as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

With wounded cries, the Retrievers stared numbly at each other and at the countless bodies littering the beach all around them, one-by-one crawling towards their fallen comrades with silent sobs as the rest of the patrol- raced down the stairs to join them.

"Sheltur!" cried Wyrn as he knelt beside the fallen Wartortle, the rapier falling from his paw, his eyes filled with dismay. Shocked, Sparktail stared as the Buizel clutched his friend's limp body, revealing the horrible gash on the turtle's underbelly. "No- no- stay with us- don't be dead- no! No! No!"

As Sparktail approached, the Buizel clenched his teeth and looked up at him with furious, angry eyes. Stopping dead, Sparktail felt as if he was back at that awful morning on the Silver Conclave, staring down at a dying Elias, too late to save his friend; war cycling itself without recourse, taking life after life--and he grew afraid that Mythic and Lugia might be right about him after all.

\--------


	11. Across the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild spirits come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last revised March 10, 2017

_From this earth where I once began_   
_Through ocean storms I march again_   
_The wind's cloak is all around me_   
_For the distant flame is my guide_

\--------

"I don't like this," said Thalia anxiously, their Skarmories' wings flashing in the morning sun as she glanced to Sparktail. Ocean wave and foam streaked by far below as the surviving members of Shock's patrol rode on the Skarmories' backs. "If Omega could just break your sword so easily--" Just like how mine broke, she meant to say, but bit back the rest of her sentence.

The salty wind blew into his eyes and swept through his fur, the whtie mountain looming up from the open sea. "I... I don't know anymore," saild Sparktail faintly, taking no notice of the cawing Wingulls and chirping Taillows overhead. "It's... it's just a sword... right?" The Leafeon looked at him worriedly, but said nothing more.

The wind was strong and the waves below rose high, but the sky was clear, and they arrived at Sootopolis without incident. Sparktail stared down towards the ancient dome far below as they swooped down into the mouth of the ancient caldera. The oceans and the mountain's face were by no means pristine- but it was cleaner and brighter than the destroyed husk he remembered.

Patrols of circling Skarmories brought the enormous cavern to life with their sharp eyes, sweeping over the city below. Directly below the patrol glimmered the waves of Lake Helena, its blue depths betraying no sign of the debris and red stains that had tainted it during the Sootopolis Massacre, surrounded by half-repaired buildings.

No, it wasn't as neat as it had been under the humans' control, and perhaps it never would be- but the city was clean enough that Pokemon knelt to drink from the lake's edge; and now the mineral deposits could outshine the contamination of war, restoring Lake Helena. But still, Sparktail kept perfectly still, paw at the place where his sword should be, his eyes dull.

On the rocky-yet-gentle shores surrounding Lake Helena, the wreckage and bodies that had lined the slopes were gone, replaced by newly painted walls and freshly cut timbers. Teams of Pokemon dotted the city's trails, tearing down old houses and raising new dwellings in their place, constructing bridges where old ledges had crumbled, washing long-dried stains of ash and blood from the great cavern's walls.

"Sparktail! Are you seeing this?" called Thalia, glancing to Sparktail as the patrol descended. "Remember when we first saw the city right after Slick's death... and how dead and lifeless it was?" The Leafeon laughed softly. "Here's life and color where there was none before!" And up and down the patrol's ranks, the others too were sharing similar thoughts in hushed, excited tones as they took in the rejuvenated city.

The Raichu blinked-- he knew he should feel some swell of emotion, relief or satisfaction or something-- but he didn't feel it, or couldn't name what he felt. All that Sparktail could bring himself to do was force a smile, and say nothing more.

The twenty descended upon a large helicopter pad on a rocky plateau overlooking Lake Helena. Glancing back over his shoulder to Thalia, Sparktail slipped down from his Skarmory's back to the asphalt while the rest of the patrol did likewise. Thalia hopped down from her steed as well and landed beside him, her eyes bright as she stared all around the massive cavern, off into the distance towards the farthest wall, up to the crater  three thousand feet above them.

"Captain Shock!" called Lyther. Exchanging glances, Sparktail and Thalia noticed the Lucario padding across the helicopter over to Shock's patrol with lance in paw, his eyes hard and his blue cape draped over his shoulders. The other Retrievers exchanged glances as Shock looked sharply to the approaching warrior; Wyrn looked puffy-eyed and red from sobbing on all through the night. "It's good that you and your patrol arrived safely, Captain. We need all the preparation we can get before attacking Ever Grande."

But Shock refused to meet Lyther's gaze. "Not all of us made it here, sir," replied the Manectric, his voice a low growl; Lyther flinched but said nothing. Sparktail shot Thalia an uncomfortable glance- was Lyther a higher rank than Shock? "With all due respect, Lyther, I do not answer to you, and I do not have time to exchange pleasantries. We are all hungry, thirsty, and tired, and we would like a place to sleep."

The Lucario smiled coldly at Shock as the rest of the patrol- whispering in hushed undertones- gathered behind their leader. "Very well, Shock; follow me," replied the warrior, his eyes and paws glowing blue. Something seemed off about Lyther that Sparktail couldn't quite place, but he pushed the thought aside and rested his paw on Thalia. Turning around with a swish of his cape, Lyther gestured to the patrol, and padded off down the paved road, the Retrievers following uneasily behind.

The city's infrastructure organized its streets into a large circuit surrounding Lake Helena, houses sprawled on vast ledges that rose higher the further up from the rocky shore. As the patrol followed Lyther down the paved road, Sparktail noticed construction teams in yellow, but ignored them.

\--------

They arrived at the emergency bunkers, build deep into the mountain during the siege of Sootopolis. Swallowing as they entered the steel complex, Sparktail recalled that the most of the survivors of Sootopolis had been in the bunkers. A few hundred survivors against thousands dead.

Six futons were laid out in each room. Normally, a human-sized futon should be more than enough space for a Pokemon, but... "To save space, I'll have to ask you two to share a futon," said Lyther to Sparktail and Thalia, who both went red.

Briefly, Sparktail wondered if humans felt this cramped when they got into bed. "It's like being back in a Poke Ball," muttered the Raichu as he and Thalia climbed into their futon. Thalia laughed weakly.

"Will you two be quiet?" said the Zangoose wearily, climbing into the futon next to them. She gazed back at them with hard, narrow eyes. "I don't want things to get messy tonight. At all. Got it?"

That night, after an uneventful dinner in the mess hall, Sparktail and Thalia huddled close under the sheets for warmth. Feeling trapped and anxious and restless all at once, the Raichu stared up at the cold ceiling, the pulsing of the Leafeon's heart his only comfort, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

\--------

Insyte stared down into the crater of Mount Chimney, the ground trembling with Groudon's voice. "Thalia had the Orb, I'm certain of it," said the Flareon, watching the seething magma. "It seemed so simple, back then, when we seized it from the desert. But to sever that chain, when it had tamed such a monster..."

"Excuse me, sir," said Marrow from behind him. "There's someone here to see you." Blinking, the Flareon turned to see a Lairon with bandages across his belly, flanked by Marrow.

Though injured and weary, the Lairon gazed at Insyte firmly. "You are the Vulcanite king, yes?" said the Lairon, trotting forward. "We've met before, in the desert, Your Majesty. I am Barrel, servant of Groudon."

Insyte stared at Barrel. Then, he smiled faintly. "Welcome to Mount Chimney, Barrel," said the Flareon, dipping his head to the Lairon. "Please, just call me Insyte. What brings you here?"

Barrel shook his head. A few feet away, Marrow watched the Lairon blankly. "You've felt it too, haven't you, Insyte?" said the Lairon. His voice was low and sturdy. "The power of the behemoth, left unchecked for twelve years. Even a tiny whisper makes the world tremble. So I'm here to see my master."

Insyte sighed. "If the Red Orb is the key to containing Groudon, then it seems we let our chance slip through our paws," said the Flareon, lowering his head. "I must see Groudon's current state for myself. Marrow, watch things for me."

The Houndoom nodded, and Insyte followed Barrel down the mountain. "I must say, you're very different from when I first saw you," remarked Barrel. "Back then, you seemed like just another Pokemon who lost his trainer. But the Pokemon of this volcano treat you like a god."

They entered a volcanic tunnel, echoing with the golden-hearted cries of Insyte's warriors. "This is the world I belong to now," said the Flareon. "Indeed, I once had a trainer. But for better or worse, those days are gone. Perhas this is where I was always meant to be."

They stopped chatting after that. They could both feel the discordant vibrations under the volcano now. Insyte followed Barrel down the tunnel, the air growing thick. The tunnel glowed with searing heat, the air in the tunnels blazing hot, illuminated by red-glowing flecks of embers.

Then, they entered a great hall studded with crimson crystals a narrow precipice led out over the fiery depths, a drop of thirty feet into broiling hell. The walls, the ceiling, the very air glowed with sweltering heat rising from the great magma lake below, bubbling with sulfuric fumes like the devil's breath.

Ancient symbols glowed on the walls of the immense cavern in deep red. Not the wings of the Vulcanite crest, but Groudon's rune, a dome of red claws. "Look well, king of the Vulcanites," said Barrel grimly. "For the one who sleeps beneath the magma is no god, but an avatar of destruction."

Even so, the torrid heat filled Insyte's fur until his eyes were silver with steam. For the voice rumbling in the molten depths was loud, warm, and alive, burning with primal joy. The great cavern trembled as Groudon began to walk, shuddering beneath a strength that could move mountains.

"The world has been in constant flux since the Exile's return, Insyte," said Barrel as the cavern trembled. "The chaos drew the Columns out from hiding, and they were swept up into this war against their wishes, much like yourself."

Insyte smiled and shook his head. "Though this war is rife with sorrow, I will not regret my role in it," said the Flareon, gazing up at Groudon in awe. "I would rather be who I am, than who I was. In two days, when Rush arrives at Sootopolis, I too shall be at his war council, for all the Vulcanites who believe in me."

\--------

On a white ledge in Sootopolis, Lyther gazed across Lake Helena, troubled. The Lucario tightened his grip on his crystal spear. Outside the ivory mountain, churning waves rose and broke against the white rocks, rising higher, higher. The sea was restless tonight.

"Do not dare to tread where others have fallen." Kyogre's warning echoed in the Lucario's ears, deep and rising,  gathering momentum like a brewing storm. "You think you will find peace in the roaring typhoon? Be careful what you wish for, for the ocean tide is all too fickle."

A full moon loomed above Sootopolis, its silver light shining down through the crater and washing over the city. Moonlight cast an eerie glow over the buildings and streets, making them gleam white like bones.

On the far side of the lake, Shock stood guard at the Cave of Origin, surrounded by dim torches. But Lyther had a different destination in mind. At the water's edge, he pulled away the branches of salt-crusted trees, revealing a crevice in the rock wall.

Slipping into the narrow passage, Lyther made his way down the tunnel, the light from his glowing spear illuminating smooth walls. He followed the tunnel far into the shadows, under the ocean, away from Sootopolis. Lyther's tail swished in the dank, salty air. He stared at layers of sediment and stone, compressed as thin as paper.

At the end, the tunnel opened into a great cavern like an ampitheater, the air filled with cold mist, the walls glittering with fiery-blue crystals. A narrow ledge led along the walls, spiraling down toward a narrow precipice. Seawater frothed and foamed below the rocks, reaching hundreds of feet deep.

Making his way along the ledge, Lyther knelt on the precipice, holding up his crystal spear. "O Lord of Ocean Tides, I stand before you as a lowly servant of the gods," chanted the Lucario, head bowed. "I beg you to grace this servant with your prescence, and grant us hope against the Exile..."

From the foaming depths came Kyogre's reply, a raging calm, an invisible force. "Such pretty words you offer me," said the great leviathan. "But a mere image cannot withstand the pounding storm. How can the world hope to survive, unless it learns to move with the tide? Now, let us begin..."

\--------

Moving silently in the shadows, Lute padded along the east bunker corridor, slipping into Sparktail's and Thalia's room. Gazing at the Raichu and the Leafeon, the Absol sat back and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Within seconds, he felt a paw seize his horn. Angry green eyes and static tingles set his fur on end. "Lute, you twit," hissed Sparktail, rubbing his eyes. "What do you think you're doing...?!"

The Absol smiled dangerously. "What do you think I'm doing here?" said Lute, licking his chops. "No, I need to ask you a few questions." Kicking Sparktail in the stomach, the Absol pulled his horn free. "Oh, what a shame. You've lost your touch."

Glaring, Sparktail got to his paws, staying between Lute and Thalia. "Oh, don't you worry, I'm not after her," chuckled the Absol. "You see, the Red and Blue Orbs went missing right after Shock's patrol left. And after Shock's patrol passed Lilycove, the Orbs mysteriously reappeared at Mount Pyre. Coincidence?"

Sparktail froze. "Tsk, tsk, why so troubled?" said Lute. "It's quite admirable, you know. Your trainer died for the sake of Hoenn, after all. To think that you and Thalia are so dedicated to him, that you would carry the Orbs all the way back to their proper place."

The Raichu sank to the floor, deflated. "No," whispered Sparktail, lowering his head in shame. "That's not what happened. I... I stole them." That night at Indigo Plateau, the feeling of betrayal, his anger at Lugia; it all seemed so long ago, now. "I, I just wasn't thinking. Why did I... why..."

Lute chuckled. "Well, everything turned out fine in the end," said the Absol, his eyes flaring. "Get a good night's sleep. Starting tomorrow, I'll be seeing you on the training field." Numbly, Sparktail stared as Lute left the room. Then, crawling back into his futon, he curled up next to Thalia, staring at the celing.

\--------

The wind's breath filled Altaria's wings and made her heart swell with pride as she crossed the starry skies over sleeping Hoenn. On her back rode Rush, his arm braces buckled on, the Delta Orb in his arms glowing in the brisk night air.

" _Come forth, O angel of mine; tonight your arrows shall fly,_ " sang Altaria softly as she descended toward Mount Pyre, her cloudy wings beating steadily. " _Yield never your true light e-ver to... all the gleaming stars at sea._ "

Her father's voice joined with hers, clear but soft. "Hands of mercy will raise the sun; open your eyes, my dear flower." Coiled loosely around the shrine, Rayquaza slowly raised his head as Altaria landed on the velvet grass. " _Together our hearts will soar... our love shall always endure._ " Smiling, he gazed at his daughter. "You still sing Cumulus's song, even now."

Altaria smiled sadly as Rush dismounted from her back with the Delta Orb. "I just hope that he's still watching over me," said the Herald softly as moonlight illuminated her face. "I still love him even now, father..."

Pausing at Slick's grave, Rush gently patted the mound where his trainer was buried. Wiping his eyes, he padded up to the altar, where Sparktail and Thalia had left the Red and Blue Orbs. Taking a deep breath, he held up the Delta Orb to Rayquaza.

In the depths of Mount Chimney, Insyte and Barrel stared as the the magma lake below them began to bubble and seethe. Groudon rose up from the fiery depths with a mighty roar, scales dripping with scalding magma.

In the Sootopolis bunkers, Thalia turned in her sleep, leaves spreading as if she were under the midday sun. "Bloom by dawn, wilt by dusk," she muttered drowsily. "Toward the sky, new shoots rise..."

In the Seafloor Cavern, Lyther opened his eyes and tightly gripped his spear as seawater churned and surged, cold waves splashing over him. With a torrential roar, Kyogre burst up out of the waves and rose up into the air, his body vivid as azure crystal, his eyes filled with golden storms.

Next to Thalia, Sparktail flinched as a sudden chill swept over him like the winter sea, from his ears to the tip of his tail. For that brief moment, he put his broken sword out of his mind, shadows rippling on the ceiling as his cheeks crackled.

At Mount Pyre, Rush and Altaria stared as Rayquaza rose up into the air, the wind rising around them. From behind a gravestone, Mythic watched as the Delta Orb in Rush's hands flashed and pulsed. Slowly, the Tanuki smiled.

Rayquaza gazed down at Rush, tail flapping in the wind. "The crucial hour approaches," said the Sky Serpent. "Now, let us turn the key which the Virtues placed with Aurton Silversky's Pokemon." Nodding, Rush flung the Delta Orb high up into the air.

Eyes flaring, Rayquaza caught the jewel in his jaws, crushing it, swallowing it, reclaiming his power from twelve years ago. On the altar, the Red and Blue Orbs rose up into the air, glowing with blinding light before shattering.

Under Mount Chimney, Groudon gave a savage roar, towering high above Insyte and Barrel in cataclysmic glory. In the Seafloor Cavern, Kyogre let loose a mighty, thunderous bellow, shockwaves sweeping through the pulsing glow at Lyther's paws as he stared up at the ancient leviathan who commanded the sea.

At Mount Pyre, Rayquaza let out a triumphant cry and shot off into the sky, arcing around and spiraling up and down, swiftly snaking across the evening atmosphere until it shone bright as day, his eyes flashing like thunder and lightning.

Magma swirled around Groudon as seawater surged around Kyogre. Blue to Groudon, red to Kyogre, gold to Rayquaza; the veins of nature's avatars glowed bright. Then, the world shuddered, and one by one, each of the superancient Pokemon vanished into the air. And all across Hoenn, the distant prayer resounded: "On firm ground, through churning water, by open wind: _let the will of the wild break free._ "


	12. Ivory Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Retrievers prepare for a grand assault, Sparktail and Thalia struggle to find their purpose.

**Ivory Mountain**

To uphold this timeless legacy  
I surpassed the gates of reality  
Death's hand has no claim upon me  
For dreams are shining at my side

 

\--------

"Grah!" yelled Thalia as she tripped over Lane's foot and hit the ground. All around her, the east training field echoed with the grunts and shouts of sparring Retrievers. "I'm usually better than this," muttered the Leafeon as she got to her paws, frustrated with herself. "Sparktail? What do you think I'm doing wrong?"

On the edge of the clearing, Sparktail looked away. He thought perhaps her stance was too open, but it'd been too long since he actually thought about form. And it felt too odd to give Thalia advice with swords, when she still had swords and he didn't.

"Your movements are too predictable," said Lute as he padded towards the Leafeon and the Sneasel. "You move in to attack, then move out. An effective strategy, but you have no defensive maneuvers, so it leaves you open to attack when you move in."

Thalia turned her back to the Absol. She didn't want to hear this from him. Leafeons were as sturdy as oak! At least, she could endure long hikes, but... the Murkrows at Mount Chimney had made quick work of her. Sheltur and Wyrn, on Lilycove's beach. She needed to overcome this newfound fear of death, without sowing needless death herself. The precarious balance of the wild. "Easy for you to say," she muttered. "You were born like this."

"What're you doing here?" asked Sparktail, frowning at the Absol. Lute was in charge of the training field, yes. But rumors traveled fast. Some said the Absol was waiting to steal a certain Leafeon away. It seemed unfathomable that Lute would hurt Thalia again. But, could he really leave his mate alone with the Absol?

"Calm down, you uppity rodent," said Lute, meeting the Raichu's eyes with his predatory gaze. "I'm actually here for you, anyway; the war council's summoned you. But don't worry, I'll watch your lovely Thalia for you. We'll do some special training--"

They both glared as the long-horned Absol stepped next to Thalia with a sly grin, until she could feel his hot breath and his soft white fur. War council was waiting. "Don't even think about it," she warned, raising her blades. "Sparktail--it's all right. I'll handle him."

Still frowning, Sparktail turned and padded away. Sighing, Lute watched the Raichu leave the training field, then tilted his head and gave Thalia a lick. "What is wrong with you?" said Thalia angrily as she spun around, bringing her blades to Lute's throat. "I can still kick your ass, you know--"

The Leafeon went silent. The mischief was gone from the Absol's eyes, replaced by hardened discipline. As if splashed with ice water, she suddenly felt as if she was looking at a stranger. "Special training has begun, Retriever," said Lute sternly. "Lane, what's her sparring record?"

"She's got three losses, seven wins," said Lane from the sidelines. Amused, the Sneasel watched as Thalia and Lute took their places on opposite sides of the battle ring. "That Raichu of yours is easy to rile up, Thalia... but for that matter, you're even more so."

\--------

The war council had taken up residence in the Sootopolis command center. Once the city's training gym, it was an intimidating building on a lonely island in the middle of Lake Helena, its scorched-but-standing walls a relic of Hoenn's final days.

Stepping down from a Lapras' back, Sparktail padded through the double doors and into the steel complex. He hadn't realized how much he missed the weight of his sword and the feel of his leather scabbard until now.

The Raichu had a vague memory of the building's layout. As an Elite, Slick had played a key role in the city's defenses, and Sparktail had wandered the building in the spare hours. Perhaps, if he ever needed to, the Raichu might be able to find his trainer's old office.

After several corridors and turns, Sparktail reached the war room, a large chamber with simple steel walls. There were eleven Pokemon seated around the long conference table: Rush, Torrid, Insyte, Lyther, a Breloom, Shock, an Azumarill, a Mightyena, a Skarmory, Altaria, and a Dragonite. The Raichu froze as the entire assembly turned to look at him.

"Hello, Sparktail," called Rush from the forefront of the table--Champion Steven's seat-- finally breaking the silence. "We're just getting started, so you're not too late." The other Pokemon chuckled grimly as the Raichu stared at them, noting a strange look of wisdom in many of their eyes.

"You know most of them already, but let me formally introduce the council." Each one stood as Rush named them. "Captain Torrid, representing Lord Hephaestus of Lavaridge. Lord Insyte Faldsem of the Vulcanite. Lyther del Rio of the Silver Conclave. Captain Shock of the Wild Alliance. Captain Foam of Ecruteak. Sir Heroc of Petalburg. Captain Alpheral of Mauville. Admiral Ector of the Iron Fleet. Altaria of the Sky Pillar. And lastly, Guildmaster Roathaus of the Swordwrit."

Roathaus smiled grimly as Sparktail stared at the immense blade on the dragon's back. The Dragonite's sword was a polished black blade with streaks of silver and red, over three feet long, a sturdy handle wrapped in strips of well-worn leather. This must be Lute's master...

Still staring at them, Sparktail instinctively reached back for his sword-that-wasn't-there. All of the council members seemed to be key individuals in the Retrievers' ranks. But Sparktail wasn't a tactician or a leader; he didn't even have a weapon now. What was he doing here?

Heroc cleared his throat. "Let's get started," said the Breloom. "Sparktail, you were with Shock's patrol for the last two months, beginning on the 10th of December, correct?" Shock looked pleased as the Raichu nodded. "Describe your experiences. starting with your landing at Slateport."

The Raichu froze, his paws growing sweaty and his heart racing. He had to talk in front of all these Pokemon? Now? He took a deep breath, but couldn't compose himself. Should he be speaking to Rush as an old teammate or a commander? What sort of status did he have? Was he on trial? Why did they pick him?

The Raichu stammered through their arrival at Slateport. "Speak up, son," called Torrid, raising a hand to stop him. "We can barely hear you." A few others murmured agreement. Lyther and Insyte unnerved him the most, decided Sparktail. They seemed so different, nothing like the Pokemon he remembered.

Tactics, the enemy's tactics. Staring at the council, he tried to relay his memories of each city: Littleroot at peace, Oldale in isolation, Fortree's infestation. Mesprit at Verdanturf, Blusabre at Lilycove. It was slow and frustrating, and the Raichu was irritated at his own insecure, faltering voice. Though the council listened politely, he was sure they were losing their patience.

"It is acknowledged that you have some measure of expertise with weaponry," said Roathaus when Sparktail mentioned the armed soldiers at Lilycove. "Based upon your own level of expertise, how would you rate your enemies' skill levels? Consider form, style, and efficiency."

Unable to stop his tail lashing at the floor, Sparktail tried not to panic. How could he possibly assess the other side's skills in the heat of battle? He thought back to Lilycove, but only stirred images of Mythic, of Mesprit and Uxie, of Omega, of the Zangoose who saved his life in Verdanturf.

He looked back at Roathaus, trying not to buckle beneath the sheer power in the Dragonite's hardened eyes. "I don't know," said the Raichu, heart pounding. "It all happened so quickly... I was focusing on staying alive." Then he added hastily, "Sir."

Several Pokemon snickered while Roathaus gave Sparktail a look. The Raichu flinched, realizing he must have sounded sarcastic, but he hadn't meant it that way. "No need for honorifics," said Rush, the council falling silent. "How much did you struggle against them? Obviously, you made it through in one piece, but how much did you struggle?"

As the Swampert spoke, Lyther and Torrid stared at the space where Sparktail's sword should be. Did they know what happened to his sword? "Some- some of them didn't seem very good," said the Raichu after a moment. "The skilled ones, though... were very skilled."

"Blusabre," said Roathaus, his voice deep and ominous. The Raichu blinked, wondering if he was missing out on something. "He is a disgraced Lucario, a rogue warrior. He was banished to Iron Island by his own kind twenty years ago for his vicious crimes. Describe his fighting style, Sparktail."

The Raichu tried to think back to Blusabre; his memories of the two Lilycove skirmishes had blurred into each other slightly, and he was sure now that quite a few details had been switched. "I didn't fight him myself," replied Sparktail finally. "He seemed... very well trained. He was very deadly, and very fast. His sword seemed to cut through anything that he attacked."

The council tittered amongst themselves at this. Lyther looked satisfied by Sparktail's assessment of Blusabre's sword, which Insyte and Torrid both scoffed at. "Sparktail, tell the council of the Raichu who looks like you," ordered Shock after a moment, his eyes flashing. "Tell them about the Omega warrior."

No. Not that. Omega was the last thing he wanted to think about. But he had no choice. The Raichu took another deep breath and began with the Zangoose and the Lairon in Verdanturf, slowly working his way through each encounter with the mysterious warrior.

Rush's eyes gleamed as the Raichu finished. "Thank you for your testimony, Sparktail" said the Swampert, gesturing to an open seat between Insyte and Lyther. "Now please, join us. We're just getting started, and it might help if you offered what advice you could, based on your experiences in the field."

Sparktail hesitated. He didn't want to keep Thalia waiting, and he dreaded what the council members thought of him. But again, something in Rush's voice suggested that he had no choice. The Raichu frowned as he joined them at the table; this chair was Slick's old seat.

"Now let's get back to Ever Grande," said the Swampert, glancing up and down the table. Lyther and Ector exchanged glances. He gestured to the large sheet of paper spread across the table; squinting at it, Sparktail realize it was a map of Ever Grande. "Let's discuss offensive strategies, shall we?"

At the far end, Heroc groaned. "It's fairly obvious, what we need to do," said the Breloom as the council turned to stare at him. "We simply fly in on Skarmories, seize strategic locations, and capture the temple. From the air, we have the advantage."

"With all due respect, I feel you have not paid attention to my fleet's reports," said Admiral Ector, sounding insulted. "The entire Iron Fleet could not mount an effective assault, given the sheer range of the anti-air Magmortars--"

"But I think there's something to what he says," said Insyte, setting his forepaws on the table. The others, including Torrid, stared at the Flareon as he pointed to the map. "The Retrievers aren't afraid to fight. If we can't go by air, we'll climb. We'll scale the rocky cliffs and advance directly into enemy territory. The citadel will be free by morning!"

Sparktail stared at Insyte, startled by his fiery words. "Your plan will be the death of us all," said Lyther darkly, rising to his feet. "Have you given no thought to the sentries who roam the coasts? The density of the Red Dragon's defenses? The sheer exhaustion of such rugged terrain?"

Insyte glanced to Torrid. "We'll provide weapons and armor," said the Flareon, looking Lyther in the eye. "Garchomp will expect a scheme; perhaps, all we need to win is a direct assault. Clean, honest battle. The point is, these Pokemon want freedom, and they want vengeance on the Red Dragon. I say, let them have it!"

Sparktail sank uncomfortably in his seat as Lyther and Insyte stared at each other. "War is never clean," said Lyther. "We must find another way, one far more subtle. I say, we look for a passage through the waterfall, or a tunnel that leads under the Pokemon League-"

"And you think that won't risk lives?" demanded Insyte, silver-blue eyes blazing. "How long will your strategy last? How will you keep the soldiers supplied? We need a decisive victory. A siege will only weaken us while they remain strong."

"Quiet!" barked Shock, leaping up onto the conference table before Lyther could reply. "Scaling cliffs? Secret passages? This is ridiculous. We know from Indigo Plateau that Skarmories are the only way to move several hundred Pokemon from one island to the next."

"Get down, Shock," said Ector sharply. "At Indigo, we had the advantages of surprise, numbers, and open terrain. But Ever Grande is a natural fortress; too many ledges, too many advantageous points. And if the Iron Fleet could outrace the anti-air Magmortars, we would have taken Hoenn far more quickly."

" We'll just have to fly in at night, Admiral," said Torrid, looking to Shock and Ector. "For one thing, there's only five Magmortars, and they're diurnal creatures. It's not very easy to shoot a Skarmory out of the sky when you can't see anything, now, is it?"

"Do you think we alone can see as night sees?" whispered Lyther, staring down at the table. "That our enemies are powerless without the sun's rays to guide them? The Exile's slaves contain the taint of the beast. He who fights by night will die by night."

There was a long silence as the others stared blankly at Lyther. "He means that they have night vision," said Rush from the Champion's seat. "And he's right. If their cannons can be modified, so can their eyes. Where are the Magmortars stationed, Ector?"

The others held their breath as the Skarmory squinted down at the map. "Logically, they would be waiting for us on this crag, because it's the best place to land," said Ector after a moment, tapping a place on the northwest coast with his wing. "Each would be about a hundred feet apart.

Sparktail stared at the map as Rush and several others around the table swore. "Two patrols will climb the cliffs and take out the Magmortars," said Insyte, eyes flickering. "Then, the rest of us can seize the island by Skarmory--"

"We're not scaling the cliffs," said Lyther adamantly. "There are five Magmortars. How will two patrols take down the Magmortars? I say, why face your opponent directly, when you can strike them from behind?"

Roathaus rose to his feet and slammed his fist on the table, his maw flickering with wisps of flame. He was immediately followed with a disdainful rebuttal from the Azumarill, who was promptly countered by Ector; then a rebuke from Insyte, a warning from Heroc, and a counterargument from Alpheral.

As the entire war council erupted into argument, Sparktail covered his rodent ears to shield them from the din. How could Rush and the others possibly do or decide anything in this sort of chaos? Getting to his paws as quietly as he could, the Raichu glanced around the heated debate to make sure that no one was paying attention to him, then slipped outside.

\--------

"Here's what I can see," said Lute. "There's no doubt, Slick knew what he was doing when he trained you. Every one of your blows is lethal. As they say, a Leafeon's as sturdy as oak. It's just that you're either too far from your opponent, or too close. Leaf-blades seem better suited for piercing, not slashing."

"Yes," replied the Leafeon irritably, her leaves ruffling. She staring down at her paws as the Absol took her swords and examined them. It made her nervous that Shensing and Hador weren't in her paws... no, that Lute had them. "Get to the point."

He looked at her for a moment. "Well then, why don't you just launch your leaf-blades like arrows?" said the Absol, linking the two ends of her swords together, the pommels clicking into place. "Look. Now you have a bow!"

That caught her attention. She stared at the joined blades, astonished. "How did you do that?" protested Thalia as Lute locked braces around the linked handle with a few careful clawstrokes. "You mean that I could've used my swords like that all along?!"

The Absol planted the sword-bow at Thalia's paws. "See these rounded notches?" he said, gesturing to the groove at the blade's tip. "Only blade-bows have those. The edges are blunted and the blades are thicker than normal swords; it's been tempered so that the user can pull the bow back. Surprised you haven't seen these before. Torrid probably didn't think you needed telling."  
  
"Well--I've used regular bows before, but not this kind," said the Leafeon, pulling the bow over her back. For the moment, their past was forgotten. "It's been a while. But I could probably work with this." She tightened the straps, securing the bow to her harness, recalling her lesson: _"It's got to be tight, or the bow will slip, and you'll shoot an arrow straight into the back of your head."_

Following Lute across the field, Thalia approached the archery range. Nine targets were set up beyond the firing line in staggered rows of three, tightly stretched canvas tarps with painted black rings. "First group is ten yards," explained Lute. Second is thirty, and the third is fifty."

"Now! I know you said that you once had archery training, but if you haven't been practicing, you won't get very far," said Lute, pacing from side to side as Thalia stared towards the distant targets. "I'm going to assess your skills. You may approach the firing line."

Moving forward, the Leafeon strung her bow with a slender vine and pulled it taut, drawing back Shensing and Hador into a curve. She tested the string, grunting with effort; yes, it ought to hold for now. She couldn't help a small grin. Wait until Sparktail saw this.

Fetching a long, narrow leaf-blade from her paw, Thalia nocked her makeshift arrow, letting it extend past the joined blades to rest against her cheek. "Fifteen arrows, thirty seconds," said Lute as the Leafeon gazed past the firing line towards the thirty-yard target. "You may begin."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes briefly to calm herself. _"Keep your back straight," Slick would say. "It doesn't matter how sharp the arrow is. All that matters is how hard you pull!"_ It hadn't even been a year since Slick's traning. Her skills couldn't be too rusty, right? "Well, here goes nothing," she muttered.

Smiling, Thalia took a deep breath, and drew back the string with her tail, aiming the arrow towards the target's center. Ignoring Lute's stares and the swish of other Retrievers' bows, the Leafeon squinted towards the target, struggling to keep her arrow steady as every muscle in her body strained against her bowstring, then let her arrow fly.

The arrow sailed down the range and sank into the target's outermost ring. Disappointed, Thalia nocked another arrow, pulled back, and let fly as she heard the steady taps of Lute's claws like a metronome, her heart quavering.

Knowing her thirty seconds were ticking, Thalia had a third arrow nocked before she saw the second one miss. Her assessment became a cycle of steady-but-urgent actions-- nock, draw back, fire, follow-through, and repeat.

By the time Lute ordered her to stop, Thalia had only managed to release seven arrows out of fifteen. "Did I- did I... do good?" gasped Thalia as she sank to the ground.

The Absol rolled his eyes as he crossed the firing line, padding over to the target to gather up her arrows. "When was the last time you used a bow, Retriever?" he asked.

"Seven months... I prefer to throw leaf-blades," said the Leafeon, heavily. She stared down at the ground, disappointed at herself. "Was I really that bad?" Slick gave all his Pokemon special training, and it just so happened that hers had archery. Of course, her bows usually weren't made out of metal.

Returning with her arrows, Lute rolled his eyes and deposited the modified leaf-blades in a pile. "Get up," ordered the Absol, prodding her to her paws. "You scored twelve, which isn't too bad for the first time, but most of our archers score in the twenties. Your fellow Leafeons can score forty-eight."

He gestured with his horn down to a burly Leafeon with an oak bow by the fifty-yard targets, who landed a bull's-eye with a cry. Thalia's eyes narrowed. "Doesn't look like he's using a metal bow," grumbled the Leafeon, affronted at seeing were doing. "I've just got to get used to this. Wouldn't you struggle if you hadn't used your horn in a while?"

"Of course not! My horn is second nature to me," replied Lute. "So you're going to practice until archery is second nature to you. Oh, I don't expect you to land fifteen bull's-eyes, but you should be getting in the high fourties. Take a breather, then start shooting again. No time constraint."

And he was gone. Thank the gods. Sometime during her second round, Thalia was joined by a rather disgruntled Sparktail, who looked about as stressed as she felt. "How're you doing?" asked the Raichu. "Lute being nice to you?"

 _Come on. Focus on the target. Don't get distracted._ Drawing the string back with her tail, Thalia squinted at the ten-yard target, and let her arrow fly. "I... I'm doing all right," she replied through clenched teeth as her arrow sank into the target's outer-most ring. "Agh! Anyway, how was the council?"

 

"Oh... it was fine," mumbled the Raichu, looking up to the to the sunlit crater high overhead. Thalia's heart sank. Why couldn't he smile? "So, um... what're you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Stuck on archery training until sundown," sighed the Leafeon as she drew back the string again, firing off another arrow. "If you want something special, it'll have to wait. But I'd be happy to do it." Letting her bowstring go slack, Thalia gave a restrained giggle. "Sorry, bad joke. What about you?"

He chuckled nervously. "Well--there's a patrol setting out for Mossdeep," replied Sparktail awkwardly, eyes darting around the archery range. "I... I think I'll join. Just want to, you know... clear my head a bit. "

Letting her bowstring go slack, the Leafeon got up onto her hind paws to nuzzle him. He hugged her back, savoring her warmth before letting go, but still did not smile. "So you're going to do some high-stakes training, eh?" said Thalia, smiling faintly, padding off to fetch her arrows. "Take care out there! I'll be waiting in the bunkers tonight."

\--------


	13. Faith Broken

**Faith Broken**

_The power to bind, the power to break_  
_From roots of old, the new seeds wake_  
_Warriors called from the distant land_  
_For life and honor, together we band_

\--------

In the deepest part of the Cave of Origin, the Swampert stared out over the glittering, crystal-studded walls, searching for some ancient sign of hope. Tradition held that life began in the Cave of Origin, and ended at Mount Pyre.

And yet, the ancient, spiraling flow had long ceased, the power of the wilderness beyond reach. "Groudon and Kyogre have vanished, and Rayquaza is silent," whispered Rush, his fists tightening. "Why do they not answer our calls? Have they abandoned us, to face the Exile alone?"

"What you seek is a catalyst." Blinking, Rush spun around to see a red-and-white Pokemon with a sleek, avian body approaching, a blue triangle on her breast and a red masklike triangle on her face.

"Hail, Rush, master of the Retrievers," called Latias, floating down toward the speechless Swampert. "You have demonstrated the power of strategy well; but soon, you shall know the power of instinct. Listen closely, and Ever Grande shall be yours..."

\--------

The ring of forge hammers to glowing-red steel reverberated across the great mountain-city as warriors sparred in the training field below. From the thunk of Thalia's arrows to the swish of Sparktail's tail, from the slice of Wyrn's rapier to the ring of Torrid's hammer, Pokemon of every race and nation trained themselves for the coming battle.

"Heroc, wait up!" called out a voice as a Breloom sprinted down the winding road with a quarterstaff on his back. His eyes narrowing, one hand reaching back for his weapon, the warrior turned around to see an Azumarill sprinting down the road after him. "Why'd you run out like that? The council wasn't adjourned yet."

Propping up his quarterstaff and leaning back, the Breloom looked hard at the long-eared Pokemon. "Foam," said Heroc, voice quiet but dangerous. "I think that this is a great mistake that we're making, working with these Pokemon from the northern lands. They are all but useless."

Foam sighed. "Look, I know that Rush and the others keep bickering, back and forth, and we don't really get anywhere," said the Azumarill, beginning to circle the Breloom. "But you know that we need their help. I think we can afford to let them have their long-winded debates."

"Long-winded debates aren't the half of it," said Heroc, turning his head away. "The wilderness has abandoned us. Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, even the Herald herself; all have vanished since that peculiar night."

"It takes time," pressed Foam. "We may not have the super-ancient spirits at our side, but we have the gods of Sinnoh and Johto. Ho-Oh and Lugia, Dialga and Palkia; we won't stand a chance at Ever Grande without their blockade."

The Breloom was still adamant. "We haven't made the slightest bit of headway with the strategy. You know we made more progress in our three days at Dewford than these Pokemon have made in two weeks, and I'm fed up with it."

The Azumarill studied him carefully for a moment, then smiled. "It isn't as if Hoenn was united before they came," said Foam. "We never noticed it because our tribes ruled themselves, of course, but we were never one nation." The Breloom blinked. "After all... would you rather be under the Red Dragon's rule again?"

\--------

Mossdeep was neither easy nor clean.

Sparktail still remembered the craggy isle looming up from the sea, inhaling the ocean breeze. Rising and falling on the turbulence of the waves that crashed over his fur with every dip, he clung to the dappled blue dolphin-skin of the Lapras's neck, praying the sea would not swallow him. At the convoy's lead stood Alpheral the Mightyena, straining against the battering wind.

He remembered bounding down from the Lapras's back as they arrived, rolling as he hit the sand. The Retrievers landed on a sandbar with a grove of palm trees, perhaps two hundred yards from the island. At the Torkoal's cry, the Raichu and the other Retrievers rushed at the Machoke guards amongst the trees, sand coating his drenched paws and lower body as he ran.

He remembered splashing across the shallow waters towards the main island, wet sand and brine spilling down the stone steps as the Retrievers entered the city. He stared into the eyes of his foes as he rushed into them, not daring to look back to the twitching bodies behind him as he slammed an iron tail into a Kricketot soldier between the eyes.

He remembered the thrill of satisfaction as the patrol ascended Mossdeep City, the adrenaline wearing off as they stepped onto soft grasses. Near the top of the city, as they ascended the winding road, there stood a gleaming white rock, and etched on its surface was a picture of Jirachi, and he wondered vaguely as to what its purpose might be.

He remembered finally staring down towards the city below, the once clean and peaceful town before he and the other Retrievers brought war to its streets. It took a good long while before he saw the natives moving amongst the bodies, emerging from homes and nooks and crannies in the rocky slopes. Some part of him wondered if they'd really won or lost.

He remembered whirling around to stare as an explosion suddenly erupted from the space center up ahead. The Torkoal gave a warning cry and charged up the slope towards the dark building, the other Retrievers in the lead. As they approached, they could hear the rumble of massive runway shutters sliding open, reverberating from the launch bay.

He remembered how they burst into the air force base, bounding over a Lunatone and a Solrock laying in the entrance, both unconscious. Beyond a smoking pair of reinforced steel doors, the patrol saw a host of Gallades marching towards a flock of human jet planes. Panicking, the Retrievers rushed at the soldiers, desperate to stop them from seizing the destructive aircraft.

He remembered glancing up as a mysterious blue faerie-like creature descended from the ceiling, its azure head like a bishop's headdress. With a shock, he realized that this was Azelf, the third Guardian Spirit. "Such terror in your eyes; have you sacrificed your true power?" With eyes like thunder, the Pokemon gazed down at the Pokemon, cold and defiant. A chill ran Sparktail's spine, and the adrenaline of war evaporated suddenly, leaving the Raichu shaking where he stood.

He remembered how drastically everything changed as he stared up into Azelf's terrible eyes. Suddenly, everything gave him cold tingles; his paws, the floor was cold, the air was cold, and everyone who could help him was so far away. "So much blood behind you, so much blood ahead of you," said the creature. "Why fight on, and cause more misery?"

He remembered the shouts from the others as they fought the Gallades. Finally tearing his eyes from Azelf, the spell broken, he rushed at a Gallade, his tail rebounding off the warrior's forearms. Breathing hard, the Raichu shook his head, trying to force out those debilitating thoughts that left his muscles limp and his bones weary; he forced himself to defy the Gallades.

He remembered whipping around to see Azelf's body glowing with a brilliant light as the last of the Gallades fell. The creature's eyes shone with a terrible white power that neither Mesprit nor Uxie had matched. "Do not run from death," echoed Azelf's hissing voice as its eyes became utter white. "You could not, cannot, will not save the ones you love..." Familiar faces flashed before his mind's eye, and he stumbled back in shock. "You are broken, all of you! Broken! BROKEN!"

He remembered how they fled from the mighty white shockwave that exploded from Azelf's body, how the jet planes burst into flame one after another, how the explosion tore through the space center and destroyed mankind's technological marvels, obliterating them from existence.

He remembered how the building began to cave in on itself as they reached the grass, collapsing inwards. Weary and speechless, the Raichu stared up at the white rock, stared up at the carving of Jirachi, as if to question the Virtue why all of this had to happen. Yes, he remembered Mossdeep City in all its blood and violence...

And he could not escape that awful, savage joy inside him.

\--------

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk. Thalia panted as she watched her arrow land in the eight-point ring. Up and down the row of archers stood thirty other Pokemon, some tall, some short, some male, some female, some born wild, some raised domestic--but it took every bit of her skill to keep up with the others.

Never mind the other two Leafeons. She couldn't possibly match them; they were in the top five in the skill ranking, and she was barely in the twenties. Was she really that out of touch? Yesterday, she'd tried swapping bows with another Leafeon, figuring that it was the metal of her bow. To her dismay, she did even worse with the oak bow than Shensing and Hador, while the other Leafeon landed six out of ten arrows in the nine- and ten-point circles with her bow.

Blade-bows, the other Leafeon later explained, were forged from a more flexible alloy than normal swords. They were slightly heavier than the oak bows, but were not so rigid as to interfere with the weapon's function as a bow. Dismayed, Thalia continued her archery training, struggling to match the others' skill levels.

Sword training wasn't any easier for her either. Even though she still practiced with Shensing and Hador as swords, she couldn't quite replicate that first glorious dance of blades on that day when she landed on the beaches of Olivine. Whether wielding one blade or two, each of her sparring partners were as difficult as the last.

As she practiced, though, Thalia did notice that she was improving, bit by bit. No, she might not be a sniper, but she was getting used to the feel of the bow across her back, the arrow against her cheek. With each passing day, her arrows drew closer and closer to the target's center...

\--------

"There you are, Sparktail." The Raichu turned to see Roathaus crossing the reef toward him, flanked by Lute a nd Klesr, Mythic padding by their heels. "Young Speedster tells me that your sword's in need of repair. Is that so?"

Blinking, Sparktail frowned at Mythic and his mysterious smile. Just what was the Tanuki up to? He glanced up at the Dragonite, fur prickling. His thoughts seemed to have slowed to a crawl. "Yeah," said the Raichu, glancing away. "It... broke at Lilycove."

His paws shook as he took the sword hilt and handed it to them. Lute inhaled sharply, and Klesr's eyes narrowed. "No mistaking this technique," muttered Roathaus, holding up the hilt to examine it. "The warped steel, the faint melting. Kusaan was taught by Blusabre."

Lute gestured along the length of where the blade ought to have been. "Thalia's swords broke too,"said the Absol, his eyes narrowing. "But the blacksmith at Mount Chimney, Torrid, repaired them."

The Raichu suddenly felt cold. "They... they did?" The Raichu stared at the ground. Thalia never told him about her swords...

"We're still a ways from reopening our doors ," said Roathaus. "But you helped Lute at Mount Moon. So the Swordwrit's making you a special offer. How about we repair your sword, eh?"

The Raichu's eyes widened. "Oh, thank you very much."

The Dragonite grinned. "Yeah. Now let's just discuss payment, and then we can get started."

Sparktail blinked. "Payment?"

Lute rolled his eyes. "We're a guild, Sparktail. You weren't expecting this for free, were you?"

"No, of course not!" said the Raichu hastily. He looked at them dazedly. "It's just... well... I don't know how I'd go about paying you. I mean, we don't have monevt y-"

Next to Lute, Lane frowned. "Can't we just bill him?" suggested the Sneasel, looking up at Roathaus.

The Dragonite shook his head. "We've been out of business for twenty years. I'm not taking any risks until we're back on our feet."

Sighing, Sparktail dumped out the contents of his pack. Three cornn berries, dried twigs and gravel, the handle of a bread knife, and his light ball tumbled out onto the sandbar.

Roathaus looked at Sparktail. "We'll take the volt charm," said the Dragonite, picking up the light ball.

Sparktail's heart skipped a beat, distant memories flooding back. The   
golden crystal caught the sun's rays glinting off the waves. "W... wait!" protested the Raichu, his cheeks crackling." I... I can't give that away. Sorry..."

"Sparktail," said Mythic sharply. The Raichu stared as the Eevee joined them. "Roathaus is the guildmaster of the Swordwrit. One of the greatest blacksmiths in all Japan. And he's going to reforge your sword himself. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. You must give something up if you want his help."

The Raichu lowered his head. Did Mythic set all this up? He shouldn't have. It was Sparktail's choice whether to take the Dragonite's offer or not. How good was Roathaus, anyway? He glanced at the large black blade on the Dragonite's back. Sure, it looked very sturdy, but his own sword had, too.

Sparktail's head swayed. He felt dizzy and helpless. He looked down at his tail, scratched and bruised. "Fine," sighed the Raichu. "It's a deal." Staring at his light ball, the Raichu reluctantly handed the blacksmith his broken sword hilt.

Roathaus smiled. "You won't regret it," said the Dragonite, motioning to Lute, Lane, and Mythic. "Let's go, you three." Nodding, the three climbed back onto the Skarmory. Standing alone on the reef, Sparktail watched as as the Swordwrit flew off with the last memento of his childhood, wondering if he made the right decision.

\--------

Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf. They called him a rogue, a child, a criminal; too strange and bizarre for the discipline of organized war. He did not know whether he had bested them, or if they had bested him; he did not know if these were his thoughts or theirs. In his dreams, their taunting voices echoed from every direction.

What was he still fighting for? His mentors were dead, his teammates had gone their separate ways, and he didn't understand the voices of legend. He and Thalia should never have returned to the front lines. He had to be more careful with her.

Curling his tail round Thalia, the Raichu gazed up at the underside of the top bunk, listening to the soft rise and fall of the Leafeon's pelt. Slowly, Sparktail sat up beside her, his paw brushing her cheek fur gently. They were in this together, she had said. The Raichu wondered if he ought to tell her his thoughts... but no, she surely had her own problems to deal with.

He did not want to think about his failures, but sleep was no escape. He heard Mew's terrified cry as Mewtwo snatched her from the chapel's altar, Jirachi vanishing in a burst of violet smoke. Thalia burst into flames as Insyte fled over the ridge. And Slick crumpled to the ground beneath Giratina's terrible eyes, as Sheltur bled out on the lonely beach.

\--------

His silver-blue cloak rippling in the wind, Lyther curled a paw around his crystalline blue spear as he knelt on the edge of the white cliff, staring down at the city below. Why did he feel dread at the thought of the coming battle? The dark clouds of war were gone, Giratina's armies scattered and broken. And yet the aura was murky over Ever Grande, the lines blurred and twisted.

He heard pawsteps on the trail behind him, but did not look back. "I thought I might find you here," said Insyte as he joined the Lucario on the precipice. The Flareon's fur glowed faintly like a flickering flame as they stared down towards the waters of Lake Helena, eyes sweeping over the ledges. "So, is this where you've been during council meetings?"

"This is the only place in the city where I can meditate," said the Lucario, clutching his spear close to his body, still gazing at the city. "Down below on the ledges, one can only see their surroundings. One becomes caught up in trivial, earthly matters. It's utter chaos. But from here... I can see it all at once, and the pattern becomes clear."

Tiny swirls of dust gathered at Insyte's paws as he shifted his weight. "The view is beautiful, but the wind is cold and lonely," said the Flareon, staring at Lyther. "What about the Pokemon of the Silver Conclave? Aren't they trusting you to represent them? When you stand so far from your underlings, you forget who they are."

That stung Lyther, and he finally turned to meet Insyte's gaze. "I don't have underlings, Insyte," said the Lucario, still clutching his spear, drawing his cloak close to his body. The cool breeze swelled through their fur as they stared at each other. "I don't walk among strangers and tell them how to live. I can't change the world; I can only do what I must."

The Flareon took a step back. "I don't want absolute control over the Vulcanites' lives," said Insyte slowly, though his voice was uncertain. "Marrow, Hephaestus, and the other lieutenant generals are trusting me to lead. The Vulcanites look up to me; if I don't unite them, then who can?"

Taking a deep breath, Lyther stared back down towards the city. "Then who leads you?" asked the Lucario, gripping the spear tightly. "Who ensures that you remain an impartial, incorruptible leader? How can you lead so many warriors without getting lost?" He closed his eyes. "You exorcised your personal demons, but who can say they won't return?"

There was a long silence. Then, the Flareon's eyes narrowed, the tips of his claws emerging. "This isn't what we were meant for," said Insyte as he stared at the Lucario, hard. "We're warriors, Lyther. We belong on the battlefield, alongside the common soldier. That's how we stay in check. We see firsthand the consequences of our actions; we stay alert and in the present."

Stung, the Lucario stood up. "That's the difference between us, then," said Lyther as he stared at the Flareon, the wind lifting the ripples of his vast blue cape. "I don't have people, Insyte. I only have tasks." Feeling troubled, the Lucario moved past Insyte and down the path, all clarity and understanding scattered to the wind.

\--------

 

Several days later, Roathaus arrived in the barracks.with Sparktail's new sword, along with a woven leather scabbard and strap. Swallowing, the Raichu slowly accepted the refurbished blade from the Dragonite. The ornate hilt was now a simple padded handle with a cruciform handguard, decorated only with the eight-lined symbol carved on the handguard.

The sword was well-balanced, weight inclined toward the hilt, blade tapering toward its point. The steel did not glow as before, but still caught the light from the Raichu's sparking paws. The orange pommel jewel was replaced with a crackling blue crystal. "Not as pretty, but perhaps more durable," said Lute as the Raichu suspiciously held it up to the light.

"The new pommel's cut from a Thunderstone," said Roathaus. "Seems your sword was originally made from silversteel. The magic steel of the Silver Conclave. And that's fine for a human sword, but Pokemon need something with a bit more impact. The tang shattered from just a light tap."

He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. "It shattered?" said the Raichu, glancing up to the Dragonite. He remembered Thalia telling him how her swords broke, and he thought back to how his sword had vibrated wirh every hit. Omega destroyed his sword barehandedly; but how weak had his sword been in the first place?

"Shattered like glass," sighed Roathaus, gesturing down Sparktail's blade. "You ishould've felt the blade weakening in the last few weeks. If not forged properly, a sword will be too soft or too brittle. That blade was like a cut crystal, barely tempered at all. Perhaps originally ornamental than functional?"

Most of the Dragonite's words were beyond his understanding. Giving the sword a practice swing, Sparktail thought vaguely that the arc of his slash felt more natura' than before. Was this what the Dragonite was referring to?

The Dragonite's eyes narrowed. "Of course, if you don't use it right, even a good sword will break with repeated stress," warned Roathaus. "In any event, we've replaced the blade completely. Now, your sword shines like the steel of Corundia."

Sparktail felt a chill go down his spine as he examined his sword, trying to imagine how much work Roathaus put into it. Running a paw down the blade's steel length, the Raichu admired the sheer, deadly strength that he couldn't quiteput in words, only feel. "What's Corundia?"

"Oldest human city in Hoenn," replied Mythic. "But it was destroyed in the cataclysmic wars between the superancient Pokemon, long before history began." He smiled. "Even so, it was the jewels of Corundia that tamed the world, and ended the war."

Sparktail stared at Mythic. "Speedster's quite the mythology expert," said Roathaus, shrugging. "They say Corundia had beautiful swords crafted from star-metal. Likely just a myth, of course. But we of the Swordwrit are drawn to such legends."

The Raichu took a deep breath. Gazing at his reflection, he thought back to the attack on the Silver Conclave. To that final look in Jirachi's eyes, before Mewtwo whisked him away. Stronger than curiosity, not quite a challenge; a promise?

He thought of Pal Park, the Dusknoir on the hill holding Elias's sword. He thought of the shipwreck where he first encountered Kyogre, seawater engulfing him in terror. Perhaps that was the promise behind this sword: to make sure that no one gave their lives in vain.

Buckling the sword-strap over his shoulder, Sparktail sheathed his reforged sword. He'd come this far, hadn't he? He needed to see this out to the end. "Sorry for being difficult before," said the Raichu, glancing up to the Dragonite, his throat dry. "Roathaus... thank you."

A tiny smile flickered across Roathaus's features. "A pleasure doing business with you, Sparktail," said the Dragonite calmly as he and Sparktail shook paws. "May the Divine Wind guard you and your mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last revised 2017/05/21


	14. Grand Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of strategizing and training, the Battle of Ever Grande begins.

**Grand Assault**

_Swift to the arrow by my boots_   
_Lights are twining to their roots_   
_Torrid flames shall roar before me_   
_Let brine be tame beneath my stride_

\--------

The Raichu slashed at the targets as he moved, each attack a swift, controlled swing. Right paw under the handguard, left paw on the pommel, he swung at his foe with a forward step, a quick pivot of the blade, hacking the target's head in two. Electricity ran up and down his blade as he whirled for another strike, arm and blade moving together, ripping through the third target from left shoulder to right hip.

Seven days had passed: seven days of isolated training for Sparktail. Seven days of running, seven days of footwork, seventeen mornings of waking up sore, seventeen nights of mind-battering sparring. Each day, he thought back to Slick's lessons and adapted them, reshaped them, relearned them, committing himself to the battles ahead.

With each passing day, he committed himself to the battles ahead, readily immersing himself in combat at every opportunity. This would not be like Indigo Plateau, where their foes knew no prey but the defenseless. And so Sparktail struggled to master his lost skills, to reclaim the innate agility of the Raichu. Movement was key in battle. Step forward with each strike, move back from the enemy's reach.

The three straw dummies crumpled to the ground, leaving Sparktail alone on the white granite outcropping. Brushing straw off his pelt, the Raichu scanned his surroundings; no pomp, no cheer, no watching spectators, nothing like the loud sparring circles in Lute's training field by day. That was fine, he told himself. Quiet meant he could think, right? So why, why should the silence unsettle him?

"Sparktail."

At the edge of the rock plateau stood Wyrn, his rapier dangling from a leather belt. Had he been there the whole time, watching him? "So, you've finally learned to cut hay," said the young warrior curtly, eyeing the straw dummies. "So, how's Thalia? Haven't seen either of you lately."

Something was off, but Sparktail couldn't quite put his paw on it. "She's... doing fine," said the Raichu slowly, fetching some polish and a rag from his leather pack. He glanced down to the archery range where Thalia and her Leafeon kin practiced. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you're not on trial or anything, at least not yet," replied the Buizel a bit more harshly than intended, glancing back over his shoulder as Sparktail began to clean his sword. "There's been some unusual rumors circling the bunkers lately, though. Rumors about you and Thalia. Some are probably even true."

The Raichu paused cleaning as he saw Shock padding up the steps, just behind Wyrn. The Manectric's eyes were unusually suspicious, almost unnerved, red electric jolts darting along his fur. "What sort of rumors?" asked Sparktail cautiously, rag halfway down the blade.

There was a brief silence. "The sort of rumors that one would expect to surround someone in isolation," said the Manectric. "Most Pokemon who once had trainers understand connections. But you're never seen at drills; you never talk at mealtime. No one assesses your skills; you spar at night."

White gravel crunched under Wyrn's paws as he sat down, staring long and hard at Sparktail. "I... I guess so," said the Raichu after a moment, avoiding eye contact with either of them, returning to cleaning his sword. What was Shock getting at?

"He's not been training alone, obviously," said Wyrn, turning his back to the Raichu, gazing over the city with arms crossed. "Someone else was training him, but he doesn't want to share who. Maybe he's hiding something." Sparktail frowned at the Buizel, but did not comment.

Shock's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand you," said the Manectric, leaning towards the Raichu's ear. "You could have stayed behind in Indigo Plateau, and no one would have questioned it. But instead, you and your soulmate followed me to the front lines, a place you had neither the discipline nor the organized skill for. Why?"

To get away, Sparktail wanted to say. To get away from Indigo Plateau, from the war council, from complications, from things beyond his comprehension. But he couldn't bring himself to say those things, not to Shock. "I don't know," said the Raichu, looking away. "I, well... I guess I was looking for something..."

\--------

From the high ledge, Insyte stared down towards the waters of Lake Helens, silver-blue eyes blinking. Closing his eyes, the Flareon took a slow, deep breath, inhaling the soft swirling wind rippling across the vast lake's surface and the distant trees, exhaling the rising heat and the churning fire. In through his nose, and out through his mouth; the young hero kept the darkness at bay, looking for all the world like a majestic lion with his golden mane and claws.

The Flareon stared out across the caldera, across the white mountain-slopes of Sootopolis and its peculiar houses, some still scarred by battle, some restored by Rush's best efforts. With every new sight, every new environment, Insyte saw the secrets of mankind, the ingenuity that the Exile had disdained. And yet he saw reluctance in the eyes of the ones before him, who recoiled from humanity's creations, as if poisoned by Giratina.

And yet, the Exile was not the first Pokemon to oppose mankind and all of its works. The Flareon gazed towards the lake's rippling surface, remembering how he had once seen a demon in his reflection at this very spot. As an Umbreon, he had all but rejected Slick's aid, refusing to accept the technologies that humanity held, the sheer knowledge that they had held. How could he inspire these Pokemon to embrace the humans' legacy, when he had turned his back on that legacy himself?

No, no longer; he was different back then. That was a time when he believed in the power of carnal thoughts and deeds, when he was a monster to all around him. That was a time when he thought nothing of good and evil, nothing of right and wrong, when all that mattered was satisfying the wretched screams of his heart.

Slowly, he turned around to gaze up towards the highest white cliff, the uppermost precipice where the Skarmories flew, where Rushing River stood ready. Like Ho-Oh's majestic feathers, like Lugia from the great abyss, they would rise from Sootopolis' summit against the Exile and his armies of darkness. All that remained to see was what would follow.

\--------

"Friends, family, and allies," called Rush, staring down at the great city of Sootopolis around him. "Today comes the fruition of your efforts, your determination; your commitment and your dedication. For today, we stand together, not as desperate survivors, but as warrior brethren, joined in the fires of Giratina's fury."

Weaving her way through the crowd, Amber's ears perked up at the sound of Rushing River's voice, echoing across the plateaus of Sootopolis. "For many weeks, you have toiled and pounded yourselves, driving yourself to greater heights. We are forged as one spirit; we will fight as one body."

Sheathing her blades, Thalia sat back on her haunches and turned to stare up towards the mighty warrior high overhead. "Today, we bring the wild spirit of Hoenn against the bloodthirsty dragon who claims to master this land," continued the Swampert as his gaze swept over the city-slopes. "But make no mistake; it has not, is not, will not be an easy trail to take. Our foe is a cunning beast who has spilled our blood many times over, and will not hesitate to do so again."

The city had fallen silent, but many held their stares. "Yet though we stare down a dark and jagged path, we know the nature of our enemy. We know the wanton destruction that lies in Scarlet Streak's veins, the terror she instills with her bloody gaze. We know the sadistic pleasures that the Red Dragon harbors, and the vile massacres that her troops have caused. It is time that we draw strength from our very cores, and from each other, and confront this living monument of death!"

Rush dipped his head as cheers resounded throughout the city, from every training field and every bunker, from every cliff and every ledge. "Death and tragedy will come; but we shall be stronger for it," declared the Swampert, a hand tightening into a fist. "For we are the Retrievers, and we WILL set things right!"

\--------

"Ruby Battalion, led by Insyte Faldsem, will scale the cliffs on the island's west shore," said Rush, tapping a place on the map as the council listened closely. Scanning the rest of the war room, Insyte motioned to Marrow and Torrid on either side of him, their gazes like sharpened steel.

"Sapphire Battalion, led by Lyther del Rio, will scale the waterfall on the island's southwest area." The Lucario dipped his head as Entei frowned at him, clutching his spear in one paw, his gaze hardened as if to shield his perturbed thoughts from the rest of the council.

"Emerald Battalion, led by the newly promoted Brigadier Shock, will land on the rocky isles to the southeast." Exchanging glances, Alpheral and Heroc glanced to the Manectric as he nodded grimly, stray sparks darting down his fur.

"Green Battalion, under my command, will approach the island from the east by sea." The Swampert cracked his knuckles, his eyes darting out past moonlit windows, great dark shadows shifting in the depths of Lake Helens, thin lines of bubbles rising to the water's surface.

"Red Battalion, led by Roathaus, will fly from Mossdeep and approach the island from the north." Meeting Ector's suspicious gaze, the great Dragonite nodded with a grim smile, silent but powerful, his charcoal-grey blade strapped to his back.

"Once all the defenses are down, we'll regroup as one force, and storm the Red Dragon's fortress," finished the Swampert, patting the map, smiling grimly. "By the graces of Jirachi, come the morning light, Scarlet Streak's reign will be at an end."

\--------

Frigid seawater sloshed against the hulls of Wailmers as they surfaced on the darkened eastern horizon, rising and dipping in the translucent dark waves, cool mist drifting from the Laprases' nostrils. Riding upon the ball-whale at the fleet's forefront, the Swampert stared off towards Ever Grande with narrowed golden-filmed eyes, the Retrievers and their whale-steeds spread out behind him in formation.

Ever-so-miniscule, ever-so-subtle, the shadows of wandering sentries slipped through the trees and the craggy peaks, their faint movements just barely registering on Rush's senses. This was where the Red Dragon's defenses were strongest, if not impenetrable; reconnaissance had nicknamed it the Forretress Wall.

Unnoticed in the gray clouds swirling overhead, Skarmories and Retrievers dropped down from the deep blue sky in a long queue, descending towards the brown crags to the south. the wind slapping and crackling between the Skarmories' steel feathers as they dove. At the lead of the Battalion flew Shock, whose steed carried the colors of war in her claws.

In the shadows of the great isle, a sodden, blue paw reached up out of the sea, clambering up onto a low, flat boulder that lay just inches beneath the water's surface. Wringing water out of his cape and fur, Lyther stared up towards the guards who patrolled the rippling lake high above, whose edge was swept down into the thunderous roar of a mighty waterfall, complete with white foaming waves.

Up into the great cascade the Arons climbed, their nimble paws finding nooks and crannies where other Pokemon would have slipped and fallen to their deaths. Slowly, they raised the cables that were hooked to their shells, long lengths of rope trailing behind them in the roaring waterfall. Down on the rocks below, Lyther allowed himself a small smile.

With silver-blue eyes, Insyte stared up from the narrow, rocky shores, to the great rock formations looming high above him like the spokes of a crown, where the earth had compounded and folded upon itself until the forest-wreathed mountain peaks loomed up from the relentless ocean waves, rising far into the dark heavens.

In the dim fire-glow, the Flareon could see a jagged, broken path of switchbacks and rocks before him, a champion's staircase dotted with patches of grassy earth. Did the Vulcanites of Mount Chimney trust him? He could not tell. Touching a paw to the Flame Orb on his neck, Insyte scanned his troops, signaled his captains with his tail, and began the long trek towards the summit, the others following after him.

\--------

From his Skarmory, Sparktail stared towards night-shadowed fields of swaying flowers amidst dark evergreen trees, the steady rumble of the distant waterfall and the unceasing gasps of freefall, feeling the oncoming breeze that swelled against his fur and forced its way into every nook and cranny.

The Skarmories dipped below the mountain-peaks, drawing his attention back to the objective at hand, the lesser islands swiftly growing to meet them. Slowly, they spiraled down to meet the grassy plateaus-- not barren outcroppings of granite, but remnants of a sloping landscape towering thirty feet above the foaming waters.

Scattered on the three distant cliffs, the Retrievers slid down from their Skarmories' backs, still unnoticed in the shadows. Securing his leather satchel, Sparktail glanced to Thalia, his sword at his back. "You look like you're still tired," said the Leafeon, glancing around to the rest of Shock's patrol. "Did you have more dreams about Slick, last night?"

The Raichu shook his head; the evening had been fairly peaceful after he and Shock spoke. "I wonder how long it is until sunrise," said Sparktail, just clearly enough for the Leafeon to hear above the wind and the waves. At the far edge of the northernmost bluff stood Shock and his steed, who gazed towards Ever Grande with stern, masklike eyes. "Have you ever seen her before?" The Leafeon shook her head.

Below the cliffs, the Skarmories began to assemble in formation, wings beating steadily so as to hover in place, joining beak to tail, connecting each of the bluffs to the other side. At a light-signal from Shock, each of the Battalion's captains padded up to the edge of their respective cliffs, queues forming behind them.

The telltale scent of the Exile's soldiers grew stronger as they crossed the dark straits on the makeshift bridges, paws darting down grassy banks. As the last Retrievers reached the other side, the Skarmories broke formation and scattered, flying off to join Roathaus and his warriors. Fur against fur, scales against scales, feathers against feathers; the three patrols advanced through the not-yet-dawn towards the woods on the other side.

On the other side, in the shadows of the trees, a Poliwrath halted in his tracks, then motioned to the troops behind him. At once, the Exile's soldiers readied their claws and tails, scanned the silent foliage for their enemies. The Red Dragon had promised that they would taste bloodshed.

From the shadows sprang a snarling Lute, followed by Klesr the Scyther and five more Swordians. His hornblade became a flurry of furious slashes, cleaving through a Vileplume's petals and body, flinging down a bloodied Bibarel as Klesr pulled his blades from a Ludicolo's chest. The Poliwrath's fist connected with the flat of his blade as he swung down, the Absol's foe stepping back from his rapid slashes.

Some distance away, a Rampardos tilted his head up as he heard the faint sounds of battle, the rest of his herd glancing around with hungry eyes. Letting out a battle cry, Heroc and his patrol sprang down from the high branches above, surrounding their foes. Smashing his quarterstaff across the back of a Cranidos's head, the Breloom readied a glowing fist as the Retrievers rushed at their foes.

The air filled with the banshee-scream of a Mismagius and the steady rasps of Duskulls as they emerged from the trees, followed by a Skunktank and several litters, their black fireballs streaking at the Retrievers. Barking an attack order to the others, Shock broke into a sprint towards the dark swarm, the patrol charging into their enemies.

Drawing his sword, Sparktail spun around to find a great Dusclops bearing down on him from the canopy. Striking for the phantom-beast's upper body, he ducked low to dodge his foe's shadow-ball, dark flames bursting on the grass behind him as Wyrn sprang over him with rapier raised. Rolling under a cawing Murkrow's talons, Thalia slung her blades up into the eye-holes of a Duskull's mask, whirling around to her paws as another Duskull and a Stunky rushed at her.

As the Dusclops swiped for him, fingers reaching out from its maw like pale teeth, Sparktail struck a V-slash through both disembodied hands, swiftly pivoting up into the ghost's scarlet eye. Lightning flew from Shock's maw, a howl like rolling thunder, sweeping for three Duskulls converging upon him. Her eyes flecked with red, the Zangoose swiped at a pair of charging Stunkys with swift reflexes, flinging them back through the air.

\--------

Meanwhile, on the west side of the island, Lyther and his team began to climb the ropes beneath the waterfall, the rest of the Battalion waiting on the shadowed rocks below. Concealed in the damp spaces just beneath the torrential waters, they clambered up onto slippery rock outcroppings, clinging to the spray-wet cables, knotted every ten inches for ease of grip.

Near the tumbling lake overhead, overshadowed by forests and hills to the east, Kricketunes and other guards patrolled the grassy shores with Rotom lanterns, the air thick with the Exile's trace-signals. A Scizor with half-blackened armor gazed down from the dilapidated roof of a red-and-white building, his gaze sweeping over the destroyed cottages in the surrounding flower fields. For many of the Exile's soldiers, heroes were nothing but myths; but for this one, they were prey.

There was the faintest swish, and one of the Rotom-lights went out, the Kricketune guards melting into the shadows of night. At once, the Scizor's eyes darted to the lakeshore, his eyes narrowing, watching as another guard-patrol vanished, followed by another, this one on the other side of the lake. A full-scale attack, or a single warrior trained in stealth?

A Kricketune whirled around as a blue crystalline spear plunged into its thorax, the chitin cracking as it sank to the ground, followed shortly by its comrade. A gray hindpaw blazed with fire as it drove into the back of a Pinsir's head, a burst of blue energy crashing into a Munchlax and knocking it flat on its back. And in all that time, the Scizor could not see the face of the attackers, hidden in the dark morning.

Like a ghost from the nether, an arrow sliced through the shadows and bounced off the Scizor's chestplate. Picking up the wooden shaft, his eyes darted to the arrow's owner, a young female Linoone with a polished yew bow. Screeching a call-to-arms to the other soldiers behind him, the Scizor sprang down to the ground with a heavy thud, his soldiers rushing out to scour the darkness for their enemies. Overhead, rows of floating Chimechos began to ring.

There came a flicker of electricity, just barely illuminating a Flaaffy's gaze before a swift series of blows sent a Politoed crumpling to the ground. A Wormadam glanced up in alarm as a pair of swollen Qwilfishes rained from the sky. More bursts of blue energy flickered in the dark, a Graveler slumping to the ground. Satisfied, the Lucario stepped out from the shadows, eyes gleaming in the dark.

A steel clamp locked around Lyther's throat, a pair of narrow, vicious eyes through a tapering skull-helm with angry black scars. The spear falling from his paws, the Lucario stared up at the Scizor, shock and fury flashing in the insect-warrior's eyes "You are not the one I seek," hissed the Scizor, flinging Lyther to the ground. "You three, hold him down! I have another to hunt."

Sitting upright, groping around in the dark for his spear, the Lucario stared blankly as the Scizor rushed off into the shadows, three Heracrosses advancing upon him with their long curved horns. Then, smiling grimly, he rose to his full height, and leveled his spear at the three clicking beetles.

\--------

"It is almost time," said Foam from beside Rush. Blinking, the Swampert glanced back over his shoulder through the early morning fog, to the Laprases and Sealeos in the bobbing waves, the Retrievers clinging to their steeds' backs. On the far horizon, Rush could see the first regal-blue flickers of dawn.

"Perfect," said the Swampert. A faint smile forming, he lifted his voice so as to carry to the rest of the fleet, though he could not see more than sixteen feet ahead. "Retrievers, prepare for conflict. All carriers, advance." Subdued, melodic calls flitted from Lapras to Lapras and Sealeo to Sealeo, the fleet beginning to drift forward on sleek fins.

"Sir! They'll pick us off like Magikarps in a barrel," protested Foam, staring up at Rush as the fleet advanced on the rolling waves. "The defenses on this side of the island will shoot us down with their spike-cannons before the carriers get close enough to fire!"

The Swampert's eyes gleamed as he looked to the Azumarill. "Even if they could see us through the dense mist that the Laprases and Sealeos have been creating, they wouldn't be able to shoot us," explained Rush. "You see... the sun is at our backs, shining straight into their eyes. Full speed ahead!"

\--------


	15. Battle For Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five battalions, five assaults; the slopes of Ever Grande burst into violence as the Retrievers press on towards the temple. There is no turning back now; both Retrievers and Exiles have fully commited themselves to this versatile, bloody battle. One way or another, the price of victory will soon be paid.

**Battle For Victory**

_Born of blade and lethal stare_  
 _Lead the charge with wild glare_  
 _The illusion breaks before me_  
 _A loving heart is soaring wide_

\--------

The distant rings of Chimecho alarms in the distance stirred the anti-air Magmortar from sleep, crying out that the waterfall gate was compromised, the fortress-island under attack. He scanned for intruders in the sky, pale dark blue with silver glitter. He felt his muscles convulse and pump fresh liquid fire into his newly grafted arm-cannon. Capable of volleying lava shots two hundred feet with deadly accuracy, the Magmortar was a terrifying weapon in the Red Dragon's arsenal.

He gazed down from his post on the rocky hillside, guarded as securely as the other three anti-air stations along the coastal ridge, nestled among the tree-dotted hillsides. A leer formed on the Magmortar's features as he patted a Houndoom on the head, his clownish hair swaying slightly as a faint breeze flitted from the trees.

The first Skarmories approached from the sea. At once, each of the four Magmortars went on full alert, their guards bolting upright around them. Molten death exploded from the mouths of their arm-cannons in controlled bursts, streaking across the sky in blazing arcs, swallowing the Skarmory formations and reducing them to slag, Shrieking, cawing, the the steel birds broke formation and scattered as deadly fire rained on their heads.

The last Skarmory had barely fallen silent when the Magmortars caught sight of their true enemies, blazing in the darkness overhead. Startled shouts rose from the guards as they saw the Flareon and his warriors standing on the ridge behind each post, fire rippling from their fur as they pawed at the ground.

"Attack!" shouted Insyte, paws pounding against the green turf. Howls and shouts rose as the patrols came charging down towards the Magmortars. Snarling, the Flareon and his warriors sprinted towards an anti-air Magmortar, barreling straight through a host of Sableye guards. Darting under his foe's 's clumsy swipes, the Flareon sprang up onto his enemy's back, clawing at molten flesh.

A second Magmortar primed his cannon as a Golem bowled straight through his protective line of Shieldons. Hot sparks flew from an Arcanine's paws as the patrol rushed at the Magmortar and his guards, charging as they fell. A Luxio, a Treecko, and a Lairon crumpled as Suicune lunged over the soldiers' heads, a burst of pressurized water blasting the Magmortar and sending it reeling, howling in pain.

Rivers of fire shot from the third Magmortar's cannons, phasing into steam as it met a descending wave of humid air. Shanala's eyes flashed as a swarm of Masquerains flew over the heads of her advancing patrol, a fine mist descending from their wings. Lunging forward past the Ninetales, Torrid crashed into the potbellied monster headfirst, knocking it flat on its back, talon-like claws curled around the monster's wrists.

The fourth Magmortar roared as Makuhita fists punched straight through his force-field barriers, sending his three Mr. Mimes reeling back in shock. Tiny flames flickered in the eye sockets of Marrow's skull-pendant as his patrol tore through the guards with snarls. A fiery muzzle clamped down on the Magmortar's cannon arm, twisting scale and bone.

But then, as the last of the Magmortars collapsed to the ground, there came a shrill cry from above, stopping the battalion in their tracks. Horrified, Insyte and the warriors turned to stare up towards the cawing Chatot, perched on a rock near the top of the hill, shrieking a warning to the sky. Rearing up onto his hind legs, Suicune silenced the bird with an ice beam, knocking it off its perch-- its cries still echoing through the hills of Ever Grande.

\--------

In the darkness, the sprite gazed down from her rocky ledge overlooking the woods, watching as Lute, Shock, and Heroc led their patrols along the eastern ravine. The battalion had moved boldly, but it did not matter now; their ambush would be silent and undetected. "Prepare to drop," whispered Mesprit to the soldiers behind her, her smile dark and thin. "Jump down at my signal--"

The implike Pokemon froze as a wave of emotion swept through the air; surprise, panic, fury, aggression. Overwhelmed, Mesprit drifted back from the rock's edge, glancing around frantically, breathing hard, her mission forgotten in a heartbeat. "My lady?" said a Mr. Mime, tilting his head sideways. "The battalion is getting away!" Sure enough, the patrols were rounding the bend in the forest, moving further inland.

Ignoring her minion, Mesprit reached out with her mind, tracing the thought-pattern waves back to their source. Somewhere on the island, there was a powerful warrior, one well within Rush's inner circle, one with the aura signature that she had sought. "Forget them," hissed Mesprit, her eyes glowing white as she floated past them, beckoning them to follow. "We have much greater prey. Back to camp!"

Below the cliffs, Sapphire Battalion quickly gathered on the lake's shore as the Chimecho bells rang out from the ridges overhead. "Go, quickly," ordered Lyther from the mouth of a cave's entrance, ushering his warriors into the darkness as the Scizor's huts crumpled into heaps of burning timber. The faintest rays of early light flickered over the ridge, tinges of indigo from the east.

On the rocks overhead, Mesprit and her warriors came streaking down the slope, racing through the trees. "Spare the Lucario, but only him," ordered the pink sprite as her soldiers hurried through the still-burning wreckage, towards the Retrievers by the caves on the lake's west shore. At last, her prize was ready for the taking! "Go, for the Exile--"

"Is that everyone?" called Lyther as the crossbow-wielding Linoone vanished into the tunnel. Pulling his silvery-blue cloak close to his body, the Lucario scanned the camp and the lake for movement. "Good!" Chanting under his breath, he thrust his open palms out against the wind. A wave of light spread out from his paws, forming a pearly white barrier, sealing the tunnel's entrance. "Now let's go!"

On the other side of the glowing white wall, Mesprit and her patrol came to a stop, staring at Lyther's sigil-barrier. "Truly, this child of Slick's is skilled," hissed the magus, her tails writhing together, her body glowing with pink light. Her paw sizzled as she touched the barrier, and she quickly drew it back. "I am coming for you, Lyther del Rio..."

\--------

Paws pounded through the woods as Emerald Battalion pressed on towards the camp on the high ridge ahead, enemies scurrying around them in the early twilight. Stumbling into each other, Pokemon among the Exile's forces dispersed in droves, rushing off towards the west ridges and the waterfall camp, not knowing that their battles were already lost.

At the top of the rock-crowned hill waited a shadow on a high tree branch, his eyes gleaming gold as the Retrievers advanced on three sides. "Patrol one, follow the creek," ordered Shock, the mask-eyed avian behind him. "Patrol two, take the slope. Patrol three, move along the trees." The three captains nodded before moving off.

The harsh hum of insects and beasts filled the air as Wormadams burst out of the surrounding shrubbery, their numbers thinned but no less dangerous. Charging up the hill's front side, an Electrike tackled a Carnivine to the ground as Heroc's patrol scrambled through the brush.

A Mawile spun around as she strode forward, her open black jaws clamping down on a Croagunk's torso, its poisonous skin ineffective. "No mercy," hissed Heroc as he darted behind a Quagsire, a fist crashing into the back of the soft-fleshed Pokemon's head.

Down below, along the river, Klesr rushed past Lute at a Tauros, wings spread and eyes hard. The Scyther's armblades bounced off the charging bull's horns as Lumineons burst out of the river, water-pulses sweeping past Lute's head. A Sneasel and a Sandslash rushed at an Ambipom and two Aipoms hanging from low branches, following each swing of their blades with claw-swipes.

Moving along the ridge's side, the Zangoose lunged into the nearest Wormadam, her claws tearing through the creature's grassy cloak. Stepping to one side, Sparktail swung for a charging Grotle's neck, feeling his blade cutting into green flesh just under a hard yellow shell. Venom dripped from a Beedrill's sting as it dove towards the Raichu, who spun towards the insect's discordant hum with a crackling paw.

Drawing back her bowstring, Thalia sank an arrow into a luminescent Venomoth's thorax, darting out of the way of its chitin mandibles. She flung razor leaves back over her shoulder as a Lickitung's long tongue shot for her, stopping it only inches from snaring her tail. Propelling himself at a tan Wormadam, Wyrn rolled as he hit the ground, rapidly puncturing holes in its sandy cloak.

Her cheeks crackling, Amber blasted three green Burmys with a blinding discharge as they dropped from the trees around her. The Glaceon sprang past her, cold mist gathering at her muzzle before razor shards of ice pierced a pair of descending Beedrills. "Keep going! Almost to the top!" called Shock as Latias tackled a Cranidos to the ground.

As they reached the top of the ridge, Heroc's patrol was surprised to find the barricades flung open, the rows of lean-tos silent and still. A shallow stream trickled from a small pond and over the hill's edge, bending around a grey boulder and out of sight. Then, as the Breloom stepped into the deserted camp, an eerie screech suddenly rang out through the camp, echoing through the trees.

The patrol glanced up to see a small cracked stone, perched on the boulder by the river. Purple plasma swelled out from the tiny rock, crackling with green sparks that formed a hideous face. Frantically, Heroc shouted orders to his patrol as enemies bolted upright from sleep all around them.

The cackling Spiritomb writhed and glowed as green-and-violet light shot up from its body into the sky. "No," hissed Shock furiously as the Pokemon on the slopes stared up towards the flashing signal, rivaling the dim glow from the east. Watching the chaos, the shadow looked up to the lavender-tinged dawn and nodded, satisfied.

\--------

Over the waves they advanced, Wailmers and Laprases and Blastoises on the rolling waves, still cloaked in the silver mist. Behind Rush, Retrievers held still as others dove into the water, swimming along their allies. The fleet crashed through the icy seawater, rising on the swelling waves and plunging back down into frothing water, assaulted by stinging spray.

The first flickers of red crept over the horizon as they entered the bay, the mist a silver blanket spilling over the subdued waters. For a moment, there was only silence as the Retrievers stared at the sleeping defenses, more than three times their size. Then, Chimecho bells rang out from the south, followed by Chatot sirens from the north, and the Spiritomb's beacon from the west. "Drop the mist! Attack!" shouted Rush as he slid down from his Wailmer.

As the fleet emerged from the wall of spilling mist, Croagunks and Machops scurried up and down the sandy beach, waking the Forretresses in the trenches. Octilleries and Cloysters burst out from the sea in rows to confront Green Battalion, opening fire on them. A Riolu howled as an icicle-spear sank into his leg, a Vulpix and a Furret flung off their Wailmers' backs by pressurized jets of water.

Streaks of freezing light flew from the Laprases' and Sealeos' mouths at their foes as the Forretress' spikes rained down on them. One arm wrapped around his Lapras' neck, a Kadabra flung a glowing spoon into a large Cloyster, causing a great upheaval of seawater as it exploded. A Seaking leapt out of the water alongside Foam, his horn plunging into a pair of Octilleries. Glowing leaves flew from a Gardevoir's outstretched hands as she sank to one knee, slicing through a Cloyster's shell.

From the highest sand dune, Azelf's eyes glowed furiously as the tiny fleet battled its way towards the beach, rapid streams of spikes from the Forretress cannons. At a signal from the tiny Pokemon, six Empoleons sprang down from the cliffs overhead, plummeting into the sea. Squinting as icicle spears and steel spikes assaulted him, a Nidorino climbed up onto his Lapras's head to stare at the charging titans.

The waters frothed as two Blastoises shot past the Empoleons on either side, each followed by a host of four Laprases, landing on the beaches a hundred feet apart. Forretress spikes ricocheted off the great turtles' shells, hatches on their backs opening to expose their cannons. "Open fire!" barked Rush, eyes flashing as Wailmers surged forward with Pikachus on their backs to meet the advancing Empoleons.

Heavy, pressurized bursts of water flew from the Blastoises' cannons, blasting the firing Forretresses and the waves of charging Machops. Voltorbs exploded from beneath the sand as Retrievers scrambled down from the Laprases' backs, hurling them to the ground in deafening upheavals of sand. Snarling, rising to their paws, the Pokemon clawed their way up the beach towards their enemies under rain of fire.

\--------

Leathery membrane wings beat through the hazy air, a ail rippling in the cold black dawn, a great trail of Skarmories, Swellows, Fearows, Noctowls, and Pidgeots behind him. The Dragonite gripped the hilt of his well-worn blade as Red Battalion flew towards the cliffs of Ever Grande, fresh troops rushing down into the vast battle.

The others had not failed, whatever costs they had paid: The Magmortars were down, the beaches seized, the hilltop captured. All was going according to plan. Roathaus smiled grimly as a Swellow and a Pidgeot flanked him on either side, carrying Swordwrit warriors on their backs. At an order from the Dragonite, the battalion descended towards the grass-ridged isle and the aerial defenses.

Up ahead, a fleet of Drifblims waited in perfect formation, plywood stages and wooden crates suspended from their yellow tails. As the battalion approached, Magnezones came to life, emergency lights flashing, their sirens filling the air, stirring Drifloons, Mismagii, and Honchkrows from sleep.

Streaming flames, writhing shadow balls, chain lightning, lethal beams of ice; the battalion rushed into their foes with full power, exchanging fire, blasting each other's riders, striking out with claws, blades, beaks, and fangs as they rushed past each other. Blue dragonflame blazed from Roathaus's maw as he rose up behind a Magnezone, his dark blade ripping a hole in a Drifblim's canvas body.

Hissing, a Weavile sprang off a Noctowl's back and landed a series of long gashes in a Mismagius's back as a violent wind swept a Typhlosion and his Swellow steed back out to sea. Skarmory wings shredded Drifblims to bits as a Vaporeon ducked low to his Pidgeot's back, a thunderbolt missing him by inches. Back and forth, in and out, the Retrievers wove their attacks through the fabric of their enemies under the leadership of the ancient guildmaster.

\--------

Knocking the Spiritomb into the river with a well-aimed seed bomb, Heroc sprang up onto the boulder as three Rhyperiors emerged from the trees with slow, shuddering steps. "Hey, wrecking-balls," shouted the Breloom as the soldiers flew out from their lean-tos, his patrol around him, his silhouette dark against the silver-gray sky. "This is for my home... for all of our homes!"

Around the camp, the Exile's soldiers rushed at Heroc's patrol as the captain leapt for the nearest red Rhyperior. Angry red seeds exploded against the side of the Rhyperior's head as he swung for Heroc, who vaulted over the sweeping tail with his staff. Glowing green fists smashed into the beast's abdomen, cracking the thick red chestplate.

Snaring a Cranidos' head with her black jaws, the Mawile yanked the dinosaur off its feet and and smashed it down into the ground with a cry. Fire streaked from a Torkoal's mouth and set fire to a Snover's shell. Howling as Purugly claws battered his flank, the Electrike sank his teeth into a moving Kricketune's leg. Streaks of light flew from a Jynx's hands as shadow balls crashed into the back of a Corphish's head.

Screeching in fury, a Vespiquen and a swarm of hissing Combees flew out from the nests under the rocks for Heroc, whose eyes widened as the bees descended upon him. A pair of Nuzleafs sprang for the queen bee from behind, but were caught in the haze of swerving Combees, poisonous yellow nectar searing through their barklike skin.

On the edge of the camp, leading his patrol out from the trees, Shock moved swiftly in a circle around the Rhyperior and the Vespiquen, blue sparks flying from his paws and muzzle. Giving a distant cry, Latias shot up at the Vespiquen with flashing eyes. Thalia landed an arrow in a swooping Staraptor as Sparktail sliced off a Skorupi's tail. Bounding over the river, Amber cracked a long length of bark over a Prinplup's head as Ketrail tackled a Snover to the ground.

Leaping up onto Shock's back, Heroc vaulted onto the second Rhyperior's back, climbing up onto the beast's head. Green plant-shoots burst from the pod on the Breloom's tail and swarmed over the Rhyperior's body. Vines wormed their way into cracks and crevices on the rock-beast's body, parasitic roots sapping the beast's life away in glowing swells.

From the gap in the trees where the stream trickled down the hillside, Lute and his warriors rushed into the fray. Leaping out from behind a tree, the Sandslash slashed at a Monferno with claws and blade as Klesr hacked through a Tangrowth's swarming vines. Leaping back from a Gallade, the Sneasel crossed his heart with his saber, then sprang forward at his foe again.

In the early twilight, Latias and the Vespiquen flew at each other, exchanging bursts of light. Lute darted past the third Rhyperior in a circle, dancing in and out of the gargantuan's reach. Furious, the Rhyperior swung at the swift wolf with heavy blows, shaking the ground as the Pokemon battled around them.

\--------

Five miles north, Ruby Battalion moved up the grassy ravine, staring towards the pale morning glory. "Something's not right," said Insyte, frowning. "We've only seen a few pockets of guards. Torrid, take three and check the left ridge. I'll take the right. Marrow, you take the lead."

The two captains nodded, and several Retrievers split off from the rest after Torrid and Insyte. Leading his patrol up the slope, the Flareon glanced back to the Pokemon in the main battalion until they blurred into the distance. Why hadn't they faced stronger numbers? Behind him, Shanala gave Insyte a reassuring prod, but the Flareon remained troubled.

Racing towards the ridge's top, Insyte stared out from the trees into the dim light, towards Orchid Hill where Emerald Battalion fought, the beaches where Rush's fleet battled. In the north stood the temple that once housed Hoenn's finest, but now seized by Garchomp for her fortress. As his own battalion advanced, he could make out other patrols in the wilderness, scurrying along dirt trails, both Exile and Retriever, but all Pokemon to his eyes...

"I've been waiting for you, Vulcanite king," whispered a contemptuous voice.

Insyte whirled around, but the rest of the patrol hadn't caught up to him yet. He blinked as he picked up the dark scents; Exile soldiers were nearby. "Who's there?" called the Flareon, his eyes narrowing. "Come out where I can see you."

"But would you recognize me, see the scars you left?"

At once, his lion-claws unsheathed, his fur standing on end. "Insyte? You still there?" called Shanala, approaching in the distance. "We should get back to the battalion as soon as possible. Is everything all right?"

"You cheated destiny. You escaped your consequences."

The Flareon didn't answer. He knew this voice. It was a voice that haunted him, a voice that he dreaded to hear; and yet he couldn't quite place the memory. Breathing hard, Insyte scanned the surrounding boulders for his unseen enemy. "Embyr?" said the Flareon weakly, his heart pounding.

"No."

Without warning, a heavy blow struck the Flareon from behind, knocking him flat on his back, followed by a shriek and a blur of motion behind him. "Shanala?!" gasped Insyte as the other Vulcanites hit the ground. But before he could get a good look at the others, a tall, dark shadow moved in front of him.

As the faintest glow flickered through the darkness above, the Flareon finally saw his attacker's face. Towering over him was a Scizor with half-blackened armor, jagged dark stripes of charred metal between crimson plates. "My name is Scar," snarled the Scizor, his eyes filled with fury.

Scrambling to his paws, the horrified Flareon stared at the black-and-red Scizor, the memories coming in an instant. An Espeon and an Umbreon, his parents dying on the cold ground. A fiery lunge, a rush of anger; a flaming star swallowing their murderer, leaving him to burn on the ground.

"An infant of destiny, a world in chaos; a crimson slayer against two prophets," hissed Scar, his eyes blazing as Insyte stared at him, stunned. "Forged in fire, twisted by death, and forever scarred! Hero and villain, savior and destroyer in one body. Come, let me drag you down to hell!"

\--------

Down in the tunnels beneath the island, Lyther and his warriors sprinted down a rocky precipice, listening to the surge of the ebbing tide below. Eerie blue light flickered from Lyther's paw and the four scrawny Raichus in the patrol, casting grim shadows along the cavern wall. Bursts of light struck the rock walls around them from Mesprit and her chasing patrol, a mad fervor in the magi's eyes.

Fireballs, thunderbolts, telekinetic blasts flew between the two sides as Sapphire Battalion continued retreating down the tunnel, the cavern echoing with wild howls and furious shouts. "Sir! We can't keep this up forever," gasped the Flaaffy, glancing up to the Lucario. "The further that we proceed, the more Pokemon we lose. We must make a stand!"

"How many are left?" asked Lyther, not glancing back to the battle behind him, his eyes towards the path ahead. In the distance, a Skitty shrieked as black fire swept from a cackling Haunter's hands, swallowing her whole. A Luxio howled as a psychic wave flung him over the edge and down into the foaming waters below. "If we've lost over half our number--"

"There's about thirty of us, but scents are hard to tell apart," said the Linoone archer from the Lucario's other side. Adjusting her headlamp strap, she fired a crossbow bolt back at a swooping Honchkrow. More cries echoed through the tunnel as streams of electricity flew from a Magnezone and blasted a Glaceon and a Corphish. "We're not outnumbered, not yet, but we will be soon if we can't find cover!"

"No time to find cover," said Lyther grimly, shaking his head. He scanned their bleak surroundings as the tunnel widened into a spacious cavern, a series of rock shelves overlooking a vast river. The Lucario could still hear the cries of his battalion just behind him. "We've got to keep moving--"

Then, as the Lucario entered the great cavern, the cries from Mesprit's patrol abruptly vanished. Stumbling to a halt, Lyther glanced back over his shoulder, but saw only his own battalion. "Right," said the Lucario as he crouched down, listening to the battalion's confused voices. "How many left now?"

"About twenty-five," said the Flaaffy weakly. Nodding, Lyther glanced to his paws as his fur prickled with the hum of aural waves, blurred by the chaos aboveground. Then, looking to the trickling river far below, he continued along the broken precipice. Shuffling behind the Lucario, exhausted Retrievers exchanged glances as they descended the rocky slope, still trying to catch their breath.

Up ahead, the gorge swirled around a piece of the cliff, forming an island of stone, connected by an arching bridge of stalactites. On the island-column gleamed a smooth blue crystal, resting on a slab of dark stone. "Curious," muttered the Lucario, staring towards the crystal, dim light flickering from its glossy surface. "Is this one of the anomalies that Trident spoke of...?"

The hum in the cavern grew stronger as they approached the rock outcropping, a faint vibration growing in the Lucario's bones. "Sir, I would ignore it if I were you," warned the Flaaffy, looking up to the Lucario, water droplets falling from the stalactites overhead. "You don't even know what it is."

Lyther's tail went rigid at the sight of the blue crystal, casting a swirling, watery glow over the rocks like sunlight reflecting off the waves. "No point in wasting time," agreed the Meowth, his paw-grip tightening on his rapier. "We should go before Mesprit comes back."

Taking off his cloak, the Lucario stepped away from his patrol, approaching the mysterious crystal on its stone pedestal, staring into its flickering light. His eyes narrowed. Why did Mesprit come after him? The ancient Wonder Orbs had not been seen for millennia, but the arcana they contained would surely have attracted the three magi to Hoenn.

Carefully, Lyther setting down his spear and raised his paws, his vision glowing with blue streaks. "Don't touch it, Lyther!" shouted the Linoone archer, moving forward. Ignoring her, the Lucario pressed his glowing pawpads to the crystal's cool surface, staring into the orb's rippling aura.

The moment the Lucario touched the crystal, the entire cavern began to hum, and the Retrievers froze. The light inside the crystal quivered, then began to pulsate, picking up speed until it synchronized with the glow from Lyther's paws. Alarmed, the Lucario tried to draw back his paws, but his body did not respond, as if frozen in time.

Far below, the river began to froth and churn, slowly rising towards the patrol, tiny red lights gleaming beneath the swelling foam. In the crystal's core, the light slowly shifted from light blue to dark red, throbbing like a beating heart. Murmurs and cries rose from the Retrievers behind Lyther as the humming aural waves grew stronger and stronger, a melancholy song echoing in their ears.

As the heaving waters sloshed against the rock walls, a crack appeared on the crystal's surface between Lyther's paws. Still spellbound, the Lucario stared at the tiny seam, the red light within the blue glass seeming to push forcefully against his paws. With each throb, the crack widened and grew, splintering open the smooth gemstone. Then, with one last pulse, the entire crystal burst open in a flash of light, flinging Lyther onto his back.

The battalion exchanged glances as the glittering foam-clouds loomed over them, the swollen river's surface splashing onto the rocks by their paws. Scrambling to his paws, the Lucario stared numbly up at the still-glowing Pokemon floating before him with beckoning arms, twirling its tail-like antennae, the shards of its crystalline egg scattered across the ground.

An egg, realized the horrified Lucario. This was no crystal, no magic orb; this had been an egg, a trap laid for him. "You came for me, just like they promised," whispered the Manaphy with its doll-like smile and eyes, its voice soft yet chilling. "You came, you came for me. Now we'll play together, all of us... forever and ever!"

As Manaphy finished speaking, Phiones burst out from the glowing river foam-clouds with melodic cries, rushing at the battalion from all directions. Frantic and terrified, Retrievers lashed out with their claws and blades as the sea-dwellers swarmed them with flashing antennae and surging waves. "Join me in my eternal slumber..."

\--------

Far away, within the ancient temple nested in the island's sacred hills, the Omega Warrior stood silently in the shadows, watching the scattered battle unfold all around him. His paw rested on his blade, its polished surface gleaming like a jewel. As the clouds parted, he stepped towards the window, watching as Red Battalion descended towards the temple, the Drifblims falling into the sea behind them.

He pressed his ear to the double black doors, listening to the rise and fall of the terrible dragon's breath. "My lady," whispered the Raichu, watching the approaching haze with a terrible smile. "The defenses are breached, your castle under siege. Your soldiers fall back, but your prey draws near..."

A low, guttural sound came from the darkness of the chamber behind him, the floor rippling beneath his paws. "Ga-a-a-ar...." Slowly, the sounds rose from a rolling growl into a snarling crescendo. "Gar... chomp... gar... chomp... gaaar... chomp... gaaar... chomp..." Satisfied, Omega drew his sword and padded down the stairs.

"GAAAAARCHOMP!"

Time came to a standstill as a full-fledged roar shook the temple, shaking thick clouds of dust from the ceiling to the floor. Across the island, both Retrievers and Exile soldiers glanced back towards the temple, the hills echoing with the Red Dragon's cry. And in the distance, Roathaus's eyes widened as meteors began to rain down from the heavens in a shower of azure fire.

\--------


	16. Up On Your Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the full force of the Exile behind her, Scarlet Streak devastates the isle of Ever Grande; both the invading Retrievers and the Garchomp's own soldiers are cut down in the rain of fire. One by one, the few unbroken heroes are locked into battle with their most mortal flaws, driven to the breaking point by the perfect adversaries, . With desperation, with fear, Sparktail too hurries to confront his darkest enemy... for only those with souls complete can stand when darkness falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated: May 3, 2017

**Up On Your Paws**

_The sun swallowed by our darkest fears_  
Heroes cursed by their blood and tears  
_Escape the terror, the path cut clean_  
_Eyes are opened by a hero unforeseen_

\--------

Off the coast of Kanto, the waves reflected the blazing sky as Lugia descended toward the wave of Dusknoirs flying from Darkrai's staff. The beach shook with Dialga's roar as he shot charging Rhyperiors with whirling blasts of light, turning them back toward Mewtwo. An eerie cry reverberated as Palkia sprang across the sea, tearing into the advancing Wailords.

Overhead, Ho-Oh and Giratina battled in the sky, writhing around each other, exchanging furious blows. "Your time is at an end, Exile," cried the great phoenix as he shot around Giratina's back, tearing up with his talons as he rose. "No longer will you terrorize our world!"

The Exile shrieked as Ho-Oh tore into his flesh. "You think my defeat will bring an end to the chaos?" snarled Giratina as he swooped low under the phoenix, his vast black wings against a flurry of rainbow feathers. "That I alone have caused this madness, this destruction? Think again, and look at ourselves!"

"No more of your lies," spat Ho-Oh, circling back around, the wind swelling around his body as he lunged again at Giratina. "You would rend the world apart and name yourself its emperor! There is no glory in this!"

"I have bathed in the blood of my enemies, but you have bathed in the blood of your children," hissed the Exile as the phoenix swerved around him. "Was it I who abandoned my people to slavery, god of Johto? And left them a lonely hero to raise their spirits?"

"You have sought the deaths of your closest friends," said Lugia sternly as Giratina broke free from Ho-Oh's hold, red spikes surfacing from his wings. The Summoner's eyes glowed as pure-white energy gathered at his maw. "Once, when you were man, they were your children; now you would scatter their bones!"

"And what have you done to stand between me and them?" snarled the Exile as he rushed up at Lugia with spread wings. "No, you only cast them out into the world, hoping only to draw away my attention! You did as you have always done, O White Lie; you send your pawns against your enemy unprepared!"

Lugia's eyes widened, but the other Columns were furious. "Hardly insurmountable," shouted Ho-Oh, rushing at the Exile once again in a flash of fire, tearing into Giratina's back with his talons. "The risk which the Summoner took has paid off! Has it not, Lugia?"

But there was no reply. And for the briefest moment, Ho-Oh glanced back to Lugia, the Silver Summoner, the guardian hidden beneath the sea for millennia. A flaw in a creature that all tribes revered as perfect: not regret, not guilt; but the mortal thoughts of shame and fear. And the phoenix was stunned.

"My champion shall soon prove his power, prove his strength," shouted Giratina as he struck with his wing-spikes into Ho-Oh's breast, forcing the phoenix to loosen his grip. Raising Mewtwo and Darkrai to his side, the Exile's eyes seared with blood-red fire as the four Columns converged on him, shadowed wings raised with scarlet death. "Spineless and wretched; your warriors shall never claim victory!"

\--------

Shrieks rang out as meteors bombarded the hill with upheavals of soil, rocks, and bushes. Sheathing his sword, Sparktail dove for cover as a great meteor came streaking down into the clearing, swallowing Heroc and the third Rhyperior in a burst of fire and smoke.

As he lay on his back in the swirling chaos, the Raichu coughed on the rolling waves of ash, wiping his stinging eyes with a paw. "Thalia?" called Sparktail, the screams of both Retrievers and Exile soldiers filling the burning camp. He tried to get up, but his pack snagged on twisted fallen branches. "Where are you?"

There was a dry cough as fire-dust crackled around them, followed by shifting paws. "Spark? That you?" called back Thalia, somewhere in the gray haze. "I'm over here! Where are you? Stay there, I'm coming!"

Cutting himself free, the Raichu heard a yowl from behind. Whirling around, he caught sight of a Roserade looming over a crumpled Delia, a blue rose-club raised high jagged thorns protruding from the undersides of mutated petals. All enmity forgotten, Sparktail scrambled forward and dragged the Delcatty out of the way.

Tucking the cat under the bushes, Sparktail spun around as the Roserade loomed over him. Ducking the swishing rose-club, he moved to one side and swung up at her arm with his tail. As the Roserade recoiled, the Raichu struck her with a burst of electricity, forcing her back.

A feral cry came through the smoke. Sparktail backed away as the Zangoose sprang out from behind the Roserade, tearing into her back with furious claw-swipes. As the Roserade crumpled to the ground, the panting Zangoose stumbled over to check Delia, blood mingled with her red stripes. "Thanks," muttered the Raichu. "What's your name?"

The Zangoose looked at Sparktail, disgusted. "We've been fighting together since winter," she said angrily, stepping back from him. "Slateport... Littleroot... Verdanturf... Mauville... Fortree... Lilycove... I saved your life, twice, and you don't even know my name?"

There was no good excuse. "I'm sorry," said Sparktail weakly, not able to meet her gaze. "I owe you." They were ragged and worn, but they were fortunate, compared to the others. He stared at the burning shrubs around him, to the smoldering branches overhead.

Behind Sparktail, branches shifted with a groan as Thalia emerged, shaken, leaves and fur half-singed. "Oh good, you're safe," breathed Thalia, padding over to Sparktail. Her eyes darted over the wrecked ridges, ears quailing. "Anyone seen Shock?"

There was a long silence as Retrievers stumbled out from the wreckage, staring at each other in the haze. Lane emerged from a collapsed lean-to, dragging Fabian the Arcanine behind him. A few feet away, Klesr lifted Lute to his paws as Ketrail helped Mythic out of the bushes.

Sparktail stared out over the devastated landscape. Bodies lay strewn on the ground, Retrievers and Exiles alike, unconscious or dead. Across the valley sat the Pokemon League's temple like a giant's staircase, casting a shadow over the carnage, a dark pyramid perched over a narrow inlet.

As Latias crawled out from under a collapsed tree, a blue and gold muzzle poked out from a tangle of fallen branches. Shaking himself free, Shock touched his muzzle to a fallen Mawile, her eyes closed, blood trickling down the side of her black jaws. "Lute," said the Manectric, his eyes dull. "Status report."

Wyrn and Lane exchanged glances as Amber carried her limp Plusle friend over to Delia and Fabian, her eyes bitter. "Twenty-seven wounded, eight dead," said Lute, stumbling towards the Manectric as Klesr and a Sandslash gathered behind him. "About thirteen of us can carry on."

Nodding, Shock turned to the smoking crater in the middle of the wrecked camp. "Heroc had... a good heart," he muttered. "Headstrong, but... good." Pain crossed his features as he passed Sparktail to look at Delia, his paws shaking. "Delia... if Mother could see us now..." The Retrievers stared at each other as Shock lowered his head, the clearing motionless save for ashes swirling into the silver-red sky.

Finally, the Manectric lifted his head. "The others... the battalions will have been hit as well," said Shock, his voice hardening again. "Lute, take your Swordians and go find Red Battalion. Latias, find Green Battalion and report to Rush." Nodding, Lute led his patrol down the hill as Latias flew off into the storm.

The others gathered around the Manectric, scarlet meteors like bloody gashes against the ruined dawn. "We must finish this," hissed Shock, a storm brewing in his eyes. "We know our true enemy... and we know he'll never back down."

Something stirred in Sparktail as Shock spoke. Staring back toward the temple spire, he thought back to his blade, to his oath. And in that moment, he knew what needed to be done... what perhaps only he might understand.

"Sparktail?"

Feeling the echoes of the falling meteors, the Raichu looked back to Thalia, a chill running through his fur, afraid he might be doing the wrong thing. And yet Shock was right, they knew their true enemy- and it wasn't Omega or Scarlet Streak. "Wait here," said Sparktail quietly, afraid to meet the Leafeon's eyes. "Please..."

Thalia's eyes clouded, then flashed with alarm as Sparktail dashed off down the hillside. "What? No, wait!" yelled the Leafeon as she sprinted down through the grass after him, the other Retrievers turning to stare after them. "Sparktail! Where are you going? Stop!"

Paws pounding against the rocking ground, the Raichu glanced back over his shoulder without slowing, tail flapping behind him. Behind him, the Leafeon's eyes were wild and frantic. Bidoofs fled from the falling meteors as Sparktail sprinted across the valley toward the sacred trail, the burning wind in his fur.

There! On the ridge ahead stood a red gateway, marking the seven-tiered temple that the Elite Four once called home, ancient walls pointed skyward. Cringing, Sparktail dodged between streaks of sulfur and fire, past Bibarel fists and Staraptor beaks. He scurried forward as a meteor came streaking down on the red gate, cracking it in two.

Not looking back, he hurried to the temple doors, surrounded by scorched craters, a hammer and a miner's pick in the blackened flowers nearby. Yes, he remembered that day three years ago, when Slick finally arrived at Ever Grande, standing before these same doors in awe.

As the Red Dragon's wrath rained across the hills, Sparktail shoved his weight against the wood-panel doors, pushing them open. Back at Indigo Plateau, he was afraid to enter, he had only been following Thalia's lead... but this time, he willingly rushed into the temple, ready to confront his enemy.

"Sparktail, wait!" shouted Thalia, racing up the path and past the broken archway. "No, stop! Get back here! Stop! SPARKTAIL--" Giving a shrill cry, the Leafeon stumbled to a halt as the threshold came tumbling down before her eyes, burying the entrance in rubble and dust.

\--------

"Keep going! We're almost there!" shouted Rush as they climbed the hill, cosmic dust sizzling in the air. Black streaks marred the sloping hills around them, tiny meteorites pockmarking the earth.

At the top of the hill, Azelf spun to face the Swampert, blue energy spiraling around him. "Stop!" roared the Swampert, lunging forward, but too late, smirking, Azelf vanished in a flash of light.

Retrievers surged forward to meet the Exile's troops, but only acrid scent distinguished the two sides. Linoones bit and clawed at each other's throats as a Stunky and an Eevee leapt back from a Gallade's slashes, the air filled with fire. Pokemon of every shape and color, Pokemon from Sinnoh and Hoenn, Kanto and Johto; Retrievers against their devil-marked brethren... and yet brethren, nonetheless--

"Rush, sir!" shouted a voice from above. Body-slamming an Armaldo against the ground, the Swampert glanced up to see a red blur swooping down toward him. Golden jets of light flew from Latias' maw as she passed Rush, knocking a cluster of Hitmontops off their heads and into the dust. "Reporting for duty."

Butterfree against Mothim, Fearow against Staraptor; enemy and friend, a civil war dividing all species. "Latias," grunted Rush as he caught a Croagunk's fist, tossing the Pokemon over his shoulder. "What're you doing here? Thought you were with Shock-"

"Emerald Battalion's making one last charge," shouted Latias as she dove, snatching a Marowak out from a Victreebel's snares, depositing the Retriever on a cluster of Sevipers. "This is no ordinary meteor storm. Scarlet Streak is unleashing her wrath upon the island, with the full might of the Exile behind her."

A Floatzel behind him, a Floatzel before him; Golems crashed into each other as the ground shook. More Pokemon, more colors, fire and ice and lightning, flying leaves and flashing steel, a violent blur of spilled blood, his two fists against a Machamp's four.

"Of all the things we never planned for," said Rush angrily as he raised his arms to shield a Retriever Medicham from descending streaks of fire; then spun around and dealt a swift blow to an Exile Medicham. "Shock assured me you'd be a valuable asset, Latias, but the way it's looking--"

"I'm doing what I can," said the red Pokemon with forced restraint, swerving under a Lombre's water-pulse as Foam the Azumarill body-slammed a Miltank to the ground. "But Shock brought me for a very specific purpose, and I can't do it from here!"

Exiles beneath his fists, Retrievers blown off their paws by Electrodes; it mattered not how they died, they were all Pokemon in this battle he had engineered. "Whatever you can do, do it," gasped Rush as he grappled with a Probopass, staring at the half-sun on the east horizon. "We're out of time!"

\--------

The rising swirls of smoke were easy to follow. His eyes narrowing, Lute followed the trail of dead comrades as Skarmories and Drifblims swerved around in the sky beneath the falling fire. He tasted the soot on the wind and felt blades of grass rippling beneath his paws, threatening to shrivel and die.

On the grassy ridge ahead, where the earth curled up before leveling out, a Dragonite lay surrounded by fallen Skarmories and their motionless riders-- stunned, wounded, or dead. "Roathaus?" called Lute, approaching the Dragonite, his followers moving among their shaken allies. "Sir, are you all right?"

Coughing, Roathaus stared up at the Absol, the last remnants of the disarrayed battalion descending around them. His scales were slick with oozing burns from meteors and dragonflame. "Get back," croaked the Dragonite, shaking his head, feeling around for his black blade. "Get back... get away--"

"Too late."

Eyes widening, Lute and the others glanced up as a shadow dropped down from the trees, followed by a host of Weaviles and Gallades. "I know you've all been eager to fight me," said Blusabre softly as he stepped out into the open, eyes gleaming. "And so I followed your little knight, knowing he would lead me to you."

Croak. As Lute's eyes widened in horror, there came a vile, rattling hiss from behind Blusabre, Breathing hard, the Absol stared as a scarred Toxicroak emerged from the shadows, its eyes locked on him.

"A special guest, in thanks for aiding me," hissed Blusabre as growls rose and Pokemon readied claws and blades. Turning back to Roathaus, a thin smile formed on Blusabre's muzzle, thin and dangerous. "And as for you, Roathaus... my master, my bane! Grounded, as you grounded me."

Anger flashed in Roathaus's eyes, the others rising to their paws. "You dare show your face here?" said the Dragonite harshly as he stood up. An Umbreon and a Typhlosion hurried to his side as he stumbled, but he waved them aside. "Traitors like you are the reason we have not seen daylight in a century and a half!"

"Lute, watch out!" shouted Klesr suddenly. As Blusabre and Roathaus pointed their blades at each other, the Absol glanced up sharply to see the Toxicroak lunge at him, before Klesr shoved him out of the way.

Screeching, Klesr slashed at the marsh-creature with both armblades, a deadly dance of whirling slashes. Ducking under the Scyther's blades, the Toxicroak swiftly plunged both of his red stingers up into Klesr's abdomen with a bloated hiss... and at once, the dance came to a halt.

Klesr's eyes widened as the stingers punched through layers of green chitin, a low gasp coming from his throat. Jaws half open, he struggled to raise his blades, but was too weak to push the Toxicroak away. "Lute," gasped the Scyther, tilting his eyes back to the Absol one last time. "Remember... bind your blade... always--"

"Klesr...?" gasped Lute, horrified. Hissing, the Toxicroak pulled his stingers free, the Scyther slumping to the ground, eyes closing. "KLESR!" As the Absol lunged at the Toxicroak, Blusabre barked an order to his followers-- and the entire hill burst into motion.

\--------

Taken by surprise, the Sableye guards fell to the floor, first one, then the other. Breathing hard, the Raichu moved past the shattered glass and broken concrete, bodies strewn across the floor. Slowly, he passed between the reception counters, crossing the League's threshold for the first time in a long, violent year.

Behind one counter, a glass cabinet door shattered under his sword's pommel, revealing row after row of spray-bottle potions. The Raichu shut his eyes as he cut open a small green-and-gray canister, its pressurized contents splashing over his fur, scrapes and cuts stinging. The cries of the dying echoed in his ears, but he shut his eyes until he could continue on.

His fur tingling, Sparktail passed through the challenger's doors, forcing his fears as low as he could. His paws thumped lightly against the steel steps, fur crackling with tiny pops and snaps of static as he climbed the stairs, lights flashing in the shadowed chasm below.

He crossed the first battle-ring anxiously. The walls were decorated with faded murals of forests in twilight, intercut by twisted vines and gnarled roots. Four landings, four challenger's rooms; these were Slick's stairs and Slick's challenge, then and now, both sides of the line; Slick who was both master and enemy.

At the second landing waited Omega, his back to the stairs and the open doorway. Old rock fountains lined the walls, dry waterfalls and crumbling moss, walls cracked and worn by time. "You're late," said the Omega Warrior without turning, echoing down the steps. "So, my friend... have you come to avenge your honor?"

"No," said the Raichu quietly.

Frowning, Omega spun around to see Sparktail standing at the top of the steps, sword raised and tail lashing. "You," he breathed, drawing his own blade, voice dropping to a hiss. "Why are you here... well, well. This duel shall be more interesting than I thought."

A chill ran down Sparktail's spine as Omega's shadow loomed over him, his tail lashing at the floor, but he held his ground. "Stand down- where's Slick's charm?" He met Omega's silent gaze with his hardest stare, trying to contain the fear festering in his belly. "I said- stand down! Shock's right behind me-"

"Then your body will still be fresh when he arrives," retorted the dark warrior. "We shall both see this drama play to its finale, this time!" Ears flattening, Sparktail held his stare as Omega circled him. "You fight alone, as always. Haven't you learned anything?"

Alone? Don't listen, don't listen to his voice, thought Sparktail silently. Words came tumbling from his mouth, making up for weeks of silence. "I know enough." Cheeks crackling, he pointed his blade at Omega's neck. "You're the- you were behind it all! Garchomp leveled towns and cities, but guards, you set up guards--"

At once, Omega sprang forward with a heavy blow, his sword clanging against Sparktail's. "You know nothing about me," growled the other rodent as their swords spun up into a lock, bringing their eyes close. "You think you can win, without your guiding light?"

Drawing back, Sparktail brought his blade in line with his shoulder, then swung sharply as Omega rushed down at him, pommel twisting in his left paw. "The light ball was just a crutch," gasped the Raichu, stepping left, parrying right, fumbling between training and instinct. "Strong in a Pikachu's paws--" Strike-angle-strike; the Raichu struggled not to lose himself in his words. "I should've let it go."

He moved back and forth as Omega swung and stabbed at him, striking where he could. "But you wouldn't understand-" Too much talking; he couldn't. "You came after me- you hunted me... you took Slick's charm-" He crossed Omega's left, sword crackling with electricity. "To prove your power... to prove your strength- to Giratina-"

Omega stopped Sparktail's blade with a downward stab, sending his thunderbolt into the steel steps. "You never knew me, and you never knew him," snarled the other Raichu, his eyes bulging as he swung again, forcing Sparktail into a hasty block. "You never saw the Exile inside him, never saw the madness brewing in your precious master; none of you did!"

Clutching his sword with both paws, Sparktail stumbled back, his resolve faltering beneath Omega's powerful strikes, each blow driving their fight further up the steps. "You never saw our bridges burn," shouted Omega. "You never saw him part ways with his own kind; never saw him give me purpose. Struck where you are most vulnerable; you shall all break with the dawn!"

\--------

A great pillar of fire burst from Insyte's maw and swallowed Scar whole, but the Scizor only laughed as the white flames washed over his tarnished armor. "Foolish pup," said Scar sternly as the fire faded and the Flareon sank to the ground, a Bronzong amulet on the Scizor's neck. "Now you shall see your people's blood spilled, struck down without their precious king."

Dazed, the Flareon dragged himself to the edge of the trees, staring down at his battalion; and he saw the shimmer of hidden Porygon-Zs, waiting in ambush for his people. "Lost Mareeps without their shepherd," said Scar from behind him. "Thus they wander blindly into the briars, and suffer wicked fate for their protector to find. You are no king."

Behind them, Shanala and the Quilava glared up at the Scizor, but flashes of conversations with Torrid and Lyther echoed in Insyte's ears. Did he make the right choices? Did he rule Lavaridge justly? "You bastard," said the Flareon angrily as he turned back to Scar, furious at the doubts his enemy stirred. "You murderous bastard!"

The Scizor gave a series of sinister clicks. "Yes, in a night of chaos and terror, when I had gained Lute's trust, I took the lives of the ones under his charge," said Scar. "And then, their blood dripping from my pincers... I was consumed by your murderous fire."

A low growl filled Insyte's throat as he stared up at Scar; the fire in his soul rippled and shook, threatened to be smothered by Scar's shadow. "You're the murderer," spat the Flareon, unsheathing his lion-claws. Eyes blazing with blue fire, he lunged at the Scizor again, only to be wrest by the throat and hurled back into the bushes.

Shanala and the others stared in dismay as the Scizor advanced on him. "Your parents knew they would die that night, but no one else," said Scar as he advanced on Insyte, his voice cold and terrible. "Even I did not know the ones whom I would kill. Such great prophets should not have died by my claws!"

The words stirred a searing fury in his blood, and he rose to his paws. "SHUT UP!" shouted Insyte, baring his teeth at the Scizor. "Shanala, stay back!" He sprang at Scar with claws spread, but was once more struck down, his claws scratching only air.

"This is my curse," hissed the tarnished Scizor as he loomed over the Flareon with his broken, oozing gaze. "I would not have taken their lives; I should have died on that night. But Giratina saw strength in me, in my scorched body-"

The Scizor broke off and spun around as the Quilava lunged at him from behind. "I don't think so," hissed Scar as he swiftly grabbed the Quilava by the neck and hurled him headfirst into the ground, the fire on the Vulcanite's back extinguished into a burst of heat. "Your warriors would have strength, but their liege holds them back..."

The Flareon stared in horror as the Scizor cracked open the Vulcanite's skull with a swift blow, a shocked cry from Shanala. "Damn you," whispered Insyte as he stared up at his enemy, at his dead soldier laying on the ground. His paws trembled with an old, bitter rage, formless and seething. "Damn you!"

"You think yourself pure?" shouted the Scizor, leaping back as Insyte sprang at him, sweeping with his clamp. "Honorable, or perhaps heroic? You murdered a king and took his throne. You incited uprising; you abandoned your love and let her die. Your legacy is rebellion and violence."

Ducking under Scar's blows, the Flareon clawed up at his enemy, howling. A fiery veil cloaked him as he sprang forward again; but this time, the Scizor struck him squarely in the muzzle, sending him tumbling back into the dirt. "There is no escape from your past," hissed Scar. "You skulk in darkness still, as always!"

Bruised, angry, and exhausted, Insyte stared down at his battalion, rushing up the valley of scorched petals. And for the first time since his transformation, he was at a loss for direction. "No," whispered the Flareon, shaking his head. "That part of me is gone... I defeated him...!"

"You cloak yourself in fire, but we were no different on that night," clicked Scar disdainfully, holding his bloody clamps to the dim light. "Both ordinary Pokemon, both swept into a monumental conflict. And when you swallowed me in blazing death, you showed me the truth... For under our red pride, there are only black lies!"

\--------

For every Phione they slew, three more sprang out from the foam. Felling two Phiones with a pair of thunderpunches, the Flaaffy was blasted off his feet by a third. The Meowth yowled as Phiones grabbed him from behind, dragging him down into the churning waters.

Childlike giggles echoing through the cavern, Manaphy flew past Lyther with glowing eyes. "Come, come to me," sang the Pokemon softly, spreading its arms out wide as a burst of pressurized water crashed into the Linoone archer from behind. "Give yourself to the shining waves, forever..."

"Lyther! Help!" cried the Flaaffy. Breathing hard, the Lucario spun around to see the Retriever clinging desperately to a rock near the edge, Phiones tearing at his wool. "What are you doing? You have to stop Manaphy, we don't stand a chance--"

The Lucario stared around the great cavern in shock, the Aura muddled and broken in the chaos of battle. He heard Manaphy's voice echo from the middle of the cavern, rippling through the rock walls. How could he have miscalculated? Everything had happened at the right time, in the right place; and yet his carefully plotted strategy had fallen apart.

Eerie laughter echoed down the water-slicked tunnel on the Lucario's left, walls flickering with magenta light. "If only you listened to your subordinates," said Mesprit gleefully as she floated into the room, an Arbok dragged down into the waters. "Then you might have anticipated our coming!"

A crude, rattling hiss; a yellow light emerged from the passage on the right. "But you were too arrogant to consider their warnings," said Uxie with mock sorrow as two Phiones flung an Armaldo against the far wall. "You think you alone know the wisdom of the world?"

A burst of blue light swept past his ear, painfully slicing into his aural-sensors. "You have no faith in a warrior's blood," accused Azelf as Lyther sank to his knees with a howl. "You think a warrior's mind is weak; but then, you have never been a warrior!"

Retrievers clung to the rocks on the edge; weary, bruised, shivering, and fearful. They were just pawns, just part of the battalion at Lyther's command, consumed by emotions like Insyte. How could they have helped him? No one could have recognized the egg for what it was--

"And who but you would fall for such a trap?" said the water-sprite as the Lucario fumbled for his spear. "An unguarded resource, hidden beneath the earth? An easy solution to the unbreachable defense?"

Dazed, the Lucario pulled himself to his feet as the Retrievers' howls filled the cavern. "The Aura is serenity... How could it not be what I believed?" He couldn't have lost like this. There had to be another way. One last trick... There was always an escape route...

Nothing. The Lucario shook as he ran through thousands of scenarios, all leading to death. "You echo the dogma of your kind!," hissed Manaphy. "You worship an echo of power, always sensing true power, but never tasting it, never seeing your flaws; caged by your own mind!"

\--------

Glowing steel sliced between a Mareep's ribs as a Shinx frantically leapt away from a Gallade's plunging strike. A Staravia shrieked as sharp bursts of chilling air crossed her feathers, a gray Vulpix flung off her paws by a sweeping psychic wave.

Howling, Lute dashed at the Toxicroak, all things made surreal, Red Battalion reduced to background noise. Filthy claws and thrashing teeth, no longer holding back, no longer playful. Slashes and swipes and kicks and bites melded into a vicious blur with no sense or rhythm.

At the top of the hill, the remnants of Red Battalion gathered behind Roathaus as Blusabre led his minions up the slope. Whether Swordwrit or ordinary Retriever, they would defend the Dragonite to the last breath.

Dropping his head, Lute shoved forward, plunging his horn deep into the frog's chest. Gurgles came from the Toxicroak's throat, shuddering into a faint, rasping laugh as the Absol twisted his horn and dug his claws into the amphibian's flesh...

"Stop." The Absol froze as the Lucario's words pierced the red haze, dispelling the fury. Bind your blade, Klesr had warned him with his last words; focus on the target. Roathaus, Roathaus; how could he forget? At the top of the hill, the fighting subsided, the two sides retreating, all eyes on Blusabre.

"Lay down your arms, all of you," ordered the Lucario, striding to the front, "I may bear the sign and stench of the Exile-- but we are Swordwrit, and we did not come to do Giratina's will." His eyes gleamed as he met Roathaus's furious gaze. "Roathaus. I challenge your right to the title of guildmaster of the Swordwrit. Stand aside, Retrievers, and I will allow you to walk away."

Horrified, Lute stared at the Toxicroak's body, the one who robbed his attention, who unhinged him. "Not in our lifetimes," said a Luxray fiercely, baring her teeth at the Lucario, a Togetic and a Flareon nodding in agreement behind her. "You have no standing to make such a claim. Begone!"

But Blusabre smirked. "You are not Swordwrit; you would not understand," said the Lucario. "I promise you this: he who wins our duel shall command all Swordwrit without question, whether Retriever or Exile, for the strength of our guild transcends all time. Gods rise and fall; but a true master is honored forever!"

Angry mutters ran through the Retrievers, the front line tightening. "Wait," ordered Roathaus. "Stand aside." Shocked eyes turned to the Dragonite as he raised his blade, and Lute felt as if his heart had stopped. Blusabre's smile widened as the dragon crossed toward him with fuming eyes. "I accept your challenge, criminal."

Lute watched as the Pokemon formed a circle around the two, the Toxicroak's blood running down his horn and smeared on his claws, convulsing with a savagery he never thought he would embrace. In the eyes of the battalion above, he saw the ancient guild of Swordwrit in peril, the legacy that he had hoped to restore; endangered by his own doing!

\--------

Sparks flew as the Raichus fought, drifting further and further up the steps. Faint, spectral light flickered down the stairs as they approached the third landing. Sparktail's pawpads grew slick with sweat as Omega pounded at him, jarring his concentration, wearing down his discipline.

What were the others facing? Insyte's Vulcanites, Lyther and the Conclave, Rush and the entire Retriever army... was it rationality or vengeance that drove Giratina? Was Thalia out of harm's way? No, no, he couldn't lose focus, he needed to be aware; the slightest misstep could send him tumbling to his death--

The Raichu gasped as his own electricity came streaking up the red handrails, catching him in its jagged path. "Years of captivity have made you soft," hissed Omega as he knocked Sparktail's sword aside with a decisive blow. "Years of reliance on your master has dulled your senses..."

Black lightning flashed from Omega's blade and flung Sparktail off his paws. "In your despair, you had only the gods to guide you," intoned Omega from the top of the steps as Sparktail hit the floor with a cry, sword clattering two steps down. "And now they abandon you to your isolation, devoid of purpose!"

A frustrated hiss escaped Sparktail's throat as he scrambled back, slashes tearing at his fur, mere inches from becoming lethal blows. "Isolation--" The words seared in his ears as he snatched up his sword, scathing and familiar; training alone, cyclical thoughts, mindless repetitions. "You don't know--"

As their swords collided, Omega reached out and grabbed Sparktail's blade, holding it tight against his; a savage smile, promising another broken blade. Panicking, the Raichu tried to tug his blade free, but couldn't. He felt his tail streak up at his enemy, cheeks and fur sizzling with desperation--

A blur of gold, a splatter of sparks. With a surprised cry, Omega released his grip on Sparktail's sword and stumbled back through the open doorway. Panting, Sparktail followed his foe onto the third landing. Hissing and spitting, Omega sank to the floor, a paw to the place where the iron-tail struck him, staring at his paws- the illusion unraveling.

Surrounded by the dim glow of crystals hanging from arching tree branches, Omega's fur melted and fell away, brown and gold yielding to black, shaggy tufts. Curved mouse ears became sharp and upright, the snout elongating, the eyes a chilling blue. The arms grew long and shaggy, the legs thick and upright. "A Zoroark," whispered Sparktail, heart pounding. At last, he saw thd true form of Kusaan, the Omega Warrior.

Thick bunches of long, red fur dangled down the back of Omega's scalp, tied back like a human's ponytail. On the floor lay the warrior's sword, its gleaming edge replaced by crude, bloody iron. And as Omega snatched up his blade, Sparktail noticed the thin, jagged scars on the air... all containing the swirling, scarlet chaos of Distortion. "What on earth...?"

The Zoroark looked up at the Raichu with hungry eyes. "Don't you know?" spat Kusaan, all pretense of civility gone. "Weren't you there when the King of Time raged, and woke us from sleep? You have seen the abyss! You can recognize it. And you know what it leaves behind--"

The Raichu brushed past a shriveled tree, its bark crumbling into dust—just like the trees in Floarama. With a jolt of horror, he remembered the barren Sinnoh wasteland, all life and essence stripped away by the World Abyss. "I don't understand," said Sparktail, staring around the room in dismay. "The Void collapsed! The rifts were closed—"

"Chaos does not die! Chaos does not end," shouted the Zoroark, rising to his full height. "Hoenn's past is steeped in destruction, ever wary, ever clashing, always at odds! Who but a true champion could understand the wilderness, and break such a cycle? You restored the equilibrium to the Void... and in doing so, you released darkness around the world."

The floor trembled as the tiny rifts glowed brightly, the crystal lights growing even dimmer. Abstract, complex; and yet, Kusaan's words chilled him to the bone. What was the Zoroark implying? _I... I can't be responsible for this._  Angrily, he raising his crackling blade, rounding upon Kusaan. "What did you do?!"

"I? I did nothing but serve the god who freed me," said Kusaan as their blades collided and electricity flashed through him. "But what you, who held the seed of chaos, who brought war to Hoenn's peacful isles? Here where earth and sea meet sky, where primal energy unravels time and space? I only fulfilled your efforts to benefit my god—"

The doors behind Kusaan opened, revealing an intricate mesh of glowing cracks, leading up the passage. At the top of the rift-crossed steps, where the space-time cracks met, Sparktail saw Giratina's shriveled charm hovering over a black altar, where the barrier between worlds was most fractured.

In his mind's eye, the Raichu saw Hoenn's jungles reduced to ash, terrified Pokemon fleeing down the scarred, rotting plains. "Mankind has been purged from these lands, but the crusade is not complete," said Kusaan with a savage, vulpine smile. "Through the Griseous Orb, we shall share the Exile's gift of chaos with the world. And though the Retrievers deny it, our true nature- our primordial selves--shall awaken!"

More taunts from Kusaan, echoing his own fears, clouding him with anger; but still the anger came, and he rushed forward again. "Yes! Embrace your true self!" hissed the Zoroark as he darted under Sparktail's furious, crackling blows, landing a painful slash across the Raichu's back-stripes. "Become the beast you were meant to be!"

\--------

Fire and shadow, each succumbing into the other. What would Lyther have done? Insyte had disdained the Lucario's smug calmness for years; but he needed that calm now, more than ever. Past and present, blazing rage.

He saw what he had once been, what he now stood for; he saw the Umbreon echoed in Scar's eyes. I must succeed, thought Insyte. I have fought so many battles... I must overcome this one, no matter what.

Glaring up at Scar, the Flareon lifted his maw to the sky. "Now!" he shouted. Spreading his claws, he leapt at the Scizor once again. But this time, as the clamp came for him, he twisted away from Scar, clawing across his chestplate.

At the same time, Shanala leapt up from behind Scar and struck him from behind with her tails. Fire to tail, tail to fire; Insyte bit into armored leg as the Scizor grabbed for the Ninetales, shaking Scar's aim, allowing Shanala to leap away.

Kicking the Flareon away, the Scizor stared at Insyte as he hit the ground, questioning the Flareon's intelligence. "Why would you...?" Then suddenly, he screeched in agony as his chestplate burst into flames. "What is this?!" Clawing at his chest, the Scizor was stunned to find that the Bronzor pendant had been replaced with Insyte's flame orb. "How did you--"

"We're not the same," shouted Insyte, eyes burning with the fire gathering in his belly. "You embrace your inner monster, while I rejected mine. Your pride may have been a lie, but mine is true fire!"

As the Scizor leapt at him, the Flareon opened his maw and unleashed a concentrated blast of fire. Spinning pillars of flame converged on the screaming Scizor, who ranted and cursed as fire swallowed him whole, his body collapsing into slag.

As the burning fire rose into the sky, the entire valley suddenly flooded with sunlight from the east, streaking through the red-gray clouds in harsh, withering rays. "Insyte, what's going on?" gasped Shanala as Insyte sank to the ground, gasping for breath. "The sun... something's not right--"

Down in the valley, Vulcanites and fellow Retrievers stumbled to a halt as the ground shook with a mighty roar. In the brilliant sun they could see the shimmer of their pink and blue enemies from afar, the ambush they had nearly entered. "Porygon-Zs!" shouted Marrow from the head of the battalion as Quilavas and Leafeons hurried forward. "Archers, lavashots, to the front--"

As the fire dissipated, Insyte stared at the ashes and molten armor that had been Scar, the sky streaked with white-hot light. "No time to figure out," said the Flareon as he retrieved his flame-orb, glancing back to Shanala. "Hurry, we must rejoin the others!"

\--------

His cape was shredded, his fur plastered to his flesh. The Lucario fell to all fours as Manaphy beat him with twisting whips of compact water, shivering. His eyes found the Retrievers, still clinging to the rocks as Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf blasted them back into the river from their spherical fields.

No! Why were they still looking at him, seeking direction from him? Hadn't he shown too many errors of judgment to lead? And yet the look in their eyes...

The Aura led them here, where power surged beneath Ever Grande, but that power had not been theirs to take. And yet, what was the source of the Aura? "Life," breathed the Lucario, his eyes widening. "The greatest force in the world... is life itself."

The four Magi turned to stare at Lyther as he rose to his paws. Thoughts shimmered and wove together, answering old questions. Pride and fear, he saw now that all creatures had both; they were all the same, all flawed, all sentient.

Phiones and Retrievers paused as an aqua-ring shield formed around Manaphy, all eyes on the Lucario. "The Aura may be an echo of power," said Lyther heavily, reaching for his spear. "But it is not nothing. For if it were nothing... I would have nothing to give--"

Eyes widening in alarm, Manaphy dove at the Lucario, but was slowed down by his water-shield. Gathering the last of his strength, the strength he had hoped to save, Lyther thrust his spear down into the fragments of Manaphy's egg with a cry.

Pale blue light flowed down his spear and into the ground, spreading out until it met the river's surface. At the aura-pulse's contact, the foaming river released a second, stronger wave of blue light-- this one darker-- sweeping through the cavern with sheer power.

For a moment, it seemed Lyther had failed; as the second wave touched each magi, the light was sucked away into their force-fields and lost. But then, horror replaced triumph as their psychic fields accelerated, revolving faster and faster.

First Azelf, then Mesprit, then Uxie-- one by one, the magi lost control of the raw, wild power of the churning sea rushing through their veins and screamed as violent, unbidden psychic bursts erupted from their bodies. Shrieking, Manaphy clutched its head as violent swells of power overwhelmed its mental bridges, Phiones going into shock and splashing down into the river.

A deep, rumbling roar echoed through the cavern, and the water in the river rose up into the air, forming the shape of a great beast with blue fins and red eyes. Eyes widening, the fourth Magi spun around as watery jaws opened wide, and swallowed him whole.

Bruised and weary, Retrievers climbed up onto the rocks as the water-beast collapsed into the river, their eyes wide, hearts pounding. "Lyther!" shouted the Flaaffy as he pulled himself up onto the rocks. Dozens of dazed eyes turned as the Lucario lay crumpled on the floor, the Flaaffy hurrying to his side. "Sir! Are you all right? What happened" And how did you--"

The waters frothed and sizzled as Retrievers gathered around the Lucario, tasting the ocean's salt in the air. "It's... okay," gasped Lyther, staring around the cavern in awe, as if he could see what others could not. He smiled feebly as the deep roar once again rippled through the cavern. "I... understand now. Thank you... Kyogre..."

\--------

Katana met blackened steel, raw strikes on the bloody hill. The Absol felt sick as he saw Blusabre slice Roathaus's side; the Dragonite was strong but old. Racing up the hill, Lute stared at the Luxray and the other Retrievers. Why did they stand still? Why didn't they intervene? Didn't they realize what would happen if Blusabre won?

Around and around the duo fought; Roathaus was skilled, but Blusabre was faster, younger, and more determined. The Dragonite could not keep up. With weary eyes, the Retrievers watched on, and Lute wished he could rejuvenate them, inspire them to act. But then the Absol caught sight of the Exile's soldiers-- and saw the same fatigue in their eyes.

They were all weary of this unending war, realized Lute. Red Battalion had expected an easy air raid, a victory within hours of launch; the Red Dragon's warriors had believed themselves invincible on this island. But the Retrievers had been brutally shot down; and the Exile's soldiers found themselves on the brink of defeat, under fire from their own master...

He would have to do it himself.

With a sharp bark, Blusabre shoved forward as Roathaus moved, grabbing the Dragonite and flipping him over his knee. Gasps rose as the lighter Pokemon flung his much heavier opponent to the ground, blade at throat. "Now they know their true master," said Blusabre through gritted teeth, his eyes blazing. "See how still they stand! They know it is over, your feeble reign, and who dares oppose the rightful master--"

"I dare!"

Time seemed to slow as the furious Absol leapt over the heads of the startled watchers, the shocked Lucario turning his head to meet Lute's snarl. Two feet of hardened calcite horn impaled Blusabre from behind, knocking the katana from his paws, the wolf crashing into the warrior with all his might.

Howls. Barks. Shocked, Roathaus sat up to stare as the snarling duo tumbled to the ground, surrounded by terrified, murmuring Pokemon; Exile and Retriever, it did not matter. "You fool," breathed the Lucario as the duo hit the ground. "You... you think Roathaus will thank you for his life?"

"Damn the guild laws!" shouted Lute furiously, eyes hot and wet as he ripped open the Lucario's flesh before the watching Swordwrit. "Giratina will never... control... the Swordwrit... never again... even if I... must sacrifice... my own honor!"

Faint, gurgling laughter filled the Lucario's throat and eyes, red sash growing dark and damp with his blood. And with mirthful eyes, he stared up at Roathaus and Lute, shaking with dim laughter, until he moved no more. One by one, swords clattered to the ground, and heads bowed before Roathaus, Swordwrit from both armies, as the Luxray and the other Retrievers stared on with nervous relief.

As the Lucario lay still on the bloodstained grass, Lute pulled his horn free, stumbled over to Roathaus, and lay down on the ground before the guildmaster's feet, his throat exposed, the Swordwrit reunited behind the Dragonite. They had all seen... They all saw him violate Swordwrit law. He had dishonored his blood...

"Lute," said the Dragonite softly. "You did well."

\--------

Brief, rapid exchanges in the darkness; glowing cracks crisscrossed the stairs and split the room in hideous, twisting paths. Sparktail shuddered as he stumbled past the thin cracks and onto the fourth landing, the chill of another world penetrating his bones to the marrow.

A fierce, shrill wind whistled through the crumbled walls and its tattered red banners, swirling around the central stone pillars, carrying the scents of blood and steel. Below Sparktail's paws lay trenches of gleaming steel spikes like dragon's teeth, the pulsing dimension-cracks the veins of its mouth, the Griseous Orb a jewel on its tongue.

Shadow-claws struck him from behind, knocking him off his paws, the light from his tail and fur dissipating. "Be silenced," hissed Kusaan into Sparktail's ear before his blade lashed out from the shadows, caught inches from his throat. "Your blood shall fuel my ascent; and the Exile shall forever honor me!"

Voices, memories; dark thoughts swirled around Sparktail as the Zoroark moved in the shadows, the Griseous Orb throbbing and pulsing like a living heart on its altar. "Who should expect anything from you? You, who master no one? Vermin that can only dream of greatness, and rot in its shadow--"

At that moment, a powerful burst of wind tore down the banners, revealing gaping holes in the walls on either side. Eyes widening, both Sparktail and Kusaan stared out to the pale dawn, to the rolling gray clouds in the west, to the blinding sun beyond the eastern sea. Then, as the wind filled their ears and swelled their fur, Sparktail looked back to Kusaan—and in that moment, he saw the true face of fear.

How long had Kusaan studied him? Learned to echo his thoughts, to validate his fears? The fears for which Thalia reassured him, for which Insyte challenged him, for which Rush tutored him. A final secret came clear: He was never alone.

He remembered Lyther on a high cliff, watching the Retrievers from afar; and hadn't he done the same, learned to see like Lyther? Watching the Zoroark's advance, he moved forward, intercepted Kusaan's slash, twisting it around and down. "I... I always felt despair, when we fought before--"

Not isolation but proximity. He couldn't let himself forget, couldn't let Kusaan twist his memories anymore! "Something in your voice." He thought of Insyte's fur glowing in the darkness, inspiring Retrievers to reclaim their homeland. As Kusaan caught his counterattack, Sparktail held his pommel and crossed his left paw under his right, blade swiftly pivoting around the Zoroark's. "And I thought you were stronger--"

Catching Kusaan's strike in the crook of his handguard, he shoved their swords back, squinting to protect his eyes from the buffeting wind. "Because I always, always forgot..." Thalia aiming her arrows, focusing on the target; the most powerful memory of all. He held her determination in his mind as Kusaan advanced. "You were the one running--"

The Zoroark's features were raw with fury in the cold light, the rifts pulsing and swelling. Down inside, Sparktail knew that fear was an illusion, even if he could not help but let it stagger him; might pride, too, be an illusion? Fear told him to back away from Kusaan; and knowing this, he gathered his power, leapt forward, and thrust.

"RAIIIIIII!"

Lightning flashed up his blade and down his tail and blasted Kusaan, arteries and veins glowing with electricity. Howling, the Zoroark flew back from the force of Sparktail's thunderbolt, crashing against the black altar. Writhing, the dark warrior fell to all fours, sparks glowing beneath his skin, out from his eyes and mouth.

Kicking Kusaan's blade aside, the Raichu held his sword to the Zoroark's neck, tail lashing at the floor and his fur bristling. Dazed, the dark warrior struggled limply against Sparktail's hold as the cool steel met his throat, but was too weak to break free.

Thalia's cries, Retrievers dying on the battlefield, all the misery of Hoenn; in his mind, Omega represented them all. From his angle, he couldn't see the taunting gleam in Omega's eyes, the cruel smile. One simple cut, and the world would be rid of Omega, just like the rest of Giratina's soldiers before him--

_"What protector would I be if I gave you the power to kill as you pleased?" said Lugia coldly._

_"Your heart needs no prompting of mine," said Mythic calmly. "Not when it hungers to become what it ought to be."_

_"So much blood behind you, so much blood ahead of you!" taunted Azelf. "Why fight on, and cause more misery?"_

_"You hold the power to protect and the power to harm—the power to build and the power to destroy," said Dialga solemnly. "For Slick lives on, deep inside you."_

_"If not for you, I would still live," shouted Slick, pointing a shriveled finger. "You killed me, all of you, and you left me with nothing!"_

_"Make no mistake, for the path ahead will not be easy," murmured Mew, her eyes glowing. "But if your will is strong, and your resolve unshaken, you will find peace, waiting at the end of chaos... created by your own paws."_

Horrified, Sparktail stared down at Kusaan, at the sword in his paw, at the deed he almost committed. At once, he let the Zoroark fall to the floor. "What are you doing?" hissed Kusaan, eyes widening as the Raichu went to cut a section of rope railing from the stairs. "You! You cowardly rat! You won't even kill..."

The Raichu kept silent as he bound the Zoroark's paws, his heart pounding, Mythic's words echoing in his ears. He was certain, now, that Slick would have killed Omega, even the old Slick; but whatever the right path was, murder wouldn't protect Hoenn... wouldn't protect his new homeland--

The Griseous Orb fell from its pedestal, and the entire temple shook.

Alarmed, Sparktail glanced to the charred orb as it hit the floor, smoking and crackling as the floor trembled, filling him with nausea. The thin rifts around him were not fading; if anything, they were growing, flashing red and blue, splitting open time and space. Clutching his prisoner, the Raichu stared out to the sky, the world stirring beneath his paws.

\--------

On a tree-ringed hill, Rush grunted as he lifted a boulder from the ground, revealing a Breloom packed under a dead Rhyperior's arm. "Still alive," whispered Foam, incredulous, reaching for his unconscious friend with wide eyes. "Heroc... how did you--"

Across the island, Pokemon cringed and shielded their eyes from the sun's blinding-white fire, Groudon's molten presence rising above the horizon. But the Swampert stared out to the west, to the brewing dark clouds approaching from the sea, his bones humming with the impending storm which cast Kyogre's impending shadow upon the world.

As hot sun and cold rain approached the island, the falling meteors in the sky began to fade, their power slurring, their fiery impacts fading to echoes. For one instant, the essences of crimson earth and azure sea were visible, framing the silhouettes of Groudon and Kyogre. Then, as the warring duo locked eyes, the world shook violently, and both melted into the wind.

A sudden chill passed over Rush, and his body grew heavy, Dismayed, he stared at the sky. How? How could the super-ancient Pokemon appear now, when they had ignored his summons for so long? And to turn upon each other now—they might well destroy the island—

"Rush, sir! Look!" shouted a Blastoise with a Furret and a Vulpix under his arms. Following the turtle's gaze, the Swampert stared toward the pyramid temple in the distance, his right arm growing hot and dry as his left tingled with approaching cold.

As the world trembled and the wind howled in his ears, Rush saw four towers rising from the pyramid's spire as black mist rose from the temple's base. Heart pounding, the Swampert thought he could see glowing lights atop each tower, before the entire temple—towers, spire, and all—vanished into the shadowed haze.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far, this is the longest chapter of the entire story, and the longest chapter of anything I've ever written. (There are 8900-9200 words, depending on the counter). Were this battle not dragging out so long already, it would most certainly be two chapters. 
> 
> On Ever Grande, each of our heroes at last confronts a most personal enemy. With the hope of the Retrievers in their paws, they must overcome their opponents, for the outcome of the battle-- and the freedom of Hoenn-- hinges on them.
> 
> Oh. Right. If you're a first-time reader, yes, this is a Pokemon fic.


	17. The Decisive Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rifts have returned. Both armies lie shattered. Kyogre and Groudon rage unbridled. With the Exile approaching, Sparktail, Thalia, and Shock's patrol hurry towards the temple's spire to confront Scarlet Streak in a final trial for Hoenn-- and for the world.

**The Decisive Battle!**

_Born of the laws of matter four_  
_Sealed by forces of mystic lore_  
_Echoed cries from the heroes bright:_  
_"Together, we shall pierce the night."_

\--------

Electricity ripped through Giratina's body, raw and exposed. With venomous eyes, he thrashed and clawed at his enemies, knowing that his servant had failed, that the crucial hour would soon close.

The Exile reached out with his blackened soul to the world's veil, seizing the power that had been denied him, drawing it around him like a protective cloak. And though the holy wards seared his flesh, the Exile rushed at his enemies in a final rage.

He dragged silver guardian and golden phoenix down from the sky, flung the King of Time against the earth, casting the Sovereign of Space against the waves. And all the while, he screamed the name of his tormentor, who should have been powerless to strike, yet now rose against him, defying all expectation:

SPARKTAIL! SPARKTAIL!

\--------

The ground shook with the Exile's power, raw and unrefined; parching sunlight and churning rainclouds clashed in the heavens. Rush's heart pounded as he and the other Retrievers climbed the ridge, his hands tightened into fists. and the Swampert thought of the Laprases and Wailmers on the eastern beaches.

At the top, the wounded and weary of Emerald Battalion waited along the broken trail, Kyria and her Kirlia protégées moving among their ranks. "General Rush, sir," called Amber from the fallen archway. "We have prisoners waiting for you!"

"Prisoners?" echoed Rush as he approached the Pikachu, the earth still smoking as lightning lit the sun-streaked clouds. He stared at the dozens huddled in the middle of the path, paws behind their heads; the Exile's scent was unmistakable on their fur. "But they never surrender..."

To the west, he saw Insyte padding up the grassy slope; Shanala and Ruby Battalion followed close behind. "May the world remember this day," said Insyte as he joined Rush, looking uninjured but shaken. "Never shall we yield to the Exile."

To the south, where the earth rose up into jagged ridges, they saw Lyther hobbling up the temple path, Sapphire Battalion emerging from the caves. "We are all part of this precious world," murmured the Lucario, joining Insyte and Rush. "And we must all strive to protect it."

To the east, they saw Lute trudging up through the misty air, dragging Klesr's body behind him. His horn and fur were bloody, eyes raw but sated; behind him followed Roathaus and the remnants of Red Battalion. "At last," growled the Absol, staring at the shadow-covered temple. "Retribution comes."

Hot sunlight stung the back of Lyther's neck as Insyte's fur grew heavy with rain, swells of heat and moisture rolling over the Retrievers. "We're missing someone," said Rush darkly, turning to Amber. "Where's Shock? Where's the rest of your battalion?"

Next to the Pikachu, Delia painfully sat up, gritting her teeth. "No one knows," said Amber, her fur rising. "Shock and a few others were trying to clear the temple's entrance when the shadows started to rise—and we still haven't heard from him!"

\--------

Tightening Kusaan's bonds, Sparktail stared out to the dark fog rising from the temple's base, swallowing earth, sea, and sky. He felt hot sunlight on his back, cold rain-mist clinging to his fur, the world stirring underpaw. Swift pawsteps and frantic voices echoed up the long stairway, crying his name.

"SPARKTAIL!"

The Raichu blinked as Thalia burst into the room, followed by Shock, Lane, Wyrn, Mythic, Fabian, and the Zangoose. The Retrievers stopped as they saw the bound Zoroark on the floor, the glowing cracks in time and space, the air charged with tension. Shock was speechless. But Thalia was beside herself with fury.

"You! You always do this!" she screamed. "Why? Why do you always tell me to stand back? You rush off and get yourself sliced up, and then I have to come after you and rescue you anyway! And you never even bother to explain! You don't even—"

Dumbfounded, Sparktail stared at Thalia as she shouted at him, her eyes wild, leaves and fur disheveled; he hadn't seen her rage like this in years. At first, he felt angry; hadn't he been intimate with her? Hadn't he returned her hugs, spoken sweetly to her, protected her?

But then it dawned on him. What with his constant fixation with Omega, and training alone, how often had he been there for Thalia lately? Not the imaginary Thalia who he fought to protect—but the real, living, breathing Thalia? And how open had he really been with her?

"Enough, Thalia," said Shock finally. Breathing hard, Thalia turned upon him indignantly, but the Manectric held up a paw for silence. "I'm sure your frustration is understandable..." He gave Sparktail a stern look. "But there are more important matters at the moment."

The tremors faded to a low, vibrating hum as Shock sniffed at Kusaan—then froze as he saw the charred Griseous Orb, smoking on the floor. "By the gods, Sparktail," swore Shock, staring at the glowing, swelling rifts, his fur bristling. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean—"

They glanced up sharply as the floor shuddered once more, the others reeling to the floor, clinging to debris. Heart pounding through his head, Sparktail shielded Thalia as debris showered from the ceiling and out into the wind. "Omega! Call off the dragon," barked Shock, eyes seething. "You've lost! Order her to back down."

"You certainly think you have things figured out, don't you?" sneered Kusaan. "But all things considered... what if you have misjudged me?" His voice was weak but carried the hint of a taunt. "You think the dragon is mine? Scarlet Streak, most destructive of the Exile's lieutenant generals? "

"This isn't Garchomp's style," snapped Wyrn. "She's a destroyer. You're a hunter." He pointed his rapier at the Zoroark's neck. "Traps and ambushes every step of the way! Nothing like Ecruteak, when Scarlet Streak leveled it. She's a tool. You're the mastermind."

The Zoroark's eyes gleamed triumphantly. "The Omega Warrior is but an illusion," he said softly. "You think she is mine? Who but a true champion could control such chaos, such terror?" He gave a wheezing laugh. "Yes, I acted in her stead, managed her empire, spoke as her mouthpiece... but I was never her master!"

Howling, Shock shoved the cackling Zoroark to the floor. "This is useless," spat the Manectric, padding to the final doors, kicking them open. He nodded to Fabian. "You stay here, watch him; the rest of you, follow me. I'll explain on the way!"

Nodding, the Arcanine stepped back, one paw on Kusaan's chest. "Hurry as you please," whispered the Zoroark, watching as the other Retrievers raced up the steps. "For Rush has brought war to this sacred isle, fed the very chaos he fights against!"

\--------

One by one, the battalion leaders stared up at the Pokemon League's fog-wreathed temple, lightning flashing in dark stormclouds between hot, thin ribbons of sunlight. Walls of translucent shadow rose up from the scorched flowerbeds, rising higher and higher, closing over the temple, arcing down over the beaches and into the sea.

With a furious screech, Ector rose up into the air before the shadow-dome, rallying the Iron Fleet to his side with a familiar shriek. Insyte and Lyther exchanged glances as the Skarmories dove at the temple's shadow barrier at full force—only to be flung to the ground by surges of violet energy.

"The storm walls," muttered the Swampert. Ferricia had barely passed through the walls of black clouds around Sinnoh; it looked like even a Skarmory couldn't penetrate this one. "How...?"

"This is the power of Distortion," said an anxious voice. Startled, Rush and the others glanced up to Latias as she landed in the burnt grass, eyes fixated on the temple. "Few can embody the Exile's wrath as Scarlet Streak can--and she burns with light robbed from the Virtues. Without Rayquaza's divine wind to protect us, rifts are opening in time and space."

Icy rain filled the air as the drake's words echoed along the temple trail. Voices fell silent, heads turning to stare at Latias. "Rifts?" echoed the Swampert, looking around to Insyte, to Lyther, to Marrow and the Flaaffy, to Amber and Delia. "Like the rift at Indigo Plateau—"

"Nothing like Indigo Plateau," said Latias sharply. "Indigo was a bastion of human civilization. Indigo was where the barrier between worlds was strongest. The rift at Indigo Plateau took great power to open; and when Giratina could not sustain the rift, it closed on its own. But here..."

She stared up to the churning sky, rain splashing down her maw. "Hoenn is the focal point of Groudon and Kyogre—whom Giratina enslaved, who ravaged the very world that defined them. Without a champion to bind these isles, this temple—this empty throne—is where the barrier between worlds is weakest."

A Leafeon and a Houndoom exchanged glances as Taillows and Starlys hovered by Rush's shoulders, chittering anxiously. "But a rift this close to the Cave of Origin would tear our world's boundaries apart," uttered Lyther, staring at Latias. "How do you know?"

The Pokemon brought her paws together. "Because I must act in Rayquaza's stead," said Latias, rising up into the air, wind rippling through her wings. "It is time for me to fulfill my purpose—to give shape and focus to the wild spirits, that they might hold this fragile world together."

Confused whispers broke out among the watching Pokemon, the battalion leaders staring at each other blankly. "You could do that? Command the spirits?" said Lute suspiciously, stepping toward Latias. "Surely chaos cannot be controlled! Only the likes of Aluxiver could truly hope to command the Behemoth and the Leviathan."

"Indeed, I cannot truly command them," said Latias as glowing white mist began to swirl around her body. "No, I cannot destroy this barrier. But there is no champion to stand above the world. And thus, it falls to me to guide these wayward spirits—to give them shape and purpose."

Rising into the air, she looked back to the battalion leaders, her eyes fierce and familiar. "That has always been my duty and birthright... as the Herald, and Rayquaza's daughter!"

\--------

"Latias," said Sparktail when Shock finished. He stared up at the Manectric as they hurried up the dark, vibrating stairs, trying to make sense of his leader's words, of Latias's purpose. A god had been watching over him all this time? "That Pokemon you were riding. She's the Herald?"

"Who else?" replied Shock, paws crackling against the steel steps, floodlights flickering in the shadows below. "She told me at Verdanturf that you had the Orbs. Latias hoped that we could send the full might of the wild spirits against the Exile. The rifts have been allowed to spread too far. Giratina must not be allowed to hold onto the Virtues any longer."

There was a flicker of warning in the Manectric's eyes, and Sparktail flinched; it was well-deserved. The Orbs... Kusaan... the council. Once again, there was no excuse. Someday, he would have to atone for his errors.

Outside, shadow-storms pounded against the temple, trembling floor and ceiling. "You fight with a fervor that we all know too well," said the Manectric, above the wind. The Raichu blinked, surprised. "But sometimes, instinct isn't enough. Sometimes, you have to truly know what you're doing."

The Raichu clenched his teeth as Thalia bandaged his wounds with leaves, cuts stinging with sitrus juice--mending where Kusaan wounded, soothing where Kusaan inflamed. "Thalia?" Tenatively, he looked up at her face. "I... I'm really sorry. I never meant to... to keep secrets, or anything--"

She would smile at him, patted his shoulder, assure him it was all right. But Thalia was afraid to meet his eyes this time. Not now... she didn't know if she was really angry. There was anger, yes, but also fear, and frustration... and perhaps a little loneliness? Why was everything so complex now?

Silently, she turned her head away and resumed bandaging him, and Sparktail looked down. He knew she had every right to be angry with him. _How can I make this up to you?_

At the top of the steps, the Champion's doors depicted the ancient duel between Groudon and Kyogre; but above them, where Rayquaza ought to be, the mural only showed empty sky. "The spirits rage unbridled over this scarred world, and the Exile approaches," said Shock, his voice shaking. "What champion could quell their wrath? Now... it falls to us to prove our mastery, and reclaim what is ours!"

———

The dragon's growls rippled through the floor as the doors opened, revealing the Champion's sanctuary. Light gleamed off tiled walls, the floor dropping down into the mountain's depths. A sturdy bridge with chrome-plated slats spanned the great chasm, a battle-stage waiting on the octagonal pillar in the center.

"At last, you have come."

Thalia froze as a voice cried out from the darkness. "Who's there?" called the Leafeon as they crossed, drawing her blades as the Zangoose readied her claws. The ground felt alive here, pulsing, humming beneath her paws. These voices... they were familiar...

"You have fought hard for this world."

Sparktail, Lane, and Wyrn drew their swords as they gathered on the battle-stage, walls and ceiling trembling with heavy footsteps. The Raichu could feel a discordant hum in his bones—not the thrash of Rush's quakes, but deep and rolling.

"You are stronger than we foresaw."

Suddenly, the ceiling slid open, exposing to the darkened sky, shadow-barriers glowing faintly with sunlight that filtered in through tiny slits, the wind carrying a faint, foul scent. They heard shifting pistons and grinding gears as the bridge retracted; then, the entire stage began to rise toward the heavens.

"You have overcome challenges of many worlds."

The dragon's snarl rippled through the spire once more as the platform rose up into a vast, open field of trampled grass, flowers blooming with blood-red petals at the far end, blurring into midnight blue at the other... the battlefield of Hoenn's grand stadium. "For Sheltur," hissed Wyrn, gripping his rapier.

"This world... is yours by right."

Steel bolts clicked as the battle-stage came level with the arena's field, locking the platform into red-and-white pavement. Just beyond the arena's stands, four concrete towers rose up from the temple's slanted walls, reaching up into the shadow-dome overhead.

"So, this is who you send against me?" thundered the great, jagged shadow rising from the sea. Sparktail gasped as Scarlet Streak climbed up onto the stands, sheets of seawater dripping down from red scales. The ill stench of stale flesh permeated the air, bones and entrails scattered about the arena.

Thalia's paws shook as the Red Dragon loomed over them, thrice as tall as any other Garchomp, blood-tinted drool trickling down from massive jaws. "Your triumphs reek of failure; your wishes reek of fear," she rasped, a low growl rolling in her belly. "What secrets have made your blood rich?"

"Look!" shouted Shock, staring up to the sky. At the top of the shadow-dome, they saw a great fracture in the sky like cracked glass, a web of thin but far-reaching splinters. And the more that Sparktail stared at it, the larger and more fractured it appeared.

"Carnage is a beautiful thing," crowed Scarlet Streak as she sprang down from her perch, rocking the stadium upon impact. "To see the wild spirits ravage their homeland, to see Silversky's heirs die before their master's throne..."

Rising to her full height, she looked at them with the ravenous yellow eyes that conquered earth and sea, light gleaming off the thin, flat plates at the back of her neck. "On this red morning, may your lifeblood taste all the sweeter!"  
  
\--------

Rush could sense the unearthly throb of the Exile's power, diseased vibrations that chilled him to the bone. Lyther and his followers, Roathaus and the Swordwrit, Insyte and the Vulcanites, Amber and her fellow natives, an army two hundred strong; all eyes were on Latias and the great shadow-dome.

Pure white mist formed a thick ball around Latias, rising from the earth and the sea, descending from the sky. "It's working," gasped the Herald, paws glowing blue, eyes a brilliant gold. "Stand back, all of you!" With a sweeping shockwave, the entire mass of swirling mist flew at the temple.

Sparks sizzled and flew as white mist met black fog. Light met the darkness and split into thin tendrils of color, splintering the shadows, transparent streaks in the translucent fog. Slowly, the four towers became visible in the haze, glowing with eerie fire: pink, blue, yellow, green.

At last, they could see the power surging from the temple's towers and flowing into the barrier, the source of Giratina's power. For in the fires atop each tower lay the Virtues--Mew, Celebi, Shaymin, Jirachi—all powerless to fight the cursed flames consuming them, body and soul.

\--------

Rolling white mist spilled over the stands and onto the stadium, colescing around glowing rifts, enclosing them, containing the space-time fracture in the sky. Cold rain turned to steam in swells of hot air as they saw the helpless Virtues on their towers, the great life-force throbbing underpaw like a beating heart.

"Too long have we misjudged the heroes of mortals."

The air split as Scarlet Streak lunged across the field with blinding speed, a sudden blur of claws and gnashing jaws. Sparktail barely had time to leap aside as vicious claws shredded the air with rolling waves of red power. Darting between falling bursts of scarlet light, Thalia sprang at the Garchomp with both blades, frantically tumbling away from its diving jaws.

"Too long have we watched the world suffer, and held back."

Overhead, the darkness became a dome of iridescent light, revealing bright sun and dark clouds, spiraling in a fierce tropical storm. Jagged boulders appeared in a circle around Scarlet Streak as she sprang from tower to tower, crashing into the field just behind Mythic. As he ran, Shock spun up with a whirling thunderbolt, electricity rebounding off red scales.

"It is time for us to return to the Aether."

Circling their foe, Lane and Wyrn sprang up high. Blasts of ice and wind flew from their paws, ricocheting off the Garchomp's scales. "You think winter is my bane, as with my kin?" sneered Scarlet Streak as she spun. "My blood is more ancient than snow, my claws more piercing than the sun, my wings more vast than the sea, unshackled by the Exile!"

"Hunt us as prey. Free us from the Exile's hold."

Rolling clouds of dust mingled with the misty air with the dragon's earth-shaking stomps. Lowering her blades from her eyes, Thalia stared at the four towers, horrified by the Virtues' words. This would be nothing like hunting prey... and yet, she had no choice...

"Our time has come. Make an end of us."

A few feet away, Shock stared across the stadium, the sky tinted with red and blues, greens and yellows. "The crucial hour has come," whispered the Manectric, watching Wyrn and Lane as they struck and darted around Scarlet Streak. "Sparktail, Thalia, you hit the towers! Speedster and Razor, we'll draw off Garchomp. Now go!"

Barely registering the Zangoose's name as the others ran off, Sparktail looked at Thalia as she moved toward him, looking into each other's eyes. "I... I know there's no other choice," said the Leafeon, her voice cracking, her senses under constant siege from the volatile weather. "Sparktail... are you with me?"

"Always," he said fiercely. He couldn't name the hidden turmoil in her eyes, subtle yet profound; but still, he would help however he could.

With a small, hopeful smile, Thalia locked her blades together and drew a slender leaf-arrow from the fronds at the back of her neck.

The dragon swung around in a whirlwind of claws and teeth, ice-waves flying from Lane's blade with each slash. Wyrn stabbed at Scarlet Streak's leg as he dashed out from under her stomping foot, the earth flaring up around him. Sparks flew from Shock's paws as he dove under her spinning claws, missing the Garchomp's eyes.

Cold steel chilled Thalia's back, vine-strings pulled taut. Nocking her arrow, the Leafeon took aim at the far tower, at the pink glow of Mew's light. Drawing back, she shuddered as the life-force swelled underpaw, all muscles suddenly tightening and slackening at once—and the arrow was gone.

Her heart sank as the green shaft sailed through the misty air, landing low in the stands. "I have to do this," said Thalia through gritted teeth, nocking another arrow, staring at Mew's tower. She blinked as she felt Sparktail holding her bow, steadying her aim, sending tiny crackles down the arrow's length. "Thank you—"

This time, she felt the bow hum, strong and true. With polarized accuracy, the electrified arrow crossed the air and pierced Mew's body, red flames bursting open with a sound like a toiling bell. A high-pitched scream echoed from across the sea as the feline fell from the tower to the battlefield in a shower of debris.

Eyes widening, Garchomp slid to a halt, turning in mid-dash. Thalia and Sparktail fled as jagged boulders smashed into the ground behind them, throwing dust up into the air. At the same time, the Zangoose leapt up high from Mythic's back with a smirk, diving toward the giant Garchomp's unprotected back.

In the blink of an eye, Scarlet Streak spun with a wide, slashing motion, striking the Zangoose in midair, flinging her down to the field. "Razor!" shouted Shock, sliding around as he and Lane dashed over to her. Overhead, Kyogre's rain flashed and mingled with swirling dust as the Garchomp leapt up high into the air.

Retrievers held their breath as Scarlet Streak came crashing down with a mighty impact, rocking the entire stadium, cracking walls and pavement, thick clouds of rolling dust into the misty air. A slurry of earth and rain soaked Sparktail's fur as he hit the turf, slippery with rain one moment, parched with sunlight the next, humid to arid to hot to cold—and a blinding bolt of lightning split the sky.

Slowly rising, the Raichu stared around the arena, feeling as if his eyes were opened for the first time. The misty air felt different, charged with tension: the searing heat of fire, the brisk flow of water, the thriving glow of the woods. All the world made his fur tingle, sending a thrill down his spine, raw and feral, ancient and deep.

The Leafeon clung to her bow as muddy raindrops coated her fur, thin root-tendrils emerging from her leaf-buds. Tugging a fresh leaf-arrow from her back, she aimed at Shaymin's tower, squinting through the haze of rain and the glaring sunlight, dirt raindrops stinging at her cheeks and fur like desert sand.

Sparktail froze as Mythic emerged from the dust, stumbling toward him. At first glance, he saw the Eevee who he ought to see; but slowly, he saw Mythic's true self, the slender muzzle, the long tail—bloody gashes covering the Tanuki's body, large chunks of fur missing, patches of hairless skin.

Now he understood why Speedster always seemed unhurt, too fast for enemy attacks: it was all part of Mythic's illusion, Mythic's lie. "Rest here," whispered the Raichu, glancing back to Thalia uncomfortably. Nodding weakly, the Tanuki lay down in the drenched field and closed his eyes.

As Thalia's arrow sank home into Shaymin's body, green light began to flow up from the mist, converging around the Virtue's tower. "Thalia! Look out!" shouted Sparktail, moving in front of her as the light turned white and burst open like a flower bulb, holding his blade high, sparks spilling out from his cheeks and down his tail.

Thalia's eyes widened as the seed-flare swept around Sparktail's blade and around her, a fierce wave of life-force sweeping across the field. "Don't worry about me," gasped the Raichu as he sank to his paws. "Shaymin!" Nodding, the Leafeon took aim at Shaymin's tower again. _I can do this,_  she thought silently, and released her arrow.

On the far side, red spikes scattered over the field as Shock and Lane flew back from the snarling Garchomp, the Exile screeching from the distant heavens. Thalia shuddered as Shaymin's life-force was extingushed in a flash of green light, the flower-meadows trembling as if in mourning—and in gratitude.

\--------

"Enemies! From the west!"

At the Skarmory's shrill cry, Rush and the others glanced out to sea, alarmed. Through the blur of falling rain, they could make out a dark, heavy shadow on the horizon. "That's not possible," said the Swampert numbly, tightening his war-braces. "Stand ready—"

The words died in his throat as he saw the beating black wings of Giratina, savage eyes piercing the rain like red needles, glowing with unabated intensity, the fury of untold millenia, of all the Exiles before Slick and all the Exiles to come.

For the first time in years, the Swampert felt despair in his bones, understood the power of an enemy that never rested. Was this what he sent the Retrievers against? Was this the mundane battlefield that he had been spared? Surely there must be an end to the war!

Discontent murmurs spread through the Retrievers as they saw their leader falter, the resolve vanishing from his eyes. Insyte and Lyther both stared at the Swampert, raindrops running down their saturated pelts. Didn't Rush have a plan? Didn't he see what must be done?

Lute looked to the prisoners as the Exile approached; but their wills were broken, the fury of battle gone. Pachirisu tails lay in the dirt while Mismagii shuddered and retched, a Burmy and a Budew huddling close to a quivering Venonat, all terrified by the very prescence they once worshipped.

Overhead, Latias cried out as mist continued surging from her body into the rainbow barrier.

"We shall not yield," said Lyther finally, striding forward. "We have come too far to turn back now!"

"We must unite," agreed Insyte, joining the Lucario. "All who desire life, who desire liberty; stand with me!"

One by one, Pokemon of every land and every affinity slowly rose to their paws as the duo's voices rang out over the hills. As one force, one power, one world, they gathered in a long row along the hill's edge to face Giratina, all staring fiercely into the eyes of death.

\--------

A wave of red shadows swept the stadium in the shape of oncoming shark fins, parting the mist, ripping across the field in every direction. Slashing through ghost after ghost, Lane yelped as a fearsome crest struck him from behind, sending him reeling to the ground.

Eyes widening, Thalia spun as waves of scarlet energy struck the ground around Wyrn and Shock, parting the mist. Garchomp was born of earth, but she was the forest, the trees whose roots bound the soil... "They need me," said the Leafeon before tearing across the field, paws in time with the pulsing life.

Swinging up over a blood-red arm, she swung leaf-blades at the dragon's yellow belly; but the Garchomp struck them down in a vicious spin, flinging her to the ground. Twisting under Scarlet's slashes, the Leafeon rolled away from an earth-shaking stomp as Wyrn darted past her.

Separating her bow, Thalia sprang headfirst at the dragon and thrust her blades upward—but the dragon's hide was thicker than any other Garchomp's, far too thick to puncture. More circling, more dodging, another lunge, this time aiming for the thin scales covering the nape; but in a flourish, the dragon spun out of blade's reach, and the Leafeon hit the dust.

Dragging Lane and Razor behind a Rhydon carcass, Sparktail squinted up at Celebi's tower. Lightning strikes tallest things first, though the Raichu, trying to ignore the battlefield's vibrations, the crackling tension in the air. Tightening a fist, he reached out to the brewing sky, blood throbbing with anxiety.

The Garchomp's snarl tore across the stadium, shattering Sparktail's feeble concentration, lightning-bolts flickering and dying halfway down. Glancing back, Sparktail watched worriedly as Scarlet spun like a red turbine, Thalia frantically dodging between bone-rending claws. She can handle this, he told himself silently, reluctantly. Focus—

A rolling upheaval tore across the field and erupted beneath Shock, flinging him off his paws with a howl, landing twenty yards away from the Raichu. Sloshing toward the Manectric, Sparktail watched helplessly as Thalia and Wyrn spiraled and struck at the Garchomp overhead in the pale shadows.

"Blood is law," shouted Scarlet Streak, saliva flying from her jaws. "When the wishes of wind and shadow are one, how can I resist?" Nature's wrath... the world that Giratina sought... were they truly one in chaos? What good was endurance, if Thalia couldn't land a single blow? What good was resolve, if Sparktail couldn't reach?

There was a shout as the dragon lunged up toward the towers, and Thalia landed in the trampled grass next to Sparktail, panting for breath in the saturated air, her fur filthy. "I can't do it," she cried angrily, raw and frustrated. "Why? Why can't I succeed? Why can't I stop her? After all this time... All this training—"

Sparktail reached out to pat her shoulder; the Leafeon cracked a small smile, but still looked dismayed. "You've fought well, Thalia," muttered Shock, staring up at Scarlet Streak and Wyrn, blurred shadows in the pale haze. "Any other Garchomp would surely have fallen by now. But Scarlet--"

The stadium shuddered again as Scarlet Streak crashed down on the far stands, crushing steel handrails beneath her feet—and then, a gleam appeared in Shock's eyes. "The two of you... why didn't I see it?" gasped the Manectric, sitting upright. "Yes... You must both save Hoenn. And you must both stop the Exile."

They looked at him, confused. "But you... no one could get through her scales," protested Sparktail. "And electricity- even a normal Garchomp—" He struggled with words for a moment, staring up to the terrible dragon overhead. "I mean—if Thalia couldn't—what chance do I have?"

The Manectric lowered his head, his breath harsh and strained. "You can, and you must," insisted Shock, dipping a paw into the red-wisped rainwater pooling at his fur, sending tiny crackles across its grisly surface. "Surely, your determination... is stronger than any blood--"

A heartbeat passed—then, Sparktail stared up at Scarlet Streak. Blood. To strike through her blood... "I hope you know what you're doing," warned Thalia as the Raichu out to the middle of the arena as Garchomp and Wyrn fought in the sky. "If it comes down to it, don't tell me to stand back—"

He stopped, turned, met her eyes—revealing all the buried emotions that mirrored hers. "I- I won't," he stammered, too overwhelmed to hide his fear. The Leafeon blinked as he hugged her tight, her body tingling from paws to tail. "Thalia... I'll come back from this... we both will!"

Staring after the Raichu as he vanished into the mist, Thalia locked her bow together, grunting as she pulled an arrow from her back. He didn't think she was weak, didn't think of her as a princess. Perhaps he hadn't really changed, not down inside...

Hurrying toward the dragon, Sparktail's eyes widened as Scarlet struck Wyrn squarely in the chest, flinging the Buizel across the field before leaping up toward the towers again. Seething, the Buizel struggled to rise, but couldn't. "Don't," gasped the Raichu, helping Wyrn to his paws. "No, you can't fall here—"

The wind howled as the dragon's shadow sprang from tower to tower, circling overhead like an avian predator. "You're not what I thought you were," said the Buizel, staring at Sparktail. "I'll take care of the others," Shaking, Wyrn retrieved his rapier before padding off. "Don't think that I trust you yet."  


Thalia scanned the shrouded tower, electricity still circling its walls. Overhead, Celebi's body flashed with power; but she instinctively moved aside, eyes still on the Virtue as blue light blasted the ground. "Rey fah, rey leel!" cried the Leafeon, letting her arrow fly. Through life, I take life.

Heart pounding, Sparktail braced himself as Scarlet tore across the field, fur rippling with her sheer power. Dodging and darting between her claws, he wove in and out of the mist with weak jolts of electricity to hold her attention. "Fool," hissed the dragon as she pursued him, rending the air to ribbons. "There is no escaping fate!"

Once, twice, thrice; Thalia's arrows sank through the shields that deflected Sparktail's attacks, piercing Celebi's body. Behind her, Wyrn helped Shock toward the Rhydon carcass, the earth trembling. As the fourth arrow struck home, an eerie force rippled through the arena, and the forest sprite was consumed in a burst of emerald fire.

They passed each other in the mist as Giratina's scream filled the battlefield a third time. Emerging from the swirling clouds, Thalia tumbled into a roll as a flurry of phantom-swipes flew from Scarlet's claws, tearing up the earth behind her. "A child has no place in battle," leered the Garchomp as she sprang over the Leafeon with falling bursts of dragonflame. "Forever a child! Forever a fool!"

At the base of Jirachi's tower, Sparktail touched his jagged cheeks, trying to focus the electricity in his veins; but his bones were still rattled, his senses overloaded. Stray sparks spilled down the Raichu's cheeks as an erratic thunderbolt flew from his paws, spiraling up Jirachi's tower before suddenly thunderbolt collapsing, scattering electricity across the field.

Helping Razor up, Lane squinted through the white fog as Sparktail and Thalia crossed paths again. Tumbling to her paws, Thalia leapt back into the mist from a heavy downward blow, raised her bow again. She tugged at a leaf-arrow as Sparktail rushed forward, but the rigid stem held firm to its bud, refusing to be plucked.

The Raichu rolled under a pair of swishing claws, shark fins smashing into the ground behind him. "How ripe and succulent, your tenacity," called Scarlet Streak as the Raichu hastily met her phantom-fins with his blade, steel swishing to meet the storm. "The prey that moves is always tastier than the prey that whimpers..."

Thalia cried out as the slender leaf finally broke free from her back with a sharp pain, drops of red-tinted sap flying into the mist. Setting her bow to her cheek, she felt the steel's sting as she nocked her arrow, colder than ever, a chilling burn penetrating her fur.

Eyes watering with pain, the Leafeon released her string. She squinted into the haze, watching the shaft fly at the tower; but then, the arrow withered and crumbled into dust. Despairing, the Leafeon watched the red blur that was Scarlet Streak, the struggling yellow flash that was Sparktail. It was too late, they were growing weary, the life in her was almost spent...

Paws shoving against the grassy arena, Sparktail leapt at the Garchomp, slashing, blade rebounding off her armored hide. Dragonflame and lunging jaws swept around the Raichu as he dove to the ground, ears ringing with the echo of shattered stones.

Fury swelled and crackled in his blood as he ran, blotting out his fatigue, barely noticing the rubble digging iinto his pawpads as the ground burst open around him, the world crackling. Paws sliding on the rain-slicked field, he struggled to meet the Garchomp's blows with slashes. No trick, no key, no secret; the only remaning trail led into the heart of death.

Slowly, Thalia's eyes fell on Mythic, watching her from the Rhydon carcass. _Aren't there many layers to reality, Thalia? Feel the grass under your paws, the sun on your back, the wind in your fur; and you will understand._ And finally, she understood his words, understood the power that pulsed under her paws.

The other Leafeons were right. It was never the bow's weight. A bow's weight was a matter of strength, and anyone could become strong. But life? Not everyone could see how precious life was, could sense the glow and warmth of wilderness. Who could possibly understand life enough to evoke the full strength of the wilderness?

It was difficult to sift through anxiety, to take the higher view; to confront uncomfortable truths, to accept harsh reality: Life must sustain life, blood must sustain blood, flesh must sustain flesh. This was the balance of the forest, the cycle of life and death.

Raichu and Leafeon, they looked up to the sky, Groudon's sunlight and Kyogre's rain, melded into one storm. The will of the wild—this was Hoenn's ultimate secret.

Separating her blades, Thalia flung them up at Jirachi's tower, casting them into the electromagnetic field that had hijacked Sparktail's thunderbolt. Blades shifted, re-angled themselves, ripping upward through the tower's walls in a double helix spiral.

Cheeks crackled in the charged air, Sparktail leapt over Scarlet's sweeping tail, lashing out wide with his own tail and latching onto the Garchomp's ridged red tail in midair. Teeth clenched, he reeled himself in, held onto the dragon's tail, Scarlet snarling and writhing beneath his grip.

Clinging to her scales, the Raichu climbed up the Garchomp's long spine, paw after paw, trying to hold himself together as Scarlet thrashed and spun in fury. His fur tingled as charged air particles drifted towards the whirling Garchomp, drawing the storm overhead toward the stadium's center, maelstrom incarnate.

With Hoenn's life-force throbbing against her pawpads, the Leafeon spread her leaves to the raging, clashing sky. Pulling his tail taut against the Garchomp's throat, the Raichu held up his sword high, the wilderness humming in his fur. Dark clouds closed over Sparktail as bright sunlight opened above Thalia.

Overhead, Thalia's blades reached the top of the tower at the same time, striking Jirachi's body, marking her target. Hot sunlight flowed down into the glowing bud on Thalia's back as Sparktail pierced the thin scales at the back of Garchomp's neck.

"CHUUUUU!"

"LEEEEAAA!"

Chaied blades of golden light shot from the Leafeon's back and shredded through Jirachi as a bolt of sheer electricity fell from the raging heavens, sizzling through Sparktail and into Scarlet Streak's veins. Writhing, the Garchomp clawed at the air, torn by the newfound agony of lightning—consumed by the will of the wild.

The entire world shook with ancient forces beneath from beneath the temple, vibrating at Sparktail's bones, pulsing at Thalia's paws, growing stronger and stronger. Glowing lines and markings appeared on their bodies, Thalia with Groudon's red and Sparktail with Kyogre's blue.

Howling, Scarlet Streak collapsed to the ground as the last Virtue vanished in an explosion of gold fire, Latias's mist dispersing—the last of the time-space rifts closed and gone, as if sealed by an invisible hand.

Shock, Mythic, Wyrn, Lane, Razor; the five stared from their hiding place as the Grand Stadium flashed with vivid blue, then crimson red, then dark green and bright gold, the invisible will of the wilderness unleashed. Glittering dust fell on Thalia's head as she raced toward Sparktail, vines reaching out for him as he fell--their voices lost in the howling wind.

\--------

Who but a champion can command the wilderness, can stand above the world, can break the vicious cycle of life and death? All around Rush, Pokemon gasped as the rainbow barrier shattered before their eyes, the rain breaking, the sun relenting, wind and cloud swirling in the vast, unbroken sky.

Above the sea, Giratina screamed with centuries of accumulated rage as the last of the Virtues' light left his raw, scarred body, scalding pain replaced by sudden emptiness. Rush stared at the terrible dragon splayed across the sky, the shadow-mist body withering and shriveling.

A fierce roar erupted from deep beneath the Retrievers' paws, trembling earth and sea, and a pillar of emerald light shot up from the temple's spire. Insyte and Lyther stared up at the sky, surrounded by Pokemon of Kanto, of Johto, of Hoenn, of Sinnoh—all left speechless before the Will of the Wild.

The sky was split asunder as an emerald blur spiraled down from the heavens, glowing with the Divine Wind that covered the planet, binding it together, shielding it from the malice of worlds beyond. "Father," whispered Latias as she drifted to the ground, awed. "Have we won?"

As Rayquaza descended upon the world, a radiant light engulfed his body, and jagged ridges rose from his upper and lower jaws, forming a fierce helm. Golden tendrils of light peeled away from the great dragon's body, streaming from his crown of horns like brilliant ribbons, his scales brimming with the prayers of the world.

Rush, Insyte, and Lyther stared in shock as Rayquaza shot down towards Giratina with a victorious roar as the missile of nature's wrath, fierce claws outstretched. Golden tendrils met black tentacles as the Sky Serpent tackled Giratina down from the sky, circling the Exile with a storm of wild strikes, the wind spiraling around them into a fierce cyclone.

Snarling, the Exile struggled to break free; but his energy was sapped, his strength gone, unable to escape the sea of watching Pokemon whose hearts and bodies his war had scarred. With corrosive, bitter eyes, Giratina spun away and fled, vanishing in a wave of black flames—leaving Rayquaza alone in the sky, soaring in triumphant circles over Ever Grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayquaza did not originally Mega Evolve, as this chapter was written before the annoucement of ORAS. After learning some of the lore behind Mega Rayquaza, I felt it was very fitting for the scene, so I added a paragraph to show Rayquaza transforming.


	18. Curtain Call/Will of the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four virtues bid farewell to the Pokemon world, and one Raichu must decide what he truly desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this chapter in two halves, with the first half titled "Curtain Call" and the second half "Will of the Wild". I have since combined them to match up wtih the versions on other sites.
> 
> My intention was to incorporate elements of the Hoenn mythos that aren't as prevalent in later generations (Pokemon can be good or evil, Kyogre/Groudon are primal forces rather than worshipped as deities, etc.)

**Will of the Wild**

_Sprint to the skies and share your tale_  
_Let light shine past your tattered veil_  
_Know this legend that you made bright_  
_Now listen close and claim your light_

\--------

"Sek-tek... sek-tek..."

He stood on a lonely peak towering above the world, gray stone flecked with minerals. His body ached and his head throbbed; but those sensations were muted, detatched. The blue lines on his body had vanished, his fur tingling where they had been. Behind him lurked the shadows of an ancient forest, its scents familiar and yet long-gone.

"Sparktail."

Instinctively, he reached for his sword, but it was gone. He turned to see Mew approaching him, her long, whiplike tail waving in the breeze. "Hello, little Raichu," said the Virtue warmly, with large, unblinking blue eyes. "You and Thalia have had a long, long journey."

He stared at the Virtue, her body immaculate and unblemished, no sign of the leaf arrow that pierced her. "I... where am I?" asked Sparktail weakly. He smelled Thalia, almost felt her prescence, but saw no sign of her. An alarming thought crossed his mind. "Am I... dead?"

"You are alive, Sparktail—barely alive," assured Celebi as he glided out from the trees, eyes carefree and wide. "From the Dreamer's Perch, one can see all the worlds that once were, and all the worlds that might one day be."

Forest and village, valleys and hills, rivers and seas; this was a Mount Silver that had never known the chill of snow. "Thalia," said Sparktail finally, forcing the words out. "Thalia... Shock... the others..." He tried to sift through blurred memories. "Are they all right?"

"Your fellow Retrievers are alive and well," said Jirachi as he and Shaymin emerged from the woods. "Giratina's rifts are no more. Here we meet, at the world's edge, to consecrate the passing of old to new. We have given our lives, so that the world might continue."

Looking out across the sky, Sparktail saw Elias on Ferricia's back, flying off into the horizon. A lump rose in the Raichu's throat. "Soon, we shall pass into the Void," said Shaymin, padding over to the edge. "And as all who have died before us, we shall rejoin the Aether, where even Giratina cannot touch us."

The Raichu stared down from the precipice, the world too vast and intricate to grasp at once. Foes clashing in the woods, lovers in moonlit fields, echoing howls of packs; he felt detached from it all. "What did we unleash? Under the temple... where did such power come from?"

"From the world." Startled, the Raichu looked up at Celebi. "From every last human, every last Pokemon who fought and died to protect their homelands. From every battle, every march; every confrontation, every desperate stand. From all who eat of the earth, who drink of water, who breathe the wind."

"When the Orbs shattered, Kyogre and Groudon descended into the primordial chaos that once birthed them," said Mew. "Only then, could they regain the strength that Giratina sapped from them. And only when summoned in a time of crisis, could they unleash their full power at the behest of the worthy champion."

"This was the unseen power that you all fought to protect, that we swore to nurture and instill," said Shaymin, eyes glinting. "The power that once saved the world from the Invaders of old, which each of you struggled to find in your dark hours. That which alone gives meaning to life, the most basic power of all—the desire to continue existing."

The wind begin to rise, slowly but surely. "So long as you failed to believe in yourselves, you could not hope to stand strong before your enemies," said Mew. "Thus, your blades were reforged, so that your spirits might too be restored."

Mythic's words. Warrior and blade must be one in battle. "By the storm's fury, by the unrelenting sun, you and Thalia united contradicting forces, and turned then upon the Exile's champion," said Jirachi. "And, as champions in your own right, you invoked the essence of the divine heavens."

Champions? All his mistakes came back to him: every hesitation, every impulse, every missed opportunity. "Dialga said... Slick was your champion," he stammered. "That we needed to be champions—follow Slick's footsteps. But I didn't even—I didn't know what I—how could could I really—"

"A champion is neither wholly civil, nor wholly wild, but both," said Mew. "He who seeks to manipulate the ways of the world cannot embody the natural spirit. But in your desperate hour, you and Thalia bridged opposing forces and opposing worlds, and closed the wounds in time and space."

"You, who were raised by civilized minds, but conditioned to act on instinct, faced the challenge of upholding sentience in the face of feral spirit," murmured Celebi. "While Thalia, who suppressed the wilderness with utter judgement, faced the challenge of accepting that ferocity with civil paws."

His eyes widened as Kyogre's markings glowed a deep sapphire-blue from beneath his fur. "Together, not as two allies, but as one dual entity, you are the worthy champion of Hoenn," said Jirachi solemnly. "The champion who must tame the wilderness. Who must stand above the world."

"This is what the Exile failed to understand," said Shaymin. "This world is far too great to master through brute force alone, for the world shall always seek balance. Truly, Slick had so little of the spirit that he instilled in you and the others. Forever Elite, never Champion; he shall never know victory."

Sparktail shook; Shaymin's words echoed Omega's accusation. Had Slick ever been the master that Sparktail remembered? Or had he only been human to his Pokemon? He didn't cry; but now he wished he could, if only to expel this sadness, this regret.

His eyes widened as Mew's body began to disintegrate. "Cherish every moment, Sparktail," said the Mystic of Hope with a warm smile. "Do not be like the Exile, reborn from hatred into hatred. Embrace life and all of its joys..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And you will have peace." With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, and faded away.

Trembling, Sparktail stared as Shaymin padded to the cliff's edge, fur becoming transparent. "Now, you must be the sword of the wilderness," said the Seed of Prosperity. "As long your world desires to exist, the sky shall always protect you." Lifting his eyes to the sky, Shaymin smiled and vanished into the wind.

It was happening too fast; Sparktail struggled for words as Jirachi and Celebi gazed out over the world from the cliff's edge. "Hoenn is freed, and the Exile is in retreat," said Celebi quietly. "What will you do now, Sparktail? Will you pursue Giratina into the north? Or will you rebuild Hoenn, and restore hope to its people?"

"I... I don't know if I can face Slick again." Aurton-as-Slick, Slick the protector, Slick the trainer; the parent, the brother. Old regrets and meaningless doubts resurfaced. "I thought I understood everything. And then Slick died, and I realized... I never understood anything." He cringed, shook his head. "I just—I wish things were like they used to be."

Both Virtues stopped, and Sparktail blinked, suddenly realizing what he'd just said. "Is that what you truly want?" said Jirachi calmly, taking a wish tag from his headpiece. "There is just enough time to grant one final request. If you wish it, Celebi can turn back time, send you and Thalia into the past."

Sparktail's eyes lit up. He could go back? What if he could stop Slick from dying, from becoming a monster? What if he could warn others of Giratina, predict the apocalypse? What if he could travel at his master's side, play with Thalia as before, live without constant fear of attack?

But then, he thought of all that had happened since. The bonds he'd made. The enemies he'd fought. The cities he'd seen. The skills he'd gained. And in that moment, the Raichu realized that he could never really go back. That no one could truly return. "No... I don't," said Sparktail reluctantly. "That... that's not my wish."

Somewhere out in the world, the Exile was still seething... but his warpath had been halted, his long conquest turned back. Thalia, Shock, Lyther, Rush; Pokemon who were still alive, who made his life meaningful, who would always make it meaningful.

Changing the past—no one really knew how that would reshape the world. Giratina would always exist, would always rage. And though the world had paid a terrible price for Giratina's vengeance, something in the Raichu's heart told him that the storm was breaking at last.

"What I want... what I really wish for..."

The Raichu felt alive inside, a steady current running through his veins. Against the odds, he'd survived the Exile's wrath by the skin of his teeth. He could do this. They could all survive. They could rebuild the world, without erasing the past.

"...is a future."

Both Celebi and Jirachi smiled at him, satisfied. "And a future you shall have," said the Star of Wisdom as Sparktail's wish appeared in glowing letters. "Now, fight well and always—for the world is in your paws." Accepting the wish tag with a shaking paw, the Raichu stared as the duo dissolved into light, and were gone.

\--------

Smoke rose from trampled woodland and scarred, grassy ridges. Across the ruined isle of Ever Grande, Pokemon gathered their dead and tended to their wounded, clearing away debris, wandering the wreckage in silence. Old enemies passed each other by, exchanging harsh looks at most, but nothing more.

On the hilltop camp, Lute watched solemnly as the Swordians laid Klesr and the other fallen warriors to rest, consecrating each grave with dragon fangs. Behind him stood Roathaus and the full assembly of the Swordwrit, undivided for the first time in twenty-five years. Old and new; as warriors of the blade, all bowed their heads together, and mourned for their fallen allies.

From a high ridge, a Swampert stared helplessly over the destruction, clutching the charred Griseous Orb. "I thought we could win without the power of the gods... that we could win of our own volition," whispered Rush bittterly, looking down at the shriveled, smoking charm. "But I failed to act. I was weak, when I should have been strong..."

The Swampert closed his eyes as Insyte and Lyther padded up the ridge to join him, tufts of grassy turf sticking to her paws. "Our world can be redeemed," said Insyte firmly. "All of us can be redeemed. All wounds, no matter how terrible, can one day be healed."

Far above, Rayquaza wove across the vast, blue sky in a spiraling dance. In the distance, Rush could make out Lugia and Ho-Oh, perched at the edge of the far cliffs, staring out to sea. "Though we call them gods, even they are not infinite," said Lyther quietly. "Even the gods have an end..."

\--------

He felt coarse blades of grass under his back, an earthy taste in the air. Sitting up, Sparktail took a long, slow breath, filling his lungs with sweet, clean air. Still clutching the wish tag, he stared around the Champion's gardens for the first time in years. It had never felt so good to be alive.

"You're finally awake," said Latias nearby, watching him with calm, golden eyes. No, she wasn't just Latias; she was the Herald. The one who carried them, watched over them, fought beside them, stood by them always. "Are you all right?"

One paw up to shield his eyes, the Raichu stared out over the glittering sea, the breeze flapping past his ears, his fur humming faintly with the air's charge. "I- I think so," he managed to say. How did she hold so much pain? How had she held herself together? "How long- where's everyone?"

"Two days. Shock and the others are at the temple. Thalia has your sword." Tiny pointed stones formed the garden's edging, ocean waves breaking on the shore far below. Behind Latias, a set of low stone steps led down the ridge towards a side entrance at the back of the Grand Temple. "Want me to fly you there?"

He shook his head and smiled weakly. "No... it's okay." Two days! The world had nearly collapsed in a single hour; every moment felt precious to him now. He looked around the garden once again, green shoots flourishing in the shade of withered trees.

Warm, strong blood pulsed through Sparktail's body, despite the brisk wind filling his fur. In the distance, he saw the mist-shrouded battlefield, somber and lonely. "I suppose I should tell you what I've told the others," said the Herald as they descended the ridge. "You must be curious about... well... me."

Even knowing her true identity, he couldn't help feeling anxious. Why did they always yield to the Pokemon of legend? "Who are you, really?" he blurted out, immediately regretting his words.

She flinched, but quickly recovered. "This is my true form, the body into which I was born," replied the Herald. "From birth, I was my father's messenger, his emmissary. It was... for my dear Cumulus... that I took the form of an Altaria."

Sparktail stopped and frowned at her. In a flash, he remembered the red shooting star on the night of Slick's death. "The- that red star, at Mount Pyre," he said, trying not to sound nervous. "That was you, wasn't it? And when you found us at Floarama... were you watching over us?"

Latias smiled sadly, painfully. "It was... the only thing left for me to do," said the Herald, her voice strained, lowering her head. "I failed to protect my mate, my own father. I had hoped... perhaps... I might be able to salvage the legacy of Hoenn's Elites, at least." Fur tingling, the Raichu reached out and gave her paw a small, grateful squeeze.

They approached the Hall of Fame's back entrance, walls battered but standing. The air was cool and stable inside, silent except for his paws and tail crackling against the blue steel floor. Ancient murals, pitted tapestries, tablets with lists of forgotten heroes; on the walls hung the incomplete shreds of Hoenn's long-buried history, its missing chapters lost to the ages.

So many lives swept up in war, around him and before him; survivors, casualties, all warriors. "Latias?" he said tenatively. "Shock said... you knew the Orbs were stolen?" The Raichu struggled for words. "I—even though it worked out—I shouldn't have taken them. Do I really belong—"

She looked him in the eyes, neither smiling nor frowning. "That's enough of that," said the Herald sternly, resting a paw on his shoulder. "Didn't you feel the storm that focused your lightning, the parching light that empowered Thalia? The wilderness is alive, Sparktail; and you proved your worth, not by design, but by instinct."

The doors opened with a ripple of static, flooding the room with light. Emerging from the sanctuary, Shock padded into the Hall of Fame, followed by Delia, Fabian, Amber, Wyrn, Ketrail, Lane, and Razor. They were all right! And yet, there was an odd look in their eyes as they saw Sparktail, who stepped back nervously, worried what they thought of him now.

"Battle after battle, you and Thalia wove yourselves deeper and deeper into this conflict," said Latias as Shock stepped towards the speechless Raichu. "From the moment you accepted my aid in Lyther's camp, you allowed your fates to be intertwined with the will of the wild."

Marked by the unrelenting sun. Marked by the storm's fury. Sparktail stared down at his wish tag again. "I'm not sure if I'd call you friend, exactly," said Amber, looking the Raichu up and down. "But it seems that Hoenn matters to you. So we have something in common there, eh?"

"Do you think it was sheer luck, that we faced each crisis at the crucial hour? Luck, that Omega couldn't steal what you claimed from Kyogre?" said Shock. "You and Thalia... the feelings that you have, for each other and with each other... The two of you came together as one, and invoked an even greater power."

The Raichu shifted uncomfortably, avoiding their searching gazes. He'd wanted recognition for so long; but now that he seemed to have it, his tail bristled with anxiety, his ears tense and flat. How did Shock know so much? "I wish I knew what I was doing," he stammered finally. "I mean.... If you hadn't... I wouldn't have known—"

"That's right; no one ever accomplishes great things alone, whether for the benefit or the detriment of the world," said the Manectric swiftly. "That's what it means to be a part of the world. Don't misunderstand; what you did was very dangerous. You endangered the world--and yet, simultaneously, reinforced it."

The charge in the air grew stronger now. "Perhaps Giratina is right about us. Perhaps, we Pokemon truly are savage at heart, until humans taught us civility." Shock looked out to the gardens, to the scarred world outside. "Perhaps there's a part of me that relishes savagery. But that doesn't make it right."

Sparktail stared at the Manectric; there was more to him than he'd realized. "Now, I've watched you for months," continued Shock. "Now, I understand how you fight, how you think." His eyes gleamed. "Now, I know you're sentient. That you understand the difference between slaughter and war. That you could step out of hiding... that you could help rebuild this world."

Finally, the Raichu turned to face the others—but instead of the hostility of strangers, he saw reserved, watching looks. "I don't see you as a killer, Sparktail," said Wyrn quietly, not quite friendly but by no means hostile. "But I wish that someone... anyone... could have been there to save Sheltur."

Their expressions... they were the same expressions that Slick or Rush always had when observing him train. Reserved approval, stern chiding. And only now, did he realize just how much he missed seeing that. "E-everyone," he managed to say, paws and tail tingling, staring at the wish tag. "I'm sorry, for causing so much trouble. Thank you... thank you so much..."

\--------

The Swampert moved through the flowering meadow quietly, passing Bellossoms and Vileplumes, avoiding the eyes of working Roselias. He could still taste the ashes of violence on the wind. Omega was right; he had brought war to this sacred isle.

He blinked. In the clearing ahead, where Kyria's protegees tended to the rows of the wounded, the Gardevoir watched from the shadows of a tall elm tree, humming softly and cradling an egg in her arms. At her feet lay several dozen more eggs, gathered in a neat pile.

Several Kirlias glanced up as Rush emerged from the foliage, steeping into the sunlight. "Genersl Rush," said Kyria, rising to her feet as he approached, meeting his clouded eyes with her calm gaze. "You're not staying here, are you?"

He smiled sadly. "There's no need to call me a general, anymore," said the Swampert humbly, hands open to the air. On the edge of the meadow, he saw Foam beside Heroc, helping the Breloom to sit upright. "I intend to return to Kanto tonight..." He frowned. "But where did so many eggs come from?"

The Gardevoir gently ran her hand over the rows of eggs. "Some were abandoned in haste and fear; others, orphaned by violence," said the healer, watching the three Kirlias tending to the wounded. "And some... were judged unworthy by the Exile."

The Kirlias tended to friend and foe alike, the divisions between Exile and Retriever now erased. Rush gestured to the egg in her arms, a yellow shell with thin brown stripes. "And what story does that egg tell?" asked the Swampert.

She closed her eyes and patted the egg affectionately. "This one was found by Shock's patrol," said Kyria, looking up to the wind. "I will raise this egg as my own. Even in the ashes of war... the faintest ray of hope can give us the strength to go on."

Hope. The Swampert's eyes widened, shifting toward the sound of crashing waves on peaceful, sandy beaches. "Hope can come from the smallesr things, Rush," said Kyria, watching the young Kirlias checking on each of the wounded. "No matter how bruised, how weary... we shall always find hope."

\--------

  
The charge in the record hall swelled as Thalia peeked out from the Champion's room. "Hey, Sparktail?" she called nervously. The Raichu's heart leapt as he heard her. "Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone, I mean."

He automatically took a step towards her, then hesitated and looked back to the Retrievers, as if awaiting approval. Amber and Delia both snickered while Shock nodded the Raichu to the door, amused. Smiling gratefully, Sparktail dipped his head to his captain, then ran off down the steps.

Hurrying across the battle-stage, Sparktail caught up with Thalia as she reached the top of the stairs, the sun's rays playing down from the stadium overhead. "Are you okay?" she asked, feeling her heartbeat in each pawstep.

The stairway felt different as they descended this time, less precarious, sturdier, almost familiar. "Yes," said the Raichu softly, his tail swaying, clutching the wish-tag tight. "What about you?"

"I'm all right now." Pausing on the steps, she looked back at Sparktail with a warm smile, though there was a tinge of anxiety in her eyes. "Hey. I'll show you where I've been staying."  
  
In the fourth Elite's room, they passed the black altar, the floor jagged and torn. "The island's a mess, between the meteors and the rifts," said Thalia quietly, gazing out past the collapsed walls, across the scarred battlefield. "The Exile's army deserted him. Enemies... friends... no understands."

Sparktail felt a lump in his throat. "And... the rest of—the others?" He meant the rest of Slick's Pokemon, but Thalia stopped him with a paw before he could clarify, understanding.

"Rush's been quiet since the battle," said the Leafeon. "As for the others..." She told him about Insyte and Scar, Lyther and Manaphy, and Lute and Blusabre. "Omega knew just where to strike. No... Slick knew just where to strike."

She smiled and wiped her eyes, holding back a sniffle, taking a deep breath. "I just... I'm really glad you're awake," said the Leafeon, clutching his paw tightly, trying to hold herself together. "I was just afraid, that you might not wake up..."

Sparktail looked up at Thalia, his fur rippling at the small glint in her eyes. He would do anything to protect her from such pain. "I... I shouldn't have told you to stay back," said the Raichu sadly, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Not at Lilycove... not here... not ever. I'm sorry, Thalia."

She smiled, but shook her head. "That—that wasn't it, at least, not just that," said the Leafeon, her fur tingling at his words. "I guess I just wouldn't mind if you, well, at least explained what you were thinking, beforehand." Words spilled out of her mouth, a flood of emotions. "But I know that's not always practical on the battlefield, so..."

Taking him by the paw, Thalia led Sparktail over to the destroyed wall, eyes watering but smiling. "I... I still remember there was a time once, when we didn't need words to talk," murmured the Leafeon, resting her head on his shoulder, her breath quivering. "When we knew, from a look..."

He could barely speak, could barely breathe, but it wasn't the familiar anxiety; it was something more subtle, something in the way her fur and leaves and eyes moved. "Because we spent so much time around each other," whispered the Raichu, squeezing her paw gently, looking out to the sky. "We didn't need words."

She smiled. Perhaps they still had that. "I... I know the world's scary," said Thalia softly. "But... if we're going to do this... Don't just shut me up with a kiss, okay?" The words weren't coming out right, but she knew from the look in his eyes that he understood whas she was trying to say. "Keep all your kisses safe... for a time like this..."

He knew what she meant. It was all right to talk to her. He didn't need to, shouldn't need to, was wrong to keep secrets from Thalia with the excuse of protecting her. "I won't be scared of you," he promised, meaning every word. "No more secrets. We'll do this, the right way."

She felt breathless as their eyes met, her heart fluttering. "I... I guess I'd rather hear what's going on in your heart," she stammered, unable to hold back a purr from the edge of her voice. "I mean..." Her cheeks grew hot; he could see a faint red tinge through her fur. "You've always been there for me."

She leaned in towards him, her tail rippling as she felt his warmth. "It's hard to believe that we can wake up tomorrow, and not fear death," said Thalia. "It's like that day when I found you; when we stepped out into that blazing sunset." She smiled at him. "Do you remember what you said, then?"

Yes. One of his most precious memories. He still remembered the look in her eyes. "You were afraid, that you had nowhere left to go," said Sparktail, his heart pounding, his breath growing quick. "And... I said... that you didn't ever have to be alone..."

Looking up at him, she sat back on her hind legs and touched a paw to the Raichu's ribcage, just over his heart. "That's what I want you to know, Sparktail.," said Thalia in a fierce whisper. "You don't ever have to be alone... not ever again."

Overcome with desire, he hugged her close and kissed her sweetly on the mouth, her paws and vines wrapping around his crackling body. "I love you, Thalia," he murmured into her ear.

Her eyes closed with bliss as she pressed herself into his arms. "I love you too, Sparktail," she whispered back happily, gently resting against his shoulder. "Let's build our future... together."

And as they held each other tightly, fur to fur, flesh to flesh, the glowing markings of Groudon and Kyogre reappeared on their bodies, red lines crossing Thalia's back and legs, blue lines spreading out over Sparktail's paws, champions and lovers, two hearts forever united as one.

\--------

As the Cinnabar Vulcanites joined him atop the hill, Insyte gazed toward the northeast horizon, to the distant silver mountain where his throne waited. "My king!" protested Torrid as the ranks of Mount Chimney gathered on the slopes. "You mustn't go!"

The golden fur plume on Insyte's brow rippled in the wind, the setting sun at their backs. In the sky, Ho-Oh watched with fierce eyes as a formation of Charizards approached from across the sea. "It's what must be done, Torrid," said the Flareon. "You desire freedom, don't you? You of Lavaridge understand each other, far better than I ever would."

One by one, the Charizards landed on the grass before Insyte in a row. At the head of the formation, Ifrit exchanged a smile with Shanala. "But see the deeds you have performed," pleaded the Blaziken. "Don't you know the hopes that we placed on you? We awaited your arrival for decades..."

Moving down the slope, the Vulcanites climbed up onto the Charizards' backs. "I will always be your hero; but not your king," said Insyte, looking back to Torrid, the setting sun's rays playing across his features. "How can I rule Hoenn fairly? How can I properly meet your needs, from across the sea?"

"Torrid," said a low, powerful voice. Startled, Torrid turned as Hephaestus emerged from the crowd, drawing Vulcanite gazes, the earth vibrating with each step. "This is Insyte's wish, Insyte's law," said the Camerupt sternly. "If we truly trust in him... then we will respect his decision."

The Blaziken stared at the Camerupt, shocked. Then slowly, he nodded, and sank to one knee before Hephaestus and Insyte. "I apologize, sir," whispered Torrid, bowing his head low, voice blurred and confused. "Insyte Faldsem... May you find fortune in your endeavors always."

Chuckling, Hephaestus and Insyte dipped their heads to each other respectfully, not as master and servant, but as fellow leaders. "You have fought hard to stay upon this precarious path of light, Insyte," said the Camerupt. "Mount Chimney shall always be an ally of Cinnabar. Go now, young king."

Smiling, Insyte joined Shanala on Ifrit's back. "Cinnabar, too, shall always be a friend of Mount Chimney, in war and peace," said the Flareon, eyes shining blue as he looked up at Ho-Oh. "Take care, Master Hephaestus."

At a cry from the rainbow Pokemon, the Charizards rose up into the air together, wings beating in unison. Silently, Torrid and the others watched as Ho-Oh and the Vulcanites departed for the sky.

\--------

"So, that's what Latias meant, by champions," murmured Thalia, her breath returning to normal. She held the Raichu's wish tag up to the light as he massaged her back. "Then... Hoenn is our responsibility?"

Sparktail smiled. "There's just one problem," he said sleepily, resting his cheek on her shoulder. "I... I don't know if I can lead. Like Insyte will."

Chuckling nervously, she looked up at his eyes. "I don't think I could, either," admitted Thalia, touching a paw to his soft belly. "I guess... we'll just have to find someone else to do it?"

Cheeks growing warm again, the Raichu gently stroked her leaves, tracing her eyes and nose and mouth. "Shock, perhaps?" he said tenatively. "He seems to understand Hoenn..."

"Maybe he can be what Slick never was," she agreed, laying her head in the warmth of his soft, white neck fur. "I'm sure he'd make the right decision..."

Together, they sat and stared up at the translucent ceiling, tails twined. Once the disused room for the Hoenn Elite, Slick Silversky, trees with crystal lights loomed over the battle ring once more like protective arms, branches framing the glittering sky.

The Raichu gently nuzzled the Leafeon under the chin, and she gave his cheek a small lick, purring. "I never wondered... 'why' Slick died, at first," admitted the Raichu, hugging her close. "I just thought it was... something beyond our control."

"Now... I know his death meant something. And that there are things worth dying for—but even more importantly... worth living for." Looking her in the eyes, he didn't have to explain that he meant her. And she knew, too, that he also meant the vast wilderness sprawled around them.

For he saw now that they'd both come to admire Hoenn, in all of its savage beauty—that they could live the rest of their lives here without regret, without shame, without fear. That some day, they would see every dark corner of Hoenn's isles—every dark corner of their new homeland.

\--------

With a splash, Rush dove forward into the sea, leaving his master's homeland behind him.

At the far end of the island, the legendary Lugia waited in a high, churning lake that cascaded down into the sea in a majestic waterfall. "The Exile has shown me my true nature, Lyther," said Lugia softly as the Lucario approached. "Man have called me intelligent; but I am no less dangerous than the ancient spirits of this land."

Stunned, Lyther stared at the Silver Summoner. "Once, I believed that my intelligence made me superior to the ancient Pokemon of these isles," continued Lugia. "But though it freed me from the bonds of instinct, intelligence served to foster pride, to justify my unjust actions."

Removing his cloak, the Lucario shook his head. "That's not true," countered Lyther, all eyes turning to him. "You held secrets from us, because you knew the truth would devastate us. Even Sparktail knows that, now."

The corner of Lugia's mouth twitched. "Such are the justifications I oft repeated to myself, that I might come to believe them," he said, his voice echoing across the lake. "But secrecy is not the answer to painful truth; confession is the answer to secrecy. Some day, all of you shall understand."

He looked out to to the east, toward the Silver Conclave. "But I must seal myself away now, as my kind always has," continued Lugia without sadness, without regret. "The world no longer needs me, as it once did. Some day, it will need my successor. But I, an individual, have fulfilled my duty."

Skarmories gathered on the shore with the Conclave's allies on their backs, the Iron Fleet's ranks diminished but still proud. "In the course of my duty, I raised the spirits of some, and broke the spirits of others. I witheld truths to protect the ones who feared them most. Perhaps I did what was right, and perhaps not."

Securing his staff to his back, Lyther climbed up onto Admiral Ector's back, looking to the other Skarmory riders. "No one is perfect," whispered the Lucario, looking to his followers, to the Meowth, the Linoone, the Ampharos. "You've done as well as anyone could expect."

The Silver Summoner gazed out over the shattered, broken isle that would some day heal from the Exile's scars. "The worthy protector of this world would feel confidence," said Lugia solemnly. "Would feel the courage to act. And would not hide his decisions behind a silver veil, no matter how difficult."

Gracefully rising up from the waters, the Silver Summoner spread his wings to the sky, preparing to fly. "Now, Lyther del Rio," whispered the great Pokemon, his eyes gleaming. "Let us go forth, unto a new era."

At the temple's entrance, Shock and Latias stared as the Iron Fleet and the Vulcanites rose up into the sky after Lugia and Ho-Oh, following them home. "Without you, we could not have succeeded," whispered the Manectric as the factions and their patron Pokemon vanished into the horizon. "Thank you, Ho-Oh... Thank you, Lugia..."


	19. Retrievers Rising

**Final Chapter: Retrievers Rising**

Rose on wings of truth today  
Crossed the seas of heart's array  
Eyes of truth have filled the light  
For the legend is alive tonight

\--------

Life rippled from Thalia's paws as she padded out into the champion's gardens, flowing into the ground and filling the flowering gardens. Her breath wafted out from her mouth in tiny swells of condensation, the wind chilly in her fur.

A new dawn, she thought. Humans tossed that phrase around so casually; but the Leafeon could finally appreciate it. Listening to the island stir, she waited patiently in the flower-ringed meadow as a Skarmory approached from across the sea, clutching a long package in its steel talons.

Down at the temple's half-rebuilt entrance, Shock padded out into the early twilight, flanked by Razor and Lane, claws and cutlass sheathed. Above the red gateway hung Thalia's blades, Shensing and Hador, bound into a new coat of arms.

All along the temple pathway, Foam and his crews were hard at work, clearing away rubble, rebuilding broken walls, laying new foundations. "Stone by stone, we will rebuild the city of Corundia," said Heroc, twirling his stave proudly. Noticing Shock, the Breloom dipped his head to the Manectric. "Shock, sir!"

Each Pokemon paused to salute the Manectric as he passed them by. "Captain, brigadier, administrator; the title you carry doesn't matter," said Lane to Shock as they watched the workers, a gleam in his eye. "We knights will always stand at your side."

At that moment, a Lairon padded up to Razor. After a moment, both Shock and Lane recognized him as the wounded Lairon in Verdanturf. "Hey, Barrel," said the Zangoose, patting him as he nuzzled her belly. One paw touched the healed scar on his flank, and she smiled warmly. "Glad that you're okay..."

Back up in the Champion's gardens, Thalia waited eagerly as Skarmory descended toward her with a faint, steel cry. "Delivery for Thalia Leaf-Light," announced the Skarmory as he hovered before her, depositing the long package in the grass at her paws.

Nodding, the Leafeon unwrapped the package with eager vines. Sure enough, just as she'd requested: A scoped, unstrung bow of yew, oiled and supple, a silk pouch dangling from one end. Slowly, she ran a paw down its length, its dusty scent mingling with hers.

Suddenly feeling playful, she strung the bow with a fresh vine and drew it over her back, plucking a leaf-arrow from her back. Nocking her arrow, she spun to face the temple stadium and drew back her string. Red and sepia runes glowed on the bow, the wind at her back.

Gazing down the sights, Thalia released the string. Sailing up into the air, the arrow arced down into the stadium, landing in the center of the stadium, directly above the octagon elevator. She sighed in relief; perhaps there was hope for her. "Thank you," said the Leafeon to the Skarmory. "What's your name?"

The Skarmory landed in the grass, a flickering shadow in his slender eyes. "You may call me Falchion," said the steel bird, dipping his head. "Formerly of the Iron Fleet, but now with the Guild of Glass in Fallarbor. At your service, my champion."

Her eyes widened. Falchion. She remembered that name. "Were you Ferricia's brother?" asked Thalia, padding up to the Skarmory, who flinched. "I... I'm very sorry about your sister." She dipped her head to him respectfully. "She... didn't talk about her family much."

He looked away. "And she rarely spoke of Slick's companions, aside from Rush," murmured the Skarmory, his voice just above a croak. "Still, I imagine she would be proud to see how far you and Sparktail have come, Lady Thalia."

As the Skarmory flew off into the west, the Leafeon turned to gaze out over the sea, smiling. "Thank you, Falchion," she said to the rolling wind and the rising sun. "I hope you live a happy life, too."

Turning, her paws stumbled over something. Blinking, Thalia glanced down to see Sparktail's pack, filled to the brim with Hondew berries. Eyes widening, the Leafeon covered her mouth with a paw, hiding a tiny smile. "Oh, you dork..."

\--------

Wind rushing through his fur, the Raichu held onto to the Skarmory's back as he once again descended into the white mountain's crater, his wish tag dangling from a cord on his neck. The sun's rays glinted off the Skarmory's wings and the surface of Lake Helena, far below.

On a high ledge, Mythic watched as Sparktail and the Skarmory descended in a graceful arc towards him with an elegant flourish of razor feathers. "Welcome back," said the Tanuki as the Raichu dismounted a few feet away. "Did Thalia like her gift?"

This time, Sparktail felt the surge of power that surrounded Mythic, saw both illusion and reality, both Eevee and Tanuki. Even if this power wasn't something that he could consciously control, it was comforting to know that his sanity was intact. "A gift from you?"

"A gift from this city," replied the Tanuki, padding up next to the Raichu. Turning out to face the lake, Sparktail stared over the glittering, rebuilt steppes of Sootopolis, to the countless Pokemon wandering its slopes. "They have a gift for you, as well. May I see your wish tag?"

The Raichu blinked, then removed the small green slip and handed it to Mythic, cord and all. "For a new, hopeful world," read the Tanuki aloud, holding up the wish tag to the light, clutching a white bell made from shoal shells with his tail. "Short, simple... and very much like you."

Sparktail stared as the Tanuki slotting the wish tag safely inside the shell bell, weaving the cord through the back of the bell. "May your wish always grant you strength," said Mythic, slipping the wish tag pendant back around Sparktail's neck. "Now, are you ready to begin?"

Touching a paw to the bell, the Raichu smiled and turned to face the mysterious cavern's arching gates, where the Virtues had first appeared. This wasn't Lyther's underwater passage. This was Sootopolis's ancient Cave of Origin, where ambushers had first dragged him and the others down their long, arduous path. "Yes. I'm ready."

The air was cool and silent as they padded inside. Red and blue crystals protruded from the cavern walls, dark in hue, but still illuminating the corridor with their comforting glow. "Time has eroded the memory of Hoenn's past," said Mythic, his words echoing across the cavern. "One legend ends, and a new legend begins."

The tunnel began to curve down, descending into the mountain's depths. "I believe you understand what sort of legacy you now carry," said the Tanuki as Sparktail followed close behind. "You and Thalia have entrusted Hoenn to Shock, but you must ensure that Shock will always be worthy of that trust."

At the end of the spiraling passage, Sparktail padded into the ancient chamber, the ground sloping down into a great basin, wall-crystals casting their mysterious glow upon the nine boulders below. Every pawstep echoed off the pale, sepia walls; in that moment, he realized that his shell bell had not rung even once.

Moving along the basin's encircling ledge, the Raichu squinted at the faded names written upon the boulders. "Tradition holds that souls enter our world at Sootopolis, and depart our world at Mount Pyre," said the Tanuki, just behind Sparktail. "Remember always: Light gives direction to life, and life gives meaning to light."

Sensory fragments drifted from the basin, half-images and false sounds, memories of textures and incomplete scents, past and future. "The gods exist to serve the people," Slick had once said. "Only when the gods serve the people do they deserve the people's honor, for without the people, the gods would not exist."

The Raichu blinked. He could feel a charge in the cavern, shifting from boulder to boulder, forming eight lines that converged at the center boulder. "The heart of Hoenn," he whispered, a paw resting on his sword. Energy rose from the basin in an ancient, vibrant spiral, flowing up into the world.

"The cornerstone of this fragile land," said Mythic softly. "Once, the nine tribes of Hoenn intersected at this point. Before then, a lone youth came here, seeking an end to an era of chaos. Before then, two sisters contemplated on the origin of all thought and all existence. Before then..."

No longer listening, Sparktail stared down into the basin, its mysterious current rising and falling in waves. If he and Thalia had truly unleashed the forgotten miracle that banished Giratina, then it was crucial that they understand how to control this great, terrible power. "Thank you," said the Raichu quietly. "Could I have some time to think?"

Mythic smiled. "Sure thing," said the Tanuki, padding back to the tunnel's mouth. "Just don't let your mind wander too much. You wouln't want to keep Thalia waiting. Haha!" Smiling as well, Sparktail took a seat at the basin's edge, and closed his eyes as Mythic left the cave.

\--------

In the stadium above Indigo Plateau, a vast crowd of humans and Pokemon watched with bated breath as Insyte proceeded up the central aisle, approaching the silent champion in red. Together with Marrow, Caine, and several newly appointed lieutenants, Shanala surveyed the sea of weary human survivors, mingled with dozens of eager Vulcanite eyes.

Lowering to one knee, Red placed a crown woven from gold leaves on Insyte's head, and the Alphas of the Wild Alliance—Suicune, Entei, Raikou—bowed before the new Vulcanite king. Proudly, the Flareon turned to face the crowd as applause thundered from the stands; for now, all could see a new sun rising above Kanto.

\--------

As Skarmories circled the Silver Conclave's ridges, Lyther sank to one knee before Elias's grave, sand crunching underpaw. The salty wind rippled through his tattered cloak as the Lucario held up the Sceptile's leaf-blade, its ebony length dyed with faded green. Solemnly, Lyther solemnly sank the sword into the ground by its owner's resting place.

In the distance, Lyther could hear the voices of pilgrims wandering the Conclave's trails. As he turned to pad away, the Lucario glimpsed a flash of glass, bobbing in the sea foam. Approaching the water's edge, Lyther's eyes widened as he discovered a beer bottle—containing the beak and bones of a Starly. "Dantor, Trident," he whispered, his heart rising. "Thank the gods..."

\--------

On the shore of a foaming, rolling lake, a Swampert stepped back to examine his completed hut, woven from bark and branches. From outside, Rush checked its misshapen but sturdy walls, a small war-chest peeking out from the entrance. Satisfied with his handiwork, he checked to make sure that he was alone, then padded inside.

Letting his pack slide to the floor, Rush opened the war-chest, staring at his belongings. Ribbons and awards. A small photo album and scrapbook. The charred Griseous Orb. Unbuckling his arm braces, he placed them inside the chest as well before shutting the lid. With a sad smile, the Swampert buried the war-chest in a pit beneath his nest—then set outside to forage.

\--------

Off the coast of Lilycove, the ancient Relicanth watched as Wyrn dove from the grassy ledges into the glittering sea. "Never thought I'd ride the sea like this," called Amber from her newly carved bark-raft as her Plusle friend hopped up onto her shoulder, chirping. "Was this how you grew up?"

With a trail of ocean spray from his twirling tails, the Buizel slowed as he approached the raft, treading water a few feet away. "I grew up by the river," said Wyrn, looking up at Amber with a fragile smile, water running down the side of his head and dripping from his whiskers. "Sheltur taught me to not fear the sea... I hope I make him proud."

\--------

In the flowering meadow on Mount Moon's summit, Lute watched from the morning shadows as the Swordwrit gathered before Roathaus. In the front line stood the Luxray, the Typhlosion, and the Umbreon from Red Battalion, all bearing the marks of new apprentices. As the guild's ranks bowed before their master, the Dragonite caught Lute's eye and gave him a reassuring smile.

Turning away, the Absol stared off into the east, toward a distant, lush valley tucked between the foothills of Cerulean and the speckled sea. Once again, alone. Once again, in search of purpose. "I made a promise to you, Shaymin," murmured Lute, looking down at the charred pink flower in his paw. "I will watch over your daughters..."

\--------

The Raichu's fur bristled as he sensed a new prescence in the cavern, the air rippling with power. Eyes flying open, Sparktail rose to face the intruder, sword drawn, tail lashing at the floor.

In the mouth of the passageway stood Aurton Slick Silversky, half-hidden in shadows. No, not Slick himself. Rayquaza's power would have seen to that. But the astral projection was strong enough to send a small shiver down the Raichu's spine.

"And thus, Hoenn is ushered into a new era of peace," mocked Aurton, eyes like glowing shards in the dark. "With Shock in command... his most trusted warriors will help him transform this landscape... but never without Thalia and Sparktail watching over his shoulders."

The Raichu watched warily as the Exile moved forward into the crystalline light, approaching the far side of the basin. "Tell me, little knight," taunted Slick, thin red cracks criss-crossing his pale, sunken face. "Are you proud of the blood you spilled? Of your newfound servitude, to this savage land? Of this world, that you will create?"

Thalia was right. He needed to speak out, from now on. And not just for himself, but for all who placed their faith in him. "Yes," murmured the Raichu. "This... This is what I want." A small smile formed as he glanced down to his shell bell. "I want... a chance at life. A life that's truly mine.... one I created."

The spectral, red-tipped wings of Giratina rose at Aurton's back, twisted and blurred. "Is this world so different than the one I would forge?" said the Exile, with just a hint of spite. "Purged of mankind. Purged of semantics and fraudulence. Reclaimed by the wilderness, by nature's feral wrath—"

"Never." The word came out with more force than Sparktail intended, echoing across the ancient cavern with splashes of static. "Never," repeated the Raichu quietly, staring at Slick with hardening eyes, holding his sword steady. "We'll never forget what humanity gave us... what you gave me."

Exile and champion, the duo stared at each other from across the basin, warriors from distant worlds. "Then, I see that my legacy shall never end," sneered Aurton with a thin, bitter smile. "Forever doomed to walk in my shadow. Forever retracing my steps."

The Raichu's heart pounded. Slick's legacy. From the very start, the Virtues had urged them to emulate Slick, to offer the world the same protection and compassion that their master had shown them. And yet, had they truly defeated the Exile, if they did so by imitating him?

But then, Sparktail remembered the feelings in his heart and lungs, forming in every exchange with Thalia, every march with Shock's patrol, every glimpse of Hoenn's savage beauty. A feeling that had nothing to do with Slick. "This isn't about you," he whispered aloud, his heart rising. "This has nothing to do with you at all..."

The Exile halted. "What this is... it's my choice," continued the Raichu, his voice low but strong. "I'm doing this for Thalia. For myself." For all the Pokemon of Hoenn, watching their every move, hoping to rise above them one day. For all who trusted him and Thalia to drive back their enemies, to hold the wilderness tame. So that the ancient spirit of Hoenn, the will of the wild, would continue for all time.

Once, he had seen Slick as impossible to equal. But now, he could clearly see the parallels between them. "Dialga said you devoted your entire self to us," said Sparktail, lifting his voice, clenching his teeth against the memories. "But maybe... it wasn't that you loved us so much. Maybe... you were just afraid of others."

Shadows swelled around Giratina, his eyes narrowing, gold-clawed fingers tightening into a ball. "I do not fear such pitiful creatures," said Aurton scathingly, though his voice was strained, as if barely containing a blaze of emotions. "Why should the hunter fear the prey? Why should one with true power fear shallow words?"

But of course Slick feared humanity; Sparktail saw that now. His long, bloody warpath from continent to continent had proven that. "If you're not afraid—" The Raichu relaxed his grip on his sword, sparks running down his tail. "Then why hold back?"

Stung, the Exile recoiled from Sparktail, the projection flickering—faltering, eyes watering. The Raichu looked the Exile in the eye. "Slick is dead," he said firmly, his voice clear for once in his life, with all the strength he could muster. "And whatever he's become... whatever you are now... you're not the one I called friend... the one I called master. Not anymore!"

Pain flashed across Slick's features. In that moment, the Raichu saw past the mask of twisted emotions, saw the one who was both beast and man, truly saw his enemy's face—cursed by time and space, scarred by the heavens. Was this the power of words? The power of language, greater than any sword, to penetrate the Exile's layers of illusion?

Shaking his head slowly, the Exile stared at Sparktail, searching the Raichu's face, but avoiding his eyes. "I had hoped that you, at least, might have understood," uttered Slick hollowly, the darkness stripped from his voice, reduced to a brittle shadow of his past self. "You, you never sought to control. Only to triumph. And you triumphed."

Haggard eyes, yellowed teeth; the Exile stared at the Raichu with longing and bitterness. "I thought you might have understood!" he shouted suddenly, pointing at Sparktail with a shaking finger, eyes desperate, then crestfallen. "The desire to overcome. To dominate. To master the world!"

The crystals' lights blurred and shifted around the duo. Sword and tail still raised, Sparktail silently looked Slick in the eyes, so that his enemy might see his thoughts without words. Slowly, gradually, Aurton drew back from the Raichu, drawing the Exile's power around himself like a cocoon.

"I have... a message for Shock," said the Exile finally, his voice dropping back to a hiss. The projection became distorted, shadows creeping over his face and arms; the eyes glowed red, the skin paling to gray. "Tell your chosen one this..."

In one crystal, Sparktail saw Latias and Cumulus crossing a clear blue sky together. Passing through the sun's white glare, they emerged on the other side as two Altarias, eyes happy and bright. "Though you have forced peace upon this land..."

In another crystal, Lunus the Umbreon stared up at the night sky while with Solus the Espeon lay at his paws, her belly plump and swollen with their pup; then the image shifted, and Sparktail saw Insyte and Shanala, crossing the stadium at Indigo Plateau together. "I will not relinquish my claim to the world..."

A blue crystal showed Lyther climbing the Silver Conclave's hill, waves crashing on the bleak stone beaches as a salty wind swept through his tattered cape. In the sea nearby, Lugia watched the Lucario with peaceful blue eyes, before dipping beneath the water's surface. "Nor shall I stand idle, while you spread mankind's poisonous ideals..."

A red crystal showed Insyte and Shanala standing side-by-side on a great dock, the wind streaming through their fur. In the sky above, Ho-Oh gave a triumphant cry as a tiny ship disappeared on the far eastern horizon. "One day, this homeland that you have fought for shall return to dust," said Aurton, his eyes smouldering. "And on that day, O Champion... I will be waiting for you!"

As Giratina the Exile vanished from the cavern, the Raichu sheathed his sword and lowered his tail with a true, honest smile. No matter how many times Giratina rose against the world, Sparktail and Thalia would strike the Exile down each time.

At last, he felt safe and sure of himself, of his place in the world. He would not fear tomorrow, or the day after, or any of the days to come. And though he would guard his life as long as possible, he would try to not fear his own death, when it came.

As the Raichu padded up the passageway, he thought of the dead one final time... the Virtues, Sheltur, Elias, Ferricia, Slick, and Ilun long before them... and not with sadness, but with appreciation. He did not need their deaths to drive him any longer. Being a champion, even half a champion, would be enough to give meaning to his life.

It was time to abandon this long cycle of memory, silence, and regret. A future was waiting for him back at Ever Grande, a life alongside Thalia, watching over Shock's new Hoenn. And emerging from the cave, Sparktail sprinted toward the Skarmory with eager green eyes, his tail swishing in the morning light.

THANK YOU FOR READING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE. After four long years of inspiration, disappointment, decoding my own outlines, sleepless nights, and circular rewrites, Legend of the Exile is COMPLETE.  
> (Note: I keep citing Dec 2009 as LotE's start date, which is incorrect; that's the date WoV started, but they started as one story.)
> 
> Will there be more revisions? Of course! It's me, after all. But none that will alter the actual story. I might simplify a paragraph that looks too complicated, or clarify a plot point that leaves a reader confused. I'll fix typoes or grammatical errors when readers notice. But no rewrites will be so major that I need to inform everyone.
> 
> There are, of course, side storylines that I feel I didn't adequately address, or perhaps left out entirely. My biggest regret is probably not developing the Volume IV characters enough, outside of Shock, Amber, and Torrid (and possibly Omega). I will address all those through "LotE bonus" stories.
> 
> To all of my readers, on various sites! ;w; Thank you! This will sound cliched, but LotE is just the beginning of the full Exile Series. I have so many more stories to share with you, mostly taking place before LotE. But in due time, we shall pick up where we left off, and fulfill the Exile's War trilogy with Crowning Gates. And now, to quote the lovely nurses at the Pokemon Center: We hope to see you again!


End file.
